Welcome Little One
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Jazz is back from the dead, Prowl is missing and Barricade is holding...A SPARKLING? The life that the Autobot mechs previously knew changes when the war escalates to new levels, changing the way mechs look upon one another and altering previous perspectives.
1. Welcome to the world

**I know I should be updating my other fics but this is one that I've had sat in my notebook for a few months now and was just begging to be put up :)**

**Anyway please Review but no flames**

**Energon cookies for reviewers! :D**

**Rythm; GIMME ENERGON COOKIE!**

**No not yet you can later**

**Ryhtm; Dawww no fair**

**Be quiet and get on with the disclaimer**

**Rythm; UltraMagnusFanGirl owns nothing except for me and her other Ocs**

**Energon cookie for you!**

**Rythm; WHOOO!**

**

* * *

**

Barricade gently stroked the top of the sparklings helm and smiled when it's blue optics opened for the first time and looked up at him. The sparkling reached out one of her tiny hands and grasped onto one of his claw like fingers, he watched as she examined his finger with curiosity, after watching the new life play with his finger he then looked over to the berth. The mech on the berth looked at him, the exhaustion clear in his optics

"You need to recharge brother" Barricade said in a hushed tone

"No, not until I know she is safe" the mech replied quietly, Barricade carefully picked up the sparkling and walked over to his brother before sitting down next to him. "Barricade did you tell anyone that I was carrying?"

"No, I set the security cameras on a continous loop so no one even knows you've sparked her" Barricade carefully handed his niece to the mech "I'm amazed you managed to spark her without screaming from pain" his brother looked up from the sparkling and smiled

"It comes with experience brother, when you get tortured you learn not to scream as it gives them satisfaction" the black and white mech looked down at his daughter who was now cooing quietly and looking around "Barricade will you take her to the Autobots for me, she can't stay here"

"I will brother, I have also made the decision to tell them that you are here and I am doing what I can to keep you alive" his brother looked at him

"Barricade you are risking everything"

"I know you are my brother and I will do whatever I can to get you out of here, the reason I came down here before this little one decided it was time, was to tell you that Jazz is alive"

"H..how? I thought..."

"Apparently the Autobots managed to bring him back" Barricade gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "That's why I want to get you out of here and back to the Autobots, so you can see him and also so this little one" he gently rubbed the sparkling's helm "can have both of her parents with her"

"Jazz..." the mech whispered

"You still need to name her" Barricade said gently

"Rythm, please Barricade make sure Jazz finds out that she is his daughter please"

"Of course I will" for a few moments Barricade remained still as he watched his brother gently rock his sparkling into recharge, a small smiled appeared on his faceplates as he watched his brother "I have to go soon before the others recharge cycles end" his brother sighed and looked at him, Barricade placed a hand his shoulder "I can't think how hard it must be for you to let her go brother but I promise you will see her again"

"I trust you brother, please just make sure Jazz gets her"

"I promise you with my life" Carefully the mech handed his daughter to Barricade but not before kissing the top of her helm "I will be back soon" Barricade carefully stood up and walked out of the cell before re-activating the energon bars

"Barricade thank you for this" Barricade smiled at his brother while cradling the Rythm to his chassis

"You are my brother Prowl it's my job" Prowl smiled at his brother and watched as he left with his daughter

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but it's only the first the next chapters will be longer :) Remember energon cookies for reviews!**


	2. Surprise

**Oh wow so many people Story Alerted this and the people who reviewed you all get energon cookies!**

**Thanks to everyone! I never thought that this would be a good one but apparently I was wrong :D**

**Rythm; ENERGON COOKIE PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer first then you can**

**Rythm; Fine..She owns nothin' 'cept fer me and her other OCs**

**Energon Cookie for you**

**Rythm; Yays!**

Jazz sat on the berth and casually swung his legs as Ratchet repaired his shoulder, he pulled a prank with Skids and Mudflap and ended up with a busted shoulder. He looked around, Wheeljack was sat in a chair looking over at the saboteur as though he had just killed a bot, Ratchet finished the repairs and looked at Jazz with his infamous wrench in his hand. Jazz chuckled nervously and shrunk back slightly under the two death glares being shot at him

"Jazz, Ratchet and I spent the last few months all day everyday to bring you to back so we would appreciate it if you took life a bit more seriously" Wheeljack said as he walked over from his chair

"Wheeljack is right Jazz, you're still weak the allspark shard may have brought you back Jazz but it is going to take some time for your body to cope properly" Ratchet added before ushering Wheeljack out. The medic sat down on the berth next to Jazz and placed a hand on his shoulder "You alright?"

"I'm fragging fantastic Ratchet" he said sarcastically "I'm grateful for you bringing me back and all but it's not the same without Prowl, I just don't see the point of life without him" Ratchet sighed

"Jazz just because Prowl is gone it doesn't mean life is useless, you still have so many friends who care for you. Bumblebee is one of them, he was distraught when you died and when we told him that the allspark shard could bring you back you should have seen how happy he was" Jazz looked down at the floor "Besides we worked for 4 months straight to find a way of bringing you back and the Pit will freeze over before I let you die again" this made Jazz chuckle quietly, Wheeljack came running back into the Med Bay the two mechs looked at him

"Decepticons have been located in one of the deserts near Nevada" The two bots looked at each other before standing up and walking outside, the other Autobots were already going onto the transports along with their human allies. Ratchet placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder

"If you get injured find either Wheeljack or myself or keep out of the way of the Decepticons" Jazz nodded and transforming and driving onto the transport

* * *

"I AM NOT LETTING YOU TAKE A SPARKLING BACK TO THE DECEPTICONS!" Frenzy yelled, ever since the twit lost his head and had it replaced he had lost his stutter and had become incredibly rude, Barricade turned to the minicon and snarled holding Rythm closer to his chassis. He had told Frenzy that he found her hidden under a tree and was planning on taking her back to the Decepticons

"What do you suggest I do leave her here to die?" Barricade said before gently rocking the femme "She is the future of our race Frenzy"

"SHE HAS BLUE FRICKIN OPTICS! THAT MEANS SHE IS THE PIT-SPAWN OF A AUTOBOT!" Frenzy screamed

"She is the future, I will take her back and let Megatron decide what to do" Barricade replied

"DAMN YOU BARRICADE YOU ARE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED! WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU THINKING?" Barricade spun round and glared at Frenzy

"I am thinking of our race" he stated

"Freeze Decepticons!" both Decepticons turned around and came face to face with Ironhide's cannons, the Autobot stared at the femme sparkling who was looking at the weapon specialist's cannons.

"Frenzy get out of here now" Barriacade ordered

"No way Cade" Frenzy replied taking out his guns

"Frenzy if you don't shift it I am going to kick you in the head" Barricade's words caused Ironhide to raise an optic ridge at the Decepticon

"You wouldn't dare" just to prove a point Barricade kicked the minicon in the head, Frenzy snarled at Barricade before taking one last look at Ironhide and the approaching Autobots and running off. Ironhide went to shot him but Barricade moved in front of his cannons still holding Rythm close to his chassis, Ironhide snarled at him before lowering his cannons just as the other Autobots came up behind him. Barricade immediately looked at Jazz who was stood behind Ratchet and trying not to lock optics with him, Rythm chirped and tried to turn herself around in Barricade'a arms.

"Woah the Con has a sparkling!" Skids exclaimed

"No duh" Bumblebee played out his radio, Rythm chirped again this time managing to turn her head enough to get a look at Optimus, as soon as she saw him she grabbed onto Barricade and pressed herself closer to him slightly

* * *

Prowl sat on the berth and looked at the energon bars of his cell he was still feeling the pain from having sparked his daughter only a few hours earlier. After spending his whole carrying term believing that his daughter what grow up without her father Barricade had told him what he had been wanting to hear that entire time, Jazz was alive. Nothing could make him feel happier than knowing his mate was alive and that hopefully their daughter would be safe with the Autobots, if Barricade went through with his promise. A deep chuckle came from outside of the cell he snapped his head up, Megatron was standing outside of his cell.

Prowl inwardly winced already knowing what Megatron was doing standing there, during the last interigation Megatron had told Barricade to mildly repair him so that the next time they could try out some form of new torture on him. Reluctantly he shut off his bond with his daughter, he knew it would scare her and but it wouldn't be as bad as feeling the pain of her carrier's torture. Megatron opened the cell and walked in, he remained frozen where he was trying to show no fear. The Decepticon warlord grabbed his upper arm and yanked him up off of the berth before dragging him out of the cell and towards the interigation room, outside of the room Skywarp and Thundercracker were smirking at him. The last thought Prowl had before being taken into the room was _"This is going be painful"_

_

* * *

_

Rythm suddenly burst into tears and clung onto Barricade, the Autobots all stared confused as to why the sparkling was crying all of the sudden. Ratchet walked over to Barricade the Decepticon took a step back unsure of what the Autobot medic intended

"Barricade how old is she?" Ratchet asked

"3 hours 4 max" he replied, gently rubbing Rythm's back trying to calm her down

"Is she yours Barricade?"

"No" Ratchet looked at Optimus and then back to Barricade

"Who's is she Barricade?" Rythm started hicupping and holding onto her uncle "Barricade her spark is hurting after having her carrier block off her bond, is her creator here Barricade?" he nodded, Optimus walked up next to Ratchet

"Who is her other creator Barricade?" The Decepticon looked up from his neice and at Optimus, looking back down at Ryhtm and then to Jazz

"Barricade?" Jazz asked in a almost hushed tone

"She's yours Jazz"


	3. Well I'll be

Thank you to everyone for your support a wise person told me this

**'Learning to let go and when to move on is one of the hardest things we will have to learn, sad thing is, we all have to learn it sometime' my grandad used to love my fics and so now his funeral is over I am going to continue them all and remember everything he did for me**

**All of you have helped me also your words are much aprreciated thank you:)**

**I own nothing except my Ocs**

**Please R+R! No flames**

**

* * *

**

Megatron smirked as Prowl hung limp from the chains his optics a very dull blue and energon dripping from all parts of his body, Shockwave stood on the other side of the room holding an energon stained electric whip. Slowly Megatron into the middle of the room and stood infront of Prowl one of Megatron's clawed hands grabbed Prowl's neck and forced him to look up.

"Why not save yourself the pain and just give us the information Autobot" Megatron growled Prowl coughed as Megatron tightened his grip bursting an energon line in his neck

"I..would rather...offline" Megatron chuckled and tightened his grip slightly

"Your lying I can see it in your optics, now tell me how many Autobots still remain on Cybertron?" Prowl remained silent even though Shockwave had acted the whip and was walking towards him "So be it" He let go of Prowl and walked back to the other side of the room and watched as Shockwave whipped the Autobot SIC yet again drawing more energon, when Shockwave stopped Prowl went limp unconcious from the pain. "Take him back to his cell but do not repair him" taking one last look at the now offline Autobot Megatron left the room

"Skywarp, Thundercracker get in here and take the Autobot scum back to his cell" Shockwave called out the two seekers walked inside, Thundercracker cut Prowl's chains while Skywarp held him by one arm once they had cut him loose Shockwave watched as they dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"Wh...what do you mean she's mine Barricade?" Jazz asked as he walked over to his brother-in-bond

"She belongs to you and Prowl" Rythm was now quietly sobbing while holding onto Barricade's chest armour

"Prowl is dead Barricade and you said that she is only 3 or 4 hours old" Ratchet stated

"Barricade is Prowl alive?" Optimus asked placing a re-assuring hand on Jazz's shoulder

"Yes" a series of gasps came from Autobots and humans alike "Jazz if you don't believe me about her reach out to her through your bond" Jazz looked down at the sparkling in Barricade's arms before slowly reaching out to her. Rythm immediately latched onto Jazz's spark causing him to physically jump "Do you believe me now? Her name is Rythm by the way" Rythm stopped crying and began chirping quietly while looking at Jazz

"Where is Prowl?" Ironhide snarled charging up his cannons

"Ironhide put your cannons away your scaring her" reluctantly Ironhide did as Jazz asked "Where is Prowl Barricade?"

"When I left he was in a cell at the base he was fine when I left, well as fine as someone who just sparked could be"

"Ratchet you said Rythm was crying because she couldn't feel Prowl..."Jazz stopped himself before he went any further

"Megatron was going to torture Prowl today there is a chance that he will have shut the bond so that Rythm wouldn't feel any pain" Barricade stated "But there is also the chance..." he didn't go any further knowing that it would upset Jazz and if Jazz had opened the bond with Rythm she would feel his distress, Ratchet looked down at Rythm who was still watching Jazz as well as chewing on her fist "Jazz do you want to hold her?" the silver mech nodded and carefully took his daughter from Barricade immediately she pressed herself closer to his spark and chirped at him

* * *

Prowl groaned and slowly onlined his optics his whole body ached and his throat felt like it had been torn open he coughed up a small amount of energon, bringing one hand up to his neck he felt the torn energon line he shut his optics and quickly opened them once more. Every time he shut them he could feel the pain of the energon whip slicing into his back and re-opening the old wounds his thoughts went back to his daughter the bond between the two of them was still shut and was probably scaring her.

"When Megatron said he was gonna rough you up he really meant it" Prowl looked to the entrance of his cell and growled

"What do you want Rumble?" the mech stared into Prowl's optics

"I want my brothers back, I want the humans who killed Frenzy dead as well as the yellow scout who killed Ravage and I want to know where the slag Barricade is" Rumble walked into Prowl's cell and glared at him "Your his brother where is he?"

"I don't know and even if I did why the heck would I tell you?" Prowl snapped

"Fine then I'm gonna let Soundwave torture your mind, I was gonna save ya the pain but why should I? Because of your Autobots two of my brothers are dead" Rumble gave him one last look before walking out of the cell almost immediately after he left Soundwave walked in, upon seeing the telepath all hope Prowl had of escaping alive vanished. Soundwave walked over to where Prowl was knelt and stood over him, his red visor locking onto the dull blue optics of the Autobot second one hand reached down and grabbed Prowl by his neck before bringing up so he was level with Soundwave's visor. Weakly Prowl placed both of his hands over Soundwave's in an attempt to loosen his grip

"Query; where is your sparkling?" Instantly Prowl froze

"I..I don't know what you are talking about...I have never had a sparkling" he replied

"I know a mech who has sparked when I see one" All trace of Soundwave's monotone voice had gone, without the monotone he simply sounded more frightful than before "I know all the signs Autobot, when we first found you I worked out you were carrying and seeing as you are no longer displaying the signs I have come to the conclusion that Barricade helped you spark and has taken you sparkling to the Autobots" Prowl didn't know what to do or how to react, one of the most dangerous Decepticons knew he had sparked and knew Barricade had helped him do so as well as taking her to the others "So I ask again Autobot where is Barricade and your sparkling?"

"I will never tell you" Prowl spat

"Megatron has given me permission to offline you if I wish so once again where is the scum?" Soundwave snarled grabbing onto Prowl's doorwing causing said mech to shout out in pain

* * *

Jazz held onto Rythm gently rocking her trying to get her to go into recharge Ratchet had scanned her and said she was completely healthy for a sparkling of her size. Barricade was still cautious of Ironhide as the mech was glaring at him his cannons active but not pointed at him, Optimus walked towards the Con causing him to take a step back

"Barricade can you tell is where the Decepticon base is?" Prime asked not knowing whether he would get an answer or not

"No" Ironhide snarled and brought his cannons up aiming at the Con

"Why not?" he demanded

"Ironhide stand down" said mech did as he asked "Why not Barricade?"

"Because it would put Prowl in danger if the Decepticons find out that he's sparked and I've brought Rythm here to protect her then who knows what they would do. I should really go back before they realise that I'm gone but I promise I will do all that I can to protect Prowl"

"Thank you Barricade" Jazz said "Thank you for everything without you I wouldn't have ever known 'bout Rythm" carefully he moved Rythm so her head was resting just above his spark. When she reached out to him again Jazz reached back to her and sent her as much comfort as he could just trying to keep her calm and to hopefully lure her into recharge so that he could get her back without having to introduce her to the other Autobots and humans as soon as they got back. Just as he hoped Rythm fell into recharge still holding onto his armour

"I need to get back I need to check on Prowl, I will contact you if anything goes wrong" the Autobots watched as Barricade transformed and drove off before they turned and looked at Jazz who was watching his daughter recharge

"Autobots back to base" Optimus called out ushering them all back to the planes, Ratchet walked over to Jazz and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Are you alright Jazz?" the medic asked with a concerned tone Jazz looked up from Rythm and at Ratchet

"Yeah, I just never thought that I would ever hold a sparkling of mine and Prowl's, I mean when Prowl lost our sparkling back home and you said he might not be able to carry again..." Jazz trailed off and looked back to his daughter

"I know how hard it was for you both but you've got Rythm now, it looks like you and Prowl proved us all wrong. Come on let's get back" Ratchet motioned for Jazz to follow him which the mech did without arguing

_'Well Prowler I never thought I would say this but we're parents and by Primus am I proud of you' _Jazz thought as he walked back to the plane a small smile appearing on his faceplates

* * *

**Update done at last :)**

**Btw Rythm's name is spelt like so because I wanted her to be special not because I don't know how to spell Rhythm :)**

**Let's hope I update again soon eh? :D **

**Thanks for all of the support btw loosing my grandad was hard and the fact my cousin died of cancer a few days ago sucks but I seriously needed to update to cheer myself up, I'll be fine**

**Now time to update everything else! :D**


	4. Reunited or not

**Right I know that I didn't make this clear but Rumble doesn't know that Frenzy is alive at the moment *facepalm* that's what I get for drinking too much coffee when writing the result is crap**

**Ugh well for some reason I feel really bad for torturing Prowl..hm..**

**Now I need yall to help me out with this I'm not sure whether go into more depth on the loss of Jazz and Prowl's first sparkling what do you think?**

**Any way please read and review I promise now I am going to pay more attention and write better cause right now I suck **

**Rythm; *holds chainsaw***

**You don't like me right now do you?**

**Rythm; Nope *turns on chainsaw***

**Right before you kill me at least say the disclaimer**

**Rythm; she owns nothin cept me and her other Ocs now RUN HUMAN!**

**Eep! *flees* Please review but no flames!**

**

* * *

**

Jazz walked into his quarters after taking Rythm to the Med Bay to get her energon, the little femme was now in deep recharge again and settled against his chassis carefully he placed her down on the berth and wrapped a small thermal blanket around her. Quietly he sat down next to her and smiled as he watched her, it was clear that she was their daughter her armour was black and silver and she had small doorwings on her back. The thought of being a father made Jazz smile, back on Cybertron both he and Prowl never thought it would be possible for them to become creators but Primus had obviously smiled down on them and granted them the one thing they wanted more than anything.

"You really are a miracle Rythm" Jazz whispered gently rubbing her hand "My special little femme" he sat there content with watching his daughter recharge, while watching her recharge he couldn't help but wonder if Prowl had even gotten the chance to hold their miracle femme before Barricade had to take her away. "I promise I'll get you away from them Prowl" he whispered before laying down next to Rythm and putting her gently closer to his chassis "I promise"

* * *

Prowl groaned and turned onto his stomach being careful of his badly damaged door wings the black and white mech groaned again and tried to move. All of the pain because he refused to tell anyone where Barricade and his daughter were, his daughter, their bond was still shut off and the poor femme had probably freaked out, he couldn't help but pray that she was with Jazz now and that he had accepted her. A shadow cast itself over the Autobot's badly damaged body a pang of fear spread through him, not fear of being hurt any more but the fear of not being able to see his sparkling or sparkmate again.

"Prowl?" said mech looked up relief clear in his optics when he saw Barricade "Primus what happened?" he asked running in and bending down next to his brother

"Sound...wave...he..." Barricade put a hand on Prowl's back as he coughed up a small amount of energon

"He what Prowl?"

"He..knows...about..Rythm...knows...you..took...her" Barricade froze

"Prowl how badly damaged are you?" Prowl looked up at his brother before running an internal scan

"Systems..at..15%" Barricade could only watch as his brother winced in pain

"Prowl I'm going to get you out of here I can't bear to see you like this anymore before you answer I don't care if the whole Decepticon army comes after me, can you walk?"

"I..don't..know" Barricade gently wrapped Prowl's arm around his neck before helping his brother up, Barricade winced when Prowl let out a yelp of pain "Rythm..?"

"She's with Jazz, he reached out to her through their bond and jumped it was quite funny I never thought I would see him jump like that" Prowl chuckled weakly when they started to walk Prowl's right leg gave way immediately Barricade caught him and helped him upright both bots froze when they heard someone chuckle, upon looking up they saw Soundwave, Megatron and Starscream stood at the entrance of the cell

"Well well what do we have here?" Megatron chuckled "Who would have thought Barricade trying to be useful for once, Soundwave Starscream apprehend them" said mechs did as they were told Starscream grabbing Barricade while Soundwave took Prowl. "It's a shame I was going to have you both executed in here but after seeing just how desperate you are to get out I believe having you executed in front of the Autobots is a much better option" the two brothers looked at each other before looking over at Megatron who smirked at them before activating his comm _"Astrotrain"_

_"Yes Lord Megatron?"_

_"Prepare for departure to Earth"_

_"I will be ready in a few kilks sir" _Megatron didn't bother to reply he simply shut off the link and looked at the two Praxians in front of him

"Cuff them and then place them aboard Astrotrain I must contact the Autobots" Starscream and Soundwave left the cell with their prisoners and made their way to where Astrotrain would be waiting for them as soon as they had gone Megatron walked out of the brig and made his way to the control room. Once inside he went straight to the monitor "Computer contact Autobot Optimus Prime"

"Initiating contact please stand by" The Decepticon leader waited as the comptuter attempted to contact his brother "Connection unsuccessful, attempting contact with Autobot base computer, initiating contact" a few moments passed before a stunned human appeared on the screen

"HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE GET AN AUTOBOT IN HERE NOW!" Megatron chuckled as he watched the humans panick, the sight of Optimus Prime stopped him from laughing

"Megatron how did you get past the defence systems?" Prime asked folding his arms over his chest

"You are not the only one with Cybertronian technology Prime, now I have an important matter to discuss with you. I believe you know that we have your second" Megatron almost laughed when Optimus growled "You will meet us at these co-ordinates and we will discuss the release of him" before Optimus could reply Megatron shut off the link and walked off.

* * *

"Optimus are you jokin? Megatron wants to discuss releasin Prowl?" Jazz asked not believing what he had just heard

"That is what he said I couldn't ask what his terms were, Jazz we do not know what condition Prowl is in" Optimus replied

"Optimus is right Jazz, Megatron may have seriously injured Prowl" Jazz looked over at Ratchet and sighed he had left Rythm with Arcee after Optimus had called an emergency meeting

"But if there is a chance that Megatron wants to discuss releasin Prowl shouldn't we at least go, if Prowl is hurt surely you could fix 'im Ratch" Jazz's voice was full of desperation

"Jazz" Optimus sat down next to his friend "We will go but you need to be prepared for the worst, even if we do get Prowl back he could be seriously hurt"

"I know that but if there is even a small chance of seein 'im again even for a short time I have to take it" Optimus placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder

"Come on we need to go, I promise you Jazz we will do everything we can to ensure Prowl's safety" the silver mech nodded following Optimus and Ratchet outside, Ironhide was waiting with the other Autobots except for Arcee, Chromia and Flareup who were watching Rythm

_"Please Primus please let Prowl get through this Rythm deserves to see him again" _Jazz thought to himself as they got onto the transports

* * *

Megatron pushed Prowl out of Astrotrain followed by Barricade who immediately checked Prowl was ok, Starscream grabbed Barricade by his neck and dragged him away from his brother while Soundwave grabbed Prowl and pushed him to the ground placing a foot on one of his damaged doorwings. Prowl yelped in pain as Soundwave applied pressure

"Where are we anyway?" Starscream asked

"I believe the humans call it the Grand Canyon" Megatron replied "It reminded me of the Pits back on Cybertron" Starscream snickered at the memory

"I remember those we used to dump all of the dead Autobots there and the useless traitors, for once we agree on something Megatron" Barricade looked over at Soundwave who had released his cassettes; Rumble, Buzzsaw, Laserbek and Ratbat were all snarling at Prowl. As soon as Rumble saw Barricade he went over and kicked repeatedly at his ankle

"You scum you let my brother die!" he yelled

"Rumble stop actions now" Soundwave's monotone voice called out Rumble stopped and glared at Barricade

"You deserve to die" he snarled

"Rumble listen to me" Barricade started only to be cut off by someone shouting

"CADE YOU LEFT ME! YOU KICKED ME IN THE HEAD AND FRAGGING LEFT ME!" the Decepticons looked over to the owner of the voice Frenzy was walking towards them cursing in both Cybertronian and English, Soundwave and the cassettes stared not sure how to behave "AND SECOND OF ALL..." Frenzy trailed off when "Rumble!" the cassette ran over to his twin and hugged him Rumble returned the hug

"Aww how sweet the two creeps are hugging" All of the Decepticons looked over to the owner of the voice, Ironhide was standing with a group of humans from NEST. The rest of the Autobots came up behind him the three Decepticons stared when Jazz became visable, the visored mech immediately looked for Prowl only to see the beaten form of his mate lying on the ground

"Prowl..." Jazz whispered, Megatron looked at Soundwave who immediately grabbed one of Prowl's doorwings and pulled him to his feet, pain shot through the black and white mech's systems and he let out a loud yelp catching everyone's attention. Barricade pulled one of his arms free puched Starscream in the face before firing at Soundwave, Megatron immediately grabbed the assassin by his neck and pushed him against a rock.

"Megatron you said we were going to discuss Prowl's release and I suggest you let Barriace go also" Optimus called out, Megatron chuckled and activated his cannon pointing it at Barricade before firing

"You piece of slag!" Ironhide shouted as Barricade dropped to the floor, Prowl looked towards the Autobots and smiled weakly when he saw Jazz. The silver mech looked down at his mate and was about to go charging at the Decepticons when Ironhide held him back "Jazz if you get yourself slagged it won't do Prowl any good" Ironhide whispered

"I can't leave him look Soundwave's seriously hurtin him" he replied

"Enough!" Everyone looked at Megatron "Soundwave end this"

"Yes Lord Megatron" Jazz stared in horror as the blue tapedeck activated his cannon and pointed it at Prowl's back and fired. Prowl gasped in pain the last thing he heard before his world went black was Jazz screaming his name

"PROWL!"


	5. Flashback

**Right well this chapter is just going to be a flashback while I decide whether or not I'm going to have Prowl n Cade die**

**Rythm; Still hate you**

**Even after you tried to hack me to death with a chainsaw**

**Rythm; Yes because you hurt daddy**

**If you say the disclaimer I'll give you an energon cookier**

**Rythm; *pouts* Fine she does not own anything except me and her other OCs**

***gives energon cookie* Please Review**

**

* * *

**

_Jazz sat in his office bored out of his processor and to top it all off Prowl wasn't replying to him, he had tried everything comm going to his office and poking him through their bond but nothing. Jazz groaned and shut off his optics before dropping his head on the desk, had he done something wrong? He didn't move when the door to his office opened_

_"If ya don't mind I would like to be alone" Jazz mumbled into the desk_

_"Jazz?" immediately the silver mech looked up and smiled, Prowl was stood in the doorway "If you want I'll just go" just as the black and white mech was about to leave Jazz shot up and sprinted across the room holding Prowl's arm,_

_"I'm sorry Prowler I didn't know it was you" Prowl looked at his mate before walking in properly and shutting the door_

_"Is everything ok Jazz?"_

_"I'm fine Prowl I was worried about you, is everything alright you wouldn't speak to me" Prowl sighed and hugged his mate who eagerly accepted the hug_

_"I'm sorry for ignoring you Jazz but I've been with Ratchet all morning" Jazz pulled back and looked at his mate_

_"What happened? Are you alright?" Prowl laughed and covered Jazz's mouth as he continued to ask questions_

_"Everything is fine Jazz more than fine fantastic" the silver mech raised an optic ridge "Jazz I'm carrying" Prowl chuckled when Jazz's jaw dropped open_

_"Car...carrying...sparkling"_

_"Yes Jazz sparkling our sparkling" Prowl smiled when Jazz wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him "Thought you'd be happy"_

_"Happy? Prowl that is the biggest understatement ever, this is fantastic" the black and white mech smiled before nuzzling his mate's neck "Our sparkling Prowler, wow we must have really overdone it the other night" the two mechs looked at each other before bursting out laughing_

_"You are so blunt you know that Jazz?" Prowl said in between his laughter_

_"Yup but that's why you love me" the sabateour replied "Well don't know about you but I'm going to go and get some energon while seriously celebrate" Jazz grabbed Prowl's hand and pulled the laughing mech out of his office_

_"You're going to shout it to the whole base aren't you?" Jazz turned and looked at his mate _

_"Of course" he replied with a grin his visor brighter than before_

_"Can you at least let me sit down before you do, I don't really want to be attacked by Bluestreak"_

_"Aww come on Prowl he's your younger brother of course he's going to be happy" Prowl rolled his optics before they went into the rec room, unfortunately for Prowl it seemed as though the entire base was in there the mechs waved at them and as on cue Bluestreak ran over grabbed Prowl and Jazz by the arms and dragged them over to where Smokescreen was sat "Heya Blue, Smokey"_

_"Hey" Smokescreen replied eyeing the smile on both his brother's face and Jazz's "What are you two so happy about?" Jazz grinned at Prowl who put his head on his arms the rest of the Autobots looked at the SIC and TIC _

_"Yeah what are you smiling about?" Sideswipe asked as he walked over_

_"I'm off" Prowl said standing up only to be pulled back into his seat by Jazz_

_"Oh no you don't" Prowl pouted and put his head back in his arms, Sideswipe looked at the SIC noticing how out of character that was_

_"You suck Jazz" the black and white mech mumbled a few of the other Autobots stared in shock, Optimus and Ironhide looked over at the mech before walking over_

_"Is everthing alright Prowl?" Optimus asked Prowl simply raised an arm and pointed at Jazz before putting his arm back under his head_

_"Wow Prowler mood swings already?" Jazz teased poking said mech's arm only to recieve a growl and a slap in reply_

_"Wait mood swings?" Sideswipe asked the TIC looked at him and grinned _

_"Yup Prowler's carrying" the whole room burst into questions a few mechs frozen in shock "Isn't that right Prowl?"_

_"You're recharging in here tonight" was the reply Optimus smiled and placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder_

_"Congratulations" _

_"Yeah Congrats who would have thought it" Ironhide added Bluestreak and Smokescreen both grabbed Prowl and hugged him, Jazz turned to Optimus and smiled_

_"Why do I get the feelin this is gonna be interestin?" Optimus and Ironhide chuckled_

_"Because Jazz this is a sparkling that belongs to you and Prowl" Ratchet replied causing Ironhide to jump, the four friends looked at Prowl who was trying to peel his brothers off of him before they all burst out laughing _

_(4 months later)_

_Jazz ran through the base shooting any Decepticon who got in his way, his spark clenched as another wave of pain shot over his bond with Prowl. The silver mech continued running until he reached their quarters, straight away he kicked the door in, a Decepticon turned and smirked at him Jazz shot the Decepticon in the spark before looking around the room trying to find Prowl. His spark practically stopped when he saw his mate lying in a pool of energon, Prowl groaned and looked up at Jazz who dropped down next to him _

_"It's alright Prowl I've commed Ratch he's on his way it'll all be ok I promise" Prowl groaned and held onto one of Jazz's hand _

_"The sparkling...it's fading...I can...feel it" he gasped it was just then that Jazz noticed the Decepticon had shot Prowl through his abdomen, Jazz stared in horror before kissing his mate's hand. Prowl gasped in pain and his body arched up the silver mech placed a hand over his spark as a wave of pain shot through, Ratchet ran inside just as Prowl went unconcious from the pain _

_"Ratch the sparkling's fading"_

_"I know Jazz come on we need to get him to the Med Bay, IRONHIDE GET IN HERE!" the black mech ran inside "Pick up Prowl we need to get him to the Med Bay ASAP" Ironhide grunted and picked up the badly injured second_

_(Med Bay)_

_Jazz sat by the side of the berth holding onto Prowl's hand, nothing could be heard apart from the beeping of monitors. Ratchet walked over to Jazz and placed a hand on his shoulder the silver mech nodded before turning back to his mate his visor was a dull blue and it was clear that he had been crying. After taking one last look at Jazz Ratchet sighed and walked out of the Med Bay to go and give Optimus his report. Carefully Jazz put his head on the berth and looked at his mate thinking of the scum that had done this to him and killed their sparkling, 'I should have been there it's my fault the Decepticons got them' he thought to himself _

_"J..Jazz?" the croaky voice snapped him out of his thoughts, Prowl was online his optics darker than usual and completely focused on him_

_"Heya Prowler" The saboteur but on a fake smile which Prowl easily noticed, Jazz gently squeezed Prowl's hand_

_"It's gone...our sparkling's gone" Prowl croaked a few small tears rolling down his faceplate, the silver mech wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck, Ratchet walked back in and sighed when he saw the two mechs crying. Quietly Ratchet walked straight through the room and went into his office leaving the two mate's to grieve._

_

* * *

_

**Wow got it done on a school night XD**

**I feel bad about writing this Please tell me what you think and whether I should kill Prowl n Cade**

**Rythm; I had a sibling?**

**Uhhh**

**Rythm; I hate you I'm going to find my daddy**

**Please review :)**


	6. Injuries

****

Wow maybe I shouldn't kill Prowl like I intended or Cade for that matter, shame they were going to have awesome deaths...oh vell onto the next ideas...oh by the way if anyone has any ideas for this fic or any ocs they would like in it just PM me and I'll work it out

**Oh gawd evil thoughts now on how to kill of another Autobot maybe maybe not Ima write this chapter and see where it goes **

**Btw this is not gonna give yall the satisfaction purely because my brother nicked my notepad **

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

_"Does it make you wonder Prowler?" _

_"Wonder what Jazz?" the silver mech turned and looked at his mate_

_"Does it make you wonder why Megatron started this war" he replied turning to look at the remains of the city_

_"It makes me wonder so many things Jazz, so many questions that I know will never be answered but will always be there" Prowl looked out over the city ruins "Sometimes I wonder whether Primus planned all of this"_

_"Planned all of what Prowler?"_

_"The war, the destruction...the death" the last part barely came out as a whisper, Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl _

_"Prowler don't you dare start goin down that path again, we've just gotten over it sort of and you know it wasn't your fault" the black and white mech sighed holding onto his mate "I love you Prowl"_

_"And I you Jazz"_

_"Come on let's get back Bluestreak siad he found something that he wants you to see" Prowl raised an optic ridge at Jazz "Didn't say what" Jazz watched as Prowl took one last look at the destroyed city, before walking away with his mate. As the two bots walked away Cybertron's suns began to rise lighting up the city and the two sparkmates, "Even though we never met our sparkling Prowler doesn't mean we will ever forget it"_

_"I know Jazz and I know we will always love it"_

_"Always" Jazz replied taking Prowl's hand in his "Always Prowler"_

_

* * *

_

Jazz woke from his recharge and lifted his head from the berth his optics locked onto the still form of his mate, Prowl, Ratchet had said it was a miracle how the mech had managed to survive a shot which was so close to his spark but then again it was a miracle that Prowl had been able to carry Rythm. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of monitors silver mech reached out a hand and took Prowl's in his, he thought back to a few days ago when Prowl had been badly hurt before the Decepticon had shot him he had seen Jazz and he had smiled, just the mere thought that Prowl had seen Jazz and known he was there made the silver mech smile.

"I swear Primus loves to torment you Prowler" Jazz whispered gently stroking Prowl's faceplates

"Either that or he's a stubborn glitch" the silver mech jumped and turned around, Ratchet was stodd by one of the monitors "Anything?"

"Not yet Ratch...I wish he would show some response like Cade"

"I know Jazz but you know as well as I do only time can fix this but I promise I will do all I can to help him" Jazz looked away from the medic and back to his mate

"Thanks Ratch" the medic gently placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder

"Arcee said she will watch Rythm for you until you're ready to get her"

"I should really go and get her...Ratch can you comm me if anything changes?" he asked standing up

"You know I will" with an appreciative nodd Jazz left the Med Bay and began making his way down to the rec room "Slag it Prowl you better wake up and come back from this, Primus knows Jazz needs you and so does Rythm, heck we all do"

* * *

Jazz walked into the rec room the room was empty apart from Arcee who had Rythm sat in her lap, the pink bike looked up and smiled

"Hows he doing?" she asked in a concerned tone

"No different since we brought him back" Jazz replied walking over and holding his hand out to Rythm who immediately grabbed onto one of his fingers and chirped at him "She hasn't messed you around has she Arcee?"

"Of course not"

"Well thank you for looking after her" he replied gently picking her up "I owe you big time Arcee" the pink bike stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder

"You don't owe me a thing Jazz" she replied before leaving the room, Jazz looked down at his daughter and held her closer to his chassis

"Come on baby let's go back to the Med Bay" he whispered gently nuzzling her causing her to giggle, the silver mech smiled and hugged her slightly tighter "Maybe you can bring your carrier back" a few humans were standing in the corridor the men smiled at him as he passed and smiled when they saw Rythm chirp and look down at them. As they reached the Med Bay Jazz shifted Rythm into one of his arms and opened he door, Ratchet was stood by Prowl's berth "Any change Ratch?"

"Not yet..." the CMO turned round when Rythm chirped "You brought Rythm here?"

"It wasn't fair to leave her with Arcee any longer and who knows" Jazz walked over to Prowl's berth and gently placed Rythm down when she clicked and chirped "maybe her being here will bring Prowl back" Jazz smiled when Rythm tried to get herself closer to Prowl, gently Jazz moved her so she was closer to the black and white mech immediately she grabbed onto Prowl's arm and hugged it close to her chassis "She remembers him"

"Of course she remembers him Jazz, even if she can't feel him the sound of his spark will seem familiar to her" Ratchet replied smiling when Rythm looked up at him and chirped, Jazz sat down in the chair next to the berth

"How's Barricade doing Ratch?" The medic sighed and looked over at one of the side rooms

"Not too good his spark has tried to extinguish itself four times now, I'm afraid if it does it again we might lose him"

"You're the best medic Ratch if anyone can save him you can, you saved Prowl" Ratchet sighed and gently stroked the top of Rythm's helm

"Lets hope you're right Jazz, I have no idea how long he's going to last" as if to confirm Ratchet's fears the monitors in Barricade's room beeped frantically "Slag it" the medic cursed Jazz could only watch as he ran inside the silver mech decided to forgive Ratchet for the cursing as it was a good reason. For a while Jazz sat listening as Ratchet ran around cursing until everything went silent and Ratchet left the room

"Ratchet?" the CMO sat himself down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands "What happened?"

"He's alive but I found out something which I never expected" Rythm chirped and held onto Prowl's arm a little tighter, Jazz looked at his daughter gently stroking her side before turning back to Ratchet "Jazz did Prowl ever tell you what Barricade was to him exactly?"

"He only ever said that Cade was his brother"

"Jazz Barricade and Prowl are twins" Jazz literally felt his jaw drop before he turned to his mate "I need to go inform Prime comm me if anything happens" Ratchet said standing up and walking out of the Med Bay

"Primus Prowl I don't know how much more news I can take, first Rythm now Barricade" as if in response Rythm cooed Jazz looked down at her and smiled Rythm had fallen into a light recharge still holding onto her carrier's arm. Gently Jazz picked her up and cradled her in his arms she shifted slightly in her recharge, carefully he laid her down in his lap and smiled "My beautiful little femme" he said kissing her forehead before sitting back in his chair, taking one of his hands out from underneath Rythm Jazz reached out and took Prowl's in his own "I love you Prowl" he whispered, shutting off his optics Jazz started humming to himself

"J..Jazz?" immediately Jazz's visor snapped back on his optics locking with two dull blue optics, Prowl's optics

* * *

**Short chapter I know so shoot me**

**Rythm; *giggles* Daddy ok!**

**Of course **

**Rythm; thankies! Please review!**


	7. Prowl

**Rythm; You're so mean I'm going to go find Arcee maybe she can help me beat you up**

**Wait before you do please say the disclaimer**

**Ryhtm; She owns nothing except me and her other Ocs *walks off***

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

(Prowl's POV)

Pain that was all I could feel, a dull pain spreading throughout my whole body, my doorwings hurt like Pit, I felt like someone was pushing down on my chest I smiled at Jazz even through all of the pain. My mate I couldn't help but smile, he gently wrapped his arms around me I could see that he was being careful of something in his lap, in a stupid attempt I tried to wrap my arms around him but the pain was too much.

"Prowler, you're awake" he whispered into my audio receptor

"I...love you..Jazz" I replied my vocal processor hurt like Pit he pulled back and I could easily see the smile on his face, he brought his hand up to my face and gently stroked my faceplates out of instinct I leant into his touch and smiled back

"I love you too Prowler" I watched as Jazz picked something up out of his lap "Rythm wake up" the little thing in his arms chirped and it was then that I noticed our daughter "I don't know if you got to hold her Prowl" gently Jazz put her down next to me a genuine smile appeared on my faceplates as I stroked her helm, the door to the Med Bay opened I looked over at smiled. Both Ratchet and Optimus were stood staring "Look who woke up Ratch!" Jazz said with a beaming smile I looked over at him and raised an optic ridge "What?" I shook my head and turned back to Rythm who had grabbed onto my arm and was hugging it tightly

"Jazz I told you to contact me if anything happened!" Ratchet said storming into the Med Bay Optimus following close behind him

"Give him a break Ratchet" Optimus stated placing a hand on the medic's shoulder

"He only just woke up Ratch honest you know I would have contacted you in a bit" I looked over at Jazz and smiled when he looked at me

"That's not the point it's..." the rest of his sentance was cut off when Optimus covered his mouth with his hand, the medic slapped at Prime's hand

"We'll leave you two alone contact us if anything happens" the large mech said smiling "It's good to see you're ok Prowl" I nodded at him respectfully and watched as he dragged Ratchet out of the Med Bay, as soon as the door shut Jazz was at my side in an instant and hugging me I wrapped the arm that Rythm wasn't hugging around Jazz's waist ignoring the pain

"I thought I'd lost you for good Prowl, when Ratch and Jack managed to reactivate me they told me you were missing and presumed offline" his voice sounded cracked and it was then that I noticed he was sobbing

"J..Jazz, I will never...leave you" I replied tighting my grip on him as much as I could, Rythm chirped at me and tugged gently on my arm

"She knows you're her carrier Prowler" Jazz looked at our daughter and smiled "Did you get the chance to hold her?"

"For.. a few moments" I winced in pain when Jazz accidentally touched the weld on my chassis

"Sorry Prowl" he whispered reaching out and running a finger over her helm "Our little sparkling Prowler I never thought I'd see the day" I smiled at him and kissed his faceplate "I wish I was with you Prowl, it wasn't fair you were on your own when you sparked her. We wanted a sparkling so much and we finally get one you had to spark in a Decepticon brig" a small pout formed on Jazz's faceplates causing me to chuckle, just being close to Jazz helped me ignore the constant pain I was in that and the fact Rythm was still holding onto my arm and chirping "She likes your arm Prowler"

**(Normal POV)**

Optimus dragged Ratchet out into the hallway before taking his hand off of the medic's mouth, said medic turned and glared at the Prime

"Why did you do that Prime?" he snapped "Prowl's badly injured I need to check he that he is functioning properly!"

"Ratchet they deserve some time together, just think when you brought Jazz back we had to tell Jazz that Prowl was offline and before that we had to tell Prowl Jazz was offline. We can at least give them some time alone as a family Rythm deserves dome time with her creators as much as they deserve time together" Ratchet didn't know what to say to Prime instead he just crossed his arms over his chassis and glared

"If anything happens to him you're to blame" he finally snapped "I've got to go and check on Barricade so you have to let me in" Optimus moved to the side and let the medic in. The family looked at him "Relax I'm going to check on Barricade" Prowl went to move only to have a wrench land on his foot "No moving and if it weren't for the fact that you're hurt that would have hit your head" Ratchet stated before walking into the side room

"Jazz...?"

"No moving Prowler, why didn't you tell me Barricade was your twin?" Prowl looked at his mate and then to his daughter

"We agreed not to mention it...we also agreed we would not fight each other" he replied shutting his optics for a moment before opening them and looked at Jazz

"Still why didn't you tell me? You know I wouldn't have been upset or anything" Jazz brought one hand up and gently stroked Prowl's faceplates

"If the others knew...they would have accused me...of giving information" Prowl gasped in pain Rythm chirped at her carrier

"Prowler? Prowl? RATCHET!" Jazz screamed when Prowl went limp, said mech ran out of the sideroom

"Slag Jazz get Rythm out of here" the medic ordered "And get Wheeljack and First Aid in here!" he called out, Jazz grabbed Rythm and ran out into the corridor, Optimus turned and looked at him

"Jazz what's wrong?" the silver mech was shaking violently while holding Rythm to his chassis "Jazz?"

"Prowl...I don't..." Optimus placed his hands on Jazz's shoulders

"Jazz calm down!" Prime shouted, his shouting caused Ironhide to run out of his shared quarters with Chromia

"Prime what's wrong?"

"I don't know something happened to Prowl get Wheeljack and First Aid down here now!" Optimus ordered

"Yes Prime" Ironhide said before calling both the medic and the inventor to the Med Bay, Jazz continued to shake and stare at the Med Bay doors

"Jazz calm down" Optimus said gently "Come on" the Prime lead Jazz down the corridor towards his quarters just as both Wheeljack and First Aid ran down the corridor in the opposite direction, the two mechs ran straight past Ironhide and inside the Med Bay

"Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked "What happened?" the two of them ran over to where Ratchet was working on Prowl, energon leaking from the unconcious bot's wounds

"I...I don't know, he was fine" the medic stated working as fast as he could "First Aid hook him up to an spark support, Jack prepare him for an energon transfer!" the two bots immediately carried out his orders. First Aid immediately hooked Prowl up to the machine and began attaching other machines while Wheeljack prepared the energon transfer "Slag it Prowl don't you dare offline!"

* * *

**Mwha ha ha ha ha another cliffhanger XD**

**Next chapter I'm gonna start on Barricade again **

**Please review**

**Rythm; I hate you again**


	8. Families

**Oh yesss I love being evil with cliffhangers XD**

**Hmmm I got a suggestion from someone to kill Rythm instead of Prowl...**

**Rythm; *stares in horror* you wouldn't **

**Eh I'll think on it**

**Rythm; DAD! *runs off screaming***

**Mwah ha ha ha any way I'm gonna focus on a second pairing in this more than Prowl n Jazz but I will say whether Prowly survives tho and I'm so happy about the last cliffhanger XD**

**I don't own anything except my Oc's Transformers belongs to Hasbro etc**

**

* * *

**

"Slag it! Ratchet his spark rate is dropping fast!" Ratchet cursed after hearing what Wheeljack had said, the medic sighed and looked at Prowl's open chassis "Ratchet why have you stopped?" the inventor asked "Ratchet!"

"I don't know if I can save him" the CMO replied looking down at his hands Prowl's energon covering them, the monitors hooked up to him where beeping dangerously

"What do you mean Ratch?" Wheeljack asked in horror

"I don't know if I can save him this time, I don't know where all of the energon is coming from" Wheeljack moved over to where Ratchet was

"You've got to save him Ratch" said mech looked at his friend and sighed

"I can't think of a wound that could have been serious enough...wait...that's it! Jack I need you to help me get his lower armour off" Wheeljack didn't question Ratchet instead he just began to help him

"You know what's caused it?" First Aid asked hooking up more energon to Prowl

"When Prowl lost his first sparkling..." he sighed "I had to place several welds in his abdomen if I'm right then those welds would have broken when he sparked Rythm" as they removed Prowl's lower armour it became clear that Ratchet was right "Thank Primus if it wasn't this then I would be stumped"

* * *

Elita gently rocked Rythm trying to calm her down, the little femme was holding onto the pink femme's chassis while crying, Elita looked out of room into Optimus' office. Said mech was talking quietly with Jazz trying to calm him down, Elita turned her attention back to Jazz and Prowl's sparkling

"Shhh Rythm it's ok" Rythm sniffed and slowly stopped crying "Everything's alright little one" Elita smiled and cradled the small black and white sparkling to her chassis before walking into the office, Optimus had succeededin calming Jazz down and now the silver mech was talking quietly with Optimus. Rythm chirped and looked at her father, Elita smiled and gently handed Rythm to Jazz

"Thank you Elita" the silver mech smiled at her

"It's fine Jazz" she smiled at him before sitting down in Optimus' lap, her mate smiled at her before wrapping one arm around her waist. Rythm chirped again and looked at them keeping one of her hands on her father's chassis while she chewed on the other. "Everything will be fine Jazz you know Ratchet is the best medic in existance" Jazz looked up at Elita and smiled once again

"I know" he said before looking back down to his daughter

_"You're a natural with sparklings Lita" _Optimus said over there bond

_"You're getting an idea aren't you?" _she asked looking at him said mech smiled and gently tightened his grip on her _"Perv" _she could feel Optimus' amusement through their bond _"We'll talk later about the possibility of sparklings" _the two mates looked at Jazz and Rythm, the latter was chewing on her fist still while looking intently at Jazz. Someone knocked on the door

"I'll get it" Elita said with a smile before sliding off of Optimus and walking to the door "Hey Ratch" Jazz looked up at the mention of the CMO Rythm tilted herself backwards and chirped when she saw the medic. Optimus stood up from his chair and looked at the medic

"Ratchet?" Jazz asked, Elita went over to Optimus and took his hand allowing the medic to come inside

"He's fine Jazz don't worry" Ratchet replied Jazz visibly relaxing

"What did happen Ratchet?" Elita looked up at Optimus and held onto Optimu's hand tightly

"Well it was my fault I should have spotted it sooner but that day back on Cybertron" Jazz tightened his grip on Rythm and looked at the floor, the sparkling chirped and looked at her father Ratchet sighed but continued with what he was saying "I had to put several welds on Prowl's wounds obviously I never thought he would spark again..." The CMO stopped but continued when Jazz nodded at him "Well putting it simply the welds broke when Rythm was sparked"

"So all you had to do was replace the welds Ratch?" Jazz asked stroking the top of Rythm's head

"Thankfully yes although he certainly won't be leaving the Med Bay for quite a while now"

"Thank Primus" Jazz whispered tightening his grip on Rythm, Elita's grip on Optimus' hand loosened and she smiled "When can I see him Ratch?"

"As soon as your ready Jazz" the medic replied before looking to Optimus and Elita "I need to have a word with you two"

"Thanks Ratch" the silver mech said before thanking the two mates and taking his leave. Elita watched as Jazz left and then turned her attention to Ratchet

**(Elita's POV)**

I pushed Optimus down onto his chair before sitting in his lap, Ratchet smirked while Optimus simply stared at me completely confused as to why I had decided at that moment that I wanted to sit on him. Subconsciously I wrapped Optimus' arms around myself and leant back against his chassis

"What did you want to talk with us about Ratchet?" Optimus asked gently pulling me closer to his chassis

"When was the last time you two interfaced?" I stared at the insane medic, emphasis on the insane, who asks a bonded couple when they last interfaced? That was just not what you should say, escpecially not to Prime and his mate, stupid medic how Moonracer chose him as a mate I will never know

"Um Ratchet that's private" Optimus replied I could feel his embaressment over our bond

"Well I need to know"

"Why?" I asked getting annoyed with him for asking such questions, why was I getting so angry he is the medic...wait...anger plus medic...oh primus, my optics widened when I thought of a possibility

"You worked it out Elita?" Ratchet asked with a smirk

"I think just tell me please" I just wanted to know if I was right or not

"Congratulations you two are going to be creators" Optimus' jaw dropped open in shock while I just looked at Ratchet, finally it sank in and I spun round in Optimus' lap and wrapped my arms around his neck "I'll leave you two alone no sparkmerging!" he snapped before walking out of the room, Optimus smiled and nuzzled my neck affectionately

"We're going to have a sparkling Optimus!" I couldn't hold back my happiness as it flowed over our bond

"Thank you Elita" He said into my audio receptor making me shudder "Primus I love you"

* * *

**(Jazz's POV)**

I quickly made my way back to the Med Bay, Rythm was obviously getting restless as she was stirring in my arms and clicking at me

"Shh baby we're just going to see your carrier again" I whispered trying to calm her down her blue optics looked up at me before she chirped and settled against me "You are so much like him" I chuckled when she chirped impatiently "I'll get your energon from Jack when we get to the Med Bay promise" at that she went silent for the rest of the walk. Ironhide was standing outside of the Med Bay and smiled when Rythm chirped and waved at him "Hey Ironhide not with Chromia" I winked at him causing him to growl and point to the Med Bay

"Your mate is awake and wants to know where you are so I suggest you get in there before I give him your kid and whipe that smile off yer face" I stared at the mech before going inside the Med Bay, Prowl was already awake and talking quietly with Wheeljack the inventor tapped Prowl on the shoulder causing him to turn and look at me. I smiled at him and nodded my thanks to Wheeljack as he went outside "Heya Prowler" he smiled at me and reached a hand out to me, I smiled and shifted Rythm into one of my arms and sat down in a chair next to him taking his hand in mine "You gave us a fright there babe"

"Sorry" he whispered Rythm chirped at him angrily and placed a hand on his arm, the two of us laughed at our daughter's anger "I'm sorry brightspark" Prowl said with a smile taking his hand from mine and rubbed her helm

"You have nothing to say sorry for Prowler" carefully I put Rythm down on the berth next to Prowl "Can you watch her I need to get her energon" he nodded and smiled when Rythm shifted herself closer to him and held onto his arm, I chuckled and walked over to where Ratchet shown me where he kept the low grade. I opened the cupboard and took out a cube of low grade and carefully poured it into her bottle

"Jazz?"

"Yeah Prowler?" I replied not taking my optics off of the bottle

"Did you know she has doorwings?" I almost dropped the bottle when he said that I quickly finished up with what I was doing and took it over "Right here look" I handed Rythm here bottle and watched as she happily sucked on it that was when I noticed her doorwings

"They're tiny" Prowl raised an optic ridge at me "No wonder I didn't notice them, I'm glad she's taking after you Prowler" he chuckled and smiled his 'reserved-for-Jazz' smile, something that he hadn't done it a long time I smiled back put my head on his arm and took his hand in mine "You haven't smiled like that in a long time Prowler"

"Sorry" I turned and looked at him

"You don't have to apologise Prowl" a smirk appeared on his face

"Sorry" for a few moments we stared at each other before we both burst out laughing, Rythm stopped drinking her energon and looked at us. Prowl reached out and stroked her faceplates causing her to giggle and rolled onto her back "Be careful of your winglets brightspark" Prowl cooed stroking her helm, I sighed and settled closer to him "Are you Jazz?"

"I'm fine Prowler" Of course I knew that was a lie, how could I be fine? My mate was seriously injured and I almost lost him, not once twice

"Tell me the truth" he whispered in my audio causing me to shudder, Rythm reached out to us instantly I reached out and carefully brought her closer placing her in between us so she was leaning half on Prowl and half on my arm "Tell me Jazz"

"I thought I was going to lose you, I know I told you that already but it came closer that time" I whispered holding his hand a little tighter "Plus Ratch told me why you passed out"

"Why?" he gently nuzzled my neck

"A few welds broke" I knew I didn't have to say anymore as he sighed and kissed the back of my helm, Rythm chirped and gently patted Prowl's arm both of us chuckled at the way our daughter was trying to comfort her carrier "She has the same caring nature as you Prowl"

"She better have part of you in her, I didn't go through all that pain for nothing" I chuckled and looked at him

"I'm sure she does Prowler, you know everyone is worried about you. Ironhide's outside and I'm guessing Chromia kicked him out again" we both laughed at our friend's expense, I was just glad to hear Prowl laugh again properly Rythm flickered her winglets and cooed

"Looks like someone's tired" Prowl commented rubbing her helm "Recharge sweetspark" Rythm closed her optics and fell into recharge

"Give me a minute Prowl" I kissed him quickly and stood up running into the side room ignoring the confused glance he gave me, I smiled when I saw Barricade, he was awake but chained to the berth "Great welcome invitation huh?" he grunted and looked at the floor "How ya holding up?"

"I'm fine hows Prowl?" I smiled and sat on the edge of the berth

"He's fine Cade, once again thanks for helping with both of them" he looked up at me and smiled slightly "Why didn't you tell me you were Prowl's twin?"

"Safety if the Decepticons knew they would have used me against Prowl" he replied putting his head in his lap "He's my brother even though we were different factions I didn't want him getting hurt"

"Thank you Cade if there is anything I can do for you"

"This is gonna be useless I know but can you see if there is anyway I can have these chains taken off?" I chuckled and patted his arm

"I'll see what I can do...did ya wanna see Prowl?" he nodded at me "then that might help me pursuade Prime" I smiled once more at Barricade before going back to Prowl, both Prowl and Rythm were huddled together in deep recharge "My family" I whispered before sitting down in the chair and settling myself against Prowl, gently I stroked Rythm's helm before smiling and falling into a recharge of my own

* * *

**Fluff at the end yeah but aww who cares XD**

**please review and any character suggestions send em in :)**


	9. Rythm

**Deh next chapter!**

**Prowl; *walks in holding Rythm* **

**Uh...heh hi Prowl**

**Prowl; You touch my daughter and you will suffer**

**But Prime said no hurting humans**

**Prowl; And I can easily make it look like an accident**

**Meep...umm..before you kill me would you say the disclaimer?**

**Rythm; *looks at Prowl*I'm not**

**Prowl; *sighs* fine...she does not own anything except her OCs ****

* * *

**

Ratchet walked into the Med Bay and smiled when he saw Jazz and Rythm both hugging onto Prowl who was awake and just watching his mate and sparkling, when Ratchet walked further in Prowl looked over at him and smiled. Prowl gently nudged Jazz in an attempt to wake him up, when that didn't work Ratchet walked over and bent down so he was right next to Jazz's head before smacking him with his wrench. Jazz yelped in surprise tipping his chair backwards and sending him sprawling on the floor, Prowl chuckled at the sight of his mate

"Owww Ratch did you have to do that?" the silver mech asked rubbing his helm

"Yes I did you were recharging on Prowl when I needed to check a few things" the medic replied standing back up and taking Prowl's arm

"What things can you check in his arm?" Jazz asked out of pure interest, Rythm onlined her optics with a yawn and stared at the medic

"A few things like the main energon line in it, who actually did tear it Prowl?" Ratchet asked looking at him when he noticed Rythm he stared back at her

"Soundwave" Prowl replied Jazz walked round the other side of the berth and took Prowl's hand in his "Is there any reason why you are currently having a staring contest with Rythm Ratchet?" he asked removing his arm from Ratchet's grasp "You do realise she is staring at you because she probably thinks you're a demon?" Jazz laughed at his mate's comment

"Oh Primus I think Soundwave jacked up your processor" Ratchet said finally looking away from Rythm who flicked her doorwings happily and chirped to herself "Since when do you make jokes? And since when does she have doorwings?"

"We saw them last night" Jazz said

"Where's Barricade?" the sudden change of subject made both Ratchet and Jazz look at Prowl "Where is he?"

"Your twin" Ratchet started "Is in the other room why didn't you mention you had a twin?"

"I need to see him" Prowl answered completely ignoring Ratchet's question

"Not until you answer my question Prowl why did you not tell us you had a twin?" Prowl sighed and gently wrapped one of his arms around Rythm "Prowl answer me"

"...I honestly don't know Ratchet" he replied looking down at Rythm, Jazz tightened his grip on Prowl's hand slightly "We thought it would be best if no one knew can you imagine what the Decepticons would do if they had found out that we were twins? Ratchet I need to see him"

"Well I can't let you get up or move so I'll speak with Prime and see if he will allow me to bring Barricade in here" Prowl looked at the medic "Although right now he is going to be distracted"

"How?" Jazz asked

"I can't say so for now I'm going to go with what I think is right" Ratchet smiled and walked to the side room, Barricade was awake but lying on his side, "Barricade" said mech looked over at the medic before looking away "Would you like to see your brother or not?" the ex-con immediately sat up his red optics brightened his doorwings rising slightly "He's still very weak and so are you be careful" Barricade watched as Ratchet undid his chains as soon as he had, the mech slipped himself off of the berth putting one hand on it to balance himself. "Careful" Ratchet gently helped the mech until he was stable. Slowly Barricade walked into the room, Jazz was sat talking with Prowl Rythm sat on her carrier's mid-section chirping and flicking her doorwings

"Barricade" Prowl said smiling at his twin, both Jazz and Rythm turned to look at him well Rythm tried to but only ended up falling onto her back. Prowl chuckled and held out his hand to the sparkling who immediately took it in her grasp and giggled when he pulled her up. Jazz waved his hand ushering Barricade over he smiled and complied with his brother-in-bond's request, "It's good to see you again brother"

"It's good to see your alright too Prowl" Barricade replied, this time Rythm shifted herself round when she heard the voice she chirped and smiled at him he smiled back at her and rubbed the top of her helm. "Is it me or has she grown?" he asked looking at Prowl

"Honestly don't ask me when you left with her I was so exhausted I don't really remember a thing" Prowl replied, Jazz sat down in one of the chairs and hugged Prowl's arm to his chassis

"She has grown since I first got her" Jazz added smiling at Rythm who was looking around in interest "And she's definately become more happier since we got you two back here" he reached out and gently rubbed her stomach causing her to giggle, the three mechs smiled at the sound of her giggles

"How long were we out?" Barricade asked

"A few weeks" Jazz replied not taking his optics off of Rythm, Prowl stared at him

"I knew we were out for a while but weeks?" Prowl asked Jazz turned and looked at him still holding onto the SIC's arm

"Yeah they weren't the best few weeks I have to say" Rythm flicked her doorwings and chirped happily looking at her two creators and the mech she recognised from before but couldn't remember his name. "But I suppose having this little miss helped a lot" Jazz playfully poked her causing her to burst out into another fit of giggles "Plus she is incredibly ticklish" Ratchet stood in the doorway smiling as he watched the three mechs interact with Rythm

* * *

Optimus and Elita walked out of their quarters utterly excited about what Ratchet had told them, they planned on going to check in on Prowl and Jazz to see how they were doing. The two bots walked quietly down the hallway there was no need for words when they were sending so many emotions through their bond, Elita held onto Optimus' arm as they continued walking.

"Hey Optimus Elita!" the two bots turned around and smiled when they saw Major Lennox walking towards them, Optimus smiled at Elita before bending down and holding his hand out to the Major who happily climbed on. Prime returned to his full height placing the man on his shoulder, Elita took Optimus' arm as they resumed their walk "So where are you two off to then?" he asked smiling at them

"We were just on our way to check on Prowl" Elita replied

"Is he awake then?" Will asked, the humans had all been very eager to meet the legendary second-in-command and they were also excited to see Rythm again as they had only ever seen her a few times since she arrived.

"He has been awake for a while" Will looked up at Optimus "Only the last time he woke up Ratchet had to preform emergency repairs on him as he passed out due to a broken weld" The human listened in interest as Optimus spoke "He should be fine but would you mind keeping this between us? I do not want Galloway finding out that he was awake when he is still seriously injured and exhausted from everything he has been through"

"Sure thing Prime" the bots stopped walking when they reached the Med Bay "Do you want me to stay out here?"

"Wait here with me " Elita said holding her hand out for Lennox to climb on he looked at Optimus before climbing onto Elita's hand, she put him on her shoulder and he couldn't help but notice how much shorter she was than him. Lennox watched as Optimus and Elita smiled at each other before the Prime walked into the Med Bay

"How long have you and Optimus been together?" Elita looked at the man on her shoulder and smiled

"Since we were younglings so a couple of million years" she chuckled when Lennox stared

"So how old are you in our years then?" he asked purely interested

"In comparison Optimus would be about 35 years and I would be about 33" she replied

"Wow you're young" Lennox replied Elita chuckled in response

"I suppose but you have to remember we do not have a limit to how long we live, our sparks can go on forever in theory" she added

"I know, man I wish that was true for our race" he replied

* * *

"Optimus sir" Prowl tried to sit up only for Ratchet to walk over and put a hand on his chassis

"Don't even think about it Prowl" the medic practically growled gently pushing him back down "Optimus before you say anything about Barricade not being chained, he wanted to see Prowl and I thought he had the right to see his brother" Optimus chuckled and raised his hands when Ratchet took out his wrench

"I have no problems with allowing Barricade to walk around" he replied Barricade looked over at him suspiciously "I do not intend on tricking you Barricade I simply came to check on my second" Optimus stated looking over at Prowl who was looking back at him

"If you need me I'll be in there" Barricade said pointing at the door to the side room before walking inside leaving the Autobots alone Jazz looked at where Barricade had gone before turning his attention back to Rythm who was staring up at Optimus from where she was sat on Prowl.

"It's good to see you're alright Prowl" Prime said smiling at his friend "You had us all worried"

"Sorry about that sir" the black and white mech said looking down at Rythm who was crawling up his chassis

"What is she doing?" Jazz asked as he watched his daughter sit on Prowl's chest and look into his optics. Ratchet and Optimus shared a look before turning their attention back to the sparkling, she flicked her doorwings and chirped happily

"She has doorwings?" Optimus asked quietly Ratchet looked at him

"Prowl and Jazz said they saw them last night, she obviously has the ability to hide them if she wants to" the medic replied "What is she doing?" Rythm was now clicking and poking at Prowl's chassis

"Ratch if I knew what she was doing don't you think I would tell you?" Prowl replied taking his optics off of his daughter and looking over at the medic, Rythm poked his faceplates making him look back to her "Yes?" he recieved a series of chirps in reply as well as several pokes to his chassis Jazz chuckled at the sight, in response Rythm turned and looked at Jazz "Your turn" Prowl stated smirking at his mate Rythm crawled off Prowl's chassis and to the side of the berth, she sat back and stared at Jazz's visor

"Why do I get the feeling she's going to be trouble when she's older?" Optimus said continuing to watch the sparkling size up Jazz

"Maybe because she's the daughter or your second and third?" Ratchet suggested, Rythm stared at Jazz for a moment longer before flipping down a visor of her own "Holy...!" Prowl and Jazz both gawped at their sparkling as she chirped and giggled several times. Optimus stared at the small femme before chuckling

"Perhaps that's why she was staring at you two" the commander said still chuckling Jazz grinned before rubbing the top of Rythm's helm, a knock came from the Med Bay door

"Who is it?" Ratchet asked taking up his wrench incase it was the twins

"It's me Ratchet" Elita called out "Red Alert just told me that there's two protoforms in bound and we haven't been able to make contact to find out the faction" Optimus sighed

"I best be going" he said looking over at Prowl "It's good to see you online again" he said once more before leaving the Med Bay, Prowl and Jazz watched as the commander left before turning their attention back to Rythm who was giggling happily while flicking her visor up and down and flicking her doorwings at the same time. Ratchet looked at the little femme before sighing and deciding to go and check on Barricade to see how he was doing

"That settles it" Jazz looked up at Prowl

"Settles what Prowler?" he asked, Rythm stopped playing her visor down and she looked back at her carrier

"She's mad like you" the black and white mech replied with a grin

"Rythm?" Jazz bent down so he was face to face with her, she chirped in response "Go get 'im!" Rythm squealed and crawled as fast as she could back to Prowl's faceplates and playfully glomped him, Prowl's yelp of surprise sent Jazz into a fit of laughter

* * *

Elita gently placed Lennox down on the floor as they reached the main hanger, the rest of the Autobots were already ready and waiting, Red Alert was standing next to Inferno a datapad in his hand and looking distressed.

"Is everything alright Red?" Elita asked concerned for the security director

**"The president is here" **Red Alert replied in their native tongue

**"Not good especially as we need to get moving to those protoforms just in case they are Autobots"** Optimus replied sighing **"Where is he now?"**

**"Currently being shown around the base by Epps and Graham, I have explained that we have a slight emergency to deal with and then he may speak with you" **Red said walking over and handing the datapad to Optimus **"The co-ordinates for where the protoforms are going to land, or well an estimated one"**

**"Thank you Red" **Prime replied quickly scanning the datapad before putting it into sub-space **"Elita stay here the president will be finished with his tour long before we get back see if you can keep him distracted"**

**"Of course" **she replied smiling at him

"Autobots transform and roll out!" Prime ordered, he waited and made sure the Autobots were securely on the transports before he kissed Elita's hand and went after them. Elita looked at Red Alert said mech was watching as Inferno got onto one of the transports, the pink femme smiled and went over to him.

**"If you love him Red tell him" **Red Alert stared at the femme commander before nodding at her words

**"I was planning on it"** Elita smiled and patted him on the shoulder before walking out of the hanger

"If you need me I'll be in the rec room" she called out in English so the humans knew where she was also, the pink femme walked across the tarmac smiling at the humans who passed her. She hummed to herself as she walked into the rec room, quickly she grabbed a cube of energon before going outside and sitting down on the floor with her back to the hanger allowing the sun to warm her. Elita looked up at the sky thinking about what it would be like when she had her own sparkling, she didn't know how long she was sat there only that Jazz walked out of the Med Bay with a recharging Rythm in his arms "Hey Jazz!" Elita called out to him

"Hey" he replied after spotting her, the silver mech walked over towards the femme commander with a grin

"What are you grinning at?" she asked as he sat down next to her gently laying Rythm against his chassis

"Well...Ratch said that Prowl's making a really speedy recovery and if he continues the way he is then he will be allowed out of the Med Bay soon!" Jazz's voice was laced with glee as he spoke,

"That's great Jazz!" Elita replied smiling "How is Prowl anyway?"

"Tired" Elita looked at him waiting for an answer "Well just after Optimus came in we found out something about Rythm"

"Which would be?"

"She has a visor as well as doorwings!"

"Jazz Rythm doesn't have..." Elita only then noticed Rythm's little doorwings fluttering as she recharged "Oh my Primus she has doorwings! and a visor?"

"Yup you can definately tell she's our sparkling alright" Jazz stated with a grin "Anyway the reason Prowl's so tired is the fact that he called Rythm mad like me so I told her to get him and well...she did via tickle torture or her form of it anyway" Elita chuckled

"Poor Prowl" Jazz smirked

"Poor Prowl alright he almost glitched from so much laughing"

"Hey Elita Jazz!" the two bots looked past the Med Bay, Epps and Graham were walking towards them with a man and security next to them

**"Well frag" **Elita mumbled in their own language before sighing and standing up

**"Ya know 'im?" **Jazz asked

**"One word President" **the silver mech stared **"Want me to take Rythm so you can get up?"**

**"Please" **Elita smiled and carefully took the sparkling from Jazz, cradling her against her chassis as she watched the President walk towards them "Epps Graham" she said bowing her head slightly, once Jazz had gotten to his feet the pink femme carefully handed the sparkling back to him before turning to the humans

"Mr. President sir this is Elita One Optimus Prime's sparkmate and the femme commander" (AN: No clue who was president in the films so im calling him President orginal innit? *grins)

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Elita replied

"The pleasure is all mine Elita One" the president replied

"Please call me Elita" she replied

"And this" Epps said indicating to Jazz "Is Jazz Prime's third in command and head of special ops"

"Nice ta meet ya" the silver mech said nodding out of respect, Rythm stirred in his arms and opened her optics Jazz looked down at her and smiled

"Oh and that is Rythm Jazz's daughter" Graham added, said femme chirped and looked down at the humans clicking when she saw Epps she clicked again and pointed at the floor

"Ya want me ta put ya down?" Jazz asked she nodded and tried to wiggle herself free "ok ok" Jazz said chuckling as he put her down, she sat on her aft and looked up at her father "If ya want me ta pick ya up forget it" he said

"Aww Jazz don't be mean" Elita added

"Hey she wanted ta be put down"

"Mechs" the femme commander replied bending down to Rythm's level "All the same no matter the race" she mumbled

"Hey!" Epps, Graham and Jazz all said at the same time, the President looked at Elita and smiled. Rythm chirped and grabbed onto Jazz's leg said mech looked down and gawped when she tried to pull herself up. Elita smiled and stood back to her full height watching

"Has she ever done that before Jazz?" the silver mech shook his head too dumb struck to talk he continued to watch as she took her hands off his leg and very slowly took her first steps. The President smiled as he watched the young femme take her first steps, out of pure pride Jazz started to record her so he could show Prowl later. Rythm fell over after a few steps but even so she recieved claps from the humans, Jazz bent down and scooped her up into his arms she squealed and clapped her hands.

"Will ya excuse me?" Jazz asked

"Go on go tell Prowl" Elita said with a smile, the femme and humans watched as the silver mech darted back to the Med Bay "Have you finished your tour?" Elita asked

"No still got a bit to cover" Graham replied

"In that case let me come with you" she said gesturing for them to start walking

* * *

"PROWL!PROWL! PROWL! PROWL!" Jazz chanted as he ran into the Med Bay, Prowl snapped out of recharge and stared at his mate concern covering his faceplates, both Ratchet and Barricade appeared to see what was going on "Guess what! Guess what!" Rythm chirped in her father's arms and clapped her hands

"What Jazz?" Prowl asked smiling when Jazz placed Rythm on the berth with him

"She walked!"

"What?" the three mechs asked at once

"She walked! She took her first steps!" Jazz was practically radiating pride at this point, Prowl smiled and looked down at his daughter who clicked happily at him

"3 surprises in one day that's got to be a record" Barricade said from where he was standing

"Look Prowl!" Jazz jumped onto one of the chairs and sent the recording over their bond, Prowl's optics dimmed as he focused on what Jazz was showing him, when they finally turned back on Prowl smiled and was quick to hug Rythm "Great innit!" Jazz was now bouncing in his chair a bright smile on his face

"That it is Jazz" Prowl replied sending love to both his mate and his daughter, Rythm made her way onto the middle of Prowl's chassis and tried to stand up only to fall over. Prowl held out one hand and watched as she grabbed hold of it and pulled herself up, slowly she let go of Prowl's arm and walked up towards his face wobbling a few times. All four of the mechs smiled as they watched her, when she reached Prowl's face she hugged his neck and chirped, Prowl smiled and wrapped his arms around her

"See I told you!" Prowl smiled and nuzzled Rythm making her giggle again before nuzzling him back "Aww my family" Jazz cooed wrapping his arms around both Prowl and Rythm "Who's the best little femme?" Rythm looked at her father and smiled. Ratchet pushed Barricade back into the side room leaving the family together "Our baby Prowl" Jazz continued to smile as Prowl wrapped his arm around Jazz and pulled him closer

"Yes Jazz our family" the black and white mech smiled and held his family closer

* * *

**Phew that was a long one :)**

**Daww Rythm's first steps :D **

**Anyway I need ya help I got a suggestion to kill Rythm or to kill Elita and her sparkling do you think I should use either or just go with what I origianlly thought?**

**Please review but no flames or Prowl will come get ya!**


	10. Freedom

**Woah there guys no biting my head off! Wow who knew you guys could get so upset about a suggestion if ya wanna kill someone feel free to go after my best friend she suggested it! Please don't kill me :(**

**Prowl; You touch my daughter and I am going to tear you limb from limb**

**Eep please don't**

**Prime; And if you even think about touching Elita or my sparkling you WILL suffer an VERY painful death**

**But you don't hurt humans**

**Prime; Care to test my patience?**

**I'm good thanks I don't own a thing except my OCs oh and Satelyte belongs to nightwing 132 Please review but no flames!**

* * *

Optimus waited for the humans to get off of the transport before he followed Ironhide and the other Autobots were already waiting for him, he sighed and transformed cracking a few of his stiff joints

"You're getting old Prime" Ironhide smirked looking at him, the large red and blue mech looked over at him

"If I'm old Ironhide then you must be ancient" his comment earned him a few chuckles from humans and transformers alike, Ironhide growled at him but Optimus simply smirked and walked over to Epps and Lennox "Are the scanners monitoring them?"

"Yes they are Optimus...any ideas who they could be?" the Prime sighed and looked down at his human friends

"I have no idea as Elita said Red Alert hasn't been able to make contact with them" Optimus looked back up when he saw the two protoforms enetring the planet's atmosphere, Ironhide walked up activating his cannons "Easy Ironhide no shooting until we know whether they're Autobots or Decepticons" the two protoforms crashed into the ground only a few meters in front of them, it was clearly obvious that one was far smaller than the other, the larger one transformed and stood up to his full height he was far taller than Optimus Prime. "State designation and faction" Optimus called out, the larger bot watched as the smaller one transformed and hid behind his leg before he replied

"Designation Skyfire sir" he called out the Autobots stared at the larger mech before turning their attention to the small form behind his legs, Skyfire looked back to the small one "Come on out they're Autobots like us they aren't going to hurt you" the small one moved out the Autobots stared at it the little Autobot was a femme "Go on tell them your name" she shook her head and hid behind him again "I'm sorry sir she's still a youngling her name's Satelyte" she poked her head out from behind his leg

"Are those wings?" Wheeljack asked pointing at Satelyte

"Yes they are she's a seeker" Skyfire replied "I've actually never seen her so shy" she looked up at him

"Who's youngling is she?" Optimus asked walking over to him Skyfire leaned closer so Satelyte couldn't hear what he was saying

"She's actually an orphan sir her creators were killed, I found her in the streets" Optimus looked down at Satelyte who looked up at him

"Your tall" she said looking up at Optimus "But not as tall as Fire" she giggled both of the larger mechs smiled down at her "Whats that?" she pointed at Lennox who was standing with the rest of his men

"They're humans Satelyte" Optimus replied smiling at her "Captain Lennox would you mind coming over here please?" Lennox walked over to them and smiled at Satelyte who looked down at him Optimus knelt down and held a hand out to him, Lennox smiled at jumped onto his hand. Carefully Optimus placed him on his shoulder "Captain this is Skyfire and Satelyte"

"It's nice to meet you both" he said smiling

"Skyfire, Satelyte this is Captain Lennox he is the head of NEST, our human allies"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain" Skyfire said nodding at him politely, Satelyte waved up at him

"You're small" she stated looking at him

"He's a different species Satelyte, think about it compared to us most species are small" Optimus replied smiling at Lennox who was looking down at the young femme "Come on let's head back to base before any unwanted bots show" Satelyte looked over at the other Autobots and squeaked when she saw them, out of instinct she grabbed onto Skyfire's leg. "Who's frightened you?" she pointed at Ironhide who had his cannons out "Oh for...Ironhide will you please put your cannons away!" Optimus called out to him

"Same Old Ironhide" Skyfire chuckled watching as the black mech grumbled but deactivated his cannons anyway "Don't worry Satelyte Ironhide's an old mech who loves his cannons as much as he loves his mate" Satelyte looked over at Ironhide before slowing releasing her grip on Skyfire, the larger mech picked her up and placed her on his shoulder causing her to giggle and swing her legs. The Autobots looked over at Skyfire before walking over and greeting their old friend, Satelyte remained on her caretaker's shoulder not paying attention to the mechs greeting him

"Come on Skyfire it's time we got back to base" Optimus said recieving a nod from the larger mech in response

* * *

Prowl and Jazz sat watching as Rythm played with one of Ratchet's wrenches, she was chewing on it while flicking her doorwings in delight. Jazz leant against Prowl while gently tracing the scar on his chassis from where he had been shot, the black and white mech shifted slightly wrapping one arm around his mate. Rythm looked at her parents but continued to chew on Ratchet's wrench

"Ya know Prowler when Ratch sees her eatin that he ain't gonna be happy" Jazz said with a smirk

"She's too cute to get mad at" Prowl replied kissing the top of Jazz's helm, Ratchet walked in and stared at Rythm before looking at Prowl and Jazz who simply smiled in response.

"You're letting your sparkling chew on MY wrench?" Ratchet asked too calmly

"Yes is that a problem?" Prowl replied smirking when Rythm played with the wrench again taking it out of her mouth and hugging it "Don't tell me you don't find that adorable" Ratchet sighed

"Ratch?" Jazz asked sitting up properly

"Yes Jazz?"

"When will she start talking?" Ratchet leaned against one of the monitors

"Now she can walk its only a matter or time, so I would say whenever she finds a word she finds easy to say" Jazz turned and looked at Rythm who chirped at him, while Jazz and Prowl were distracted Ratchet ran a quick scan over the latter "Prowl" said mech turned and looked at him "You're recovering nicely which means if all goes well I can release you tomorrow or perhaps later today but it depends" Jazz grinned and Prowl smiled raising his doorwings, Rythm quickly copied her carrier and raised hers causing all three mechs to chuckle "But you are not going on duty until I give the say" Prowl rolled his optics "I saw that"

"Ratchet?"

"Yes Prowl?"

"Can I see Barricade?" the two mechs looked at Prowl "I haven't had the chance to speak with him properly"

"I'll get him" Ratchet said standing up

"Prowler do you want me to go?"Jazz asked standing up

"No stay" The silver mech smiled and sat back down in his chair just as Barricade and Ratchet came back in

"Sit" Ratchet stated not so gently pushing Barricade into one of the chairs next to Prowl "I'm going" Prowl nodded in thanks to Ratchet as he left before he turned his attention to his brother, Rythm chirped and wobbled her way over to Prowl and sat herself down on his chassis. Prowl smiled and rubbed her helm

"You're being released tomorrow?" Barricade asked

"Yes thankfully, Barricade what do you plan on doing now?" he asked looking at the older mech, Barricade sighed and leaned back in his chair

"Well I obviously can't go back to the Decepticons now"

"You could join us!" Jazz said smiling Barricade stared at him

"Jazz I've killed Primus knows how many Autobots, do you really think the other Autobots would be willing to accept me? I'm sure Optimus will certainly not be happy about it"

"Barricade if it wasn't for you I would never have gotten Rythm" Jazz replied "And you looked after Prowler for me" he said hugging Prowl, Barricade sighed

"Jazz is right Barricade, you've done so much for us you've proven just how trustworthy you are" the black and white mech said smiling at his brother "Besides your my twin if I say you're staying then they have to accept that but..Optimus doesn't seem to have a problem with you being here if he did I'm sure he would have delt with you already" Barricade chuckled and shook his head, he turned his attention to Rythm who was chewing on Ratchet's wrench again "Does Doc bot know she's doing that?"

"He knows" Jazz replied "Not happy but he knows" Rythm chirped and smiled at her uncle Barricade smiled and rubbed her helm, she flicked her doorwings and leant into his touch "She likes ya Cade"

"Jazz is right don't tell me you would find it easy to leave her behind" Prowl added

"She needs her creators" Barricade shot back

"True but she needs ya too Cade" the silver mech replied taking Prowl's hand in his own

"I don't know" Barricade locked optics with his twin "The other Autobots will not want me around, I know Ironhide he will think of me as a threat no matter what" Prowl sighed

"What if I spoke to Optimus when he gets back and tell him you wish to join us, if he agrees to let you will you please stay?" Barricade nodded and Prowl smiled "Thank you" Rythm chirped she dropped Ratchet's wrench and wrapped her fingers around one of Barricade's "I definitely know of three bots who want you to stay" Barricade smiled at his twin, Jazz smiled and crouched down on the floor causing the two twins to stare at him. Rythm turned round and frowned when she didn't see her father, her doorwings dropped slightly and she clicked letting go of Barricade and wobbling her way over to where Jazz had been sitting. When she went to the edge she wobbled and fell off before Prowl could catch her Jazz jumped up and swung her into his arms, she let out a squeal of delight and clapped her hands as he spun her round before holding her to his chassis

"Well that's one way of making her smile" Barricade chuckled "Even if it was incredibly random" Jazz smiled and nuzzled Rythm, she squeaked a few more times and grabbed onto her father's chassis giggling in delight

"Ah ya know me Cade I'm random" Jazz said smiling at the sparkling as he put her back on Prowl's berth, Rythm smiled and crawled up onto Prowl and sat on his chassis he smiled at her and playfully poked her "Besides doesn't her laugh make you want to stay?" Barricade chuckled and smiled at Rythm, the Med Bay door opened and Ratchet walked back in

"It looks as though there are two new Autobots coming back here now"

"Really?" Jazz asked Ratchet nodded

"Prowl stand up" Barricade gently lifted Rythm off of Prowl's chassis and held her against his. Jazz gently helped Prowl sit up before moving out of the way, slowly Prowl slid off the berth and for the first time since he got back to the Autobot base he stood up, for a moment he struggled to remain upright Jazz held onto his arm giving him that extra support. "Walk over to the monitor and back" Ratchet said Prowl nodded and slowly walked over Jazz following close behind him, the medic watched as Prowl walked back over to him and smiled his doorwings lifting up. Ratchet smiled and nodded

"Can I ask why you asked me to do that?" Prowl asked carefully taking Rythm into his own arms, she giggled and shifted her doorwings she grabbed onto his chassis armor and smiled

"I wanted to see whether you were strong enough to be walking around, seeing as you are I was wondering whether you would like to come and greet the other Autobots when they get back" the medic replied. Jazz immediately grinned his visor brightening slightly

"Ya saying you're lettin Prowler go?"

"Yes I am, but Barricade you need to stay in the side room Optimus wants to speak with you when he gets back" Barricade nodded and said goodybye to them before going back into the side room, Jazz smiled at Prowl and Rythm "Elita and Red Alert are in the main hanger waiting for the others to get back, they are also with the President and Galloway still sure you want to go?"

"No offence Ratchet but after being stuck in here for so long it will be nice to get out" Prowl said smiling holding his daughter a little closer

"I understand seeing as your healed" Ratchet took something out of his subspace which caused both of the mechs to stare and for Rythm to chirp "Get out before I'm forced to throw this wrench" Prowl chuckled and waved at the medic as they walked out

"Thank Primus I'm out of there" Prowl sighed his doorwings rising slightly, Jazz took Rythm and held her close, she chirped and looked at her father

"You know Prowler this is the first time Rythm will have seen you standing up" the silver mech added "Come on I want to see the look on Red's face when he sees ya" Jazz grabbed Prowl's hand and pulled him towards the main hanger "When the others get back I'll ask Elita to watch Rythm so I can give you a proper tour" Prowl chuckled and happily followed his mate, a few of the humans they passed stopped and looked at them staring at the black and white mech

"Jazz some of them are staring" he said looking around before turning his attention back to his mate

"That's cause you're so sexy Prowler"

"Jazz!" Prowl hissed, Rythm looked over her father's shoulder and smiled at her carrier who smiled back "Jazz please don't be rude infront of our daughter" Jazz stopped outside one of the hangers and smirked at Prowl before handing Rythm to him

"Wait here I'm gonna go in first" Prowl sighed and leant against the hanger holding Rythm against him "Hey guys!" Jazz said almost skipping into the hanger

"Hello Jazz" Red Alert said "I presume you've met the President?"

"Of course" Jazz said nodding in respect to the humans

"Where's Rythm?" Elita asked walking over holding a datapad

**"She's with Prowl"** Jazz replied smirking switching to Cybertronian **"I'm letting them have some father daughter time, Ratchet said he's going to release Prowl soon so I thought it would be nice fot them to spend some time together" **Elita smiled and took a quick glance at Galloway who seemed angry he couldn't understand what they were saying

**"That's great news Jazz will we be able to see him sometime?" **she asked handing Red Alert the datapad

**"Of course, Elita earlier Ratchet said you and Optimus were going to be distracted for a while..what did he mean?" **the pink femme smiled at him

**"Optimus and I will tell you when everyone gets back" **

**"Aww no fair" **Jazz pouted and looked at her but she simply smirked and waved her hand at him, Galloway stood glaring at them but they both ignored it. The sound of jet engines caused Elita to suddenly smile

"They're back" she said

_"Prowl round the back of the hanger quickly!" _Jazz sent through their bond

_"Why?" _the confusion came through clear

_"The other's are back I want to surprise them when they see you" _Outside Prowl chuckled and silently moved around the back of the hanger being careful of Rythm as he did

_"Your madness is rubbing off on me Jazz" _he sent sitting down with his back against the hanger, Rythm chirped and moved so she was sitting in his lap

_"Aww but isn't that why you love me though Prowl?"_

_"Of course and it's why I love our daughter, she's mad like us" _Jazz's laughter filtered through the bond, Prowl looked around the corner of the hanger and smiled when he saw Jazz, Elita, Red Alert and the humans walk outside and over to the transports. He jerked slightly when Rythm touched one of his scars, she chirped and looked up at him dropping her doorwings thinking she had hurt him

"It's ok Rythm you didn't hurt me the scars are just a little sensitive" she cocked her head and looked up at him "Honest" when she continued to look at him, he leant down and nuzzled her immediately her doorwings perked up and she giggled "That's better" he looked back around the corner of the hanger and looked over to the transports, Optimus had his arm wrapped around Elita's waist and the other Autobots were talking amongst themselves. It was then he noticed a tall mech with a youngling holding onto his leg, the youngling looked over in Prowl's direction and locked optics with Rythm for a moment. Rythm chirped and crawled out of Prowl's lap before standing up and very slowly walking over to where the others were

"Jazz is that your kid?" Ironhide asked, Jazz turned round and looked at Rythm who was walking over slowly

"Yea..How the heck did she get away from Prowl?" he continued to watch smiling as she walked, Satelyte looked out from behind Skyfire's leg and smiled at Rythm.

"Since when can she walk?" Optimus asked looking at Jazz, the silver mech stood looking as though he was watching Rythm but in fact he was looking trying to see Prowl

"She learnt while you were gone, we were talking with the President and she learnt then" Elita replied noticing Jazz hadn't heard her mate's question "Jazz" she slapped his arm causing him to jump

"What? Sorry boss bot spaced out" the Autobots laughed, Rythm tripped and grabbed onto his leg "Hey there baby" he bent down and quickly scooped her up into his arms "Oh well now is a better time as any"

_"Come on over Prowler" _Prowl carefully stood up wincing as he did so, he sighed before walking out from behind the hanger and walked up behind the Autobots, Satelyte was the first to see him she turned and smiled

"Hiya!" she squeaked, the other Autobots turned and stared Prowl smiled as he walked over, Jazz walked over and wrapped an arm around him

"Look who was released from the Hatchet" Jazz said with a grin as they reached the others, Prowl on the other hand rolled his optics and chuckled

* * *

**Holy shizzle that was long**

**Please review! But no flames! Its not nice! lol :P**

**No seriously let me know what you think!**


	11. Pain

***grins* Oh yeah Prowler's back **

**Prowl; Its Prowl not Prowler and what are you up to?**

**Nothin I thought you would want to see ya friends again**

**Prowl; I still don't trust you**

**Whatever right I need the help of you my readers! I have already chosen the gender for Prime n Lita's sparklin but I need a name! There is a poll on my profile and if you don't like the options please feel free to PM me!**

**Prowl; No name?**

**What? It's hard to think of names**

**Prowl; I named Rythm when I wasn't all there**

**Prowl lets be honest when are you there?**

**Prowl; Run**

**Eeep! I Own nothing please review! No flames! *runs***

**Prowl; *chases***

**'Blah'-Cybertronian**

'Blah'- Normal

_'blah'-bond talk_

* * *

The Autobots stared at Prowl who was smiling at them, Sideswipe was the first to run over and hug the tactician shocking all of the Autobots present

"Uh...Sideswipe you do know that is Prowl you're hugging right?" Sunstreaker asked staring at his twin

"Yup!" the red twin replied not letting go of Prowl "It's good to have you back Prowl it hasn't been any fun pulling pranks and not having you chase me around the base" he continued not letting go of the mech

"Uh...thanks Sideswipe" Prowl replied looking over at Jazz for help, the silver mech simply smirked and continued to hold Rythm who was looking at Sideswipe as though he was mad. The red mech pulled back and went back over to his twin

"You..what..Med Bay?" Red Alert stuttered staring at Prowl before he dropped to the floor, Inferno sighed and picked him up putting him over his shoulder before walking off in the direction of the Med Bay.

"Wow..for once it wasn't you who glitched Prowler" Jazz said putting Rythm down when she clicked at him

"It's good to have you back Prowl" Optimus cut in before anyone could say anything else

"It's good to be back sir" he replied, Elita held onto Optimus' arm and smiled at Prowl "It's good to see you got away safely Elita" said femme smiled at him

"Thanks to you Prowl, if it wasn't for you none of our squad would have gotten away" The Autobots looked between the femme commander and Prowl, everyone was silent until Jazz broke the tention

"Someone care ta explain?" Rythm walked over to Prowl and hugged his leg, Prowl gladly picked her up and held her against his chassis while Elita explained

"Back on Cybertron our squad was pinned down by a Pit load of Cons, your insane sparkmate decided to distract them so that we could get away safely" The Autobots looked over at Prowl who was more interested in Rythm who was playing with his armor, Jazz looked over at his mate and smiled

"I never knew ya were crazy Prowler" Prowl looked over at his mate "Looks like I'm rubbing off on ya" Optimus chuckled and shook his head "What?" Jazz asked looking at the leader of the Autobots

"Jazz you rub off on everyone" Optimus replied wrapping an arm around Elita

"Someone care to explain?" The Autobots turned and glared at Galloway who was standing behind them his arms crossed over his chest, several of the Autobots snarled at the human who simply ignored them and glared back "I'm waiting" Prowl gently held Rythm closer to his chassis she chirped and put a hand on his armor

**"Optimus sir permission to shoot the pest?" **Ironhide asked activating his cannon, the Autobots chuckled at Ironhide's request

**"No Ironhide but you can humiliate him some other time" **Optimus smirked causing Galloway to stare up at him, Jazz snickered and moved over to Prowl. Ironhide chuckled and activated his cannons, Satelyte squeaked and hid behind Skyfire again. Rythm chirped and waved at Satelyte the youngling doing the same in response the two femmes giggled, several of the Autobots smiled at the two.

"Im going to ask again someone care to explain who they are?" Galloway gestured to the bots infront of him

"You know Galloway you shouldn't be so rude to them" another human spoke up from behind him, Galloway turned around and quickly saluted him as he walked over to them "Especially when they could easily crush you"

"I like this human" Ironhide stated looking at the man

"Ironhide that's the President" Elita said looking over at the older mech (A/N; Yeah President again -_- For me I find it easier to say that then try and work out which President to use so please dont flame me for it!)

"Another reason to like him" the black mech replied with a shrug

"Elita One" the President nodded to her in respect "Jazz, Rythm" the sparkling chirped and looked over at the mention of her name, he chuckled before turning to Galloway "You should be more respectful to them Galloway, if not for them the Decepticons would most likely have destroyed our planet by now"

"Yes sir, sorry sir" the Autobots smirked finally seeing Galloway afraid of another human and losing his attitude. Optimus smiled and wrapped an arm around Elita

"You must be Optimus Prime" the President said looking at him, Optimus smiled and nodded in response "It's a pleasure to meet you Optimus Prime"

"The pleasure is all ours, I must thank you for allowing us to remain in your country and for providing us with a base" Optimus said "Allow me to introduce the Autobots; you have already met Elita, Jazz and Rythm, this is Prowl my second in command" Optimus signalled to Prowl who was smiling at them "Ironhide my weapons specialist, do not even think about it Ironhide" Optimus cut in before Ironhide could activate his cannons

"I just wanted to show him my cannons" Ironhide replied earning a chuckle from the Autobots, the President looked at the Autobots and chuckled shaking his head while smiling. Elita brought one hand up to her head and winced slightly, Optimus looked down at her

"Are you alright Elita?" he asked, a few Autobots looked over at her with concerned optics

"I-I'm fine" she replied keeping her hand on her head "I'm just going to go back to our quarters for a while" Elita moved away from Optimus and slowly began making her way back to their quarters. Rythm chirped and wriggled in Prowl's arms, the black and white mech gently lowered her down to the floor. As soon as her feet touched the floor she looked up at Prowl and smiled, the older mech smiled down at her his doorwings lifted. Rythm giggled and dropped her visor down before lifting her own doorwings in return, Sideswipe grinned at the little femme

"Don't even think about it Sideswipe you are not going to involve my daughter in any of your pranks" Prowl stated crossing his arms and looking at the mech, Optimus sighed

"How about we go inside out of the sun?" he asked looking at the President who smiled and turned before walking towards the hanger his men following him. Prime looked at Sideswipe

"Do NOT even think about locking Prowl up, Ratchet will have your aft before you know it" with that the large mech walked off, Prowl turned to Sideswipe who was grinning

"I already told you don't even think about it or do I have to beat it into you?" the other Autobots stared at Prowl, Rythm giggled and walked over to Satelyte, the youngling flicked her wings earning a flick of Rythm's doorwings in response causing them both to laugh.

"Since when did you dish out physical threats Prowl?" Ironhide asked looking at his friend

"Since I headbutted Shockwave, I'm more than 98% sure that did something to my processor" Prowl replied with a shrug

"You headbutted Shockwave?" Sunstreaker asked his jaw hanging open, Rythm looked up at the Autobots before turning back to Satelyte who smiled and shrugged before sitting down on the floor and flicking a few stones. Rythm chirped and sat down next to her watching the stones as the rolled away, Jazz smiled as he watched his daughter

"You would if the mech was pointing a gun at your little brother's head" this time it was Jazz who spoke up taking his attention away from the two femmes

"Bluestreak's alive still?" Prowl sighed his doorwings dropping slightly

"I...don't know, he was part of our team but both he and Smokescreen were separated from us. I haven't been able to contact them since" Jazz put a hand on his mate's arm and smiled at him

* * *

Elita walked slowly the pain in her head had gone but now her spark was hurting, she sighed and leant against one of the hangers contemplating whether to go and see Ratchet or just go and rest up. She winced as the pain became worse, Optimus obviously felt her pain as he sent her a wave of concern and comfort

_'Elita what's wrong?' _Optimus asked through their bond

_'It's nothing the pain will pass'_

_'Elita you're carrying please if it doesn't go away promise me you'll go and see Ratchet?'_

_'I promise Optimus' _she replied shutting her optics and putting her head back on the hanger

"Hey Lita" she opened her optics and smiled as Chromia made her way over.

"Hey Mia" the blue femme stopped next to her old friend

"What's bothering you Lita? Don't say it's nothing because I know you better than that" Elita chuckled and smiled ignoring the pain in her chassis

"If I tell you promise you won't breath a word to another soul until Optimus and I officially announce it?" Chromia looked at her

"I promise"

"I'm carrying" the look on the blue femme's face caused Elita to laugh, Chromia shook her head and hugged her commander. When Chromia finally let her go Elita winced and grabbed onto the hanger to steady herself

"Lita?" The pink femme tried to wave her friend off but the pain in her chassis caused her to cry out and drop to her knees, "Elita?"

_'Elita? What's wrong?' _Optimus practically shouted through their bond _'I'm coming to find you' _

"RATCHET!" Chromia screamed as she dropped down and wrapped an arm around her friend, Elita winced once more before her strength finally left her and she collapsed. "ELITA!" the pink femme struggled to stay online as her friend frantically contacted Ratchet and Optimus for some help, the last thing Elita saw before she blacked out was the blurred shapes of two mechs running over and Optimus calling to her through their bond, then her world went dark.

* * *

**Yeah I know crappy chapter don't flame me for it!**

**I know there wasn't much Prowl, Jazz, Rythm family time but I promise there will be next chapter!  
**

**And as for Elita *evil grin* well you'll see**

**No flames or I'll send Ravage to get ya!**


	12. News, and Prowl's first sunset

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I've got so much revision to do for my GCSE mocks it's unbelievable -_-**

**Anyway sorry that the last chapter was crap but I had a major hole in my fic I needed something to fill it up :P**

**Please review but no flames!**

**'Blah'-Cybertronian**

'Blah'**- Normal**

**_'blah'-bond talk_**

**_/Comm/_**

* * *

Chromia desperately tried to wake Elita up with no results, the blue femme was kneeling next to her when Optimus and Ratchet arrived. Not wanting to get in their way she quickly stood up and moved backwards

"Optimus I need you to hold Elita against your chassis" Ratchet said Prime nodded and gently lifted his mate up so that her back was against him, the medic was quick to check the femme commander's energy levels "No wonder she collapsed her energy levels are below 10%" Chromia remained where she was standing, Ratchet looked over at her "Chromia I need you to go ahead to the Med Bay and have Wheeljack prepare an energon drip" she immediately ran off in the direction of the Med Bay

"Elita would never let her energy levels get that low" Optimus said gently lifting Elita into his arms so he was holding her bridal style, Ratchet stood up and walked alongside Optimus as they walked quickly

"Perhaps there is another reason for her energy levels dropping so quickly that she wouldn't have noticed" Ratchet replied "Before you ask Optimus the sparkling should be fine as long as we get Elita on an energon drip soon" Optimus sighed and sent a wave of love through his bond with Elita, Ratchet opened the door to the Med Bay and moved aside letting Optimus walk inside. Chromia looked over from where she was standing with Wheeljack, the blue femme smiled at Optimus before leaving. "Put her over here Optimus" Ratchet said indicating at one of the berths, Optimus did as the medic said and gently put his mate down. Wheeljack immediately hooked Elita up to one of the energon drips while Ratchet preformed several scans, Prime stood to the side as he watched the two bots.

/Prime what's wrong with Elita? Chromia just told me what happened/ Ironhide said over a private comm link, Optimus inwardly sighed before replying

/Elita collapsed due to low energy levels, Ratchet's doing some scans to make sure that she is alright. Ironhide considering that Prowl has only just been released from the Med Bay would you mind taking charge for a while? I do not want to leave Elita just yet/

/Course Prime/ Ironhide replied before turning off the comm. Optimus looked back to Ratchet and Wheeljack who were both staring at one of the scans their jaws hanging open

"Is everything ok?" Optimus asked concern lacing his voice, Ratchet looked up from the scan and at Wheeljack

"Jack go and check on Barricade" the medic said pushing the mech towards the side room

"But!"

"GO!" Ratchet all but threw Wheeljack into Barricade's room before he turned to Optimus

"Ratchet what's going on?" Optimus said moving over to Elita and taking one of her hands in his,

"Optimus the reason Elita collapsed is because there is more than one spark draining her energy" Ratchet stated

"W-What do you mean Ratchet?"

"Elita is carrying twins, split spark twins but the look of it" the medic said with a smirk, Optimus' jaw dropped open and he looked down at his unconcious mate

"So that would explain why she was in pain" he said breaking the silence that had engulfed them. Optimus brought one hand up and gently stroked the side of Elita's face

"Mm the pain would have been the result of the spark splitting" Optimus smiled as he watched Elita "Her energy levels are already up to 20% now once they reach 40 she should wake up but I want to keep her here for a while just to monitor her"

"Do whatever you have to Ratchet" Optimus replied "Just so you know I've put Ironhide in charge for a while" Ratchet chuckled "Bad move I know especially seeing as Prowl is online he's not going to be happy and I've got some serious explaining to do, I ran out of the hanger while President Obama was talking" (A/N; me again :P I finally decided to use Obama as the president so no more trying to think of ways to get around it :D!)

"Prime you dolt" Ratchet said chuckling "I'm pretty sure that they'll forgive you if you explain the circumstances, congratulations anyway" the medic placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder "Although if your twins turn out anything like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I might have to invent a new threat because I doubt your younglings will be afraid of my wrench" Optimus chuckled

"You never know old friend you never know, how is Barricade doing anyway?"

"He's fine, considering that both he and Prowl are twins if one of them is alright then the other will be" Ratchet replied "I'm going to go and help Wheeljack with Barricade don't be surprised if Elita doesn't wake up for a while" Optimus nodded and watched as the medic walked into the side room, he turned his attention back to Elita and smiled.

"Well my love who would have thought it twins, split spark twins at that" he reached out to her through their bond and smiled when her spark automatically latched onto his, Optimus gently put his hand over where their twins were growing "I'm going to have to watch you a lot closer now Ariel"

* * *

Barricade watched as Wheeljack tried to take a wire out of his arm, the inventor's hands were shaking as he did so

"You know" Wheeljack jumped when he spoke "If you don't want to do that then I can do it for you"

"No need" the ex-con looked over at the new voice, Ratchet walked into the room and over to them "I'll take over for you Jack" Wheeljack immediately moved away and went over to one of the machines, Ratchet walked over to Barricade before lifting the armor on his arm and taking the wire out of it.

"So Doc-bot am I still trapped in here or what?" Barricade asked flexing his arm pleased that the wires had finally been removed

"For now you still have to stay in here but Prowl has permission to come and visit you whenever he wants to" Ratchet answered turning to Wheeljack "You can go if you want to Wheeljack just be quiet when you do" Wheeljack nodded his thanks before leaving the room. "Barricade would you mind laying down so that I can check your welds?" the black and white mech grunted before laying down on the berth "If you don't mind me asking why did you suddenly decide to help Prowl?"

"When we were younglings Prowl always stuck his neck out for me no matter what trouble I was in" He winced when Ratchet checked one of his welds "I couldn't exactly stop the other Decepticons from shooting him but when I found out he was in the brig I was able to look after him"

"Prowl was tortured wasn't he?" Ratchet asked, Barricade sighed

"Yes several times, in all honesty when he told me he was carrying I never expected the sparkling to survive"

"But she did and thanks to you both Prowl and Rythm are safe" Ratchet replaced Barricade's armor before allowing the mech to sit up "The welds are still intact thankfully so I won't need to replace any of them" Barricade grunted a thanks "If you need anything either Wheeljack or I will be in the Med Bay"

* * *

Prowl and Jazz were standing in the main hanger watching as Ironhide tried his best to explain the situation to the President. Rythm was sat by Satelyte in the corner of the hanger by Skyfire's legs just simply watching what was going on. Jazz smiled and held onto Prowl's arm putting his head on his mate's shoulder

"You know Prowler I think you should give Hide a hand before he frags this up" Prowl chuckled quietly and looked down at his mate

"Oh ye of little faith, you should give Ironhide more credit Jazz he has done his fair share of making excuses for Prime" Jazz smirked and looked back to Ironhide who had something wrong and was being chewed out by Galloway "Ok he needs help I'll admit that"

"Go on then move that sexy aft of yours" Jazz said with a grin

"Jazz" Prowl groaned shaking his head but walking over all the same "Excuse me if I may" Galloway shut up and glared at the SIC "What Ironhide was trying to tell you was that Elita One, Optimus Prime's sparkmate was injured a while back and her weld broke. Naturally Optimus went to help her" Ironhide gave Prowl a thankful look

"Surely an old injury was not THAT serious" Galloway said before Obama could speak

"Granted her injury is not life threatening that I will say but you see sparkmate's feel each other's pain so when Elita's weld broke Optimus felt her pain and naturally feared the worse" Galloway went to speak again but this time was cut off

"So what you are saying is that he was mearly concerned for his mate's health?" the President asked walking forward, Prowl nodded "I understand, it was just a shock to see him run out like that" Prowl chuckled

"I know for a fact Optimus will apologise to you for his behaviour when he comes back but for now Red Alert had some security plans that he wished to discuss with you" Prowl looked over at Red Alert who was holding onto a datapad and staring at them

"What?...Oh...yes sorry" both Prowl and Ironhide moved away from the platform allowing Red Alert to take their place

"How do you do it Prowl?" said mech looked at Ironhide

"How do I do what Ironhide?" they stopped walking once they reached Jazz, Prowl turned to face Ironhide

**"I mean how do you act so calm? You easily came up with an excuse Pit we don't even know if that's what caused Elita to collapse" **Ironhide replied switching back to their native tongue

**"It comes with experience Ironhide, I've been Optimus' second for a long time now and I've made up hundreds of excuses for him before" **Prowl stated his doorwings flicking every so often

"I'm just gonna get Rythm she's fallen into recharge on Skyfire's foot" Jazz said walking towards his daughter, both Prowl and Ironhide looked over at Skyfire and noticed Rythm was recharging on his foot while Satelyte was on his back. Prowl smiled at the sight his doorwings rising proudly

"It's good to have you back anyway Prowl" Ironhide said placing a hand on his shoulder before walking off to find Chromia, Prowl watched as Jazz bent down and gently picked up Rythm. She yawned before settling against his chassis still in recharge

"Thanks for watching her Skyfire" Jazz said smiling

"No problem Jazz it's good to see you and Prowl are both alright" the flyer responded taking Satelyte off his back and holding her

"Yeah" Jazz smiled before waving at Skyfire and walking back over to his mate

"Looks like someone needs to recharge" Prowl said rubbing Rythm's helm, her doorwings fluttered under her father's touches. Jazz smiled and looked at Prowl

"I'm going to take her back to our quarters you coming?" the silver mech walked past Prowl and smirked at him

"No I just thought I'd hang around here and listen to Galloway drone on" Jazz chuckled at his mate's sarcastic remark

"You know Prowler you've definately gotten a more lighter personality now" the doorwinged mech chuckled as he walked alongside Jazz

"Well I have a sparkmate who is utterly insane at times and a sparkling who is most likely going to inherit some of that insanity so I've got to keep up somehow" both mechs laughed as they walked towards their shared quarters. As they walked the sun began to set over the ocean, Prowl stopped walking and looked over at the sunset. Jazz stopped when he noticed what Prowl was looking at and smiled, the silver mech walked up next to his mate "It's incredible, I've never seen anything like it"

"That it is Prowler" Jazz said smiling "This is your first sunset"

"Sunset?" Prowl asked looking down at him

"Yup that's what the humans call it, the most stunning ones are in winter. The sunrises are just as beautiful" Jazz said shifting Rythm so he had one free arm which he used to hold Prowl's hand

"So if this is a sunset a sunrise must be when the planet completes it's rotation?" Prowl asked looking back to the setting sun

"Something like that" Jazz replied "Your first sunset on Earth Prowler, when they reactivated me I never thought we'd be together looking at a sunset" his visor dulled slightly remembering how he had been told Prowl was offline, Prowl looked down at his mate after feeling his sadness, the black and white mech put one hand under Jazz's chin and tilted his face upwards

"I'm here though Jazz and we are together, nothing in this universe is ever going to take me away from you and Rythm" Prowl said quietly, the sun had set low in the sky by now and was casting a mixture of oranges, yellows and reds into the sky. Prowl placed his forehead against Jazz's and smiled, they remained that way as the sun continued to set, eventually the two simply became a sillouette against the night sky with only the slight glow of Prowl's optics and Jazz's visor showing that they were still awake.

* * *

**I don't know about any of you put I sure as Pit get a really romantic image when I think of the last part...shame i can't draw oh well :)**

**Lemme know what you think of the fact that Lita's carrying split sparks :P**

**Please review but no flames!**


	13. Meeting, and the agreement

**Update! :D!**

**Prowl; Bout time your getting lazy**

**Hey I am not! I've been busy leave me alone! I thought you were nice?**

**Prowl; If you must know the twins changed that a while back**

**Anyway Hope you all like the fic so far :D!**

**Please review but no flames**

**Disclaimer- I own nuthin cept ma OCs! Satelyte belongs to nightwing132**

* * *

Jazz smiled at the mech in front of him, Prowl was standing on the beach watching Rythm play with sea shells and anything else that she could find on the sand. It wasn't morning yet the three of them had fallen into recharge under one of the trees, the sky was a midnight blue the moon and stars slowing vanishing. Rythm had woken them up about an hour earlier and had insisted on getting up. Jazz walked over to Prowl and held onto his arm, the black and white mech smiled at his mate before turning back to Rythm, she squealed when a wave hit her doorwings before she dashed over to leg grabbing onto his leg. The silver mech picked her up and held her against his chassis

"She obviously doesn't like water Prowler" Jazz stated rubbing Rythm's helm as she held onto him shaking, Prowl frowned before reached over and gently rubbing her back in between her doorwings

"It's not that Jazz, her doorwings are far more sensitive than a fully grown bots, given how cold the water is when it hit her doorwings it would have shocked and hurt her" he stated, the silver mech looked down at his daughter and held her closer to his chassis, she chirped and huddled closer to his chassis enjoying the warmth he was giving off. Both mechs looked up as a warm glow engulfed them, the sun was beginning to rise over the ocean, Rythm turned her head and looked at the rising sun. Her doorwings flicked as she watched the colours appear in the sky, she watched as a mixture of pink, orange, red and blues streaked the sky.

"This is a sunrise?" Prowl asked

"Yep beautiful isn't it?" Jazz replied smiling

"That it is Jazz, so this happens every time the planet completes a rotation?" Jazz nodded once more "Incredible" Rythm flicked her visor down and giggled, Jazz looked down at her and smiled before nuzzling her. Prowl looked over at them and smiled saving the image, they were both bathed in the sun's warm glow making their armour shine. The sound of footsteps caused the two bots to turn around, a few of the human soldiers were coming out of their barracks a few of the men smiled at the three bots. Jazz turned back to Rythm who seemed to have forgotten about the water hitting her doorwings, instead she was looking up at the sky

"You wanna go grab some energon Prowler?" Jazz asked, Prowl smiled at him before nodding the two mechs walked towards the rec-room. Rythm shifted in Jazz's arms looking around, "Wasn't Skyfire gonna get an alt mode today?"

"As far as I am aware yes he is and I also believe Elita is being released from the Med Bay" Prowl added "Optimus said he was going to make an announcement later on" Jazz looked over at his mate who looked back at him "Something wrong Jazz?"

"Nope just thinkin how sexy ya look in the mornin light" Rythm cocked her head and looked up at the silver mech, while Prowl simply glared "Oops forget I said that baby" Jazz added rubbing Rythm's helm, she looked at him for a few moments before looking away. Prowl gave Jazz a simple look which the mech replied with a grin and slight shrug, the two mechs continued walking until they reached the rec room. When they walked in Jazz passed Rythm to Prowl who went over to a table and sat down with Bluestreak and Smokescreen, Silverblade chirped and smiled at them.

"So she been running you down?" Smokescreen asked grinning at Prowl

"Actually no she's not as bad as Bumblebee was when he was her age" the black and white mech replied passing Rythm to Bluestreak when he asked, Jazz was standing across the room getting energon cubes, he grinned when the three Praxians flicked their doorwings Rythm doing the exact same. Bumblebee walked into the rec room with Sam and Mikeala. Jazz was too busy watching his mate and daughter to notice them come in, he picked up their energon cubes and walked over to them sitting next to him

"Hey Jazz" Bluestreak said handing Rythm back to Prowl, she settled in Prowl's lap and cuddled against him. The silver mech handed Prowl a cube before putting his own on the table and lifting their daughter into his lap

"Heya Blue" Jazz said sipping his energon, Rythm looked over at the two humans from where she was. Prowl looked down at her and smiled before gently stroking her helm, she looked up at his arm before grabbing it and pulling it against her chassis and nuzzled it. "Thank Primus we fed her as soon as she woke up" Jazz said earning a chuckle from Bluestreak

"Just how long have you three been up?" Smokescreen asked

"Since before the sunrise" Prowl answered taking his own energon and sipping at it "She woke us up and refused to go back into recharge"

"That would explain why her doorwings have sand on them" Bluestreak added gently flicking a bit of sand off Rythm's small doorwings, she watched not fully trusting him to touch them "Did you like the sunrise then?"

"It was incredibly beautiful yes" Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor and flicked Prowl on the helm, he looked down at him "What was that for?"

"Ya need to stop bein so formal Prowler just say ya liked the sunrise" Rythm looked at her sire before flicking her visor up, as she did so she spotted the two humans standing by Bumblebee, she chirped and cocked her head. The four mechs looked in the same direction as she was and spotted the two humans "Oh hey Sam, Mikeala didn't see you there" Jazz said smiling at them, the two humans smiled letting Bumblebee pick them up the scout walked over to them and put them down on the table. Rythm wriggled in Prowl's arms and put her hands on the table and stood up, the sight of the small femme shocked them both causing them to jump back

"What the...!" Sam said staring at Rythm who chirped and looked up at Prowl, the black and white mech smiled at her before turning to Sam and Mikeala. Jazz grinned and sat back placing his cube of energon on the table, Mikeala looked up at Prowl

"Sam, Mikeala I would like you to meet my sparkmate Prowl" Jazz said wrapping an arm around Prowl, the two humans stared at the black and white mech "Prowler Sam's the one who killed Megatron the first time and saved Optimus and Mikeala is his girlfriend"

"It is a pleasure to meet you both" Prowl said smiling at them, Rythm chirped and flicked her doorwings causing them both to jump again. Bluestreak and Smokescreen chuckled before standing up

"See you later bro" Bluestreak said waving at Prowl before walking off with his other brother, Sam and Mikeala turned and looked at the two retreating mechs. Rythm chirped again and attempted to pull herself up onto the table, Prowl chuckled before picking her up and placing her on it. Both humans turned around and practically jumped into the air when they saw her. Jazz laughed and grinned at them

"Is that a baby Cybertronian?" Mikeala asked reaching one hand out to Rythm, in return the little femme reached her own hand out and cautiously poked Mikeala's.

"Technically she's a sparkling Mikeala but yes she is what you would call a sparkling" Jazz answered, Prowl reached out and rubbed Rythm's helm

"She?" Sam asked, Rythm looked away from the human female in front of her and stared at the male

"Yes she" Jazz replied chuckling, Mikeala put a hand on Rythm's leg and immediately she looked at her "Her name's Rythm by the way" Rythm chirped and flicked her doorwings, Mikeala smiled at her

"She's so cute" the door to the rec room opened and Skyfire walked in with Satelyte on his shoulder, the two young femmes locked optics before Rythm squeaked and grinned. Satelyte smiled and tapped Skyfire on the head

"Down please" the larger mech chuckled before taking her off his shoulder and placed her on the floor. Immediately she ran over to Prowl and Jazz before climbing up onto one of the chairs opposite, Rythm chirped and smiled when she saw her friend climb onto the table with her. The two humans stared at the new femme "Hi" she squeaked raising her wings, Skyfire chuckled before walking over to them

"Hey Skyfire pull up a seat" Jazz said grinning, the larger mech sat down on one of the chairs and smiled at them

"Good morning Skyfire"

"Morning Prowl Jazz" he answered before looking at Sam and Mikeala "I don't believe we've met"

"Skyfire this is Samuel and Mikeala" Prowl stated letting a small smile form on his lips when Rythm and Satelyte giggle

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Sam looked up at the large mech sat next to him before looking over at the two young femmes

"So those two, they're both baby Cybertronians but one can talk and the other can't. Both have wings as well, so who are their parents?" Mikeala nodded in agreement, the three mechs shared a look before Jazz decided to speak

"Acutally Sam the Satelyte the other femme who came in with Skyfire is the equivalent of a human toddler. While Satelyte does have wings like Skyfire Rythm has doorwings like Prowl" Sam looked over at Skyfire and only just then noticed that the large mech had two extremely large wings on his back "As for who their parents are" Jazz grinned at this "Rythm belongs to me and Prowl while Skyfire is Satelyte's adopted father"

"Rythm belongs to you two?" Mikeala asked her jaw hanging open, the two femmes looked over at Sam and Mikeala, Rythm chirped and quickly dropped her visor down. "That's so sweet" she said smiling before looking at Skyfire "You adopted..um.. Satelyte is it?"

"Yes her name is Satelyte and yes I did adopt her" Skyfire replied

"Yup" Satelyte said smiling flicking her wings, Rythm giggled and poked her friend's wing earning a yelp, Satelyte looked at the other femme and grinned. The three mechs burst out into laughter when the two of them began poking and tickling each other's wings. The two humans chuckled as well, the other mechs in the rec room looked over at them before joining in with the laughter. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked in yawning a yelp attracted their attention, both Satelyte and Rythm had fallen off the table and where on the floor. Skyfire picked up Satelyte and checked her wings for damage while Jazz did the same with Rythm.

"So..." Jazz and Prowl looked down at Sam "You're gay then?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both burst out laughing

* * *

Optimus sat in one of the chairs next to Elita's berth, he was still waiting for her to come back online Ratchet had said that her energy levels were high enough for her to do so. A smug grin was still on his face he couldn't get the thought of being a father out of his mind, a father of split spark twins at that. One of his larger hands held Elita's small petit one in it, he looked down at her hand and smiled. Elita's fingers twitched, Optimus quickly looked up and noticed that she was slowly coming back online

"Elita?" Optimus stood and and stood next to her gently stroking the side of her helm, her optics slowly opened and she looked up at him

"O-Optimus?" he smiled at her "W-What happened?"

"You collapsed, your energy levels were too low" her optics widened and he immediately worked out what she was thinking "Before you ask the sparklings are both fine Lita" she stared up at him as he grinned down at her

"B-both? What do you mean by both?" the large mech sat down on the edge of her berth still holding her hand in his

"Twins Lita, Split sparks" she stayed where she was processing what he had just told her, Optimus continued to smile at her as she thought about it. She squealed before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, he chuckled and wrapped his own arms around her waist. The door to Ratchet's office opened and the medic glared bloody murder at the two bots which soon faded when he saw Elita hugging her mate tightly.

"Do you have to squeal so loudly?" he huffed walking into the room, the two bots turned and looked at him both beaming with pride "You ripped those damn wires out of your arm" Elita smiled sheepishly after noticing the IV wires

"Sorry about that Ratchet" she replied leaning against Optimus who smiled at her

"Mm, I should think so now stay still while I scan you" Elita cuddled closer to Optimus as Ratchet scanned her "Well you're fine and so are your..twins, Primus I swear if they're as bad as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I'm retiring without hesitation" both commanders laughed at his comment

"Trust me Ratchet I have no intention of letting our sparklings turn out like those two" Elita said into between her laughter

"I don't think Prowl could could cope with anymore twins we've already got two sets" Optimus added keeping his arms around Elita, she tipped her head back and smiled up at him

"Prowl will be fine afterall he's now got his own daughter to look after" Ratchet stated "Elita if you feel any pain at all and I mean anything, even if it's a pain in your arm I want to know got it?"

"Yes Ratchet" she said rolling her optics earning a glare from the medic

"Don't worry Ratchet I'll keep my optics on her" the large mech said earning a slap from his mate

"I don't need you watching over me as though I'm a sparkling" Elita said crosseing her arms over her chassis

"Get used to it love" he said with a smirk before turning to Ratchet "Is Barricade still in the side room I'd like a word with him quickly, if that's ok" casting his gaze to Elita who smiled and nodded

"Yes he's still in there I told you he wasn't planning on doing anything" Optimus quickly kissed Elita before standing up and walking over to the side room and going inside, Ratchet moved over to Elita and took her arm "I'm just checking you did not do anything when you pulled the IV wires out of your arm"

"Ratchet?"

"Yes Elita?"

"That pain I felt in my chassis, was it the spark splitting?"

"Yes it was, you should have told me earlier if Chromia hadn't been with you who knows how long you could have been unconcious" He looked away from her arm and locked optics with her "Your energy levels were critical, why didn't you refuel?"

"I didn't know, Ratchet I would never put my sparklings in danger you know that" both bots continued to look at each other before looking away, Elita protectively wrapped her arms around her chassis

"I know you wouldn't Elita, which is exactly why I want to know if you have any pain and I want you in here twice a day" she nodded keeping her arms over her chassis

* * *

Barricade froze when he heard the loud footsteps heading towards his room, the ex-Con slumped down trying to be as small as possible before casting his gaze to the floor. When the door opened a wave of dread spead through him as Prime's footsteps came closer before stopping next to him

"Barricade" Prime said "Barricade I only wish to talk with you" the black and white mech looked up at Optimus "I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for Prowl, Jazz and Rythm. Ratchet has also informed me that you and Prowl are twins, that is not something that I had expected" Barricade sighed and looked down at the floor "Barricade I must ask do you plan on returning to the Decepticons?" he chuckled and shook his head

"Do you really think I could go back?" Barricade looked up locking optics with Prime "I betrayed them, I think being shot and almost offlined says they don't want me back clearer than any words could say Prime"

"In that case, Barricade I am offering you the chance to remain here with your brothers and neice"

"I am NOT becoming an Autobot" he snarled glaring at Prime

"You do not have to you could become a neutral" Barricade paused considering his options

"None of your men would accept that especially Ironhide"

"Admittedly some of them will be hostile at first but they will not harm you Prowl and I will ensure that. I am sure Smokescreen and Bluestreak will do the same to protect you"

"You would really give me permission to stay here as a neutral?" Barricade asked his voice quieter than before

"Yes Barricade and if you agree to my terms than you no longer have to stay in here you would be free to walk the base, but to begin with Prowl would have to be with you"

"What are your terms?"

"That you do not harm any of the humans no matter how annoying they might get and that you do not attack any Autobots"

"I can live with that" Optimus smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder

"I will have one of your brother's come and collect you in a while and I will speak with Red Alert and we will asign you quarters"

"Thank you Prime"

"Anytime Barricade" Optimus said walking over towards the door "Oh and I must warn you we do have another youngling on base and her adopted creator is very protective over her"

"Aren't they all?" Barricade replied, Prime chuckled before walking out of the room leaving the black and white mech to think. He grinned lying down on the Med berth flexing his doorwings, "Finally I'm free from Megafreak and Starbum" he bolted upright when his spark reacted to something, his grin quickly faded and he placed a hand over his chassis "Impossible, It can't be" his voice was barely above a whisper "She can't be here"

* * *

**Wow long chapter**

**Lol I wanna see if anyone can guess who Cade is talking about? :P**

**Please R&R but no flames :D!**


	14. Prowl's Pain

**Update! :D!**

**Prowl; What are you doing with my brother?  
**

**Hehe your gonna have to wait to find out**

**Prowl; Mmm and as for that gay idea do NOT bring it up again got it?**

***nods* Would you please say the disclaimer?**

**Prowl; Fine she owns nothing except her ocs but Satelyte belongs to nightwing 132**

**Yup! Please review but no flames!**

* * *

Barricade sat on the Med Berth his hand over his spark, the tugging continued for a few more minutes before he cautiously responded, a wave of pure happiness shot through him. A small smile formed on his faceplates as the feelings kept bombarding him, eventually it slowed down as the bot sending them began to fall into recharge. The ex-Con smiled as the bond eventually calmed down every so often a quick flick of happiness shooting through, she was alive and now all he head to do was to find her and pray to Primus that she wasn't with the Decepticons.

"As soon as Prowl gets here I'm coming to find you" Cade whispered laying out on the berth keeping his hand over his spark

* * *

Prowl stared at the two humans in front of him, both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were literally rolling around on the floor clutching their sides in pain as they laughed. Jazz chuckled shaking his head and looking at Sam,

_"What does he mean by gay?" _Prowl asked through his bond with Jazz, the silver mech smiled and rubbed Rythm's helm when she chirped

_"He means when two bots or humans of the same gender love each other" _

_"I don't see what's wrong with that technically we don't have genders anyway" _Prowl replied looking at Jazz who chuckled once more

_"Some humans don't think that it's right but don't worry about it anyway Prowler" _the black and white mech nodded before turning to Sam and Mikeala

"So are you?" Sam repeated recieving a slap from Mikeala, Satelyte and Rythm both giggled at the human female. Mikeala in turn smiled at the two little femmes, Rythm flicked her doorwings growling when a bit of sand got in between her armour.

"In a way you could think that Sam" Jazz started taking his optics away from Prowl who was gently picking grains of sand out of Rythm's armour "But you have to remember Cybertronians are different to humans technically we don't have genders like you do" just as Jazz finished Optimus walked into the rec room and stared at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they tried to stop laughing "Hey Prime" Prowl looked up

"Hello sir" Optimus tore his gaze away from the twins shaking his head as he did so

"Hello Jazz, Prowl, Skyfire" the larger flyer looked up and smiled

"Sorry Prime I didn't see you come in" he stated, Satelyte stood up carefully watching out for Sam and Mikeala when she saw Optimus she smiled her wings flicking

"Hey!" she chirped, Optimus chuckled and smiled at her. Mikeala walked over to Rythm and smiled when the black and white femme chirped and gently poked her.

"How's Elita doing Prime?" Jazz asked, Optimus looked at them all doing his best to keep any emotion hidden

"She's doing fine it was just low energy levels thank you Jazz. Prowl would you mind coming with me there's something important I would like to discuss with you, Bluestreak and Smokescreen are already waiting in my office for us" the black and white mech stood up from the table before walking over to Optimus and following him out of the rec room. Jazz watched Prowl and Optimus walk away before turning his attention back to Skyfire, Satelyte and Rythm.

"Well I better go and wash the sand off Rythm" Jazz said picking said femme up, "See you guys later"

"Bye!" Satelyte said waving at Rythm who chirped and waved back at her, Skyfire smiled before turning to Sam and Mikeala

"Um would you mind putting us on the floor big guy?" Sam asked once again recieving a slap on the head from his girlfriend "Seriously is this beat up Sam day?" he said throwing his arms in the air,

"Nah Sam that's everyday!" Sideswipe said from where he was standing, Sam glared daggers at the frontliner as Skyfire gently placed the two of them down on the floor

"Actually Sideswipe" Mikeala started after waving goodbye to Skyfire and Satelyte "I think today would be turn the twins into Ratchet for that last unsolved prank day" she said walking past them, the two mechs stared after her horror on their faceplates. Sam chuckled darkly before jogging after his girlfriend "Before you even asl we all know I would"

* * *

Optimus and Prowl walked out of the rec room and across the tarmack, Prowl's doorwings were pointing back as he walked

"Sir if I may ask what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Optimus looked down at his second

"It's about your twin" Prime noticed immediately that Prowl's doorwings twitched and seemed to stiffen, "There's no need to worry Prowl, I have spoken with Ratchet and Barricade and I understand why you've kept it a secret"

"Thank you Optimus" Prime smiled before deciding to change the subject

"I'm surprised that you are up this early it's only just gone 6am" Prowl chuckled and shook his head

"It tends to happen when you have a sparkling who hates recharging and insists on getting Jazz and I up when she gets up" Optimus laughed at the thought of the two mechs being woken by their daughter "Unfortunately it was Jazz's idea to take her out to the beach before sunrise which meant there was no chance of going back to recharge" Optimus continued laughing "Not to be rude or anything sir but I hope you'll find out one day what it's like being woken up before dawn" Prime inwardly chuckled if only Prowl knew just how true his sentance was

"I understand your pain Galloway has woken me up several times for slagging meetings" a small chuckle escaped Prowl's lips "You think that's funny Prowl he tried getting Ironhide up before dawn at one point" this time Prowl's chuckle became a louder laugh

"I'm surprised you weren't peeling him off of the floor"

"We would have been but unfortunately Galloway ran into my quarters followed by Hide" Prowl looked up at Optimus disbelief in his optics

"How did he get into your quarters sir?" Optimus simply chuckled

"I have no idea but it hasn't happen since Red Alert decided to upgrade the security in my quarters" the two bots continued to chuckle as the walked, once at the hanger Optimus opened the door allowing Prowl inside. The black and white mech walked in and smiled when he saw his two brothers sat together talking, Bluestreak looked up and grinned at Prowl who simply smiled at him and walked over. The three brothers went into silence as Optimus walked in and smiled at them "I spoke to Barricade earlier this morning about his future and we came to the agreement that Barricade will be staying here"

"You mean Cade's becoming an Autobot?" Bluestreak asked a grin on his face, Optimus chuckled and looked at the sniper

"No Bluestreak"the younger mech's doorwings visibly lowered and the grin faltered "Barricade is going to stay here but he will remain a neutral" Bluestreak's grin came back, Optimus chuckled at his enthusiasm while both Prowl and Smokescreen were simply smiling. "We have also come to the agreement that until the others are comfortable with Barricade being on the base that when he is out of his quarters one of you three or Jazz will need to be around him"

"He really agreed to being watched?" Smokescreen asked not believing that their tough as nuts brother would willingly accept being watched by anyone let alone his brothers.

"Yes he has Smokescreen, I just wanted to check with you that you would be willing to watch him"

"Of course we'll be willing" Bluestreak quickly stated before Prowl could answer, the two older mechs chuckled but smiled at him all the same "Come on you both know we're not gonna let Cade sit in the Med Bay with Hatchet and there's no chance I'm gonna let Hide get hold of him" Prowl chuckled and looked at Optimus who simply smiled

"I suppose you are right Blue, I don't really like the idea of leaving my twin in Ironhide's grasp" Optimus chuckled once more

"Well then that's sorted, one of you needs to go down to the Med Bay and get Barricade. I've already sorted out his quarters they are in the hanger next to yours Prowl" the black and white mech frowned before looking at Optimus again

"Sir isn't that the same hanger were Bumblebee and Arcee are?" it was a known fact among the officers that the two younger bots were in a relationship and even though they had their own quarters they usually shared.

"Yes Prowl it is the same hanger, considering it is the smaller of all of them and that there is spare quarters there it is probably best for Barricade to stay there." Smokescreen and Bluestreak sat thinking about what they had been told, Prowl nodded before looking at his brothers the shared a look before the two of them stood up

"Permission to leave sir?" Smokescreen asked

"Permission granted" Optimus replied with a nod both Prime and Prowl watched as the two of them left the office "Don't worry Prowl" The Autobot commander turned to his SIC "I will speak with Bumblebee and Arcee but I am sure they will have no problems with Barricade"

"It's not that I'm worried Bee and Arcee won't want Barricade there or that they'll hurt him it's just the Decepticons are going to have put a bounty on his head, while I was their prisoner I learnt what they do with traitors Optimus. They torture them kill everything important to them and then kill them slowly and painfully" Optimus sat back in his chair and listened as Prowl continued "I know what it feels like to be on the recieving end of their torture, I don't want Barricade to go through the pain I went through" Prowl finished talking and looked at Prime's desk, Optimus looked at his SIC and frowned

"Prowl if you ever want to talk about what you went through I'm always here to listen and you know Jazz will listen to you" Prowl nodded

"Sir I don't want to be a risk to anyone, Barricade wouldn't have been harmed if it wasn't for me, all I want to know is that you will be able to protect him and everyone else from whatever the Decepticons try. It's not that I don't have faith in you because I do but you weren't there when Shockwave and Megatron tortured me, they threatened to kill any Autobot who tried to stop the pain" Prowl looked up at his commander "I just want to know that if they ever capture me again that you will leave me with them I don't want to see anyone else harmed because of me" Optimus sighed not sure what to say

"Prowl you know I can't make a promise like that" Prowl locked optics with Prime and for the first time since they had returned the black and white mech to the base Optimus was able to clearly see the pain in his optics.

"Prime you don't know what they said to me, I don't want any harm to come to any of you because of me. If the Decepticons want me dead then just leave me with them, when Soundwave came to me he knew I had sparked, he knew that the sparkling was a femme. They threatened to hurt her in some of the most disgusting and vile ways imaginable in the same cell as me so I would see what they were doing" Optimus continued to listen as Prowl spoke "Megatron said he would do the same to Jazz and any of you who tried to help"

"Prowl listen to me" Prime leant forward "While you are on this base and amongst family and friends you will be safe, I will ensure that you are not captured again as will Jazz. You _are_ safe here Prowl, Megatron and Shockwave say a lot of things but we can stop them. Red Alert has improved our security to ensure everyone's safety they will not be able to get within 100 miles of here" Prowl stood up Optimus following suit, Prime moved around his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder "If you ever want to talk Prowl you know where I am" the black and white mech nodded

"Thank you sir" his voice was quiet as he left Prime's office, Optimus sighed before sitting back down and rubbing his hand over his optics. He opened a comm with Ratchet

"Prime to Ratchet"

"Ratchet here is everything alright Optimus?"

"I'm fine it's Prowl I'm worried about I want you to keep an optic on him, he just spoke to me about some of the things the Decepticons did and said to him, it's disturbing" Ratchet paused for a moment before replying

"Will do Ratchet out" Optimus shut off his comm before standing up and making his way to the Med Bay, when he walked in he saw Elita was still sat on the berth and was talking to Ratchet. The two bots looked over at him, Elita smiled as he walked over to them

"Hey" she said standing up taking his hand "Are you ok?" he looked down at her and smiled softly

"I'm fine Elita I'm just thinking about something Prowl said to me" she nodded deciding not to take it any further, Optimus looked over at Ratchet

"Bluestreak and Smokescreen are in with Barricade I haven't seen Prowl" the medic stated, Elita looked between the two of them

"I'm going to go back to our quarters and let the two of you sort this out" she said walking towards the door, Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder the pink femme turned and looked at him

"I'll be along soon promise" Elita nodded with a smile before walking out of the Med Bay, Prime turned to Ratchet

"Optimus what did Prowl say to you in there?" Optimus sighed before replying

"He told me that the Decepticons threatened to harm Rythm and Jazz in the most disgusting ways possible, his words not mine. He also told me that he's worried about the safety of everyone while he is here on base, as well as being concerned for Barricade's safety" Ratchet frowned and leant against a console as he listened "He's not telling me the whole story though I know it, he needs to have someone to talk to Ratchet it's eating away at him" Ratchet nodded in agreement

"Mm I sensed something was bothering him when he was in here, we could have Smokescreen talk to him"

"No it would only cause Smokescreen to worry and I doubt Prowl will be willing to tell his brother about what he went through" the hummer sighed knowing Prime was right

"Do you think he would tell Jazz?" Optimus paused mulling the thought over

"He might do, Jazz won't let Prowl dwell on any thoughts especially if it affects their relationship"

* * *

Prowl walked into his quarters and smiled when he heard Jazz in their washracks, one benefit of being Second in Command was that you had your own washracks. Walking into the room he chuckled when he saw Jazz trying to wash Rythm in the sink, she giggled and kicked water in Jazz's face

"Rythm" Jazz said chuckling "I'm trying to wash you please stay still" she chirped at him before splashing again, Prowl smiled and walked further into the room Rythm saw him and immediately tried to get out of the water and over to him "Hey come on baby stay in the sink please"

"Need some help Jazz?" Prowl asked walking up next to his mate and gently holding Rythm by her middle, she looked up at him and stayed still in the water

"How do you do that Prowler?" Jazz said looking at his mate, Prowl smiled

"Skill" he replied, Jazz laughed before turning back to Rythm and gently cleaning her doorwings, she shut her optics and leant into his touch

"Looks like she likes having her doorwings rubbed as much as you do Prowl" the silver mech said washing the sand out from in between her armour, Prowl smiled moving around to the side keeping his hands around Rythm's middle. Jazz continued to wash their daughter, every so often she would giggle and splash them both. When Jazz finally finished washing her Prowl let go of her waist and picked up a towel from the floor, Rythm turned in the water and looked at Prowl. She looked back at Jazz who grinned and nodded she turned back to Prowl before kicking a large amount of water onto Prowl, he jumped and turned around, Rythm giggled and clapped her hands while Jazz laughed.

"You think that was funny do you?" Prowl asked a small grin appearing on his face

"Yep" Jazz replied sharing a similar grin, Rythm shivered as the water cooled down. "I'll pick her up if you wrap the towel round her" Jazz said lifting Rythm up under her arms she chirped and watched as the water dripped off her legs, Prowl smiled gently wrapping the towel around her small body before taking her in his arms. Jazz smiled as he watched Prowl hold Rythm she smiled at him before snuggling further into the blanket, the small smile on Prowl's face was enough to make Jazz take a photo of the image.

"Did you just take a photo?" Prowl asked looking up smiling at Jazz pushing the thoughts of his time with the Decepticons to the back of his CPU. Jazz simply grinned at him

"Course I did Prowler couldn't pass up the opportunity of you holdin Rythm" Jazz grinned and stood up when Prowl did, they both walked out of the wash racks. Prowl walked over to their berth and sat down before gently drying Rythm while Prowl did so Jazz leant against the wall and watched. "Prowler what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me Jazz" Prowl replied not paying attention

"Prowler don't lie to me please" Jazz said walking over raising his visor, Prowl stopped drying Rythm and looked at his mate

"Jazz nothing is bothering me" the black and white mech insisted turning back to Rythm she looked up at him and chirped placing a hand on his chassis

"Prowl even Rythm knows that you're lying, we can both see it" Jazz sat down next to Prowl and looked at his mate's optics

"It's just memories Jazz"

"You going to tell me what the memories are of?" Rythm chirped and yawned before cuddling against Prowl's chassis, he gently rubbed her back in between her doorwings. Jazz sighed before wrapping an arm around Prowl "Please Prowler tell me what the memories are"

"Let me put Rythm on her berth and then I'll tell you" Jazz moved and watched as his mate stood up walked to the other side of the room and gently placed their daughter down, she yawned again and chirped at Prowl as he covered her with a blanket before she fell into recharge. Prowl stayed where he was watching Rythm, Jazz sighed before standing up and going over to him

"Prowler" he said wrapping his arms around the black and white mech "Please Prowler tell me what's bothering you" Jazz looked at Prowl who was still looking at their daughter "Please Prowl please tell me what's on your processor" Jazz pleaded holding onto his mate the black and white mech sighed relaxing in Jazz's arms "You going to tell me?"

"It's just memories of when I was with the Decepticons, things I don't want to remember" Prowl's voice was quiet

"I know you don't want to remember Prowler but It'll help I you talk to me" Jazz traced circles on Prowl's lower back in an attempt to get him to talk

"Jazz...I can't tell you..." the silver mech took his mate's arm and gently pulled him away from Rythm's berth, the two mechs stopped at their berth immediately Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl.

"Prowler please tell me your my sparkmate I love you, I want to help you" Prowl shook his head even as Jazz continued to rub circles on his back "Please love tell me"

"Jazz..."Prowl muttered putting his head on Jazz's shoulder "I'm tired, trust me Jazz I'll tell you when I'm ready" Jazz sighed and nodded, "Thank you" Prowl said quietly a soft smile on his face before he laid on the berth, the silver mech followed him and wrapped his arms around his mate "I love you Jazz" his voice was quiet as he slipped into recharge, Jazz looked at his mate and sighed before gently stroking his faceplates

"Oh Prowler why won't you tell me what's bothering you" he pressed a kiss to Prowl's helm before allowing himself to go into a recharge of his own

* * *

**Holy...! Long chapter or what?**

**Hope you liked it, they'll be more about Cade and who he felt in the next chapter**

**Please review but no flames!**


	15. Sometimes doorwings suck

**Update! :D! **

**Prowl; I think you're a bit crazy at times **

**Why thank you I try my best *grins***

**Prowl; *shakes head***

**Would you please say the disclaimer?**

**Prowl; Fine she owns nothing except her ocs but Satelyte belongs to nightwing 132**

**Yup! Please review but no flames! **

**Oh yeah just to warn you at the beginning it's a flashback of Prowl's torture so skip the first part if you don't like that stuff!**

* * *

_"Scrap you're nothing but scrap" the whip slashed his back once more causing him to release a pain filled scream "You know what you're mate deserved to die at Lord Megatron's hands" another pained scream tore through the room "Where is your brother and sparkling?" Prowl shook from the pain as Soundwave continued to attack him, the blue visored mech moved in front of him and grabbed his face turning it to him "If you turn your brother and sparkling in I will spare them the pain" _

_Prowl stayed silent Soundwave violently let go of his face and stood up straight, the black and white mech looked down at the floor. A small pool of his energon had collected around his feet, he looked back up when Soundwave walked back over to him holding a sharp blade. _

_"Soundwave" the blue mech turned around and looked at Megatron who was leaning against the wall watching the 'interigation' "Take your time with the blade it will be far more amusing" from where Prowl was chained he could just make out the smirk on Megatron's faceplates, his spark clenched knowing the pain that was coming would be almost unbearable. _

_"Of course Lord Megatron" Prowl could have sworn he heard a hint of pleasure and excitment in the telepath's voice, he turned to Prowl and continued to walk towards him. Soundwave walked behind the injured Autobot and placed the blade on one of his doorwings, Prowl released a pained scream when the blade tore through the sensitive wires. Megatron chuckled and continued to watch as his TIC tore the blade through both of Prowl's doorwings, he turned to a small camera on the desk recording everything going on, the energon, Prowl's screams._

_End Dream _

Prowl jolted out of recharge his intakes working as hard as they could, Jazz onlined his optics after feeling his mate's fear over their bond. He looked up at Prowl and gently placed his hands on the black and white mech's shoulders, Prowl looked at him and forced a smile

"Prowler what's wrong?" Jazz asked sitting up slightly

"Memories Jazz I'm fine" Prowl replied reaching out and gently stroking Jazz's faceplates, the silver mech frowned before sitting on his heels and looking down at his mate whose intakes were still working hard. "Don't frown Jazz it ruins your face" the two mechs looked at each other and small soft smile forming on Prowl's faceplates. Jazz sighed and relaxed his shoulders

"I wouldn't frown if you would just tell me Prowler, please tell me. I love you and I only want to help"

"It's memories of when I was with the Decepticons" Prowl's voice was quiet as he spoke, Jazz looked at him and gently placed a hand on his mate's doorwing. Prowl winced in pain and immediately Jazz moved his hand "It's ok Jazz they're just sensitive at the moment"

"What did they do to you Prowler?" the silver mech asked concern lacing his voice "You're acting like normal but I know you're hurtin"

"The memories hurt Jazz, I don't want you to know what I went through it would haunt you" Jazz sighed before glancing over at Rythm who was still curled up on her berth in recharge, Prowl sat up and wrapped his arms around Jazz. "I do want to tell you Jazz and I promise I will but not yet it's still too soon" turning away from Rythm he turned back to his mate and smiled

"Alright Prowler, I love you but promise me one thing"

"Anything Jazz"

"Promise me you won't do anythin that you'll regret" Prowl smiled softly taking Jazz's in his own

"I promise you Jazz, besides why would I? I have a perfect sparkmate and a beautiful daughter" as if on cue Rythm yawned and stretched, her creators looked over at her and smiled when she rolled onto her front her little doorwings flicking. "Do you see what I mean? I would never do anything that would take away moments like this" Jazz turned to Prowl and smiled placing one of his clawed hands over Prowl's insignia tracing the slash on it, the Autobot SIC shuddered

"Is it still sensitive?" he asked keeping a claw on his chassis, Prowl nodded "If only Tracks were here he'd be able to repair your armour for you love" Prowl chuckled remembering how vain the mech was

"I don't mind my scars Jazz, I've had some of them for so long now it would seem wierd without them" Rythm chirped and turned her head to the side, only one of her bright blue optics visible while the other was hidden under her blankets. Prowl smiled at her and flicked his doorwings, she chirped again and flicked hers, Jazz continued to look at Prowl even when he stood up off of the berth and walked over to their daughter. She giggled and rolled onto her back grimacing when she caught one of her doorwings, Prowl was quick to pick her up and gently rub her doorwing

"Did you really mean it Prowler?" Jazz asked looking at him, Prowl turned and looked at him

"Did I mean what Jazz?" Rythm chirped and looked up at her carrier and gently traced one of her small hands over Prowl's insignia, he shuddered once more and looked down at her

"Did you really mean that you've had your scars for so long that it wouldn't be right without them?" Prowl sighed and shifted Rythm slightly before walking back over to his mate and sitting down next to him. Rythm looked at Jazz and smiled reaching one arm out to him the other holding onto Prowl's arm, Jazz smiled taking her hand in his

"I know it sounds strange Jazz but yes I did mean it, I've had most of these scars since you left Cybertron, I distracted Shockwave so that Elita and the others could escape. He tried to get information out of me giving me scars and then put me in statis, that was a few days after you left I've had them since then" Jazz looked up at Prowl, he brought one hand up shakily he traced a scar on the side of Prowl's faceplates, the black and white mech brought his free hand up and placed it over his.

"I wish you never had to go through that pain Prowler, I wish it was me not you" Rythm looked at the two of them confused as to what was going on, Prowl absently stroked the top of her helm

"Jazz I managed to get through the pain thinking of you, you're smile" Jazz shook his head a small smile on his faceplates

"I love you Prowler but that was incredibly cheesy" the two mechs chuckled slightly and looked at each other, Rythm grabbed onto Prowl's arm and pulled herself up onto her feet her little doorwings flicking happily. Jazz smiled at her and gently stroked one of her doorwings

"Da!" she squeaked pointing at Prowl a large smile on her face, the two mechs stared down at her their jaws hanging open

"Did she...?" Prowl started

"I think so...not sure" Jazz said looking down at Rythm "Say that again baby"

"Da!" immediately the two mechs grinned and hugged her

"Her first word Prowler!" the silver mech said hugging her close to his chassis, Prowl smiled and gently nuzzled her his own doorwings flicking happily. "And she said Da while pointing at you" Rythm giggled from where she was wedged between her parents

"So if I'm Da what is she going to call you" Prowl said with a smirk, Rythm looked at Jazz and playfully poked his arm

"Pa!" Rythm squeaked once again grabbing onto Jazz's arm, the two mechs looked at her smiles on their faceplates as she bounced on her heels. "Da!" she pointed at Prowl and then to Jazz "Pa!"

"Well that answers your question Prowler" Rythm smiled at them both before wriggling free from them and going to the edge of the berth, Prowl moved slightly preparing to grab her if she tried to jump off the berth. "What's she doin?"

"I don't know" Prowl said looking at their daughter as she sat on the edge of the berth and dangled her legs "Do you want some energon Rythm?" he asked, she looked back and chirped at them "I'll take that as a yes"

"Guess that means we've gotta get up then" Jazz said standing up off of the berth and stretching, he smirked at Prowl when he noticed the black mech was watching him. Prowl turned his head away quickly turning his attention to Rythm who was still swinging her legs over the edge "I know you were watchin me Prowler"

"Of course I was Jazz" he said hiding a smirk the little femme smiled up at Prowl and flicked her doorwings, Prowl smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her helm she released a giggle. "Come on you" Prowl said picking up Rythm holding her close to his chassis as he stood up, the two mechs walked out of their quarters passing several humans on their way down the corridor. A squeal caught their attention, turning round Jazz was attacked by Satelyte as she grabbed onto his leg

"Heya lil 'un what ya doin out here on ya own?" Jazz asked picking her up, she looked at Rythm and smiled before looking back to Jazz

"Fire's pink!" Satelyte squealed with a grin "Big and pink!" Both Jazz and Prowl shared a look

"This has the twin's names written all over it" Prowl stated shifting Rythm in his arms

"SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER!" The four bots in the corridor jumped at the voice only moments later the twins bolted round the corner and made a mad dash past the two officers. Sideswipe crashed into Prowl sending both of them and Rythm crashing to the floor, Prowl winced and hissed in pain as one of his doorwings jarred.

"Sorry Prowl, Rythm!" Sideswipe apologised standing up and running off, Prowl groaned and moved so he was kneeling with his arms out in front of him, Jazz knelt down next to them gently placing Satelyte down. Rythm looked up at her creator energon tears rolling down her faceplates, the silver mech quickly picked her up and held her against his chassis rubbing her lower back. Satelyte looked at Prowl and noticed a tear in one of his doorwings, she quickly went over to him and placed a hand on his arm. Jazz looked from Rythm and saw Prowl's doorwings a gasp escaping his vocaliser

"Prowler" he gently moved over to his injured mate, the black and white mech had shut his optics and his doorwings were twitching violently. Several humans had entered the corridor to find out what was going on and after seeing Prowl on the floor injured they had run off to find one of the Autobots. Jazz put Rythm next to Satelyte and moved in front of Prowl "Prowler stay awake for me, I'm going to contact Ratchet" just as Jazz went to contact the medic a voice spoke up

"What happened?" the silver mech turned and saw Optimus standing at the end of the corridor, the larger mech immediately ran towards his officers. He knelt down next to them and noticed the tear in his second's doorwing, quickly he opened a comm link channel with Ratchet

/Ratchet it's Prime, Prowl's injured and it looks as though Rythm is also. We're in the East wing corridor/ the medic growled loudly causing both of the young femmes to flinch

/I'm on my way/ the link was immediately cut off, Prime turned back to Jazz who was talking quietly with Prowl

"Jazz what happened here?" Optimus asked reaching out and rubbing Rythm's helm, Satelyte was hugging the younger femme trying to give her some comfort

"Satelyte came runnin down here laughing, she said Skyfire had been painted pink. Fire shouted then Sunny n Sides ran past, Sides whacked into Prowl,who was holdin Rythm, down then ran off" Prime frowned

"I'll have Ironhide find the twins and take them to the brig"

"FRAG THAT!" a voice roared, Ratchet stormed down the corridor to them "Lock them in the Med Bay so I can make them suffer"

"Language" Prowl said weakly trying to indicate to the two little femmes who giggled, Ratchet muttered something and knelt down looking at his doorwings

"Don't talk Prowl you'll waste energy, damn twins they've torn open several old wounds" Jazz frowned and looked at Rythm who was still being hugged by Satelyte, the silver mech picked up the two femmes and held them against his chassis. Rythm yelped as her right doorwing was caught on Jazz's arm immediately Ratchet looked up from Prowl and turned his attention to the whimpering femme "Jazz let me see Rythm's doorwings for a moment" Jazz passed his daughter to the medic finally noticing the fact that her doorwing had twisted

"I'm gonna kill those twins" Jazz snarled, both of the femmes jumped and looked at him

"Easy Jazz" Optimus said putting a hand on the mech's shoulder "The twins will be dealt with I have already contacted Ironhide he is searching for them along with Skyfire" Rythm whimpered as Ratchet gently passed her to Jazz, as soon as she was in his arms she grabbed onto his chassis armour and pressed herself close to him.

"Sometimes having doorwings sucks" Prowl muttered before shuddering and falling unconcious

"Prowler!" Jazz said his optics widening behind his visor, Ratchet cursed under his breath several times "Ratch?"

"He's in statis the pain from his doorwings were too much" the medic stated "Prime I need you to carry Prowl to the Med Bay, we're going to need Ironhide or Skyfire there once Barricade realises what's happened to Prowl because once he does..." Ratchet trailed off both Optimus and Jazz shared a look before Jazz picked up from where Ratchet left off

"We're gonna have one angry mech" Satelyte looked up at them

"I go get Fire?" She asked, Optimus looked down at her and smiled

"That would be very helpful thank you Satelyte" the young femme smiled at him and flicked her wings before running off down the corridor,

"Prime pay attention!" Ratchet snapped the large red and blue mech moved forward and gently helped turn Prowl over onto his back, "Careful I don't want his doorwing damaged any more than it already is" Optimus nodded absently before picking up the injured mech and standing up and walking down the corridor, both Ratchet and Jazz followed closely the latter holding Rythm against his chassis her uninjured doorwing flicking

"I'm gonna kill the twins" Jazz muttered as they walked "I just got Prowler back I ain't losin 'im again" Ratchet looked at the visored mech

"Don't worry Jazz nothing is going to happen to him, his wounds aren't too bad it won't take long to repair"

"I know that Ratch, but Prowler had a nightmare n won't tell me what it was" Ratchet sighed and shook his head "I'm just worried I won't lose 'im physically but mentally" Optimus slowed once he reached the Med Bay and allowed Ratchet to go ahead and open the door for him, as soon as the door opened a loud voice reached their audios

"I'M GOING TO FRAGGING KILL YOU!" Barricade roared as he was held back by both Bluestreak and Smokescreen, on the other side of the Med Bay Ironhide had Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in a death grip. Both twins shrunk back at the ex-Con's outburst and under Ironhide's grip

"Barricade stop!" Jazz said glaring at the mech, they locked optics for a moment before Barricade shrugged his brother's off and walked into the side room muttering curses at the same time. Bluestreak and Smokescreen looked over at Prowl as Optimus gently placed him down on the Med Berth Ratchet was standing by, "Blue would you mind holding Rythm for me?"

"Sure thing Jazz" the young gunner said walking over to Jazz

"Mind her right doorwing it's damaged" Bluestreak frowned as he took the little femme, Jazz smiled softly as Bluestreak cooed quietly to her and gently rubbed her doorwing's joint. For a moment she winced and tried to get away from his hand but after a few minutes she shut her optics and relaxed into his touch "What you doing to her Blue?" said mech looked up and smiled

"When Smokey, Prowl, Barricade and I were younger we used to twist and bend our doorwings all the time. Our creator used to rub our doorwing joints" he said still smiling

"For some reason it relaxes our doorwings so in turn stops the pain" Smokescreen added walking over to Prowl who was still unconcious on the berth, Ironhide looked over at them and tightened his grip on Sideswipe's shoulder when he saw Rythm's doorwing. Sideswipe whimpered in pain and clawed at the black mech's hand trying to get away from it

"Don't even try it kid" Ironhide growled, Sideswipe stopped his clawing and looked at Sunstreaker who crossed his arms over his chassis and glared at his silver twin. Optimus looked over at the three mechs before walking over to them, "Prime you decided what to do with the Unicron spawn?" Sunstreaker snarled at Ironhide twisting in his grip attempting to land a punch

"Sunstreaker stand down" Optimus ordered immediately the yellow twin stopped fighting and settled with glaring at the floor "Sideswipe from what I understand you ran into Prowl and Rythm while running from Skyfire is that correct?" Sideswipe shrunk back slightly and looked at his commander

"Yes sir" he replied quietly "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to harm either of them" Optimus folded his arms over his chassis and looked down at him

"I understand that Sideswipe but either way both of them were harmed and because of that you will be spending the next few days in the brig, after that you will be assigned to cleaning duty for a week is that understood?" the silver twin sighed but nodded all the same "Good and as for you Sunstreaker" said mech looked up at the mention of his name "You will spend the next few days in the brig with Sideswipe"

"What? I didn't whack Prowl!" he protested

"No but you were in on the prank which started all of this and for that you will accompany your brother in the brig" Sunstreaker went to say something else when Jazz stepped in

"Don't think about it Sunny" the silver mech said walking up next to Prime "Personally I wanna see you both in the brig for a week and Sides a little longer but that ain't gonna solve anythin" he crossed his arms over his chassis and looked at the twins

"Jazz I'm sorry" Sideswipe said shocking the bots in the room "I never meant to hurt them"

"It's not me you should be apologisin to" Jazz answered

"I'll apologise to Prowl when he's awake again I promise" both Ironhide and Optimus Prime stared down at the silver mech in shock, this was the first time he had ever willing wanted to apologise to someone for something that he had done "And to Skyfire" Once again this shocked all of the mechs who were listening to him

"Your punishment still remains Sideswipe" Optimus stated

"I understand sir" Prime sighed and looked over at Ratchet who was reparing the tear in Prowl's doorwing, the larger mech turned to Ironhide who still had his grip on the twins.

"Ironhide I trust you can take care of the twins?" the black mech nodded "Thank you"

"Come on you two" Ironhide said pushing them towards the entrance of the Med Bay, Optimus watched as the three left before turning to Jazz who was still standing next to him "

"Jazz I'm sorry I can't stay but I need to go and check on Elita" the silver mech smiled up at his commander

"Don't worry about it, Prowl's got us" Jazz continued to smile as he watched Optimus walk out of the Med Bay, turning back to his mate he saw Barricade had come back out of the side room and was standing by Prowl. He went over to the black and white mech who looked up and smiled at him "Ya know Cade once the twins have finished their punishment I was plannin on gettin some revenge through a prank, ya in?" Barricade grinned at Jazz

"Oh I'm in"

* * *

Optimus walked down the corridors towards his quarters thinking about earlier, he had just been on his way to check on Elita when one of the NEST recruits had found him and told him that one of his bots was injured. Naturally he had followed the human determined to find out what had happened and who was injured thus delaying checking up on Elita One.

_'Elita love are you in our quarters still?' _he asked through their bond sending a wave of love with it

_'Yes, Optimus is everything ok? You're not telling me something' _

_'I never could hide anything from you could I?' _Elita's laugh echoed through their bond

_'Of course not Orion we're sparkmates you can't keep anything secret from me' _Optimus chuckled shaking his head, a few of the humans in the corridor looked up at him confusion clear on their faces. He smiled at them and continued walking ignoring the stares he was recieving

_'I'll tell you everything when I get there, I love you'_

_'Love you too Lugnut' _she replied affectionately. Prime continued his walk picking up his pace as he did so the large mech turned the corner and froze at the end of the corridor Inferno had Red Alert pressed up against the wall, Red Alert had his arms wrapped around Inferno's neck and was kissing him. Optimus looked at them for a moment before walking back round the corner and taking another route towards his quarters. Shaking his head he walked up to the door to his quarters keyed in the code and walked inside, Elita was sitting on their berth reading a datapad an empty cube of energon in her lap she looked up from her datapad and smiled at him

"Hello love" Optimus said walking over and sitting down next to her wrapping one arm around her, she smiled and put her head on his shoulder

"If you want some energon there's some on the desk, I picked up a few cubes on my way back here" he looked over at the desk and sure enough two cubes were sitting there

"I'm fine thank you, did you know Red Alert and Inferno are together?" the pink and white femme looked up at him

"No, I knew Red was going to tell Inferno that he loved him though why?" she asked placing her empty cube on the ground before moving and putting her head in Optimus' lap, he smiled down at her and gently stroked her faceplates.

"I caught them kissing in the South corridor" he laughed when her jaw opened "My thoughts exactly"

"You really saw them kissing?" Elita's voice was filled with disbelief Optimus smiled and nodded "Wow...I never that Red Alert would willingly be kissed in public when anyone could see them" as she finished talking she winced slightly "Ow"

"Elita what's hurting?" Prime asked shifting slightly in case he needed to take her down to the Med Bay, she placed a hand on his chassis and pushed his back slightly

"Nothing I need to go to the Med Bay about it's the sparklings they...get a bit excited a basically whack my spark" she brought one hand up and placed it over her spark "The datapad I was reading Ratchet gave it to me it's about sparklings and carrying, apparently it's normal for sparklings to do that but it doesn't make it any less painful" Optimus placed one of his hands over her smaller one and smiled at her

"I still can't believe it Lita, split-spark twins" Elita smiled at him bringing one hand up and tracing his jaw "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier one of the NEST recruits cornered me there was an incident"

"What 'incident'?" she asked keeping her hand on his jaw, Optimus turned his head and kissed her hand

"Sideswipe ran into Prowl who was holding Rythm at the time, Prowl fell over landed on one of his doorwings and tore open several of the wounds and Rythm's right doorwing was damaged" Elita frowned

"Are they ok?"

"Prowl went unconcious from the pain and when I left Rythm was ok, Bluestreak was doing something to take away any pain she was feeling" Elita moved her hand and put it on his chassis "They'll be fine Ratchet's the best medic in existance"

"Mm true, but I swear if the twins harm our sparklings in anyway I'll kick their afts back to Cybertron" she stated folding her arms over her chassis protectively, Prime chuckled bent down and kissed her quickly

"I don't doubt it my love"

* * *

**Lol long chapter :D!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review but no flames! **


	16. Nightmares

**Update! :D! Sorry for not doing it sooner **

**So last time Rythm spoke for the first time :D And then Prowler n Rythm were hurt by Sides**

**And now Jazzy n Cade want REVENGE! ^^**

**Prowl; You are banned from going anywhere near my daughter**

**Naawww D:! She's my character though**

**Prowl; But I'm her father so I overwrite that **

***glares* Disclaimer please**

**Prowl; Fine she owns nothing except her ocs but Satelyte belongs to nightwing 132 Now Stay away from her before I send Ratchet after you!**

***mutters* I'm soooo gonna get the twins to prank your ass**

**'Blah'-Cybertronian**

'Blah'**- Normal**

**_'blah'-bond talk_**

**_/Comm/_**

* * *

Jazz and Barricade sat in the Med Bay both of them devising plans on how to get revenge on the twin Pit spawns, Barricade had already suggested several times that they should just beat the crap out of the them and lock them away for good. Rythm was sitting on Prowl's berth her newly repaired doorwings flicking happily as she watched her creator and uncle talk,

"Why not just slag OW!" Barricade shot a glare at Jazz and rubbed the sore spot on his helm "What did you hit me for?" he growled

"No swearin Rythm's still here ya twit" the silver mech replied indicating at his daughter who was giggling at her uncle's pain

"Fine fine, why not beat the...what do the humans say? Oh yeah beat the stuffing out of them?" Jazz laughed shooting a grin at Barricade "What?"

"I never thought I would hear you of all mechs say something like that Cade" the two mechs looked at each other before Barricade shrugged and picked up a datapad, he started to draw on one of them before handing it to Jazz. The silver mech took the time to look at it "Cade why did you draw a picture of Sunny and Sides hanging upside down in Devastator's jaws?" the ex-Con looked at his brother-in-bond and shrugged

"Because personally I think it would be a really nice way of getting the point across that no one messes with my twin and gets away with it" the statement was followed by him leaning back in his chair folding his arms over his chassis.

"Mech isn't Devy dead?" Jazz asked turning to watch Rythm as she slowly stood up and walked along Prowl's berth towards her carrier's head, Barricade frowned before he slapped his forehead.

"Damn it! There has to be a way of getting them back" Rythm sat down once more and turned to the two of them, putting one of her small hands on Prowl she leant forward and squeaked at them "Da! Da!" Jazz turned and smiled at her while Barricade just stared his jaw hanging open

"Did she just speak?" Rythm reached out to her creator who gladly picked her up and put her in his lap, Jazz turned to Barricade and smiled

"Yep she spoke this morning just before we left our quarters, apparently I'm Da and Prowl's Pa" Rythm giggled and looked up at Jazz with a smile, Barricade hummed in thought looking over at his twin who was still unconcious due to the sedatives Ratchet had given him.

"That's it!" Barricade suddenly exclaimed after a few moments of silence both Jazz and Rythm shot him confused looks, although Rythm's came with a confused chirp also

"What's it Cade?"

"I know exactly how we're going to get revenge on those spawns of Unicron" he answered with a devilish grin

* * *

Skyfire walked towards the main hanger where Prime, Red Alert and Ratchet were waiting for him. Satelyte was sitting on his shoulder slowly scraping the pink paint of his shoulder, he turned and looked at her a small smile on his faceplates. All of the humans he passed stared at his neon pink armour some laughed while others turned away and snickered

**"What do you mean Prowl's back in the Med Bay?"** came Red Alert's yell as he walked inside

**"Red Alert calm down Sideswipe is being dealt with as we speak and Sunstreaker is in the brig due to the prank" **was Prime's reply, walking inside the three mechs who were standing in there turned to Skyfire. Ratchet snickered at Skyfire's paint along with several of the humans, **"Skyfire glad you could join us" **Satelyte waved at Optimus before she continued to pick at the paint on Skyfire's shoulder, slowly chipping away the pink revealing the white armour underneath

**"Is everything alright sir?" **Skyfire asked slightly impatient

**"Skyfire we are in need of your assistance, Prowl is in the Med Bay once more after Sideswipe ran into him resulting in him injuring his doorwings. I understand that the twins are the ones who...repainted you, usually Prowl would be the one to oversee any punishments" **Optimus trailed off and turned to Red Alert who continued

**"Currently we've got Ironhide watching Sideswipe but we want you to oversee their punishments" **A smirk appeared on Skyfire's faceplates

**"Gladly" **Satelyte took her hand away from Skyfire's armour and looked at her hand, growling she shook it before showing it to Skyfire

**"Fire pink hand! Don't like!" **Skyfire chuckled and looked at her hand, he turned back to Optimus who was smiling

**"Go on go get cleaned up" **The shuttle nodded quickly leaving the hanger and making his way to the wash racks, Ratchet walked up next to Optimus watching them leave **"Satelyte is a very unusual youngling" **Prime stated folding his arms over his chassis **"She lost her creators yet seems perfectly happy with Skyfire, she's able to communicate in both English and Cybertronian. I don't think I've ever met a youngling who was able to cope with such a big loss and who is able to speak multiple languages" **Ratchet nodded in agreement

**"She is unusual yes I will give her that, who knows perhaps Rythm could end up like her" **Optimus thought about what Ratchet had said **"Your twins might end up with the same ability" **Ratchet stated quieter than before so that Red Alert didn't hear him, the commander looked down at his CMO **"You still have to tell everyone" **

**"I know Ratchet, I will once Prowl is out of the Med Bay" **

**"I've got to go I promised Jazz that I would look after Rythm for a bit while he shows Barricade his new quarters" **Ratchet said waving goodbye to Optimus and Red Alert as he walked out and towards the Med Bay.

* * *

Both Jazz and Barricade had managed to convince Bluestreak and Smokescreen to help them get revenge on the twins, the three Praxians were currently walking across the base towards Barricade's new quarters. The humans watched Barricade carefully as if waiting for him to turn on them and attack at any moment, the black mech ignored the humans looks as much as he could his brothers helping to distract him as they walked.

"So Cade what's the plan then?" Bluestreak asked nudging his brother in the side Barricade looked at his brother and grinned

"I'll tell you the plan when we're in my quarters Blue and no sooner" Bluestreak whined earning a grin from both Smokescreen and Barricade "Cheer up I promise you'll enjoy it Blue" the three mechs continued to walk in silence before Smokscreen spoke up

"You know Barricade when the war started and you joined the Decepticons we though we had lost you for good" Barricade sighed looking at the floor listening to his brother speak "Prowl was devastated and I could have killed you for it, I thought you were a no good slagger who deserved to get his aft kicked. The only reason I didn't was purely because of Prowl, if I had hurt you it would have hurt Prowl just as much" Barricade's own doorwings drooped slightly, Smokscreen placed a hand on his shoulder "But you proved me wrong" the ex-Con stared at him

"Huh?"

"You proved me wrong Cade" Smokescreen said locking optics with his sibling "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll kick your aft back to Cybertron got it?" a smirk on the mech's faceplate as he spoke, Barricade smirked also

"Yes Creator" the two bots laughed while Bluestreak grinned, the gunner stopped and looked when he saw Sideswipe cleaning one of the hanger's Ironhide watching over him. Barricade and Smokescreen stopped walking and looked back at their younger brother, "What's with Blue?" Barricade asked quietly

"Between you and me I think Blue has a crush on one of those demons" Smokescreen answered just as quietly indicating at Sideswipe

"Just what we need, but I suppose if Bluestreak helps us prank them it'll get Sideswipe's attention for him"

"I'm not so sure I want our baby brother courting him of all mechs" Barricade looked at Smokescreen

"You want him to be happy don't you?" the elder mech looked down at his brother "It's about time Blue had someone other than his own family to love, Sideswipe may not be the best mech for him to pick but think about it if the fragger hurts Blue we hurt him. Give it a chance" Smokescreen stared at his brother his mouth slightly agape "What?"

"That is probably the deepest thing you have ever said Barricade"

"Naww fraggit now your Autobot crap is starting to rub off on me" his comment earned him a slap to the back of the helm

"Shut up" Smokescreen said with a small glare "You may be neautral but I will still kick your aft into the next dimension if I have to" the two brothers glared at each other for a moment, Barricade broke the tention and turned back to Bluestreak who was still happily watching Sideswipe clean the hanger. Barricade walked over to the younger mech and placed a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his daze

"You have plenty of time to check Sideswipe out another time" Bluestreak turned his gaze to the floor earning a chuckle from his older brothers "Come on" they both walked back over to where Smokescreen was waiting for them

"Please don't tell Prowl you know he will never let me anywhere near Sides!"

"I can't make any promises" Barricade teased shooting a grin at the gunner

"Barricade please!" Bluestreak pleaded "Please please don't tell Prowl!" the black and white mech went to reply but instead recieved a slap to the helm again

"Stop winding him up Barricade" Smokescreen scolded before he looked back to Bluestreak "We won't tell Prowl Bluestreak so long as you don't do anything stupid got it?" the young Praxian nodded his helm quickly a grin on his faceplates "Good now come on we're meeting Jazz in Barricade's quarters and the longer we keep him waiting the longer Ratchet's going to have to watch over Rythm, we all know that's not good for anyone" when he finished talking the three brothers started walking towards Barricade's quarters once more, Jazz was leaning against the wall outside of the hanger waiting for the brothers.

"Bout time" the silver mech said with a grin "Your late ya know"

"We know but Bluestreak decided to give Sideswipe a look over" Barricade stated with a grin putting a hand on Bluestreak's shoulder, the younger gunner glared at his brother before looking at Jazz who was smirking at him.

"Oh really now? I never thought you'd turn on your own Blue that hurts" Jazz placed a hand over his spark in mock pain, Bluestreak's shoulders slumped as he looked down at the floor "Naw you know I'm just kidding" the silver mech said walking over to him "If ya like Sides I'm more than willin to help you get with him...after we get some sweet revenge" Smokescreen chuckled at Bluestreak's stunned expression before opening the door to Barricade's quarters

"Are we going in or not?" the elder Praxian asked waiting for his brothers and his brother-in-bond, immediately the three mechs went inside followed by Smokescreen who shut the door behind them. "So what's your plan then?" Barricade and Jazz's faceplates both broke into what could only be described as 'shit-eating' grins.

* * *

Ratchet looked up from from the datapad he was reading and looked at the sparkling who was currently sitting on his desk chewing on one of his wrenches. Rythm had her little arms wrapped around the wrench her helm tilted as she chewed on the tool, the medic couldn't help but smile at the little femme. Despite what others said he did in fact love sparklings, they were just too cute to ever hate especially little Praxians the doorwings just tipped the cute scale.

"You are the only living being I will ever let touch my wrenches you know that?" in return Rythm chirped and flicked her wings still chewing the wrench, Prowl started to thrash around in recharge immediately Ratchet's gaze went to the injured mech. Quickly Ratchet picked the sparkling femme up and placed her safely in the temporary play pen Jazz had helped him set up, he went over to Prowl and placed his hands on the mech's shoulders "Prowl! Prowl!" the mech's optics snapped open, for the first time since Ratchet had met Prowl he saw raw fear and pain in the mech's optics

"Get away from me!" his voice was broken as he struggled against the medic's grip "Let go of me Decepticon!" Ratchet's optics widened in realisation, Prowl had obviously had a nightmare about while he was trapped with the Decepticons and clearly still believed he was there

"Prowl calm down! It's me Ratchet! You're safe!" Prowl's thrashing slowed down as he locked optics with the medic, his intakes working at an incredibly high rate

"Ratchet?" he asked quietly staring up at his old friend, the hummer nodded and let go of Prowl's shoulders "I'm sorry" Prowl turned his head away and stared at the wall

"Prowl what caused this? Don't you dare say it's nothing because it clearly isn't and unless you tell me what's causing this I am going to have Optimus talk to you"

"It's the Decepticons, I keep feeling the torture over and over again" Ratchet leant against the berth listening to the mech as he spoke "Everytime I go into recharge I see them and if someone comes even within a few feet of me I can't help but think they're going to attack me" Prowl shut his optics before re-opening them, after a few moments of silence it was clear that he wasn't going to talk again any time soon. The black and white mech attempted to sit up wincing at the throbbing pain in his doorwings, Ratchet was at his side in an instance helping him to sit up

"Careful of your doorwings they're still pretty sensitive" Prowl nodded before putting his head in his hands slumping forward "Prowl you can't suffer alone, you need to let Jazz help you" Ratchet said looking at his friend "He's your sparkmate you can't keep something like this a secret from him for long you know that"

"I know Ratchet I understand but I can't tell Jazz what I keep seeing, you know him. He'd go out for revenge and I can't lose him again Ratchet, I've lost him once and I can't go through it again neither can Rythm" Prowl looked at the medic "She needs Jazz just as much as I do even more in some senses" Rythm looked up from the wrench she was still chewing on placed it on the floor before she carefully stood up and wobbled her way over to the bars of her play pen, her carrier was somewhere in the room she could hear his voice but couldn't see him

"Pa!" she squeaked bouncing on her heels slightly both Prowl and Ratchet looked across the room "Pa! Pa!"

"Rythm's here?" Prowl asked making a move to stand only to be pushed back down

"I'll get her for you" Ratchet stated as he made his way across the room towards where Rythm was happily chirping and clicking while holding the bars still, as soon as she saw the medic she chirped louder and flicked her doorwings "Alright alright I'll take you to your carrier" a slight chuckle in his voice as he bent down to pick up the little femme, just as he was about to pick her up she quickly moved and picked up the wrench holding it to her chassis before reaching one hand up to him. With a smile Ratchet picked her up and made his way back over to Prowl, turning in his grasp Rythm looked at her Pa and reached out her free arm.

"Pa!" Prowl looked at her and smiled talking her from Ratchet and holding her against his own chassis, she smiled and settled in his lap before she once again started to chew on Ratchet's wrench

"You ok with her chewing your wrench?" Prowl asked the medic simply nodded surprising him for a moment before he looked back at Rythm "You see why I can't tell Jazz Ratchet? If he went on a damn revenge trip we could lose him and I can't risk that not now not ever" Ratchet sighed once more

"But you can't keep this to yourself Prowl, what are you going to tell Jazz if you react the same way with him as you did with me when you woke?" Prowl slumped forward slightly "Please Prowl promise me you will at least talk with him, you cannot keep this a secret from him. He feels your pain Prowl keeping something this big from him is NOT going to help"

"I know but...I keep seeing them everything I do, I don't even have to be in recharge now I can still hear them" Prowl growled causing Rythm to look up at her carrier in concern

"Prowl calm down" Ratchet said taking Rythm from Prowl

"Calm down! Ratchet you have no idea what they did! What they said! You have no idea what it's like thinking your sparkmate is offline all the time being tortured while Megatron tells you how exactly he killed your mate! You don't know what that feels like!" Prowl snapped standing from the berth ignoring the pain, Rythm started to cry at his shouting dropping the wrench and grabbing Ratchet's armour

"Prowl stop it!" the medic resorted to begging /Optimus I need you in the Med Bay now!/

/What's going on?/ Ratchet was quick to shield Rythm when Prowl threw something at the medic

/It's Prowl, whatever the Decepticons did to him it's jacked up his processor, I need Jazz and someone to take Rythm before she gets hurt!/ for the next few minutes Ratchet's focus was to stay clear of the Praxian and to shield the sparkling who was crying at incredibly high decibels. After what felt like hours Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz and Chromia came inside the Med Bay all four dodging a buzz saw which was launched at them. Chromia was quick to take Rythm from Ratchet and get out leaving the mechs to deal with Prowl

"What the...!" Jazz ducked as his mate threw another tool at his head "What the frag?" he all but screamed

"Jazz see if you can get to him calm him down!" Optimus ordered, the silver mech quickly made his way towards his mate

"Prowler calm down!" Jazz begged sending waves of love and comfort to him "No one's gonna hurt ya!"

"Frag off!" Prowl roared his optics tinted with a slight red hue, the four mechs flinched at his tone

"Prowler please! This isn't you!" this time Jazz tried to get closer only for Prowl to aim his gun at Jazz

"I will only say this once more, frag off" Prowl snarled baring his denta "Stop messing with my processor Decepticon" at this Jazz stared at his sparkmate the other bots behind him, the door to the Med Bay opened once more as Barricade rushed in and stared at the scene in front of him.

"Prowl what the frag are you doing?" Barricade asked moving around the edge of the room past Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet who were waiting for a chance to grab the SIC. Prowl snarled his gaze not moving from Jazz

"You lied Barricade, you said you'd help me but instead you're helping the Decepticons mess with my thoughts" his twin stared at him slack jawed before he spoke up

"Are you being fragging serious? Prowl you're at the Autobot base! And Pit you've scared the shit out of your own daughter!" Jazz stared at the gun currently aimed at his chassis as it charged preparing to fire "Prowl don't!" Barricade activated his own gun and aimed it at his brother "You shoot him I shoot you" Ironhide snarled at Barricade but went silent when Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head "Prowl that really is Jazz standing in front of you, you are at the Autobot base"

"Stop lying to me" Prowl growled glaring at his twin keeping his gun aimed at Jazz

"Oh for..." Barricade stormed across the room and stood in front of Jazz so the gun was pressed directly against his chassis "If you really believe I'm lying Prowl shoot me" he stated the twins stared at each other taking the advantage of Prowl being distracted Optimus quickly went up behind Jazz and moved the silver mech away, Ironhide watched the scene in front of him prepared to step in if needs be. "So? What's it going to be? Do I die or do you believe me?" Prowl's gaze moved from Barricade as he looked around the room, he stared at the four mechs on the other side of the room. Jazz was shaking slightly as he stood in between Optimus and Ratchet while Ironhide stood watching him

"Prowl" Jazz said quietly staring at his sparkmate's optics which still had a slight tint of red to them, Prowl turned away and looked at Barricade who was still standing in front of his gun. After a few moments of silence Prowl slowly lowered his gun a nod from Optimus was all Ironhide needed, the black mech moved quickly holding Prowl's arms behind his back while Ratchet sedated him. Ironhide and Ratchet both moved Prowl onto one of the berths strapping him down, Prime looked at Jazz and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Everything will be alright Jazz" he said comfortingly, Jazz nodded absently and looked over at Barricade who was walking towards him. "That was an incredibly brave thing you did there Barricade" Optimus said to the ex-Con as he reached them, Barricade shrugged and looked to Jazz who was still staring at his unconcious mate. Deciding it was best to leave them alone Prime went across the room to where Ratchet and Ironhide were

"How you holding up Jazz?" Barricade asked looking at the mech

"He aimed his gun at me Cade" he whispered in disbelief "He thought I was a Con" Jazz's shoulders slumped and a few tears rolled down his faceplates, Barricade froze on the spot not sure what he should do having never delt with a crying mech before. After a few moments the black and white mech hugged Jazz as he cried, from across the room the three mechs looked at them.

"There's a sight I never thought I'd see" Ironhide stated watching as Barricade comforted Jazz

"Mm at least he's helping not causing trouble" Ratchet muttered looking at Prowl, Optimus followed his gaze

"What caused Prowl to act like that Ratchet?" he asked

"Prowl told me that he keeps feeling the torture over and over again and hearing everything the Decepticons said to him, the memories are clearly hurting him. I'm guessing what just happened was caused because of those memories, when he woke up he thought that I was a Decepticon so clearly the memories are taking over" Ratchet turned to look at Jazz who was still crying "I just hope I can find a way to stop them from doing any more damage to his processor before it's too late"


	17. The Truth

**Nuther update!**

**Hope you're all liking the story so far, just to mention this chapter will have some torture so I will mention it incase you don't wanna read that stuff**

**I do need help from you all though my readers! I have recieved several PMs from other readers with the suggestion of killing one of the Autobots what do you think?**

**Please review but no flames**

* * *

Chromia paced around in her quarters holding Rythm to her chassis cooing softly to her, the little femme was still sobbing quietly while holding onto the blue femme's chassis armour. The femme moved and sat down on her berth rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm the sparkling femme, slowly Rythm's cries died down although she continued to click and chirp unhappily.

"Hush little one everything will be ok" Chromia whispered softly rubbing the back of Rythm's helm, she looked up at her door just as Elita opened it slightly and looked inside. The pink femme moved inside and shut the door behind her "Hey Lita" the blue femme said softly as she lulled Rythm into a light recharge

"Hey, Optimus told me what happened" she said walking over and sitting next to her friend

"It was chaos in there Elita, Prowl was throwing tools at Ratchet when we got there" Chromia said in disbelief looking down at the little femme in her arms "Ratchet was still holding Rythm at the time as well" Elita followed Chromia's gaze and sighed "She was petrified"

"Any sparkling would be though Mia, Bee would have at her age if it was you or Ironhide" The pink femme reached one hand out and gently rubbed the top of Rythm's helm, Chromia looked at her friend for a moment before speaking up

"Do you want to hold her?" Immediately Elita locked optics with the blue femme a startled look on her faceplates "What? You've got to practice you've got your own little one on the way"

"Actually Mia that's what I've been meaning to tell you" Elita started as she carefully took Rythm from Chromia

"What do you mean?" Chromia looked up at her "You are still carrying right?" this time her tone was more panicked than before

"Yes I'm still carrying but there's more than two sparks in my chassis at the moment" the two femmes shared a look

"No way"

"I'm carrying split-spark twins" Chromia squealed and quickly covered her mouth realising her mistake as Rythm chirped quietly and shifted in Elita's arms before going still again, once sure the little femme wasn't waking up anytime soon Chromia shifted her attention back to her friend.

"That's fantastic Lita, why the frag haven't you and Prime told anyone yet?"

"We just haven't gotten around to it yet, there's been so much going on what with Prowl. Then Skyfire and Satelyte and all the meetings with the humans"

"But still it'll do everyone good to know there's two more sparklings on the way" Chromia said standing up "Do you want some energon?" she asked casting a gaze over her shoulder, Elita nodded thankfully "You know Lita if you ever need help with your twins Hide and I will help"

"Thank you Chromia"

"Hey what are friends for" the blue femme answered with a smile walking back over with two energon cubes, sitting back down she waited for Elita to shift Rythm into one arm before handing her a cube. "Admittedly we didn't raise twins but hey Bumblebee was sure a hell raiser when he was a sparkling" the two femmes laughed at the memories of Bumblebee getting into trouble,

"Didn't he get trapped in the vents above your room once?" Elita asked with a smirk

"Oh don't remind me" Chromia answered with a chuckle shaking her head "It took hours to get him out of there, of course you and Optimus wouldn't know that purely because you two spent that entire day locked in your quarters" the pink femme looked down at the floor "Let's just hope your two don't get themselves into that much trouble because otherwise you're going to have trouble" the two femmes chuckled at the thought of two little sparking's getting themselves trapped in vents, Rythm wriggled in Elita's arms and opened her optics looking up at the pink femme holding her. Elita looked down at her and smiled

"Hello little one" she said with a smile stroking Rythm's faceplates, the small femme looked up at her rubbing a small fist over her optics. Elita continued to smile

"She looks at lot like them both doesn't she?" Chromia said taking a sip from her energon

"Indeed she does Chromia" Elita took a sip of her own energon still smiling at Rythm, the little femme chirped looking at the energon cube "You hungry little one?" as if to answer her question Rythm's tanks rumbled "I'll take that as a yes"

"Ratchet keeps her energon in the Med Bay I'll take her" Chromia stated

"No it's alright Chromia I'll take her" was the pink femme's answer as she held Rythm against her chassis "Why don't you spend some time with Ironhide I swear you too have been spending less and less time together" Chromia chuckled

"We have been spending less time together it's a long story" Elita stood up carefully looking at her old friend in concern "I'll tell you another time but for now this little one needs feeding"

"Mm I'll send Ironhide back here for you"

"Thank you Lita and I'm expecting you and big bot to make that announcement sometime soon got it?" Elita chuckled and smiled

"Yes mother" was her response as she quickly ducked out of the room before Chromia could say anything else, Rythm chirped staring up at the femme holding her, after a few moments Rythm sneezed after something got into her vents as she did so her visor snapped down over her optics. The small femme giggled which in turn made Elita laugh softly, they passed a few humans in the hanger as they walked, after a few moments Elita walked outside and automatically Rythm tried to cover her optics growling quietly when her visor prevented her from doing so. Elita chuckled as she watched Rythm retract her visor and cover her optics properly

"Hey Elita!" the pink femme stopped walking and turned around, Bluestreak and Smokescreen came up behind her smiling when they saw Rythm with her hands over her optics still.

"Hello Bluestreak, Smokescreen" she replied giving them a smile, Rythm peaked out from behind her fingers causing the three older bots to laugh "I was just on my way to get some energon from the Med Bay for Rythm"

"We were just going to go and see Prowl" Bluestreak stated "Barricade told us what happened"

"Optimus informed me also" Elita said softly looking at the two brothers "I'm sure Ratchet will be able to help him"

"Let's hope so" Smokescreen answered shaking his head he smiled at Rythm "Anyway" the three bots started walking once more Rythm looking up at her uncles, she clicked when her tanks rumbled again. Bluestreak smiled at his niece

"Did you want to hold her Bluestreak?" Elita asked smiling at the younger mech

"No it's ok, I've never held a sparkling before and I don't want to risk dropping her. Jazz and Prowl would be really angry if I did and so would Ratchet in fact everyone would be-" his rambling was cut off when Smokescreen covered his mouth, as soon as the younger bot stopped talking he removed his hand. Rythm giggled smiling at the two of them as she watched

"Bluestreak I really doubt your brother will be upset if you hold her" the pink femme said shifting Rythm in her arms

"Elita's right Blue Prowl and Jazz really won't mind, heck they didn't seem to mind when Barricade was holding her and let's be honest even if he is our brother he's probably the least caring" Bluestreak stared up at his older brother before turning to Elita who smiled at him

"Ok" was his quiet response gently the femme commander handed Rythm over to her uncle, the small femme chirped and once safely in Bluestreak's arms gently patted his chassis.

"Not so bad is it Blue" Smokescreen said with a grin before he started walking once more, Elita One smiled at Bluestreak once more before following the elder Praxian. Bluestreak looked down at Rythm who giggled and brought her visor down before nuzzling his chassis

* * *

Ratchet, Jazz and Barricade were the only ones remaining in the Med Bay both Optimus and Ironhide had left to get on with their duties, the silver mech was currently looking down at his sparkmate while Barricade stood on the other side of the Med Bay watching Jazz. With a sigh Ratchet placed a datapad down on his desk before walking over to Prowl's side, Jazz looked up at him sighing slightly

"Ratch?" both Barricade and and Ratchet looked up when they heard his voice

"Yes Jazz?" after a few moments of silence Jazz spoke up once more

"Is there anyway we can see what Prowl's been through?" Ratchet looked at the silver mech clearly seeing that there was no getting out of this one, he cast a quick glance over to Barricade who sighed and nodded. Jazz looked between the two mechs wondering what he was missing

"Yes" Jazz's attention went straight back to Ratchet "Yes there is a way, but Jazz think about it do you really want to see what he went through?" just as Jazz went to reply Barricade spoke up

"It won't be pleasant Jazz, I saw the injuries Prowl had some were worse than others but either way it wasn't nice seeing him like that. I could have gone my whole life without ever seeing him in so much pain, even when he sparked Rythm he wasn't in as much pain as he was from the torture." Jazz looked down at Prowl gently taking his mate's hand in his own

"I don't care, I need to know what he went through. If I know then I can help him" Ratchet sighed deciding he couldn't win this fight

"Fine but Jazz you're going to have to go into your bond and go through his memories" Jazz looked up

"You mean like back on Cybertron when..."he paused before speaking once more "when we lost our sparklin"

"Yes Jazz" Barricade pushed himself up from the wall and walked over to Ratchet, he indicated to speak to the medic who nodded and walked away from the berth "What is it?" Ratchet asked crossing his arms over his chassis

"Wouldn't it be better for them to be in the side room? You know where I was" the medic stared at the ex-Con

"For once Barricade it seems we agree"

"I'll move them" he stated walking back over towards his brother, only moments later the door to the Med Bay opened and Bluestreak, Rythm, Smokescreen and Elita One walked inside.

"Hey Ratchet" Bluestreak said with a bright smile shifting Rythm in his arms "Rythm needs some energon"

"It's over there" Ratchet stated pointing over at a cupboard, Smokescreen cast a quick glance at Barricade and Jazz who were very carefully moving Prowl into the side room before he walked over to where Ratchet was pointing. Elita smiled down at Rythm who was playing around with her visor while holding Bluestreak's armor "Elita over here now" the pink femme looked up in shock "You heard me here now" not wanting to anger the medic she quickly did as he asked walking over to him "In my office" he said gently pushing her inside ignoring her protests.

Smokescreen walked back over to his brother and niece holding a bottle of low-grade energon, Rythm flipped her visor up and as soon as she saw the bottle she chirped and reached a hand out making the bots bots chuckle.

"Smokey can you feed her? I have no clue how" Bluestreak asked meekly looking at his brother

"Sure thing Blue you know it's lucky our sire taught me how to feed you" the elder mech gently took his neice from his brother and held her against his chassis, as soon as the bottle was placed at her lips she immediately started drinking it down making the mechs smile. Bluestreak looked over at the side room as Barricade flashed him a soft smile before shutting the door

"Hey Smokey?" Bluestreak asked

"Yes Blue?" the older Praxian didn't look up from where he was still feeding Rythm, the little femme had her hands on the bottle and had pulled her legs up.

"Why do you think Jazz and Cade took Prowl into the side room?" this made Smokescreen look up at

"I'll ask Ratchet when he's finished with Elita" he said making his younger brother smile, Rythm pushed the bottle away from her once she had finished her energon. She looked up at her uncle and frowned Smokescreen locked optics with her "What's wrong little one?" he asked concern lacing his voice

"Da!" she squeaked "Da!" the two brothers shared a look having never heard her speak before "Da!" she squeaked this time clicking afterwards

"She wants Prowl" Smokescreen and Bluestreak jumped looking over to Ratchet's office door, the medic was standing there with Elita behind him clearly trying to get past him without being seen. Ratchet turned to Elita who immediately stopped trying to sneak past him "Elita go and find Prime he's missed several check ups" the pink femme nodded and smiled at the two Praxians before quickly leaving, once she was gone Ratchet turned his attention back to the mechs "You can't take her in there Jazz is doing a memory sync"

"What?" Smokescreen asked alarmed Rythm whimpered at his loud tone and squeaked out for Prowl again

"Keep it down!" Ratchet ordered with a glare "It was Jazz's choice not mine and I do not want anyone interupting, keep yourselves busy by looking after your neice Primus knows she needs some sort of stability"

* * *

Barricade and Jazz very carefully placed Prowl down on the berth the silver mech stared down at his unconcious sparkmate,

"Are you alright Jazz?" Barricade asked placing a hand on his shoulder

"I-I'm fine Cade..."

"I'm going to stay here with you Jazz if anything goes wrong then I can stop you alright?" Jazz simply nodded the black and white mech took his hand off of Jazz's shoulder and allowed the mech to climb on the berth alongside his mate, Jazz wrapped one of his arms around Prowl's waist and placed his head over his mate's spark. Barricade sat down in the chair and leant back, Jazz shut his optics and focused on his bond with Prowl. Slowly and cautiously he reached out and went through Prowl's various memories searching for the most recent ones of being held as the Decepticon's prisoner. Finding the one he wanted he paused for a moment before going into his mate's memory

_(**OK if you don't like torture skip NOW! I'll write when it's over)**_

_Prowl looked up at the Decepticon standing in front of him, Shockwave smirked down at him the large Decepticon grabbed him by the wrists and chained him to the wall. Megatron was once again on the opposite side of the room watching in interest, his red optics full of amusement_

_"It seems you are stronger than we thought Autobot" Megatron said "But don't worry we'll soon break you" a smirk appeared on his faceplates as Soundwave also walked into the room, the blue mech stood by Megatron awaiting his orders "Shockwave begin" immediately the cyclops picked up one of his many daggers and walked to Prowl's side taking one of his doorwings in his hand and pushing the dagger into it, a pained cry escaped Prowl's vocaliser as Shockwave dragged it downwards tearing the sensitive wires. Prowl shook in pain as Shockwave removed the dagger and energon flowed out of the wound and dripping off forming a pool of energon beneath him. "Now" Megatron pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to him "You are going to tell me where the rest of the Autobots are"_

_"N-Never" Prowl growled out _

_"Very well Shockwave continue" Megatron ordered walking back over to his TIC, Shockwave let out a dark chuckle as he picked up a needle. Prowl narrowed his optics trying to ignore the pain in his doorwing and the pool of energon on the ground, Shockwave turned and walked over to him. He reached a hand out and grabbed Prowl by the neck forcing him to turn his head to the side before injecting him with whatever was in it, immediately the liquid started to burn him. He cried out in pain "What was it that Shockwave?" Megatron asked in interest smirking as Prowl writhed in pain _

_"Acid" was Shockwave's reply followed by a chuckle when Prowl almost screamed as the acid burnt his circuits, all three Decepticons laughed at his pain "It isn't enough to kill but it is more than enough to cause some interesting damage" Shockwave picked up another needle and this time injecting more acid straight into Prowl's unharmed doorwing, the instant pain made him scream out in agony as it burt its way through him. As the acid continued to do it's job Shockwave proceeded with going to Prowl's other side and tearing more wires in his doorwing, the combination of the acid burns and the dagger slicing his wires made Prowl scream out and shake in agony _

_"Soundwave" Megatron didn't need to say more as the blue mech went over to the writhing Autobot and dark chuckle escaping the TIC as he approached. Another cry of pain escaped Prowl as Shockwave continued to tear at the wires in his doorwing, Soundwave stood in front of him before using his telepathy to gain acess to the Autobot's CPU. Shockingly even through all of the pain Prowl was able to fight Soundwave and keep him out at least that was until Shockwave started carving a mark in his doorwing, Prowl shouted out dropping all of his mental blocks allowing the Decepticon TIC acess to his mind. _

_Soundwave immediately flooded Prowl's CPU with images of Jazz's body and the image of Megatron throwing his offlined mate to the side. Shockwave continued with his physical torture while Soundwave continued to attack his mind, Megatron stayed where he was smirking at the pain being inflicted upon Prowl. After a while Megatron signalled for the two mechs to stop, Shockwave painfully ripped the dagger from Prowl's doorwing earning a final cry of pain before he fell into statis from the pain._

**_(Okie Dokie! Torture is over you can continue to read if ya wanna anyway)_**

Jazz gasped as he pulled away from the bond not wanting to see anymore of his sparkmate's suffering, he onlined his optics intakes working hard. Barricade was at his side in an instant

"Jazz are you alright?" the ex-Con asked placing a hand on the silver mech's shoulder, Jazz immediately turned and looked at Barricade after a few moments he nodded. Shakily Jazz sat up on the edge of the berth before going to stand up he got to his legs and stayed where he was doing his best to keep his balance. Barricade watched as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down putting his head in his hands

"Primus" he breathed looking down at the floor "No wonder he was acting the way he was" Barricade placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder

"Do you want to be on your own?" he asked

"If ya don't mind" Jazz replied lifting his head up to look him

"Not at all" the visored mech watched as Barricade opened the door and walked out, Jazz sighed and looked over at his sparkmate who was still unconcious. After a few moments of silence he stood up and walked over to Prowl, tenderly he stroked Prowl's cheek

"Prowl why didn't ya tell me? Ya know I would've helped ya love" his voice was soft as he spoke "Ya shouldn't 'ave gone through that love, I promise I won't let ya get hurt like that again. Ya know Rythm and I love ya and the others just wanna help but ya sure gave me a scare earlier" Jazz sighed and shut his optics holding back his tears "If I knew ya were with the cons Prowler I would've gotten ya out sooner, I'm sorry Prowler" opening his optics the silver mech stared down at his sparkmate his spark guilt overtaking his spark as he thought about the memory he had seen earlier. "I really do love ya Prowler"

"DA!" the scream caught Jazz's attention immediately he sprinted to the door and looked out, Rythm was crying and screaming for Prowl while Bluestreak and Smokescreen tried their best to calm the little femme down. Quickly Jazz went over to them Smokescreen gladly handed his neice over to her father, seeing who was holding her she quickly grabbed onto his armor and buried her head in his shoulder. "Pa" she said in between sobs

"It's alright I'm here" he cooed quietly rubbing her back, he looked to the two Praxians who looked upset

"Sorry Jazz" Bluestreak said sheepishly "She wouldn't stop calling for Prowl"

"It's alright Blue" Jazz said still stroking his daughter's back as she slowly calmed down "I don't blame ya"

"Jazz why did you do a memory sync?" Smokescreen asked flexing his doorwings, Jazz sighed as he looked at them

"I needed to know why Prowl acted the way he did, I couldn't let 'im suffer the way he was" Rythm rubbed her optics getting rid of the tears as she leant against Jazz, Smokescreen sighed as he looked at Jazz. "Smokey don't say it, I know it was stupid but ya tellin me ya wouldn't 'ave done it?"

"I wasn't going to call you stupid Jazz, I was going to say I never thought you would do another memory sync not after the last one" Jazz gently moved Rythm into his other arm as he looked at them "I'm not going to argue with you, if you ever want to talk Jazz we'll listen" Bluestreak nodded confirming his brother's offer

"Thanks" Rythm yawned and nuzzled her creator's neck wrapping her small arms around him

"We're going to go and get some energon did you want to come?" Bluestreak asked smiling softly at Rythm

"If it's all the same I'm gonna stay here, if Prowl wakes up then I want to be here" the two brothers nodded in understanding "Where did Cade go?"

"He said something about talking with Optimus" Jazz nodded thankfully to Smokescreen, "We'll see you soon then" the silver mech watched as the two Praxians walked out of the Med Bay talking quietly to each other, once they were gone he looked back to Rythm who in turn looked up at him. He smiled at her and gently pressed a kiss to the top of her helm "Come on let's go see ya carrier baby" Jazz turned on his heel and walked back into the side-room, as soon as Rythm saw Prowl she squeaked and tried to get out of Jazz's arms

"Da!" she repeated several times as she tried to free herself, Jazz placed her down next to Prowl. Immediately she cuddled up against his side wrapping her small arms around Prowl's larger one, a soft smile appeared on her creator's faceplates as he watched her. He sat down in the chair again and took Prowl's hand in his own, Rythm chirped happily several times as she cuddled up against Prowl's armour. Jazz chuckled softly when she peaked over Prowl's arm and giggled when she saw Jazz looking at her, quickly she hid her face again making him chuckle as he watched her play around.

"I think it's impossible for ya to stay upset" Jazz said as she continued to mess about, he reached a hand out to her and gently rubbed the top if her helm. Quietly he began to sing softly trying to get her to fall into recharge

I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away

Then I remember the pledge you made to me

I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime

Will you help me fall apart  
Pick me up, take me in your arms  
Find my way back from the storm  
And you show me how to grow  
Through the change

I still remember the pledge you made to me

I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
With you I will stay through every day  
Putting my understanding aside

And I am comforted  
To know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime

I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
Looking back at me  
I know that you can see my heart  
is holding to the promise of a lifetime

As Jazz finished singing he smiled at Rythm at some point she had fallen into recharge and was curled up in between Prowl's arm and chassis, he shifted in his seat and looked at Prowl, he stared in shock. Prowl was looking at him and smiling softly quickly Jazz moved and wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck, the Autobot SIC wrapped the arm that Rythm wasn't recharging on around his sparkmate and pressed a kiss to the side of Jazz's helm.

"I didn't know ya were awake Prowler" Jazz whispered, Prowl gently tugged him giving a clear indication for Jazz to climb onto the berth with him, happily Jazz did as his mate wanted. The silver mech nuzzled Prowl's neck and cast a quick glance at Rythm making sure that she was still recharging, Prowl sighed

"I'm sorry" he said quietly gently tightening his grip on Jazz

"Don't be" Jazz answered "I know what ya went through Prowler" the black and white mech stiffened "I did a memory sync" Prowl turned Jazz's head and stared at his mate

"Jazz take off your visor" it was more of an order than a question immediately Jazz did as he was told, Prowl looked straight into his sparkmate's optics "Jazz I didn't want you to know because I didn't want it to effect you"

"It doesn't matter Prowler, I know now and this way I can help ya" Prowl went to speak again but Jazz silenced him by pressing his lips to Prowl's, when they parted Jazz smiled at him "I love ya Prowler and I promise I won't ever let 'em touch ya again" the silver mech put his head on Prowl's shoulder and relaxed against him, "Besides we've got our lil femme to look after" they both turned and looked at Rythm who was still in recharge, both mechs smiled when she nuzzled Prowl and chirped in her recharge.

"You're right Jazz" he sighed and put his head back on the berth "Primus I can't believe I thought you were Decepticons, I scared the frag out of Rythm" Jazz lifted his head up and looked down at Prowl "No one's going to trust me again"

"Prowler don't say that!" Jazz said keeping his voice down "Ratch already told us why ya acted like that, it's the Con's fault not yours. Prime and Ironhide were worried about ya, so did Ratch all though Ratch and Hide won't admit it but they were really worried about ya" Prowl looked up at his sparkmate "Ratch said he's gonna do everything he can to help ya Prowler, ya just gotta trust us love" the black and white mech reached a hand up and placed it over Jazz's spark

"I do trust you Jazz, I trust you with my entire spark"

* * *

**My God that was a long chapter! 0.0**

**By the way the song is called 'Promise of a Lifetime' by Kutless, **

**I don't own the song or Transformers sadly :(**

**Please review but no flames!**


	18. Decepticons

**I'm back! Mwah ha ha *evil grin***

**Prowl; *backs away slowly***

**I have nasty surprises in store for you my dear readers**

**Prowl; You strange human**

**Who says I'm human? Nah jokes anyways on with the story**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing ! **

**Please review and no flames cuz dayuuumm do they hurt!**

* * *

Jazz cuddled closer to Prowl allowing the black and white mech to wrap his free arm around his waist, both mechs were happily watching Rhythm recharge as she held on tightly to her carrier's arm, Jazz couldn't help but smile every time her doorwings flicked in her recharge. Prowl sighed and leant his head against Jazz's allowing thoughts of the previous few hours to go back into his processor, how was he ever going to explain to the other Autobots how he thought they were his Decepticon captors. As if sensing what his mate was thinking Jazz kissed Prowl's chassis making the other mech look down at him

"Stop thinkin Prowler" he said quietly "We'll sort everythin out love" a small chirp caught their attention both of them looked at Rhythm, she looked up at them her blue optics still slightly dull from where she had been in recharge only moments ago. "Hello brightspark" she flexed her doorwings out and nuzzled Prowl's arm before pulling herself up so she was sitting, smiling she flicked her doorwings happily.

"Jazz could you get off of me for a minute please?" the silver mech did as he asked and perched himself on the edge of the berth, carefully Prowl pushed himself up so he was also sitting up before hanging his legs over the edge of the berth. Rhythm cocked her head to the side before crawling over to Jazz, she sat there watching Prowl's doorwings and mimicked every move. A wrench flew past the bots and smacked on the wall making all three of them jump, turning around they saw Ratchet standing at the door levelling them with a death glare.

"You move off of that berth and I _will _weld you to the berth" he growled walking over to them, Rhythm giggled and looked down at the wrench on the floor. "Jazz make sure she doesn't throw herself off the edge" immediately Jazz put his hand in front of Rhythm's midsection she looked up at her creator and frowned her doorwings stiffened slightly, Ratchet walked over and bent down picking up his wrench before handing it to the sparkling. She grinned immediately and took it from him with several chirps before she started chewing on it. Prowl looked up at the medic

"Is there any reason you're not allowing me to stand up Ratchet?" he asked

"I need to check that you didn't do any damage to yourself earlier" was all Ratchet said as he scanned the mech standing in front of him

"Ratchet I wanted to apologise for earlier I shouldn't have believed you were a Decepticon" Prowl growled the last word making Rythm flinch and look at Jazz, the silver mech in turn prodded Prowl through their bond while trying to calm him down. Once he calmed down Rythm went back over to Prowl and leant against him, Ratchet looked at the mech sitting on the berth before replying

"Don't apologise Prowl it's not your fault" was all he said as he checked over the scans "No damage you're free to go" Prowl nodded and stood up followed by Jazz who picked up Rythm and held her close, the medic watched as they left the Med Bay once they were gone he sighed and shook his head. Slowly he too left the Med Bay and walked out across the tarmac once again the sun was just beginning to set, it seemed that Primus was not willing to give any of them a break from the chaos caused by the war. Almost as though there was something that they were being prepared for, something that would push the Autobots and their humans allies to their limits, shaking the thought out of his head Ratchet approached the main hanger where he could hear someone shouting.

"I don't care! If your second in command is mentally unstable then he should not be allowed to remain on this base!" Galloway, how typical the fool of a liason always had to find something to argue about, he could never take a moment to consider what effects something could have on the rest of the Autobots. As Ratchet walked into the hanger he saw Galloway standing on the scaffolding shouting at Optimus who was standing there trying to speak with no luck. The human looked straight at the CMO and levelled him with a glare one which Ratchet returned

"You mean!" the shout caught everyone's attention, they turned around and saw Satelyte sitting there giving an adorably cute glare to Galloway "If you send him away I send you away!" she folded her arms over her chassis and continued to glare at the human, Galloway glared down at her, Skyfire walked into the hanger and as soon as he saw his charge and Galloway in a glaring contest he walked over to her. Satelyte looked away from him and up at the large flyer before she stood up and stuck her glossa out at the liason, he scoffed and started complaining to Prime about disrespectful Cybertronians and how he should control them.

"That's my femme" Skyfire whispered as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder, the flyer walked over to where Ratchet was standing, the medic was smirking and as soon as they reached him he reached a hand up and playfully tapped Satelyte's leg

"You showed him" the medic said quietly she giggled and wrapped her arms around Skyfire's neck

"What was he going about this time?" Skyfire asked reaching a hand up and gently stroking Satelyte's right wing

"He was being mean about Prowl" Satelyte answered leaning into his touch "He stupid" both of the larger mechs laughed

"That he is Satelyte that he is" she grinned slightly and looked over to where Optimus was listening to Galloway's rant still. "Do you think we should intervene Ratchet?" before Ratchet had a chance to reply the alarms started blaring, Skyfire grabbed Satelyte and pulled her off of his shoulder and ran outside followed by both other mechs. The other Autobots had collected outside looking out for what was causing the alarms to go off, Jazz and Prowl came up beside them Rythm still in Jazz's arms

"DECEPTICONS!" It was Sideswipe who shouted he was pointing into the distance true enough the seekers were heading their way

"Get the younglings inside!" Optimus ordered Jazz ran over to Skyfire shifting Rythm into his other arm, Skyfire handed Satelyte to him and watched as the silver mech ran off. The humans ran back inside the hanger to grab their weapons while the Autobots started firing at the seekers, Skyfire transformed and shot into the sky heading towards the approaching mechs. Ratchet looked at Prowl who simply looked back

"Do not even think about ordering me inside Ratchet" he stated immediately the Autobots scattered and took cover from the shots being fired at them, above the ground Skyfire was chasing off as many Decepticons as he could.

* * *

Jazz ran through the base holding his own daughter and Skyfire's adopted, Rythm was clinging on tightly to her father's chassis while Satelyte did the same. As soon the he reached his and Prowl's quarters he ran inside and gently put the two femmes on the berth before locking the door behind them, he knelt down on the floor infront of the berth and watched the door. Satelyte was shaking slightly as the alarms continued to go off, Rythm looked at her friend and reached over gently patting her leg, it caught Jazz's attention

"Hey Satelyte what's wrong?" he asked

"Same sounds as when mummy and daddy left" she whispered Jazz frowned slightly and sat down next to her picking up both femmes and gently rubbing Satelyte's back. He knew immediately what she meant it was the alarms reminded her of when her parents were offlined, stupid Decepticons why they had to cause so much death and destruction was beyond him. Satelyte shivered slightly at the sounds going on outside, a knock came from the door of their quarters reluctantly he placed them both down on the berth and walked over taking his gun out. Quickly he pulled the door open and aimed the gun coming face to face with a shocked Arcee

"Guessing you didn't get Prime's message" she stated as Jazz moved aside allowing her inside, the two femmes looked at the larger pink femme but kept quiet "He asked me to watch them for you, Prowl's fra..annoyed and Ratchet's having a hard time keeping him from killing himself" Jazz nodded in understanding

"Where's Barricade?" in all the panic of the Decepticon attack the ex-Con would be hanging around somewhere and it was sure that the Decepticons would kill him if they learnt that he was still online

"I honestly don't know" Arcee answered Jazz nodded and went over to the two femmes kneeling down in front of them,

"You two be good alright" Satelyte nodded while Rythm chirped happily flicking her doorwings, Jazz stood back up and went to Arcee "Thanks for this Arcee I owe you, again" the pink femme chuckled and motioned for him to get going, she watched as the silver mech disappeared down the corridor before she shut the door. Satelyte was shaking and watching Arcee's every move, the pink bike went over to them and sat down on the berth as soon as she did so Rythm went over to her recognising her immediately. Several chirps were shot in her direction as the sparkling made herself comfortable while Satelyte stayed where she was

"Hello to you too Rythm" she chuckled rubbing her helm before turning her attention to Satelyte, the youngling continued to shake even as Arcee pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Satelyte everything will be fine"

"Will Fire come back?" she asked looking down at her feet

"Of course he will Satelyte he's not going to leave you" Arcee said softly placing a hand on her shoulder a large explosion shook the ground, both Rythm and Satelyte squeaked in panic and huddled up against Arcee who sighed. They were both far too innocent and young to suffer because of the war, why did the Decepticons have to cause so much pain and suffering.

* * *

Jazz ran through the corridors and outside to where the other Autobots were taking shelter, he ducked down behind some cover and crouched down next to Ratchet

"It's about time you showed up" the medic stated quickly turning and firing at a Decepticon seeker

"Oh well I'm here now" Jazz snapped back "Where's Prowl?"

"By the air strip Barricade's with him" it was Sideswipe who spoke as he too took cover by them, "How the frag Barricade hasn't been seen by now is beyond me"

"INCOMING!" Ironhide shouted, Blitzwing swooped down firing at Autobots and humans alike, they could only watch as both Lennox and Epps were flung into the air from an explosion behind them. Both men quickly recovered scrambling to their feet and bolting to cover, two medics went straight over to them and checked them over for injuries

"Nothing serious" Ratchet said snapping Jazz out of his thoughts "They'll live"

"GO TO PIT!" this caught the attention of the three bots turning just in time to see Prowl fire a round of acid pellets at Starscream making the Decepticon SIC crash to the ground his trine mates grabbing him and pulling him to safety.

"Was that Prowl who shouted that?" Sideswipe asked

"Nah it was Cade" Jazz answered standing up and making a quick run over to his sparkmate, Prowl saw him coming and moved aside allowing the silver mech to take cover between the two twins. Barricade was snickering at the sight of Starscream cursing in every Earth language and Cybertronian,

"Jazz where's Rythm?" Prowl asked looking down at his sparkmate

"Arcee's lookin after her and Satelyte" Barricade growled at something catching their attention "What's wrong Cade?" he simply pointed in the direction he was looking, Prowl felt his spark freeze at the sight both Soundwave and Shockwave were standing there firing at their fellow Autobots. Jazz took Prowl's hand in his own and squeezed it lightly "Prowler go back inside" he said quietly looking at his sparkmate after feeling a small bit of fear go through their bond, the Praxian couldn't take his optics off of the two Decepticons standing on the other side of the battlefield. Something latched onto Barricade's leg making him jump Frenzy was holding onto his leg with a glare

"Frenzy! Off of my leg!" He growled trying to pry the mech off, Prowl growled and aimed his acid pellet at the bot earning a slap from Barricade "Don't you'll fry my leg too" he stated looking down at the small bot "Off now!" he ordered trying to remove him

"You're an ass!" Frenzy shouted clinging on tighter, Jazz tightened his grip on Prowl's hand stopping his sparkmate from doing anything "You're a damn fat ass!" Barricade finally managed to get him off of his leg and held Frenzy out in front of him

"Stop it!" He grunted as the minibot slashed his wrist with a small dagger, Frenzy stopped fighting and settled with glaring at him. Barricade turned to Prowl and Jazz and watched them for a second before speaking "Prowl you really should go back inside it's be safer for you" finally Prowl nodded in agreement and allowed his sparkmate to pull him further away from the fight until they were taking shelter inside of one of the hangers. Once they were gone Barricade turned to Frenzy who was still hanging limp in his grip "Frenzy what the Pit were you thinking coming over here? If any of the others had seen you they would have shot you"

"You left me Cade and you never told me Rumble was here" he growled folding his arms over his chassis

"Frenzy I had to help Prowl and as for not telling you about Rumble I'm sorry" the smaller Con looked up at him before sighing

"Doesn't matter now no one will talk to me anyway" gently Barricade placed the smaller mech down "Not even Soundwave" he could clearly see the hurt in the small bot's optics, an explosion snapped him out of his thoughts, Shockwave had been shot in the leg and was now firing randomly at anything that moved. Frenzy clung onto the black and white mech's leg and was trying to remain hidden "Cade! Cade!" the smaller mech said shaking his leg

"What?" Barricade snapped looking down regretting how the small mech flinched

"Look!" he pointed off to the side Ravage was quietly making his way over to the hanger where Prowl and Jazz were taking shelter,

"Scrap" the ex-Con grabbed Frenzy and placed him on his shoulder before firing at the feline, Ravage hissed as a shot hit his foot he spun around and started firing back at Barricade who dodged the shots. _"Prowl get out of the hanger Ravage knows where you are and Soundwave is coming!" _he shouted through their bond

_"I understand Barricade are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine but hurry the frag up! And don't fire at Frenzy he's with me" _he stopped talking and turned his attention to firing at Soundwave who was quickly making his way over to his injured symbiote.

"You survived" The mech rumbled when he saw the ex-Con "Prepare for termination" he said lifting his cannon and preparing to fire at Barricade only to be hit over the head, Soundwave spun around and came face to face with Prowl who punched him once more sending him sprawling to the ground. Ravage went to pounce at him but was pulled back by Jazz who threw him away from the doorwinged mech, both Prowl and Jazz aimed there weapons at Soundwave. Barricade stood up and made his way over to his twin and snarled down at Soundwave, Prowl's optics narrowed at the mech who had helped to cause him so much pain over the past few years.

"Ya know Soundwave I wanna kill ya right here but I'm not gonna, 'cause that honour belongs to Prowl" Jazz hissed down at him, Prowl glared down at his tormentor

_"He's not worth it Jazz" _Prowl said through their bond_ "I have no desire to kill him as that would lower me down to his level" _Jazz nodded in understanding

_"What are you planning brother?" _Barricade asked as he watched Soundwave try to figure out a way to get out of his current position, Frenzy was hiding behind part of the black and white mech's shoulder armour

_"I'm planning on trying to knock him unconcious and take him prisoner" _the reply was laced with sarcasm

_"Oh shut up I don't need you being sarcastic what are you really planning?"_

_"I honestly don't know" _before they could do anything else a large explosion sent the three Autobots flying, Soundwave took the opportunity to move away from them and get back to the other Decepticons.

"Prowler ya ok?" Jazz asked looking over at his sparkmate

"I'm fine Jazz" Prowl waved him off as he sat up "Barricade are you injured?"

"Nah I've gone through worse" He answered standing up, Frenzy was still clinging onto his shoulder the smaller mech was looking over to where Soundwave had retreated to. "Who the frag fired that shot?"

"That would be me" Barricade jumped at the voice spinning around and aiming his weapons he came face to face with Blackout, the copter gave him a sadistic grin

"How the frag did you survive? You were in parts when I saw you last" Blackout chuckled darkly casting a glance to the two Autobots behind Barricade

"Unlike you traitor I'm a true Decepticon and we do not die so easily, as for you..." he trailed off his grin getting wider "Let's just say the Combaticons have been dying for a new target"

"Frag" Barricade quickly dodged a shot from Blackout and kicked the larger mech in the back of the leg making the Con stumble "Prowl get the heck outta here!" he shouted to his twin as he dodged a swipe from the copters blades, before the other two even had a chance to make a break for it Blast Off and Vortex came up behind them. "Behind you!" the two Autobots spun around and only just missed several gun shots, Blackout lunged at Barricade once more but the bot was too quick ducking out of the way and using his agility to kick the mech's legs out from under him.

Blast Off went after Jazz while Vortex fought Prowl, the Autobot SIC grabbed Vortex's arm and flipped him onto his back before grabbing Blast Off by the necj and throwing him into Vortex who was attempting to get up. Blackout went flying past them making the two sparkmates turn and look at Barricade who was looking very pleased with himself, Frenzy sitting on his shoulder a large grin on his faceplates.

"Ya know ya ain't gonna win" Jazz stated looking at the three Decepticons "Ya pissed us off" in defiance the three Decepticons stood back up and charged the bots. Prowl easily dodged Vortex and watched as he stumbled, quickly looking over his shoulder he watched as Jazz and Barricade fought the other two confident that they were going to be ok he turned his attention back to Vortex who snarled and produced two large swords. Behind the large Decepticon he saw a few of the other Autobots stare at them

"Two can play at that" Prowl growled reaching onto his back and latching onto two jagged bits of his armour, pulling on them two large sais emerged from under his armour.

"HOLY SLAG!" He heard Sideswipe shout, the silver mech had seen him pull the swords out. Vortex hissed before charging at the Autobot SIC lunging at him with one sword, Prowl easily blocked the attack with one of his sais and used the other to stab at the large mech. The black and white mech easily dodged several more swipes of the Decepticon's blade returning each with a stab of his own, he ducked down and moved behind Vortex before stabbing him in the shoulder. Vortex roared out in pain grabbing the sai in his shoulder and pulling it out of Prowl's hand before he spun around and slashed Prowl's leg, the black and white mech hissed dropping his other sai and falling to his knees clutching his wound. Vortex laughed and raised his blade to strike him

"PROWL MOVE!" It was Sunstreaker who shouted it this time, Vortex brought the blade down.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mwah ha ha ha does Prowly die? Or does he kick butt? Or maybe someone steps in?**

**You'll have to wait and see! :D!**


	19. The Decepticons go too far

**Hi! Ya know what it's so much quicker writing parts in school in my notebook and then typing them up then trying to write in one go :)**

**Anyways here's the next chapter **

**Just so you all know the poll on my profile on what I should call Oppy n Lita's sparklings WILL be closing within the next week or so!**

**Disclaimer- I own nuthin! Not a thing! So don't sue my butt!**

**Satelyte belongs to nightwing 132**

**Please review they make me update quicker!**

* * *

The blade came swinging down, quickly Prowl twisted his body and grabbed Vortex's wrist before bringing his other arm up and punching the Con's arm with such force that the armour shattered and the energon line's tore. Vortex roared out in pain and tried to grab Prowl's doorwings with his other hand only to have the Autobot SIC do the exact same thing to his other arm, Prowl then proceeded to grab his sai and rip it from Vortex's loose grip before plunging it into the Decepticon's side. Another roar of pain escaped his vocaliser this one louder than the previous, the black and white Autobot grabbed the larger bot by the shoulder before throwing him away and watching in satisfaction as he crashed into Blast Off.

Prowl straightened himself up casting one last look at the injured mech before turning around and picking up his two sais, returning them back to they place on his back. It was only then that he noticed that both factions had stopped fighting and were staring slack jawed at him, automatically his doorwings stiffened uncofortable from the attention he was recieving. From where Jazz was standing he noticed the slight change in his sparkmate's doorwings and walked over to him

"Damn Prowler the ninja in ya really showed up this time" the silver mech said a slight smirk playing on his faceplates "I'm impressed" Jazz grabbed his mate's arm and pulled him away from where he was standing as the Decepticons recovered from their shock and restarted the battle, both sparkmates jogged over to where Barricade was standing. "Why'd ya hide your sais babe? Makes ya look more indimidating"

"That's exactly why I do hide them Jazz I do not wish for my skills to be common knowledge" a snort made Prowl look over at his twin

"Frag that Prowl, you kind of gave that secret up a moment ago" Barricade smirked at his brother "But it's nice to see some of the old Prowl back, even if it is the mean kick ass side"

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" Megatron's roar echoed over the battlefield and immediately the Decepticons started retreating, Frenzy however stayed on Barricade's shoulder torn between returning with them or staying with his carer. Barricade as if sensing his dilema looked down at him

"It's your choice" he stated running a claw over the small bot's helm, Frenzy cast one last look at Soundwave and his brothers as they left before turning back to Barricade and hiding by his armour. Prowl's doorwings twitched as the three of them made their way over to the other Autobots and humans who had come out of their hiding places, as they approached everyone's gaze landed back on Prowl making him feel uncomfortable.

_"Relax Prowler" _Jazz said through their bond sending him a wave of comfort and support, as they reached them Optimus was the first to walk up to them

"I have to say Prowl I have not seen you fight like that before" he stated Prowl couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed to wait for him to speak

"I have not fought like that in a long time, it is a part of my past that I prefer to forget about" Bluestreak and Smokescreen moved around the others and stood next to their two brothers placing reassuring hands on Prowl's shoulders

"But where the frag did you learn to fight like that?" Sideswipe asked "I mean I knew you could kick aft when you wanted to but that was some skill!" the black and white mech cast a glance down at Jazz who smiled encouragingly, he then turned his gaze back to Sideswipe

"I was trained in the art of Metallikato while I was back in Praxus eventually I completed my training"

"So you're a Master?" Sideswipe asked, Prowl nodded "Holy frag" the other Autobots muttered their agreement

"Why did you never inform us Prowl?" said mech turned his attention to Optimus who also seemed surprised by his statement

"There was never any reason to, I had no need to use my abilities" was the reply

"Um can anyone explain for us humans what Metallikato actually is?" everyone's attention turned to the speaker, Major Lennox

"Metallikato is a Cybetronian Martial Art, it is the hardest and most inaccessible of our martial arts. If Prowl was a master of Circuit-Su or Crystalocution then it would be easier to believe as they rely more on the bot's ability, while Metallikato relies heavily on a bots spiritual stability" Ratchet explained "The fact that Prowl has actually managed to master it is incredible"

"Only a few mechs have ever managed to become Metalikato masters" Ironhide added, Prowl rolled his optics knowing that he was never going to be able to live it down

"So Prowl's a super ninja" Epps stated making everyone laugh or chuckle

"Yup!" Jazz chirped grabbing Prowl's arm, Blustreak laughed and grinned

"More like a super deadly aft whoopin ninja" he stated making Prowl sigh and look at the floor

"It is like dealing with younglings when I involve you two in anything" Prowl said quietly earning chuckles from the older Autobots and faked pouts from both Jazz and Bluestreak

"Man that's mean" Jazz muttered

_"Perhaps so Jazz but you love me all the same" _Prowl purred through their bond the silver mech barely supressed his shiver at his sparkmate's tone

"Why don't we just send Prowl to kick the Cons back to Cybertron?" Sunstreaker asked folding his arms over his chassis

"It would not be logical for me to even attempt that Sunstreaker, my skills are by no means as good as my master's. We do have a more pressing matter though, how the Decepticons were even able to locate us in the first place. Red Alert's security systems hide our energy signals from even the best of radars" Optimus looked down at his second in command

"Red Alert I need you to check the security systems for any unauthorised entry" Prime stated, the smaller mech nodded taking Inferno's wrist and dragging the larger mech to the security room with him. "Autobots assist the humans with repairing the damage caused" he then ordered and watched as the mechs dispersed to get on with the clean up, it was only when Prowl turned to walk away that Optimus saw him walking with a slight limp "Prowl" said mech turned to face him and Optimus was finally able to see a large gash in his leg from where Vortex had slashed him "Before you do anything have Ratchet repair your leg, the last thing we need is for it to get infected" deciding not to argue with his leader the black and white mech nodded, just as he was about to walk away Skyfire landed next to them his own form covered in dents and scratches "Skyfire head to the Med Bay with Prowl and make sure your own injuries are tended to" the large flyer nodded and made his way over to Prowl, slowly both mechs walked off the larger of the two checking on Prowl ensuring he was able to walk without any trouble.

Jazz stayed standing next to Prime watching his sparkmate limp off, his visor dimmed slightly as he poked Prowl through their bond checking that the black and white mech was ok. Prowl reassured Jazz by opening the bond fully allowing him to feel his emotions, after sending a wave of love to Prowl Jazz pulled away. Optimus watched as the silver mech's visor brightened again, the Autobot TIC turned his attention to the Prime

"I've gotta get Rythm and Satelyte from Arcee" he stated, Optimus simply nodded and watched as he walked off before deciding to go and find his own sparkmate.

_"Elita love where are you?" _he asked through their bond

_"I'm in the main hanger apparently Galloway has already heard about the attack and is on his way here" _Prime outwardly groaned and facepalmed, deciding his men would be ok finishing the clean up without him he slowly made his way to his office

_"Think you can get away long enough to meet me in my office?" _happiness flowed through their bond before Elita replied

_"Of course besides I have something I want to tell you" _she blocked the bond before he could ask what she meant, even so he picked up the pace and made his way to his office. Once there he walked inside and sat down in his chair gears groaning in protest, the door opened once more and Elita walked in smiling at the sight of her sparkmate sitting at his desk. The pink femme casually walked over to him and perched herself on the edge of his desk, Prime took one of her hands in his own and using his thumb gently stroked the back of it

"I'm glad your safe Ariel, when the Decepticons attacked I thought you were going to get hurt"

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to me Orion" she smiled down at her

"So what was it you wanted to tell me love?"

"Well" her smile widened and she slipped into his lap "Our twins seem to enjoy sending me their emotions" Optimus' optics widened and a grin appeared on his face

"You can feel them?" his voice was laced with happiness Elita wrapped her arms around his neck

"Only their emotions but yes" Optimus quickly pulled her into a hug "Do you know what I still can't believe?" she turned her head so that they were locking optics "I still can't believe that we're going to have twins, split-sparks at that" Prime was about to reply when the sound of crashing caught their attention, both bots looked over to their door and inwardly cursed. Sideswipe was standing there his jaw hanging open and the datapad that he had been holding was lying on the floor forgotten about, before either could react the silver mech ran off.

"SIDESWIPE GET BACK HERE THAT IS AN ORDER!" Optimus bellowed gently putting Elita on his desk the pink femme only watched as her sparkmate bolted out of the door chasing the mech down the corridor. Sighing she put rested her arm on her knees and put her head in her hand

"Why can't mechs just be calm?" deciding it was the better option to stop her sparkmate from engaging in an all out fight with Sideswipe she slipped off the table and walked out of the office locking the door behind her. The sound of a mech yelling out in pain mad her sigh "If Optimus has hurt him he is recharging in the corridor tonight" she muttered

* * *

Prowl and Skyfire both entered the Med Bay immediately Ratchet turned in their direction and upon seeing the two injured mechs indicated for them to sit on two of the med berths. The medic made his way over to Skyfire first scanning the flyer checking his injuries, taking the welder off of the side he quickly and efficiently welded his wounds shut.

"Alright that should do it" he stated "Don't transform for a while allow the welds to set properly and then I will decide when you can fly" as soon as the medic produced his infamous wrench Skyfire nodded

"Thank you Ratchet" he stated before leaving the Med Bay once he had left Ratchet then turned to Prowl who was looking down at the injury on his leg,

"Prowl" said mech looked up "That was rather impressive out there" the black and white mech sighed

"I had no desire to reveal my status as a Metallikato master to the others" Ratchet chuckled patting him on the shoulder

"It was bound to come out at some time Prowl, lay down it'll be easier to repair your leg" Prowl did as asked staring up at the ceiling, Ratchet inspected the wound to Prowl's leg and frowned "Prowl how hard did Vortex slash your leg?"

"Hard enough to cut an energon if that is what you are implying Ratchet" was the reply Ratchet cursed several times

"I'm going to cut off your pain receptors alright?" Prowl nodded and relaxed slightly when his leg went numb "These past few months I swear you've been in this Med Bay more than anyone else" both mechs chuckled at the statement

"What can I day Ratchet? Ever since I left Cybertron I seem to attract Decepticons" the SIC stated the two fell into silence as Ratchet worked fixing the energon line in Prowl's leg, the door to the Med Bay burst open and Jazz threw himself threw the door

"THEY'RE GONE!" Prowl jumped sitting up against Ratchets orders

"Who's gone Jazz?" he asked softly sending a wave of love to his sparkmate to try and calm him down

"Arcee, Satelyte and Rythm! They're all gone!" Jazz was now in hysterics tears on his faceplates and his entire body shaking, Prowl held out his arm to the smaller mech and immediately he ran over to hugged him.

"It's alright Jazz we'll find them" Prowl assured him ensuring that his own emotions of anger and fear were not spreading through the bond to Jazz he looked over at Ratchet

"I've contacted Prime he's on his way now" the black and white mech nodded looking down at his sparkmate

"Jazz please calm down, everything will be alright we will find them" Jazz clutched Prowl's armour as he sobbed, deciding that it would do neither of them any good for both of them to be in hysterics when Prime arrived Prowl held in his emotions doing his best not to do the exact same as his mate. The Med Bay doors opened once more and this time both Optimus and Skyfire walked inside, the flyers wings were arched back and stiff his fists clenched by his sides and shaking the anger clear on his faceplates. Prowl looked up at Prime and nodded in respect to his commanding officer

"Skyfire has informed me about what has happened" Jazz was still clinging onto Prowl listening to Optimus speak "I am on my way to the main hanger I will contact Megatron and try to make a deal if he does not agree we will track them down and we will retrieve them" Ratchet looked down at Prowl and Jazz before turning his attention back to Optimus, deciding it was best to leave Ratchet walked out of the Med Bay closely followed by Optimus who reassured the three mechs once more before he too left. Skyfire growled quietly but even so Prowl heard him and looked up at him, the two mechs shared a look understanding exactly what the other meant they would get their Arcee and their daughter's back even if it meant storming the Decepticon base on their own.

No one took their femmes and got away with it. No one.


	20. Prowl and Skyfire's Plan

**Upppddaaaatttteee! ^_^**

**Guys I really need to know does anyone actually read these author notes? Cause if no one really does them I'm just not gonna bother to write em cause when I write em I could be spending the time to write more of the chapter. Just to let you all know the poll for what to name Prime and Elita's sparklings is now CLOSED! Yups I finally shut it I now know their names ^_^ And for everyone out there just letting you all know Elita and Optimus' secret will eventually be revealed!**

**So yeah Prowl is one unhappy daddy! And Skyfire isn't too happy about losing his little femme either! It's fun causing mayhem! :P**

**Dicslaimer- I own nothing!**

**I hope you lot enjoy this chapter! Please Review cause I usually write quicker when you do, but please don't flame! **

* * *

Prowl paced his quarters his doorwings flicking angrily Jazz was sat on their berth his legs pulled up to his chassis his arms wrapped around his legs, the silver mech knew how vicious a carrier could be when their little one was in danger. Sure he himself was angry but he knew there was nothing they could do, at least not until they were able to locate where the Decepticons had taken the three femmes. Prowl growled and sat down on the berth next to his sparkmate

"Prowler calm down" Jazz said placing a hand on the black and white mech's arm "I know ya worried love but we've gotta think about gettin our little femme back" sighing he turned to look at his silver sparkmate

"I know Jazz I'm sorry" Prowl sat up and gently pulled Jazz into his lap wrapping his arms around his waist, happily Jazz nuzzled his mate's chassis

"Promise me you won't go and do somethin stupid" Jazz retracted his visor and looked up into Prowl's optics "I don't wanna lose you to"

"You won't lose me Jazz I promise you" a knock caught their attention Jazz slipped out of Prowl's lap and walked over to the door, the black and white mech stood up just as his mate opened the door. Immediately Jazz was tackled by a slightly smaller mech looking down he noticed it was Bluestreak who was holding onto him, Prowl walked over to the two bots and saw both Smokescreen and Barricade standing outside the door.

"We heard what happened" Smokescreen stated as they walked inside, Jazz looked at Barricade something clicking in his CPU

"Cade?" said bot looked at him "Ya know where the Con base is don't ya?" he nodded

"I was going to go in a minute and tell Prime where it is located, there is no way in Pit I'm going to let those fraggers harm our family any more than they already have" the other three Praxians looked up at their brother smiling while Jazz simply grinned,

"Who knew ya had a spark Cade?" he taunted

"Oh come off it" Barricade said playfully punching the silver mech in the shoulder, Prowl looked at his twin's shoulder and frowned when he saw two red optics look up at him. As if sensing something was wrong Barricade looked at Prowl and followed his gaze, chuckling he carefully plucked Frenzy off of his shoulder "He's not going to hurt anyone"

"Promise!" Frenzy quickly stated placing his hand over his spark "Promise!" he repeated Barricade placed the small mech back on his shoulder confident that none of his brothers of Jazz were going to hurt him,

"I'm going to go and find Prime any of you feel like joining me since I can't walk the base on my own"

"I'll come" it was Prowl who spoke, Bluestreak looked up from where he was still hugging Jazz "I need to speak with Skyfire anyway" the black and white mech turned to his sparkmate quickly kissing him "I'll see you in a while" with that the twins walked out of the room and made their way to the command centre

* * *

"Sideswipe please you can't tell anyone yet" Elita One practically begged the silver mech standing in front of her

"But why not? It would cheer everyone up" he stated a large grin on his faceplates "Besides how are you and bossbot going to keep this a secret?" sighing she looked down at the floor before turning her attention back to him

"By not telling anyone that's how" Sideswipe jumped quickly turning around coming face to face with Optimus Prime, the Autobot commander looked down at him "If you tell anyone Sideswipe I will have you put in the brig is that clear?" very quickly the silver mech nodded "Good I believe you have duties to attend" with that Sideswipe quickly left the hanger "He is right Elita"

"About what?" she cocked her head to the side slightly

"Needing to tell the others about the twins" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chassis "With the attack on the base and..."there was no need for him to finish the sentence "If the Decepticons attacked again I'm worried that I will not be able to protect the three of you by myself" he brought a hand up and stroked her faceplates "I can't lose you" upon hearing footsteps the two commanders quickly separated watching as Prowl and Barricade walked into the hanger "Prowl what can I do for you?"

"Sir Barricade said he had something he wanted to tell you" their attention immediately went to the ex-Con

"I wanted to tell you the location of the Decepticon base" Optimus' optics widened slightly "But there is one condition"

"Which would be?" Elita asked looking at him slightly suspicious

"That Frenzy is allowed to remain here with me" as if to prove his point he took the small Con off of his shoulder, quickly Frenzy curled himself up into a ball to make himself look as harmless as possible.

"Why is Frenzy here in the first place?" Prime asked folding his arms over his chassis

"He came to me during the fight, something about Soundwave and his brothers rejecting him" Frenzy slowly uncurled looking up at the two commanders looking down at him "He isn't a danger to anyone trust me" both Optimus and Elita shared a look before turning back to them

"Frenzy can stay but he must remain with you until we determine he will not harm any of the humans on base" the small mech looked back at Barricade who very gently placed him back on his shoulder, instantly he hid under part of Barricade's shoulder armour. After making sure Frenzy was safe Barricade sent a data burst to Optimus who gave him a confused look

"It's the location of the Decepticon base"

"Thank you Barricade" Prime stated "I will arrange a strike team but unfortunately it is going to have to wait until after a meeting with Director Galloway and General Morshower, they have found out about the attack and as per usual Galloway wants to inspect the damage himself so he can report back to the President" Prowl's doorwings stiffened slightly at the thought of having to wait longer to see his daughter again "As soon as the meeting is over I will assemble a strike team immediately"

"Of course sir" Prowl said his doorwings rigid on his back before Prime could say anything else Prowl grabbed Barricade by his armour and dragged him out of the hanger, outside Barricade managed to get out of his twin's grip

"Prowl calm down" he growled after feeling his twin's feelings through their bond "I'll help you get Rythm back but we've got to be careful, if any of the Autobots work out what we're up to then Prime's gonna lose it with you" the two of them remained out in the open while Barricade waited for Prowl to calm down a little bit, once he was calm Barricade turned to him "You calmed down yet?" a nod was his only reply "Good" Barricade sent co-ordinates through their bond grinning all the time "Try not to get too scuffed up bro" Barricade turned around on his heel and walked back to where Jazz and his brothers were

_/"Skyfire where are you?"/_Prowl asked through the comm link

_/"Just coming into land now sir is everything ok?"/_ was the reply

_/I need to speak with you, do you know of the cove by the beach?/ _

_/Yes sir/ _thankful that the flyer new of the cove he started walking

_/I will meet you there in a minute/ _the comm link went off as both Prowl and Skyfire made their way to the cove, after a few moments Prowl rounded the corner and saw the large white flyer looking out over the ocean his hands behind his back.

"Stunning isn't it?" Skyfire asked turning his head to regard Prowl with curious optics "What was it you wanted sir?"

"I came to talk to you about the attack on the base" the flyer stiffened slightly "I spoke with Prime a while ago" he walked up next to Skyfire and stood next to him "We cannot launch a rescue until he has had a meeting with Director Galloway and General Morshower"

"What?" Skyfire snapped turning to face Prowl completely "I'm not going to leave Satelyte with those Cons!" his wings flared angrily

"I know Skyfire that is why I am here" calmly the Autobot SIC turned and looked up at the large mech "Barricade has given me the co-ordinates of the Decepticon base, I intend on going there with or without Prime as I do not have any intention of leaving my daughter there. I do not wish for Arcee and Satelyte to spend any more time at the Decepticon base than necessary" Skyfire pondered what Prowl had just told him

"You're going over there now?" Prowl turned his head slightly looking at Skyfire "I'm coming with you" the large flyer left no room for argument

"I should hope so it would be a long drive and I do not think it is possible for me to drive through the ocean" Skyfire couldn't help but grin at the sarcasm in in Prowl's voice "So are you prepared or do you wish to wait here?"

"I think you already know the answer to that sir" Prowl nodded

"We will have to leave the base and go a few miles out otherwise the others will suspect something, you go ahead, once you have found a suitable location send me your co-ordinates and I will meet you there" nodding Skyfire moved out of the cove before transforming and flying off, after a few moments Prowl slowly began makings his way back. As he approached the main hanger he saw several military vehicles pull up the soldiers were quick to salute him, Galloway climbed out of one of the cars and shot the Autobot SIC a glare. "It would not be wise to test my patience Galloway as of earlier I no longer have any" Prowl hissed flaring his doorwings making the man take a step backwards satisfied Prowl continued walking.

"Hey Prowl!" immediately he stopped walking and turned around both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were approaching him

"Yes?" his calm tone shocked the twins

"We were wondering when Prime was going to launch a rescue mission, because we don't really like the thought of Arcee and the kiddos being with the Cons" Sunstreaker stated folding his arms over his chassis

"The rescue will be launched after Prime has had his meeting with Director Galloway and General Morshower" the twins both growled at the statement

"What? We can't leave them there that long!" Sideswipe stated throwing his arms up in the air

"It is not my choice to make now if you will excuse me there is something I must take care of" Prowl turned around on his heels and once more walked off this time determined to make it to his destination. Jazz, Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Barricade were standing outside of one of the hangers the silver mech looking just as depressed as he had all day. "Jazz" immediately he turned and looked at his sparkmate, quickly he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his smaller mate "I am going out for a while I won't be long I promise" Jazz's visor flashed in concern

"Where ya goin?"

"I'm just going out for a drive I won't be long" Jazz cocked his head slightly looking up at Prowl,

"Mhm of course you are Prowl" they looked over at Smokescreen who had his arms folded over his chassis Bluestreak standing close behind them his doorwings flicking. "Where are you really going?"

"For a drive Smokescreen, I won't be gone for very long if anyone asks for me then just tell them that I will be back soon" quickly he pressed a kiss to Jazz's helm "I love you" he whispered quietly before turning around and transforming driving off _/Skyfire have you found a suitable location yet?/_

_/I was just about to contact you I'm sending you my location now/ _Prowl's comm link buzzed as he received the information

_/I'm coming now Skyfire I will be there in a few minutes/ _the Autobot SIC sped past the gates startling the humans standing there, pushing his engine to the limit he ignored the humans as they called out to him asking where he was going. As he drove he thought about Rythm, Arcee and Satelyte there was no telling what Arcee must have been going through at the hands of the Decepticons and what was happening to his daughter and Satelyte. If they so much as laid a finger on them all hell would break lose there was no way he was going to let them get away with harming them, after spending a long time in the Decepticon's clutches he knew what they could put them through. Skidding to a halt he quickly transformed and looked around Skyfire was waiting for him in his alt mode, Prowl quickly made his way over to Skyfire and climbed inside, 'I'm coming Rhythm and nothing is going to stop me' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Arcee's POV**

Groaning I opened my optics wincing at the sudden pain in the back of my helm, for a few moments my vision was blurred before it finally cleared. I tried to move my arms only to find them chained up, far too quickly I turned my head making me hiss in pain. The memories came flooding back I was hiding with Rythm and Satelyte trying to protect them from the Decepticons then there was explosion, that's the last thing I remember. The younglings, dear Primus I hope they're ok, why in pit did I have to have such fragging weak armour! Any mech's armour would have protected them from a simple explosion!

"So you're awake I see" I held back a shiver at the voice whoever it was behind me traced a finger across my shoulder, "You've been unconscious for a while" before I could reply the mech walked in front of me and grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him, oh scrap, why did it have to be Shockwave? Any other Decepticon fine even Megatron but Shockwave! "This should prove most interesting, you see I hear that femmes have an incredible immune system. That and your bodies are supposed to be able to withstand high amounts of acid in their systems" this time I did shiver, this was not going to end well. He let go of my face and turned around walked over to something on the other side of the room "Megatron has given me permission to test my theories so long as I don't offline you" frag my life…"Now" he turned around facing me with a syringe "Let's start" Scrap.

* * *

Skywarp looked down at the two little femmes from where he was sitting in a chair, they were both cuddled up together the smaller one whimpering slightly. Slowly the black and purple seeker knelt down on the floor in front of them, he reached a hand out to the little femme flyer. She whimpered a little louder and backed away from him taking Rythm with her

"It's alright little one I'm not going to hurt you" he cooed slightly when she refused to take his hand he put it in his lap and watched her wings twitch "Well whoever your creators are they certainly taught you how to use your wings properly" he stated, Satelyte looked up at him "What's your name kiddo?" her wings flicked as though she was thinking about whether to answer him or not before she shook her head "What about your friend?" in turn Rythm chirped and flicked her doorwings giving him an adorably cute glare Skywarp laughed making Satelyte glare at him as well. The door to the room he was in opened and another seeker walked inside this one blue and slightly sterner looking, quickly the two femmes huddled as close as possible Skywarp turned around and grinned up at the other seeker "Heya TC! Come to check up on me?"

"That and to ensure that you have not harmed the…" Thundercracker trailed off when he caught sight of the two femmes, the blue seeker turned around and put his hands on his hips "What are they doing out of their cage? Megatron and Starscream will have our afts if they see them out of the cage"

"Oh come on TC" Skywarp whined as he stood up "That one's a seekerlet it must be horrible for her to be in a cage and well the other one is just cute"

"Skywarp their the Autobots younglings, there is nothing cute about them. That and the black and white one is Prowl and Jazz's daughter, the one Barricade betrayed us for to save" they looked back down at the small femmes "Let's get them back into the cage before anyone realises what you've done" Thundercracker very quickly bent down and picked up Satelyte who immediately screeched and wriggled in his arms

"No! No! Put down!" she hissed flicking her wings while pounding at Thundercracker's arms, Rythm punched the blue seeker's foot while clicking angrily

"Skywarp this is your problem so you can at least help me out!" the elder seeker hissed grinning Skywarp picked up Rythm and put her into the cage making her whimper again

"Put down!" Satelyte shouted trying to punch Thundercracker in the face, growling he placed the seekerlet in the cage alongside the other femme. Shutting the lid down he tried to ignore the protests coming from Satelyte and the series of angry clicks coming from Rythm.

"Remind me never to have sparklings" he stated turning to face Skywarp grabbing his trine mate by the shoulder and dragging him out of the room leaving the two femmes in darkness.

* * *

Skyfire hovered just above the ground allowing Prowl to jump out before he transformed landing behind the fragged off Autobot SIC, a group of Decepticons ran out of the base their guns aimed at the two Autobots. Skyfire activated his shoulder cannons and activated his arm cannons wings arched back as he took aim, Prowl on the other hand snarled flaring his doorwings out

"You made a grave mistake" he hissed taking his sais off of his back, with a roar both of the Autobots ran at the oncoming Decepticon troops.


	21. Rescue

**Oh it's nice to know that people do read my authors notes! ^_^ Thank you to everyone who has alerted this fic, reviewed and added me to their favs! It's because you people that I am happy to continue writing this fic as well as all my other ones!**

**There are gonna be some surprises over the next few chapters so be prepared, some are good and some are gonna possibly annoy you if so pleeaaassse don't kill me!**

**Satelyte belongs to nightwing132 **

**Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan**

**Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing! Perhaps I do in another dimension but certainly not in this one *le sigh***

**Please review but no flames!**

* * *

Prowl snarled his entire body shaking in rage as he sliced the Decepticons apart beside him Skyfire was happily shooting any Decepticon that dared come close to him, anger was clearly radiating off of both mechs as they fought so much so that some of the Decepticons retreated into the safety of their base. The Praxian threw him at one of the larger mechs who had lined up at shot at Skyfire, in his rage Prowl slammed the mechs head on the floor several times. Two Decepticons shared a look before turning back to Prowl considering whether they should save their friend from the pissed off mech or not, deciding against it they very slowly backed away from the fight sprinting into the base to find Megatron and inform him of the attack. One last time Prowl slammed the mech's head on the ground, as the mech fell unconscious he jumped up from the ground and began attacking more of the bots with his sais.

Skyfire blasted his shoulder cannons sending body parts flying as the missile landed in between two Decepticons, flaring his wings out clearly showing his anger to the bots he began firing with his arm cannons. With speed and agility most would not have believed the large mech would have had he ran forward grabbing a Decepticon by the head and tore it from his body, throwing it to the side he moved forward blasting a path through to the entrance of the Decepticon base. It wasn't long before the Decepticons, who had remained outside rather than retreating, were lying on the floor offline. Prowl straightened up looking at Skyfire, with a simple nod both mechs made their way into the Decepticon base.

The black and white mech kept his sais out as he walked besides Skyfire the flyer's wings arched backwards while Prowl flared his doorwings, the base's alarms were blaring loudly the emergency lighting on as power was diverted to the control room no doubt.

"It's too quiet" Skyfire hissed his optics flaring brightly

"They're afraid Skyfire, we have them on the run and they know we will not hesitate to get our daughters and Arcee back" Prowl answered putting his sais back on his back and activating his own cannons

"Damn straight, if I even so much as hear Starscream I am going to rip his wings from his back. No doubt the fragger had something to do with this" Prowl simply nodded in turn, he sent a wave of love through his bond with Rythm seeing if she would respond. Much to his relief she did her little spark reaching out to his for comfort, happily he returned her affections in an attempt to keep her calm.

* * *

Jazz froze when he felt nothing but pure anger flow through the bond from Prowl's end, he immediately noticed that the Smokescreen, Bluestreak and Barricade had also frozen. The four mechs shared a quick glance before practically sprinting to the main hanger where they knew Prime was having a meeting, Jazz ran into the hanger skidding on something on the floor catching himself before he could fall. Optimus turned around and looked at his third in command,

"Jazz is everything ok?" Prime asked frowning when the three brothers ran inside also

"It's Prowl sir" the silver mech said ignoring the look Galloway was giving him

"He said he was going out for a drive and a few minutes ago he was really angry" Bluestreak said

"And not as in normal angry but as in I'm going to kill someone angry" Barricade added putting his hands on his hips glaring at Galloway in the meantime, Optimus frowned

"You said he was going our for a drive?" all four mechs nodded_"_

_/Has anyone seen Skyfire?/ _Prime asked over the public comm link, the only answers he received was no sir from every mech on base. Prime turned around and cast a glance at Galloway "I apologise Director Galloway, General Morshower but from what I have gathered two of my mechs have taken it into their own hands to rescue the captured femmes" Galloway glared up at Optimus

"If you leave now I will have your tin asses sent to the Moon!" he hissed

"No you will not Galloway" Morshower warned through the video link "The Autobots are our allies and if they must go and assist two of their own then they are free to do so, if I find out that you have in any way threatened Optimus Prime or his bots again I will inform the President" with that the link with the General cut off. Optimus turned to face the four mechs behind him

"Jazz alert everyone that the rescue mission is being moved forward, do not however inform them that Skyfire and Prowl have gone ahead" the silver mech nodded as he sprinted off to spread the word "Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Barricade I want the three of you ready by the time everyone is prepared and Barricade?"

"Yes Prime?" the ex-Con asked

"Where is Frenzy?" the smaller mech poked his head out from underneath Barricade's shoulder armour "Frenzy you will remain here along with Wheelie, Brains and Elita One" the small mech nodded and allowed himself to be picked up and placed on the scaffolding besides Galloway. Said human glared down at the small mech

"You have another one?" he all but shouted

"Fleshie, shut up no one wants to hear your voice, I've already got a fragging processor ache" Frenzy grunted rubbing his helm as he climbed down the steps leaving behind a shocked Galloway and several amused humans and Autobots.

**"I just hope my twin hasn't done anything stupid" **Barricade stated speaking in Cybertronian intent on keeping the fact hidden from the humans for as long as possible.

**"Let's hope so Barricade" **

* * *

Prowl hissed glaring at the Decepticons who were blocking the way to his daughter, Megatron, the seekers, Soundwave and his cassettes. What did it take to get it through their thick helms that no matter what they were getting their femmes back, Skyfire's optics narrowed on Starscream who was looking very uncomfortable at that moment in time.

"Well well look who came back, come back for more have you?" Megatron taunted grinning at the Autobots in front of him

"Out of my way Megatron" Prowl snarled his doorwings arched as far back as possible and his battle computer working out different scenarios each coming up with a high possibility of he and Skyfire beating the Decepticons.

"Oh I don't think so" the Decepticon warlord sneered

"Move or I will dismantle you limb by limb" at this the Decepticons laughed, Skyfire sneered and before any of them could stop him he transformed and flew down the corridor knocking the mechs to the floor. Taking the opportunity Prowl threw himself at Megatron grabbing him by the helm and slamming him into Soundwave, as the cassettes tried to attack him a quick shot to Soundwave's chassis had them all freezing up in pain. Skyfire transformed further down the corridor and fired off several rounds at the seekers, Starscream hissed in pain as a shot hit him in the wing. After a few moments Megatron was finally able to process what was going on, he jumped up and attempted to grab Prowl.

"Die!" He roared grabbing the black and white mech by his arm, Prowl very quickly spun around punching Megatron in the face making him stumble. For a brief moment Prowl's optics flashed red, Prowl grabbed Megatron by the arm and with immense force pulled it from its socket. The pain shot through Megatron's frame making him roar out in pain

"Where is my daughter?" Prowl shouted pressing Megatron up against the wall digging one hand into Megatron's arm socket "WHERE IS SHE?" he roared Megatron simply laughed angering the Autobot SIC more, deciding he was fed up with the games Prowl slammed his hand into the back of Megatron's neck knocking him unconscious. Dropping the now unconscious Decepticon Prowl turned around and cast a glance at the rest of the Decepticons, Soundwave was unconscious on the floor from the shot to his chassis his cassettes curled up next to him unconscious from the pain. As for the seekers the three of them were unconscious in a pile, Skyfire was looking pleased with himself "We'll have to find them by ourselves" Prowl stated stepping over Skywarp as he walked down the corridor

"They're down here somewhere but I'm not sure what room, for all we know they could have been split up" Skyfire said looking at the many doors

"I can feel Rythm my bond with her should lead me to her" the black and white mech swiftly moved down the corridor reaching out to Rythm once more and allowing her to latch onto his spark for comfort. After checking several of the doors Prowl paused placing a hand on the door "In here"

"Allow me" Skyfire punched the control panel to the door almost instantly it slid open, Prowl flicked on the switch they were met with two terrified squeals. Both mechs gasped at the sight as they sprinted across the room "How dare they!" Skyfire hissed pulling the top of the cage off and gently took Satelyte out holding her to his chassis, Prowl quickly picked up Rythm and hummed quietly to her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Da" Rythm whimpered trying to warm herself up

"You're safe brightspark" Prowl cooed holding her close, she chirped and put her head on his chassis listening to his sparkbeat. "You're safe now I will never let them touch you again" he whispered

* * *

Outside the Autobots and humans left the transports staring in a mixture of horror and shock at the Decepticon bodies scattered across the ground in front of them, Barricade was the first to move slowly he walked forward looking at each Decepticon. He paused for a second when he saw a Decepticon he knew but only just a young mech by the name of Shadow, the mech had been twisted from the day he had joined the Decepticons but either way Barricade had found that underneath his violence he was actually a decent enough bot.

"Shame" Barricade said quietly looking down at the cracked optics of his once comrade before moving on, the Autobots and the NEST soldiers slowly followed him. "Be careful I don't know if Prowl and Skyfire will have deactivated the self-defences" Deciding he had seen enough Barricade stopped looking at the bodies and identifying them all

"Cade do you know any of them?" Bluestreak asked

"Yes Blue, I know all of them" that one answer made them all pause and look at Barricade in curiosity "None of them were very pleasant, they would have killed Prowl and Skyfire in an instance if they hadn't had done so first" Optimus suppressed a shudder as he looked into the black optics of a Decepticon

"Barricade where will they have been keeping them?" Prime called out, Barricade stopped by the entrance and turned around

"Deep within the base, there is a whole corridor of holding cells and torture chambers before you get to the brig. My guess is that they won't be in the brig Megatron very rarely uses it unless he deems the prisoners a threat or to punish any disobedience" he waited as the others walked up to him

"Lead the way Barricade" Optimus said, the smaller mech nodded walking off Jazz by his side

"Are you alright Jazz?" the silver mech looked at him

"Yeah I'm ok Cade, just hopin Prowler ain't done somin stupid"

"Aren't we all"

* * *

Arcee groaned as she onlined her optics thankfully Shockwave was nowhere in sight, sighing in relief her she allowed herself to relax easing the pain a little. She looked around the room it was definitely not the one she had fallen unconscious in, this one was larger and there were energon stains on the floor. After looking around the room it became clear that there was no easy way to escape

"There is no way out" Arcee jumped at the quiet voice, turning her head slightly she saw a black and gold femme hanging by chains behind her. The femme had several cuts across her body energon leaking from every single one "I've tried several times each one ends up with me being back in here, I'm Jetflare"

"I'm Arcee" she answered "How did you get here?"

"I kicked a Decepticon in the groin back on Cybertron, turns out the fragger was one of the Decepticon commanders" Jetflare gave a weak laugh "Just my luck really" the two femmes shared a quiet laugh "What about you?"

"I was watching a youngling and a sparkling, a Decepticon shot the hanger I was hiding them in knocked me unconscious" Arcee sighed "I can't believe I failed them"

"Hey you're not to blame, the Decepticons are. They're the ones who sunk so low as to go after someone who was only trying to protect two younglings" Arcee locked optics with her

"You're not shocked that I said younlging and sparkling" Jetflare shrugged as well as she could

"Not really no, I kinda figured that someone was going to have a sparkling eventually, so it doesn't really matter. If they're here on base they shouldn't be hurt unless one of them is Prime's sparkling" at that Jetflare gave a weak laugh

"Trust me neither of them are Prime's. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually had a sparkling" Jetflare smiled at Arcee who turned a little more to see if she could see Jetflare a little better

"Don't try to move too much, if Shockwave was experimenting on you with acid he'll drugged you and those will wear off the more you move"

"Why does he want to experiment on us?" Jetflare sighed allowing the chains to hold her body up

"I wish I knew Arcee, I honestly wish I knew" with that the two femmes fell into an uncomfortable silence, ignoring the pain from the various experiments they had already been subjected to.

* * *

Optimus Prime followed Barricade as they walked down the corridor, upon turning the corner Barricade stopped and stared at something his entire body stiffening up. As he too turned the corner he stared, there in front of them on the floor covered in drying energon was a silver arm and there was only one mech Prime knew who had a silver arm with jagged armour.

"Dear Primus" Ratchet said when he saw the arm

"Ha! Looks like Megatron got what was coming to him" Ironhide smirked, "Wonder which one of 'em had the bearings to do it" Ratchet looked at Ironhide in horror as the black mech poked the arm with his foot

"What is wrong with you?" Ratchet asked staring at his old friend in horror

"Nothing but you've got to admit you can't help but feel a little bit smug that the fragger lost his arm" was Ironhide's answer, Optimus looked down at his brother's arm. Never in his entire life would he have thought Prowl or Skyfire would have ripped Megatron's arm off but something wasn't right, Megatron's arm may have been on the floor but where was Megatron and the Decepticon high command? More importantly where were Prowl and Skyfire, no something really wasn't right here. The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention, Barricade's optics narrowed as he looked at the approaching shadow

"Shockwave" he hissed with that everyone prepared for the fight that was soon to come, the three Praxians watched anxiously as Shockwave's shadow grew larger.

"I know you're here Autobots" his voice made everyone present shiver at the tone "Come out and I may spare the femmes" behind Optimus Jazz growled quietly

"Up yours!" that was the last thing they heard before seeing another larger shadow grab Shockwave, the sound of metal hitting metal was heard by all of the Autobots. They watched as the second shadow happily beat the crap out of the second one, a kick to Shockwave's head ended the fight "That'll teach you to touch my daughter" Jazz sprinted around the corner coming face to face with Skyfire while Prowl was standing on the other end of the corridor, Rythm recharging in his arms and Satelyte standing beside him holding his hand. "Hey Jazz" Skyfire said turning around and walking towards Prowl "Wait a minute" the flyer stopped walking and turned back around to face the Jazz who had been joined by the other Autobots and their human allies. "Scra...tch" he barely caught himself from cussing in front of Satelyte, Prowl walked forward allowing Satelyte to run up to Skyfire and hug his leg

"You disobeyed my direct order Prowl" Optimus stated looking at his second in command

"I know sir" Prowl said holding his daughter close to his chassis "I ran the situation through my battle computer several times, there was a higher percentage in getting all of them out alive if Skyfire and I came alone rather than all of us attacking at once. Megatron severely underestimated both of us" Skyfire snorted

"Well he isn't going to underestimate you know Prowl, you ripped his arm off" he said as he picked up Satelyte who immediately put her head on his chassis, Prowl ignored Skyfire's comment instead focusing his attention on Jazz. The silver mech walked over to him and gently took their daughter into his arms, Rythm cuddled up to Jazz still in recharge. Prime looked at Prowl and sighed

"We will talk about this when we return to base" Optimus stated "Right now we need to find Arcee and then get out of here"

"She's somewhere in this area, we were able to narrow it down to around here" it was Skyfire who spoke "We weren't able to find her exact location" Jazz sent a wave of love through his bond with Prowl looking up at his sparkmate, Barricade frowned slightly he cast a glance to Smokescreen and Bluestreak.

"Are you ok Cade?" Bluestreak asked quietly Barricade looked up and nodded

**_"Prowl she's here!"_**he shouted through their twin bond

**_"What do you mean she's here Barricade?"_**Prowl asked confused as to what he meant

**_"My sparkmate she's here on base Prowl, I have to go and find her" _**Barricade replied **_"I can't tell anyone about her not until I know that she's definitely safe"_**

**_"Alright we'll have a look for her while we try to find Arcee, if we can't find her Barricade we're going to have to leave her" _**Barricade and Prowl both shared a look**_, _**Jazz frowned realising that the twins were talking to each other through their twin bond, Rythm shifted in Jazz's arms and slowly opened her optics.

"Pa!" she squeaked realising it was Jazz holding her chirping happily she wrapped her arms as far around Jazz's neck as she could,

"Heya baby" Jazz said quietly holding her slightly tighter

"We'll have to search the entire lower sections" Barricade spoke up "There's a heck of a lot of rooms down there and she could be in anyone of them" Optimus nodded in understanding "My guess is that she's going to be in one of the most secure rooms, a few of them are pretty nasty"

"Understood we'll have to move fast we don't know how many Decepticons are still here" Prime turned his attention to Lennox and Epps "Is something wrong?"

"We just got word from base, apparently Galloway has demanded a meeting between you and the President" Optimus sighed

"I will deal with that when we return, right now our main objective is to find Arcee and get her and the younglings safely back to base. Barricade you will have to lead the way as you are the only one who fully knows the layout of this base" the black and white mech nodded in understanding, Prime then turned back to Lennox and Epps "Stay close to us we do not know what surprises the Decepticons left behind" with that Barricade turned and walked off the Autobots quickly following,

"Alright boys you heard Prime, stick close if you say anything out of the ordinary give a shout" Lennox ordered casting a quick glance at the still unconscious Shockwave, Epps shivered and jogged after him

"Man some of this shit is messed up" he commented

"You're telling me, bet a few years ago if someone told you that you were going to be fighting Decepticons you would have laughed in their faces"

"Damn right" Ironhide looked down at the two men walking beside him and couldn't help but smirk a little at their bluntness, he then turned his attention to both Bumblebee and Chromia who were walking behind Optimus the young scout looking around nervously. Barricade was leading the group with Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak and Smokescreen following closely behind him, Prime however was walking besides Skyfire speaking to the mech quietly. "Hey Ironhide?" The black mech looked down to Epps

"Yes?" both Epps and Lennox shared a look before they turned their attention back to him

"Some of the men are asking why we're here when Prowl and Skyfire did perfectly well on their own" it was Lennox who spoke this time

"Well you can tell them that as well as Prowl and Skyfire have done there is no guarantee that they would have been able to keep up the fight for much longer" Ironhide cast a glance at Prowl and Jazz the latter still holding onto their daughter "Ensuring that the two of them survived was and is important to all of us. We cannot lose any more bots then we already have and if we lose Prowl then there would be no one as our tactician and Jazz would be severely depressed, as for Skyfire any assistance we get in the air is always welcomed. Prime may not show it very clearly but he does care for us all, when there aren't many of you left you tend to think of one another as family and no one leaves family behind" Lennox and Epps both stopped walking for a minute simply watching as Ironhide continued walking

"Cade?"

"Yeah Blue?" the ex-Con paused and turned to his brother

"Do you think she's ok?" Bluestreak asked

"Of course, Megatron may be a sadistic fragger but he wouldn't offline a femme when there are so few remaining" humming in thought the younger Praxian sped up a bit so he was walking directly beside Barricade "So you spoke to the silver twin of doom about your feelings yet?"

"No" Bluestreak hissed "Keep it down, I'll tell him when I'm ready Cade" Barricade chuckled grinning at him

"Ok don't bite my head off it was a harmless question" he stopped for a minute making everyone else stop and stared down a corridor "This way" as he walked he felt his spark reach out to its sparkmate, when a particularly strong tug happened he stopped and looked at the door he was in front of. "Blue move back a bit" his brother did as asked giving him more room "Prowl come here a sec" Prowl shared a quick look with Jazz before walking over "She's in here" he said quietly so the others couldn't hear

"Step back" this time it was Barricade's turn to move out of the way as Prowl kicked the door down, two yelps of surprise were heard from inside. "We've found her" Prowl called out going inside along with Barricade, quickly the Autobot SIC went over to Arcee "Are you ok?" she nodded wincing a little

"Barricade?" said mech looked behind Arcee his jaw dropping open

"Flare" he sprinted over to her and cupped her cheek "Thank Primus you're alive" Prowl moved aside allowing Bumblebee to run over to Arcee and hug her

"I'm fine Bee really" she laughed as he cut down her chains, Ratchet was the next one inside going over to Arcee and checking her

"Ok my aft you've had several acids pass through your systems" the CMO growled quietly Bumblebee automatically tightened his grip a little on Arcee "You'll be fine, Bumblebee don't let her walk I want to make sure she's not harmed in any other ways" the yellow scout nodded holding Arcee bridal style, she decided not to argue with him but that didn't stop her from giving him a nasty look. Prowl turned away from the three bots and focused his attention on his twin who had cut down Jetflare and was hugging her close, the black and gold femme had shut her optics and was enjoying being in his arms.

"I thought I'd lost you" Barricade whispered holding her close

"Never thought I'd see you again either" Jetflare replied opening her optics and looking at him, she looked over his shoulder and caught sight of Prowl "No fragging way" she said, Barricade chuckled and held her a little closer

"Hello Jetflare" Prowl said walking towards them, Barricade stood up pulling Jetflare up with him and supporting her. Ratchet walked up beside Prowl and glanced at the femme with Barricade, sensing the medic's hesitation Prowl looked down at him "Ratchet this is Barricade's sparkmate Jetflare, Jetflare this is Ratchet our chief medic" Jetflare nodded a greeting

"Prime's going to want to meet you" Ratchet stated giving her a quick scan "You'll be fine, like Arcee you've had various acids in your systems but no permanent damage"

"Good to know" she commented looking up at Barricade and giving him a soft smile, Ratchet turned around and walked over to the door

"Prime you lugnut get your aft in here!" he shouted making them all jump only a few moments later Optimus walked into the room, he smiled at Bumblebee and Arcee before turning his attention to Barricade and Jetflare.

"Optimus sir" Prowl said looking at his commander

"Prime" Barricade added respectfully bowing his head a little, Jetflare simply stared in shock at Optimus

"My name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots" he introduced himself

"I'm Jetflare nothing special I'm afraid" she added this made Optimus chuckle a little

"Well I consider you special considering you're my sparkmate" Barricade said quietly, Jetflare simply playfully slapped him on the arm

"Hush you" Prime looked at the two of them

"You are more than welcome to return with us Jetflare, but I must inform you we have a alliance with the inhabitants of this planet. The humans may be small but they make up for their size with their courage" she remained silent thinking about what he had told her "Let's head back to base" Barricade copied Bumblebee by picking Jetflare up bridal style earning him a quiet growl, Prime chuckled turning to Prowl "We unfortunately have to speak with Galloway once more"

"I'm sure I can steal some high grade from the twins" Prowl added as he left the room

"We're definitely going to need it" Optimus muttered to himself following Prowl out of the room "Everyone return back to the transports but remain alert" both Optimus Prime and Prowl watched as everyone turned around and made their way back down the corridor, Ironhide looked at Prime

"You coming?"

"We'll follow we need to ensure that everyone is safely out of here first" Ironhide remained where he was for a while but nodded and walked off with the others, as Optimus and Prowl watched everyone else leave the two of them shared a look. "Prowl?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't ever do something this stupid again ok?" Prowl chuckled

"I wouldn't dream of it sir" with that the two Autobots made their way out of the base


	22. Down Day

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story, as I said there are gonna be some verrryy nasty twists in this *evil grin* but ya gonna have to wait and see!**

**This chapter is in memory of my Grandad, it's a year today since he died and I really miss him, that's why I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to**

**Satelyte belongs to nightwing132 **

**Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan**

**Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing! Perhaps I do in another dimension but certainly not in this one *le sigh***

**Please review but no flames!**

* * *

_**Jazz and Prowl's quarters, 3am**_

Jazz onlined his optics only to come face to face with Rythm, the little femme was sitting on his chassis her little doorwings fluttering happily. It took a few moments for him to process that somehow she had made it onto his chassis from her berth to theirs, when his processor finally clicked her sat up, Rythm giggled as she slid down into his lap. The silver mech turned to his side and saw Prowl was still in recharge lying on his side facing Jazz, he checked the time and mentally groaned, why in the Pit did he have to wake up at 3am and more importantly why was Rythm and how the frag did she get onto his chassis?

"What ya doin up now baby?" he cooed quietly gently rubbing her helm as he picked her up

"Da" she said quietly cuddling up to him it was then that Jazz heard her tanks rumble

"Ah ya hungry" carefully he slid off the berth making sure he wouldn't wake Prowl up in the process, quietly Jazz moved across the room and took out some energon from one of the cupboards. As soon as Rythm saw her bottle she reached out one of her hands to it, smiling he gave it to her and instantly she began drinking it hungrily. Smiling Jazz sat down on the edge of the berth being careful of waking Prowl, Rythm continued to drink her energon her little doorwings fluttering happily "Ma crazy little femme" he cooed quietly rubbing the top of her helm they fell into silence the only sounds in the room were that of Rythm drinking her energon, after a while she finally finished it and put the bottle in Jazz's lap.

He picked the bottle up before standing up balancing her on his hip as he got rid of the bottle, the little femme cooed contently resting her head on his shoulder. Once Jazz had cleaned up he looked down at Rythm and chuckled quietly, she had fallen into recharge in his arms. Jazz walked over to her own berth before very gently putting her down minding her little doorwings, he pulled her thermal blanket up over her as he did so she opened her optics and looked up at him. Instantly the silver mech began quietly humming an old Cybertronian lullaby, after a few moments of listening to him she fell back into recharge.

Once he was sure that she wasn't going to wake up again any time soon Jazz walked back over to the berth, slowly and carefully he laid down beside his sparkmate and snuggled close to him. Subconsciously Prowl wrapped an arm around his smaller mate's waist, smiling Jazz let himself go back into recharge deciding he would speak with Prowl about Rythm later at a more appropriate time.

* * *

**_7am Main Hanger_**

Optimus Prime walked into the hanger flexing his shoulders the humans in the hanger turned to look at him before going back to what they were doing, the Autobot Commander walked over to where Major Lenonx was standing. The man looked at him giving him a smile

"Morning Optimus"

"Good morning William" the large mech replied walking up beside the scaffolding Lennox was standing on,

"Hey Optimus can I ask you something?" Will asked leaning against the railings and looking up at him, Prime looked down at him

"Of course"

"Why were you chasing Sideswipe around the base the other day?" Optimus mentally groaned knowing that someone was going to ask him sooner or later, that was a point he still had to tell everyone about Elita carrying.

"May I speak with you in private?" Prime asked lowering his hand in front of the scaffolding, Lennox raised an eyebrow but climbed onto the waiting hand anyway. Once Prime was sure that he wasn't going to fall off he began walking towards his office "I will answer your question but I do not wish for the reason to become comon knowledge just yet" he explained clearing things up for the man in his palm after a few minutes Prime reached his office and walked inside, carefully he lowered his hand onto the desk allowing Lennox to jump off. Optimus then walked around the other side of his desk and sat down in his chair

"So what's the big secret then?" Lennox asked smiling at him

"I was talking with Elita One in here, Sideswipe heard something that he shouldn't have and had the intention of telling everyone" Prime started leaning back in his chair "Elita is as you would say 'pregnant'" Lennox's jaw dropped open "She is currently carrying twins, we have not got around to telling anyone yet what with everything going on" Will smiled at the Autobot in front of him

"Congrats big guy" he said grinning at him "I'll keep it a secret for you but you've got to tell everyone at some point"

"I understand Major thank you for understanding" Optimus said giving the man a smile of his own

"I've got to tell you something though Prime your life is about to become very interesting" the two laughed knowing full well what he meant "I mean it's bad enough with us having Anna she refused to sleep through the night, it's not that I don't love her but kids are kids"

"Yes, well we raised Bumblebee once so I'm sure raising my own sparklings shouldn't be too awful. Bumblebee was a bit of a hell raiser so I'm prepared for most things" at this Lennox grinned

"So I've heard, Ironhide's told me a lot about how much of a nightmare Bumblebee was when he was little" Optimus chuckled and shook his head

"I'm sure you haven't heard the worst of it Major" A bot standing at the door to Prime's office smiled at the two of them very quietly she shut the door leaving the two of them to talk between themselves. Elita One smiled knowing that Optimus was looking forward to having sparklings of their own, quietly she made her way to the rec room to get some energon.

* * *

Prowl smiled at Jazz and Rythm both were still in recharge deciding he would let them recharge longer he carefully got up, silently he walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and picked up a datapad. On it he wrote a note saying that he was already up and had gone to attend his duties, gently he placed it beside Jazz on the berth and very gently pressed a kiss to his sparkmate's helm before doing the same to Rythm. Straightening up Prowl walked out of his quarters and went straight to the rec room, after drinking his energon he went outside.

Immediately he was greeted with the sight of Barricade and Jetflare walking across the beach, his twin had his arm wrapped around the smaller femme's waist as they walked. The tactician smiled happy that his brother had his sparkmate back now if only he could pair his other brother's up with a bot they would be one big happy family, literally.

Still smiling he slowly made his way over to the other side of the base there was still sometime before he had to go on shift, he flared his doorwings out allowing the soft breeze to flow over them. He stopped at the beach out of view from everyone else and sat down on the sand, the water gently flowed over the edges of his feet. Prowl put his hands on the sand behind him and leant backwards looking up at the sky watching the clouds pass by, as he sat there he began thinking the past year certainly had been one for the records. Having Rythm, escaping the Decepticons, seeing Jazz again, being injured, seeing his brothers, revealing his Metallikato skills and then having to rescue his daughter and Skyfire's from the Decepticons. Yes one year he wasn't going to be forgetting any time soon.

As he sat there he couldn't help but wonder what else Primus had in store for them all but as long as he had Jazz and Rythm he'd be prepared for anything. Prowl smiled at the thought of their little femme never in his entire life did he think he would have a sparkling as wonderful as her, especially not after the loss of their first one. Seeing Jazz holding her was an image he would want to remember for the rest of his life, the love and awe in Rythm's beautiful optics and the happy glint in Jazz's visor.

Rythm's first steps, her first words, the thought that she would grow to be a beautiful femme when she was older made him smile. Of course he was going to have to keep an optic on her there was no way he was ever going to let a mech hurt his daughter, public image be dammed, if it meant protecting his sparkling he would ruin his image a hundred times over. They could say he was being too protective but as far as he was concerned they could rust his daughter was the most precious thing in the universe, besides Jazz of course.

The two of them had been to the Pit and back together yet through it all they both remained faithful to each other, he doubted most couples could have stayed together with some of the things they had gone through. There was just something about his sparkmate that made his spark swell at the thought that he was his and his alone, no one would ever see Jazz in the ways Prowl had seen him, Jazz was his and no one was going to take him away. Especially now they had a beautiful little femme, now together as a family something they could only have dreamt of before.

What did he do for Primus to grant him such a wonderful sparkmate and a amazing daughter? Not that he wasn't ungrateful, no he could never be ungrateful for the family that he had. There was nothing he would change about his life, for now he was content with the way it was. Sighing Prowl turned his attention from the sky to the dazzling ocean in front of him if it wasn't for the fact that he was metal being then he would have gladly gone swimming, actually thinking about it perhaps it wouldn't be the best thing the water might look inviting but who knows what's hiding on the ocean floor? He certainly did not want to get the seaweed caught in his joints that would just be painful and annoying to try and get rid of.

Family was one thing that if he was honest he would never been ungrateful for, he always had a large family what with his three brothers and his creators. When their creators died the only thing he had were his three brothers and then Barricade joined the Decepticons and blocked their twin bond, never in all his life had he felt so empty and lonely as he did then.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Smokescreen walked into the main room carrying a recharging youngling Bluestreak in his arms, Prowl was sitting on the couch watching Barricade. The slightly elder twin had taken apart a gun several times before putting it back together as he sat on the floor against the couch. Barricade looked up when he heard his other brother walk into as did Prowl, the elder Praxian sat down on the couch beside Prowl and gently placed Bluestreak in between them. _

_"Where did you get the gun?" Smokescreen asked looking at Barricade_

_"It took it from a dead Decepticon soldier" Barricade replied turning back to the gun _

_"You went to a dead mech and took his gun?" the elder asked in disblief "Barricade are you stupid? If Decepticons see one of us with a gun, a Decepticon gun, they're going to think we were able to kill him. We'll be killed on the spot!" he raised his voice slightly but not enough to wake Bluestreak, Barricade growled and turned to his brother_

_"We can't keep going on without some form of protection! If you really care about protecting us you'll accept the fact that I have a gun now!" He shouted this time Bluestreak did whimper and wake up, Prowl turned to his younger sibling and picked him up hugging him to his chassis as his twin and Smokescreen continued fighting _

_"I'm trying to protect you all Barricade! We've only got each other now! Bringing that fragging gun here puts all in danger!" Smokescreen shouted Barricade snarled and stood up_

_"THIS GUN COULD BE THE ONLY THING TO KEEP US SAFE! AND IT WASN'T THE DECEPTICONS WHO KILLED OUR CREATORS IT WAS THOSE FRAGGING AUTOBOTS!" Bluestreak flinched at the loud tone and cuddled up against Prowl who wrapped his arms around the youngling _

_"Stop fighting!" Prowl was the one to shout this time "We can't fight we have to stay together" the last part was quieter than the previous both Barricade and Smokescreen turned to look at him, Bluestreak turned and looked up at them_

_"That may be true Prowl but Barricade has put us all in danger by bringing that gun here" Smokescreen replied _

_"Me? Put you in danger? Please take a look at yourself every once in a while Smokescreen! You've become so blind! You want to take us to the Autobot base but they were the ones to kill our creators! The Decepticons would be a better option!" Bluestreak shut his optics and cuddled against Prowl_

_"Mama, Papa" he whimpered quietly on the verge of tears_

_"It's alright Blue" Prowl whispered quietly rubbing his doorwing joints _

_"Barricade don't be a fool! It's their fault the four of us are alone!" _

_"Me a fool! YOU'RE THE FRAGGING FOOL HERE SMOKESCREEN! IF YOU WON'T LET US GO THEN I'LL GO WITH PROWL AND BLUESTREAK ON MY OWN!" Barricade roared grabbing his twin by the arm and roughly pulling him up from the couch, Bluestreak whimpered and clung tightly to Prowl. _

_"BARRICADE DON'T YOU DARE PUT THEIR LIVES IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU WANT FRAGGING REVENGE ON THE WRONG SIDE!" the black and white mech roughly let go of his twin's arm and pushed Prowl back into the room, he only just caught himself from falling over. Bluestreak looked over at Barricade_

_"Cade" he whimpered reaching a small hand out to his brother "Don't go" he pleaded only to have Barricade slap his hand away and turn around _

_"Don't follow me" Barricade ordered walking out of the door still holding the gun_

_"Smokescreen hold Blue" Prowl stated passing the crying youngling to his older brother before he ran out of the door after his twin "Barricade! Wait please!" his twin stopped turning around to look at him "Barricade please we need to stay together look at Praxus" he indicated to the remains of the once great city and the almost completely demolished home they were staying in "We could be the only survivors we need to get somewhere safe, look at Bluestreak he needs us...you. I need you too your my twin" Barricade tightened his grip on the gun in his hand _

_"Then come with me, if you really believe everything that you just told me"_

_"I can't Cade, Smokey is right it was the Decepticons who did all of this not the Autobots" Prowl said quietly _

_"Then we have nothing to talk about" Barricade turned to walk away_

_"Cade wait please!" he called out said mech turned around and glared at him_

_"Do not call me that, as far as I am concerned none of you are my brothers" with that he turned and walked off his own doorwings rigid, Prowl went to chase after him but froze when he felt their twin bond being blocked. Several times he tried reaching out to Barricade feeling nothing but an empty space where his twin's spark used to be. Prowl's doorwings drooped as he looked down at the floor feeling empty and more than enything alone, sighing he pushed his feelings aside taking one last look at where Barricade had gone before going back inside. _

**_~End Flashback~_**

Prowl shook his head not wanting to remember how painful that day was, either way just to reassure himself he reached out to Barricade through their bond. Barricade sent a pulse of comfort to his twin asking if everything was ok Prowl simply responded to his brother by saying everything was fine, the Autobot second in command looked up at the sky leaning back on the sand allowing him to get lost in the thoughts of his family once more.

Life was good. That he was sure of.


	23. Apologies

**Update! Omg I'm finding school so hard! So much damn coursework for my GCSEs! Gah! So I know it shouldn't be an excuse but sadly it is, I might not be able to update as often as I want to but I will try as hard as I can to do so.**

**I'm fragged off as well! My school is a boarding school and I'm a day pupil but one of the boarders the ass decided to insult my British accent! Stupid ass I happen to like my accent thank you very much, *le sigh* Sorry I just had to get that out... anyway!**

**Also one last rant, BLOODY ENGLISH WEATHER! What the hell why is it colder here than in the North of Scotland? NOT RIGHT! 18 inches of snow and counting how bloody mad is that?**

**I hope you're all enjoying this fic so far and I know there are a few little plots in here as well as the main but trust me in the end all the plots will come together to form one HUGE one! ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Satelyte belongs to nightwing 132 and Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan**

**Do enjoy! This chapter will be a mix of characters! I will have a little bit on the Cons, mainly it will be on the Autobots and I intend to have a nice big bit on Ironhide 'n Chromia's fight from ages ago.**

**And as always please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I will try to update! But no flames! If ya wanna flame I'm gonna send Shockwave after you!**

* * *

Happily Jazz walked out of his quarters after feeing Rythm who was currently sitting on his shoulders giggling at how high up she was, Jazz smiled as he listened to her giggles. Walking into the rec room he made his way over to a table in the corner of the room, reaching up he gently removed her from his shoulder and placed him down on the table. She titled her head back and looked up at him tilting her head to the side and flicking her doorwings, Jazz smiled and leant against the table.

Chirping she rolled onto her front and crawled along the table towards the edge, the silver mech watched closely making sure she didn't go off the edge. Instead she sat on the edge and hung her legs off of the side swinging them happily, Jazz watched with a smile as she sat there flicking her doorwings before playing around with her visor.

"You my little femme are too cute" he said picking her up and holding her above his head, she squealed happily reaching her arms out to him. Smiling he lowered her towards his face still keeping her in the air, gently he nuzzled her making her giggle. He lowered her down carefully balancing her on his right hip "Tell ya what baby I'm going to get some energon and then we'll go and find ya carrier sound good?" she simply giggled and clutched his armour nuzzling it, with his smile still in place he made his way across the room. Holding her carefully he got some energon from the dispenser and going back to the table, he settled her down in his lap before drinking his energon.

About halfway through drinking his cube the rec room door slid open looking up from Rythm, who was admiring the pinkish glow to the cube, he saw Bluestreak walk in. The young gunner grinned at his brother-in-bond and niece grabbed a cube of his own and then joined them at the table, Rythm looked up from Jazz's cube as soon as her optics landed on Bluestreak she tried pulling herself up onto the table. Jazz put his hand under her and gently helped her up

"Blue! Blue!" she chirped looking at him both mechs stared in shock

"She said my name!" Bluestreak said in delight grinning at Jazz who grinned back at him

"Now all we've gotta do is get her to talk that little bit more" the silver mech commented smiling down at his little femme

"Does she walk much?" Jazz looked up at him

"A little she still prefers to crawl around" he answered taking a sip of his energon "You've got silver paint on your side Blue" the younger mech choked on his energon and looked down at his side, sure enough there were a few scratches of silver. Quickly he covered them with one hand, Jazz chuckled and grinned at him "Don't worry Blue I'm not gonna tell anyone" Bluestreak looked down

"I thought I got rid of all the scratches" he said in a quiet voice making the silver mech chuckle again

"Next time have him get rid of them for you" this made Bluestreak groan and slump down in his chair "So I guess I don't need to ask whether you had a good night or not"

"Jazz!" Bluestreak squeaked giving him a small glare, Rythm stared up at her uncle before she crawled over to him and gently patted his arm "Thanks Rythm"

"Look ya secret is safe with me, I'm not going to tell anyone unless you want me to" Jazz reassured him as he finished off his energon cube "Anyway don't suppose you've seen Prowl have ya?"

"Can't say I have, well he certainly wasn't anywhere between my quarters and here, that's a fair distance as well. I know Cade is with Jetflare somewhere on the beach and Smokey is still in recharge" Jazz remained silent simply watching Rythm "It makes you wonder doesn't it Jazz?"

"Makes you wonder what Blue?"

"Why Megatron started this war and why he felt the need to take Cee, Rythm and Satelyte as well as Flare. I just don't see why he needed them and from what Cade told me Shockwave was using Cee and Flare to test out how much acid their systems could take without being destroyed. It's sick, there was no need for him to do that was there? Well unless he plans on using acid against Elita and the others but he knows Optimus and the others would go and kill them if he tried it, then again Prowl and Skyfire already did that so what could Optimus do?" Bluestreak continued rambling signalling that there was something bothering him, Jazz leant over the table and covered his mouth with his hand

"Calm down Blue, what Megatron did was wrong but as ya said Prowler and Sky took care of that" Jazz moved and sat back down in his own chair "Ratch said that Flare and Arcee are gonna be fine, don't worry about the Cons just enjoy bein with Sides" Rythm clicked and flicked her creator on the arm making him smile "Ok, Ok we'll go and find your carrier" Jazz pulled himself out of his chair and picked up Rythm once again balancing her on his hip, he picked up the empty cube "Don't forget to cover up the paint Blue" he called over his shoulder disposing of the cube

"Will do! See you later Jazz!"

"See ya!" Rythm chirped happily flicking her doorwings as Jazz walked "Ya know baby I think ya should start walking, maybe ya creator can help me get ya to" she looked up at him before settling against him, humming he walked across the tarmac adjusting his visor to the brightness. Rythm swayed along to the tune her creator was humming, Jazz grinned spinning around adding to their little father daughter dance. Both bots laughed/giggled as Jazz continued walking with a slight bounce in his step, the silver mech continued humming as they walked.

They continued walking around the base until they reached the other side of the base, feeling a slight pull on his spark Jazz grinned knowing Prowl was close. It took a few minutes to make his way along the beach, finally they saw Prowl, the black and white mech was reclining on the sand. Sensing his sparkmate and daughter close Prowl looked up and smiled at them, Rythm chirped happily and waved at him. Jazz put her down on the sand and watched as she wobbled her way over to Prowl, as soon as she reached him she climbed into his lap and started picking at the sand under her armour.

"Mornin' babe" Jazz said as he sat down beside Prowl stretching his own legs out allowing the water to flow over them

"Good morning Jazz" Prowl replied smiling at him "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I thought I would let you lay in, you looked more peaceful this morning than you have for a while" Jazz smiled

"Yeah well we 'ave our lil femme back and you're safe, I just..." he trailed off for a moment trying to think of the right words "I felt at peace ya know, I had both of ya with me and I guess it was comfortin. I was worried I wasn't gonna see ya again" the two sparkmates shared a look, carefully Prowl shifted sitting up straight minding Rythm, once he had done so he used one arm to pull Jazz against his side.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Jazz; I just couldn't rest while I knew Rythm was at that base again. I can't bear the thought of anyone having to go through what I went through" the silver mech looked up at his sparkmate

"Oh Prowler" he cupped the SIC's face in one of his hands "I wish I could take the pain from ya babe, If I ever get the chance I'll beat the scrap outta Shockwave for hurtin ya so bad" Prowl smiled before he leant down and kissed his mate

"I know you will" he said with a smile, Rythm chirped catching their attention. She giggled and smiled at them

"And you!" Jazz said with a grin scooping her up and holding her over his head as he dropped down onto his back "You 'ave gotta stop wakin me up so early!"

"She woke up again this morning?"

"Yeah, s'alright Prowler I don't mind gettin up with her" Prowl sighed and laid down on his front beside Jazz, propping himself up on his elbows he looked into his mate's visor. Jazz smiled as he put Rythm on his chassis "Ya know the twins would tease ya for lookin so relaxed. Not that I don't like it 'cause I do, it's nice seein ya so relaxed" Both mechs smiled at each other as they fell into a comfortable silence watching Rythm as she played around in the sand, her doorwings flicked happily. "Prowler?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"Ya know when I did the memory sync?" Prowl simply nodded in response "I saw what ya went through babe, ya know if ya ever wanna talk I will listen" Jazz turned his head to the side and took Prowl's hand in his own

"I know Jazz, I just...I can't burden you with everything that I went through" he answered sitting up and looking down at Jazz "I love you so much and I just couldn't burden your spark by telling you what happened" Rythm looked up at her carrier and reached a hand up to him

"Da" she whimpered making a grabbing motion with her hand, Prowl looked at her and smiled softly taking her hand in his and gently rubbing it with his thumb. Instantly she settled down still sitting on top of Jazz's chassis

"Prowler" Jazz sighed as he sat up being careful not to jostle Rythm too much "Prowler love ya never burden me, I just wanna be able to help" he placed his hand over Prowl's "You're my sparkmate Prowler it's my job to worry about ya" Prowl chuckled his doorwings fluttering slightly "See there's the handsome mech I bonded with" Jazz moved forward and put a hand on the black and white mech's leg "Ya gotta smile more babe and promise me one day you will tell me what is goin on in that processor of yours" to prove a point he tapped Prowl on his forehead, in return Prowl reached up and took a hold of Jazz's wrist before pressing a kiss to his palm

"I will, I promise on my spark I will tell you. I'll tell you when I'm ready though Jazz"

"Alright, that's good enough for me" Rythm clicked making them both look down at her "Aww baby were we not payin enough attention to ya?" Jazz asked grinning before he started to tickle her, she burst out into a fit of giggles flailing her arms and legs as she tried to wriggle away from his attack. Prowl simply laughed as he watched his mate and daughter.

* * *

Megatron growled as he walked across the surface of Mars towards the crashed ship, rolling his shoulder he walked inside and straight to the Med Bay. Soundwave was already there fully repaired waiting along with Hook, who had only recently arrived, the medic moved towards the Decepticon leader instantly. The large silver mech leant against the wall as Hook inspected his shoulder,

"I don't suppose you were able to recover your arm my Lord?" Hook asked

"No" Megatron snapped, Hook nodded before taking out a welder

"I'll have to temporarily seal the wound while I build a replacement arm my Lord" he stated

"Get on with it then" Soundwave watched as Hook started to weld the gaping hole shut

"How long will it take for you to build an arm?" the Decepticon TIC asked leaning casually against a monitor his arms folded over his chassis,

"It shouldn't take more than a few days" Hook replied not taking his optics off the job at hand, when he finished Megatron stood up straight "Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted" Megatron grunted looking down at the medic

"The Elite Trine have been repaired and are in their quarters, my Lord who caused such damage to you all?" he inquired taking a step back when Megatron growled and punched the wall

"It was that fragging seeker and the second in command" he snarled turning to glare at both Soundwave and Hook, only remained unaffected by the glare Hook however shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Soundwave I want you to contact Cybertron bring the rest of our recruits here, those Autobots will pay dearly. Even if it means taking out the femmes first especially those two younglings" Soundwave nodded before leaving the Med Bay, Megatron then turned his attention to Hook "I want a new arm by the end of tomorrow is that clear?" he snarled Hook nodded quickly, with that he turned and stormed from the Med Bay. Once he had gone Hook sighed and looked down at the floor before turning to get to work on Megatron's new arm.

"I'm going to end up with a lot more work soon" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Elita growled folding her arms over her chassis as she glared at Ratchet. The CMO simply ignored her and continued with his duties.

"For the love of Primus Ratchet you can't just confine me to my quarters!" she said, sighing Ratchet turned around to face her

"Yes I can, Elita you are carrying twins and putting far too much strain on your systems at the moment" she continued glaring at him "Look this is for your own good as well as the good of both of your sparklings, Optimus would agree with me. With everything that has happened a lot of stress has been put on you and the twins, you need the rest. Anyone would think I'm locking you away forever" Ratchet said folding his arms over his chassis

"Well you are in a way Ratchet" she commented "Do I really have to?"

"Yes you do, now stop arguing with me, I'm the medic I make the decisions" the pink and white femme sighed "Oh by the way you might want to speak with Chromia she's been looking for you, go get some rest Elita" taking that as he dismissal she turned on her heel and left the Med Bay, walking down the corridor she contacted her friend

_/Mia?/ _she asked over a private comm

_/Hey Lita, I've been looking for you any chance we can talk?/ _Elita frowned it sounded as though the blue femme had been crying

_/Of course we can, Ratchet's confined me to my quarters for the next few days. Mia is everything ok?/_

_/I'll tell you in your quarters/ _with that Chromia shut off the comm, something was definitely off about her friend and if it had anything to do with Ironhide she was going to tear the black mech a new aft. Walking into her quarters she turned the lights on and walked over to the large berth in the centre of the room, sitting down on it she couldn't help but admire just how large the berth was. Then again the berth had to be large enough to support her sparkmate twice over, if he just so happened to get up early that left her with a lovely large berth to relax on.

A soft knock came from the door only a few moments later, Elita was instantly on her feet and going to the door. Upon opening it she saw Chromia and it was clear she was right, Chromia had been crying. The pink femme immediately pulled her friend into a hug, Chromia wrapped her arms around Elita and cried into her shoulder, it was rare to ever see the blue femme break down so something must have upset her. After a while she stopped crying and allowed herself to be dragged over to the berth, sitting down Elita hugged her.

"What's wrong Mia?" she asked softly

"I had another fight with Hide" was the quiet reply

"What about this time?"

"Same as last time, I just don't know what to do anymore Elita, I love him so much. He just gets on my nerves and I just wish he would trust me more" the blue femme whimpered looking down at the floor "I don't know what I can do anymore Lita, I love him with all my spark"

"Have you told him that?"

"Pit yes! So many times but ever since that fragger came to Earth and I told Hide about our past after the fight with the Cons, he's been ignoring me! It was so long ago Lita, I only love Hide and I thought he knew that. He blocked the bond as well so I can't prove it to him" Elita sighed and looked down at her friend

"I'll get Optimus to talk to him for you Mia" she promised "I'm guessing you're not staying in your quarters?"

"I am, Ironhide's staying at the Lennox's and William has tried talking to him but he just doesn't want to know" Chromia wiped away her tears and looked down at the floor

"He is just being an aft headed fragger Mia, you're like a sister to me and I promise if that fragger keeps treating you like this I'll rip him a new one" Chromia chuckled looking up at her friend, Elita smiled back at her both femmes laughed together as Elita contacted her mate

**"Optimus go and speak to Ironhide; the fragger won't talk to Chromia. Knock some sense into him please"**

**"Of course my love but only as long as you promise you won't leave our quarters" **

**"I promise Orion I'll see you later" **she sent him a wave of love before turning to her 'sister'

"How are your twins?" Chromia asked wiping away the last of her tears and looking at the pink femme

"Well Ratchet says they're fine although he has confined me to my quarters, Optimus and I have still got to inform everyone" The blue femme smiled at her friend

"Why not just get Sideswipe to just go and tell everyone for you? It would be a lot easier for him to do so and then you don't have to worry about it anymore" Elita hummed in thought, perhaps it would be just easier for her to get the silver twin to reveal the secret for her.

"You might be onto something"

"Might? Please Elita you know I'm right just admit it" Chromia said grinning at her, after a few moments both femmes burst out into laughter "You have to promise when the twins get here that you will let me look after them sometimes for you" Elita immediately smiled and pulled her into a hug

"Of course you can Mia, I planned on asking you to do so at some point" eventually Chromia forgot about her fight with Ironhide and began discussing what she could do to help Elita look after her sparklings

* * *

Ironhide growled as he destroyed yet another target in his anger, growling he put his cannons away and looked away from the smouldering mass. He was angry at Chromia, at that fragging Decepticon, at himself. Dear Primus why couldn't he just trust his sparkmate? Chromia had never been unfaithful to him so why did he not trust her? Just because her ex was on Earth it didn't mean she was going to run away with him, she loved him not that fragger, he love her with his entire spark but something about that certain Decepticon being on Earth made him uncomfortable. Chromia was his sparkmate not that Decepticon's! She loved him and she told him that every morning.

"I'm such a fragger" he muttered to himself as he left the shooting range, "Dammit why can't I trust her!" the sound of heavy footsteps made him look up, Prime was walking towards him with a determined look in his optics. Ironhide could only guess that Elita had spoken with Chromia and had sent her mate to hammer him out. "Mornin' Prime" the black mech said to the approaching commander

"Good morning Ironhide" Optimus replied as he got to him "I believe you and I need to talk old friend" Ironhide sighed at his words

"This is about Chromia isn't it?" Prime nodded "I know I've been a fragger and I've seriously screwed up"

"Have you told her that?"

"No" Optimus placed a hand on the black mech's shoulder

"Then tell her" Ironhide's shoulders slumped "So what is this fight about in the first place?"

"Starscream's teleporting trinemate" he answered after a few moments of silence

"Skywarp?" Ironhide nodded "What has Skywarp got to do with anything?" once more the weapons specialist sighed

"He's Chromia's ex, when the Decepticons attacked the base Skywarp was flirting with her and had her against a wall. She told me afterwards that they were together before we met and that they had planned on bonding, then the war broke out Skywarp joined the Decepticons, that was the only reason they didn't bond" the last part was growled out, Optimus remained silent thinking about what he had just been told. Never in his entire life would he have thought Chromia and Skywarp would have been together.

"As you said Ironhide this was before the war, you are Chromia's sparkmate not Skywarp"

"I know that, I just...I don't know any more Prime. I want to trust her but something is telling me that I can't, I don't know how to explain it but there is a nagging feeling in my spark which is just telling me not to trust her" Ironhide sighed looking down at the floor "I'm being a fragger because of it, I know that but I just don't know what I can do to get rid of the feeling" Optimus looked his friend in the optics

"Tell her you love her Ironhide; show her that you trust her. I'm about to say something I never thought I would ever say, ignore your spark go with what you think is right. You need to prove to her that you still love her and trust her, trust me at the moment Elita has been feeling like it a lot of the time." Ironhide looked at him knowing what he was talking about after Chromia had decided to tell him about her best friend

"I've been meaning to say congratulations about the twins" Ironhide said giving Prime a rare soft smile

"Thank you" Optimus replied with a smile of his own "Now get going and prove to Chromia you love her" with that Prime turned around and left the shooting range, Ironhide watched him leave for a few moments before shaking his head. Finally he opened the bond with Chromia, instantly her spark latched onto his and sent him apologises as well as trying to prove to him how much she loved him.

**"Mia, meet me in our quarters please?" **he asked softly

**"Of course I'll be there in a minute" **was her reply sending her a pulse of love he made his way to their quarters, it took a few minutes for him to get there but once there he stopped just outside of their door. Straightening up he walked inside and was greeted by the sight of Chromia sitting on the edge of their berth, she looked up at him with dull blue optics. Quickly he went over to her and pulled her into a hug, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up against him

"I'm so so sorry Mia" he whispered holding her close "I love you so much, I've been such a fragger for not trusting you. I do trust you, I trust you with all my spark my beautiful femme" Chromia buried her head in his chassis "Please forgive me sweetspark"

"Of course I forgive you" she replied clutching onto his armour "I'm sorry about Skywarp I should have told you a long time ago, I never meant for him to get that close to me in the fight. I love you Hide, I forgot about him a long time ago-" the rest of her rambling was cut off when Ironhide kissed her, pulling away he wiped away some more of her tears

"You have nothing to apologise for Mia, this is my fault. I've been an awful sparkmate and I can never forgive myself for how badly I've treated you" he put his forehead against hers "I love you so very much" she smiled and pressed her lips against his keeping their foreheads together, she put her hands on his chassis

"I love you too my trigger happy mech"

* * *

**Tadaa! Bet none of ya saw Mia and Warp bein together orginally huh? Surprise! Anyone hoped you enjoyed, more Jazzy Prowly Rythm fluffiness next chapter!**

**Until then my readers**

**Adios!**


	24. Skyfire

**This chapter must be done in order to carry on with the plot, I am so sorry about this! Please forgive me! **

**And if you get the chance you should check out Speedstreek360's fics they are amazing! 'Baby of Mine' is an amazing fic which has in fact influenced the way I have been writing the last few chapters of 'Welcome Little One'. So here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Satelyte belongs to nightwing132 and Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan**

**WARNING-Tissues may be needed if you are sensitive, emotional rollercoaster for the bots **

**Please review but no flames**

* * *

Optimus walked into Prowl's office not at all surprised seeing Jazz and Rythm sat in one of the chairs with Prowl behind his desk, all three bots turned to face him. Prowl looked up from his work and stood up giving Prime a salute, Optimus smiled

"There is no need to salute Prowl" his second's doorwings twitched slightly before he sat back down

"Mornin Prime" Jazz said shifting Rythm in his lap so he could turn to face the Autobot leader

"Good Morning Jazz, Rythm" He bowed his head to the little femme who chirped happily and flicked her own doorwings

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" Prowl asked moving his datapad to the side for the moment, Optimus turned to face the Praxian mech

"There is, I would like for you to arrange for all Autobots to be in the main hanger within the hour. There is something important that cannot be hidden any longer" the black and white mech nodded

"Of course sir, I will ensure everyone is there. Would you like any of our NEST associates there as well sir?"

"No I will have Major Lennox inform them himself" Jazz gave Prime a calculating look trying to find out what was the large mech was keeping a secret, Optimus turned and looked down at the silver mech "I will tell you along with everyone else Jazz, until then you will just have to wait" Optimus bowed his head to Prowl before leaving the office. Rythm chirped in her creator's lap leaning on his arm to look in the direction Prime had just left, Jazz gently picked her up and placed her on Prowl's desk, said mech looked up at his sparkmate and sat back in his chair deciding he wasn't going to get much work done for a while.

"Wonder what Prime's keepin secret" Jazz said perching on the edge of the desk, Rythm crawled over to Prowl's datapad and looked down at the glyphs on the screen.

"If he does not wish to tell us Jazz then that is his choice, we must respect that and wait until later" he looked down to Rythm and took a empty datapad out of his drawer and placed it in front of her, she chirped happily as she played around with the datapad. Prowl then turned back to his sparkmate "I know what you are thinking Jazz leave Prime alone, we will find out later along with everyone else. I know it isn't in your nature but be patient."

"Come on Prowler, aren't you the least bit interested to know what he's hidin?" Sighing Prowl reached out grabbed Jazz by the waist and pulled him into his lap

"No" with that he tightened his grip on the slightly smaller mech "You are not going anywhere until that meeting" ignoring the protest from Jazz Prowl went about sending a message to all Autobots informing them of the upcoming meeting. Rythm stopped playing around with her datapad and chose to chew on the edge of it instead, her doorwings flicking happily.

"Fine be that way" Jazz said with a pout sending Prowl a mock glare.

* * *

Optimus walked into his own office and was greeted by Elita One, the pink femme was sat in his chair her legs up on the chair with her while she read a datapad, one of her hands was over her chassis where their sparklings were growing. The Prime smiled and walked towards her his footsteps catching her attention, she looked up from the datapad and smiled at him.

"Hello Orion" she she said with a smile, she went to stand up only for Optimus to push her back down into the seat "Orion?"

"Stay sitting down, you need the rest my love" he said leaning against his desk "I've arranged for a meeting, I thought it would be better if we inform the others sooner than later" Elita looked up smiling at him still "I thought Ratchet confined you to our quarters for a while until the twins settled down a little"

"He did but he reasoned that it was because I needed to rest, I'm not doing anything stressful. I'm just sat in your office reading a datapad" Optimus chuckled and shook his helm "I suppose I had better come with you for the meeting then hadn't I?" she asked looking up with him

"It's your choice my love, you don't have to if you don't want to" Optimus replied taking Elita's hand and gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb

"I want to, I don't think Ratchet will be too happy with me going though" the pink femme chuckled and stood up "But that makes it all the more fun" with a smile she walked out of his office casting a glance at him over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner, Optimus smiled and looked down at her datapad resting in his chair. Unable to resist he picked it up and chuckled when he saw she had been reading about sparklings, clearly Ratchet wanted her to be as informed as possible. Placing the datapad back down he stood up and went to find Elita One.

* * *

Rythm chirped happily as she wobbled over towards Satelyte who was sitting by Skyfire's foot with a grin, when she reached her friend she sat down beside her and clicked triumphantly. Prowl and Jazz smiled at her before turning to look at Barricade who was glaring at Sideswipe, Bluestreak was standing beside the silver mech and listening to him talk about something.

"Lighten up Cade" Jetflare said smacking him on the arm, Barricade turned to face her with a slightly lighter glare "Don't glare at me you big sparkling" she growled folding her arms over her chassis.

"I'm afraid Jetflare is right Barricade" the ex-Con turned to face Prowl in disbelief "You are acting like a sparkling"

"My own twin against me? What has this world come to?" the bots around him laughed, Jazz looked around the room at the rest of the Autobots gathered. The only ones he noticed were not present was Ratchet, Elita One and Optimus Prime, shaking it off he turned back to his sparkmate and smiled. "Anyway, I was thinking Prowl, been to long since you and I had a proper spar. What do you say about fighting your twin again?" Prowl chuckled quietly flicking his doorwings

"I suppose so, although I will have to get clearance with Ratchet but I do not see any problems"

"Wait a minute..." the bots turned to face Jazz "Rythm's gonna 'ave her sparkday soon!" the large grin on his face had the other bots thinking

"You're right" Prowl said with a proud smile, he turned to their daughter and smiled at her "I can't believe it"

"Been one Pit of a year though" Jazz said hugging Prowl's arm to his chassis, the slightly larger mech smiled and pulled Jazz against his chassis.

"That is an understatement Jazz" the four of them turned around only to see Smokescreen walking up to them "This last year has been far more than that" Jetflare looked up at Barricade who looked back to her

"I'll explain later" He promised quietly before turning back to his brothers and Jazz, "So does anyone actually know what this meeting is about?"

"Nope" Jazz answered "Prime just walked into Prowler's office and asked him to arrange a meeting" While they continued to talk Prowl looked over at Rythm who was playing around with Satelyte, the two young femmes were giggling and playing with a ball of some sort. Confused the Autobot SIC looked up at Skyfire who caught his optic and flashed him a smile, Prowl understood that the large shuttle had provided them with the toy. Rythm grabbed onto the ball and rolled over it sliding onto the ground, Satelyte laughed at her small friend and playfully poked her in the side.

Rythm giggled and sat back up pulling herself up on Skyfire's foot, Satelyte grabbed the ball and rolled it to her, Rythm smiled and flicked her doorwings. She rolled it back over to Satelyte, Skyfire looked down at the two of them and leant against the wall. Prowl excused himself from Jazz and his brothers and walked over to Skyfire and them, Skyfire looked up at him and smiled

"Hello sir" Prowl nodded at him

"Hello Skyfire" they looked down to the two little femmes both of who were happily playing with the ball "Dare I ask where you got the ball from?"

"One of the men gave it to Satelyte, apparently his children used to play with it but they no longer use it" Skyfire answered watching as Satelyte rolled over onto her side "Be careful Satelyte don't hurt yourself" she looked up at him with a smile

"I will Fire" both she and Rythm continued with their little game, Prowl smiled and bent down gently brushing a hand over Rythm's doorwings. She smiled and grabbed his hand before nuzzling it, turning back to Satelyte she chirped and pushed the ball back to her. Prowl stood back up and looked at Skyfire

"How are you finding being a guardian Skyfire?" he asked

"It's new to me but I would not trade it for anything" the large mech replied looking down at Satelyte, Prowl smiled and placed a hand on Skyfire's shoulder.

"There is no feeling like it is there?" the two mechs shared a smile

"No sir there isn't" when the room went silent both turned to look at the door, Optimus Prime, Elita One and Ratchet had just entered the room. Rythm clicked at the sudden silence quickly Prowl picked her up and hushed her, she looked up at him before snuggling against his chassis. Sateylte tapped on Skyfire's foot while holding the ball

"Up please" she asked quietly smiling Skyfire picked her up also and placed her on his shoulder, Satelyte smiled and put her head against his as she watched the three bots walk in front of everyone. Prowl quickly and silently went over to Jazz the silver mech smiled up at his sparkmate and nuzzled Rythm playfully, she giggled and leant completely against her carrier. They then turned to Optimus Prime and the others. Elita One took Optimus' hand in her own and he squeezed it reassuringly, Ratchet however seemed completely calm and was smirking.

"Thank you for coming" Optimus spoke catching the attention of everyone "There is something we have been keeping from you all" he looked down at Elita who nudged him

"Don't expect me to do it" She whispered "It's you fault in the first place" Optimus ignored her comment and turned back to the others, on the other side of the room both Chromia and Ironhide grinned at the two of them. Prime decided to just get the whole thing out of the way,

"I suppose there is no simple way of going about this. Elita is carrying split-spark twins" most of the Autobots stared in shock at the two of them

"Pfft don't be such sparklings" Ratchet said his smirk getting bigger at the sight of most of the bots standing there with their jaws hanging open "No pun intended" he deadpanned, a series of congratulations rose from amongst the bots. Elita bowed her head and hid behind her sparkmate a little, from across the room Chromia chuckled and walked over to her wrapping an arm around her friend she smiled

"Don't be embarrassed Lita" she said with a smile, Optimus smiled at her and walked over to his men speaking with a few of them. Prowl walked over to the two femmes Rythm still sitting in his arms, Elita One turned to face him and smiled.

"Congratulations Ma'am" he said bowing his head a little, Chromia gave the two of them a smile before going back over to her own sparkmate.

"Prowl how many times have I told you not to call me ma'am?" Elita said smiling at Rythm, the little femme turned and waved at the pink femme in front of her

"I apologise Elita" Rythm clicked curiously before grinning

"Lita!" she chirped reaching her arms out to the femme commander who had a baffled look on her face

"Did she just-?"

"I believe she just did" Prowl stated nuzzling his daughter "Would you like to hold her? It appears she wants you to" Rythm made grabbing motions to Elita and clicked angrily at being ignored, smiling Elita took the small Praxian from her carrier. Rythm wriggled in her arms getting comfortable as she grinned up at her "If you need any help Elita I'm more than happy to help you if you want me to that is" Elita One looked up at him

"Thank you Prowl, I might just take you up on that offer" she then turned her attention back to the youngling in her arms "I can't believe she said my name" Prowl chuckled his doorwings rising in pride

"She's gradully learning more words, even if she does put her own twist on the words" the black and white mech smiled at Elita "I do believe you will be teaching your own sparklings how to walk and talk, although you will have it easier when it comes to cussing. Sadly Jazz seems to have forgotten Rythm will repeat anything and everything while she is still learning" Elita chuckled

"I'm guessing she repeated a cuss in that case?" as if to prove a point Rythm spoke up

"Frag!" she giggled and flicked her doorwings, those closest to Prowl and Elita stared down at the little femme in a mixture of amusement and horror. Prowl's optics narrowed and he turned to face Jazz, sensing his mate's rising anger Jazz turned to face him.

"Um Prowler? Ya ok?" he asked taking a step back

"Frag, frag!" Rythm repeated the word several times, behind his optics Jazz's optics widened.

"Does that answer you question?" Prowl growled several bots moved out of the way of the angry mech, Optimus looked over from where he was talking with Ironhide.

"Jazz I think you should run for it" Jetflare stated

"I think so to" Prowl agreed stalking towards his mate, quickly Jazz bolted from the hanger Prowl hot on his tail. Chuckling Elita looked down at Rythm who was still cussing

"Sweetspark that's not a nice word" Rythm stopped and gave her an innocent look, looking away Elita looked over at Optimus and gave him a smile. Skyfire smiled and looked at Satelyte who was still sitting comfortably on his shoulder, she looked down at him and smiled

"Fire what does that word mean?" Skyfire's own wings flicked nervously

"It's a rude word Satelyte, something that you should never repeat ok?" nodding her head she leant against him

"Ok Fire I won't"

"That's my little femme" the shuttle gently rubbed her helm before looking over at Optimus, the Prime had gone back over to Elita and was talking with her and Ratchet. Deciding that he needed to stretch his wings he left the hanger "Do you want to go flying Satelyte?" the following squeal had him chuckling "I'm going to have to teach you how to fly soon" she grinned down at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he was in the middle of the tarmac he carefully transformed around Satelyte, the little femme settled down comfortably and looked out of the glass as he took off.

Starscream quietly slipped into his quarters locking the door behind him, in his opinion it was better safe than sorry with Megatron on the rampage. Sighing he sat down at the desk and looked at a datapad sitting there, reaching out he clicked it on and looked at the picture. What had he done to make Primus hate him so much? The deity had taken away everything he cared about, his place in the science academy, his family, the love of his brothers...his best friend.

"Why do you torment me Primus?" he muttered putting his head in his hands "You bastard" his comm pinged _/Yes?/ _he answered irritably

_/Don't be like Starscream/ _Rumble's voice sneered at him

_/What do you want you little fragger?/ _Starscream growled

_/Just thought ya might wanna know that your trine have gone out flying without ya/ T_he Decepticon SIC immediately shut the link knowing that Rumble was teasing him, Thundercracker and Skywarp may have been his brothers but it did not mean that they cared for him anymore. Preventing him from being killed by the Autobots was about as far as the two seekers would go now, Starscream dropped his head onto the desk and prevented himself from crying.

"Why does nothing go my way?" he whispered lowering his wings, reaching out a hand he picked up the datapad once more. "Why was I such an aft to you Skyfire?" using one claw he traced the outline of Skyfire's form, the image of the two of them back in the academy was one he kept close to his spark. It reminded him of a time without war, without his fragging attitude. There had been a time when they shared a love for one another, when their friendship was unbreakable. Now whenever they saw each other it was on the battlefield on opposing sides, sighing he stood up "Just because those two fraggers went out flying doesn't mean I can't"

Skyfire flew across the ocean occasionally pointing out visible marine life to Satelyte, the little femme was looking out of the cockpit in awe.

"I want to fly like you when I'm bigger Fire" chuckling he sped up a little and flew over land

"I'll teach you when your wings are strong enough, until then you're just going to have to wait Satelyte" she pouted but relaxed flicking her wings contently, without a warning he transformed Satelyte squeaked in shock. Skyfire chuckled and held her to his chassis as he flew, Satelyte opened her optics and looked up, Skyfire was flying on his back so that she could see the ground below. Sitting up straight Satelyte flared her wings out enjoying the feel of the wind flowing over them,

"My wings feel funny" she commented Skyfire chuckled his chassis vibrating

"It's your seeker programming Satelyte, the sensors on your wings are reacting to the wind" she giggled and flexed her wings out further enjoying the feeling

"Do your wings feel the same Fire?" she asked holding onto his chassis

"I'm not sure, I'm not a seeker I'm a Shuttle but the feeling is still fantastic" before she had the chance to ask him anything else he tightened his grip on her and turned around, Satelyte squeaked in fear and clung to him "Flare your wings out Satelyte" she did as he said and grinned again at the feeling, Skyfire very slowly held her out further until she was arm's length from him. She stretched her arms out in front of her and her legs out behind her, the older mech chuckled "Now shut your optics" she did as asked the feeling was nothing like anything she had felt before, it felt as though she was flying on her own barely registering the feel of Skyfire holding onto her waist.

Skyfire on his part was watching her in awe, he had never found a femme to settle down and have a sparkling with and Satelyte was like a daughter to him. Just being able to give her the experience of flying was a proud moment, when she was able to use her thrusters and start flying would make his spark explode in pride. True he wasn't a seeker himself but he did have the programming and he was more than capable to teach her to fly.

"Fire look!" snapping out of his thoughts he looked in the direction Satelyte was pointing, below them was a large clearing amongst a forest, "Can we go down?"

"Of course" he gently lifted her so she was against his chassis once more before slowing his thrusters, straightening himself up he landed in the clearing gracefully for a mech of his size. He placed Satelyte down on the ground and watched as she looked around, groaning he sat down in the clearing and continued to watch her. She walked over to one of the trees and walked around it, stopping when she saw something shine in the light

"Fire?" she called looking over to him

"Yes Satelyte?"

"Found something" Skyfire stood up and walked over to her, walking around the tree he looked at the piece of metal. Bending down he picked it up and examined it, turning it over he froze the Decepticon symbol was on it.

"Satelyte stay behind me" instantly she hid behind his leg and stayed close to him as he walked forward, pushing a branch out of the way he looked ahead freezing at what he saw. Megatron was standing there growling at both Thundercracker and Skywarp

"I gave you two a simple order and you cannot even do that!" Megatron bellowed the two seekers flinched away "You were to lure the fragging traitor and his brother away from the Autobot base!"

"I apologise Lord Megatron" Thundercracker said "We were unable to get close enough to attract the Autobot's attention without attracting the attention of the humans"

"I don't give a frag about the humans! Kill them if you have to just bring me those two Autobots! I will not allow our forces to appear weak!"

"Sir we did not appear weak if I may say so" Skywarp added "Both Prowl and Skyfire were acting upon protecting their younglings, if we were to corner one of them alone without backup they would not be able to fight us and survive" Megatron looked down at him obviously considering what the purple and black seeker said

"Bring one of them to me, I will tear their sparks out in front of those two younglings" he hissed, Skyfire froze and quietly picked up Satelyte placing her on his shoulder. As quietly as possible he backed up accidentally stepping on a twig, instantly all three Decepticons looked in their direction. Skyfire's spark froze in his chassis as he spun around and sprinted back to the clearing, transforming around Satelyte he shot off into the sky the three Decepticons following him.

"Hold on Satelyte!" she nodded and curled up _/Skyfire to base! This is an emergency! SOMEONE ANSWER ME DAMMIT!/ _

_/Hey Skyfire calm down/ _Inferno's voice came through his comm

_/Inferno thank Primus! I'm out flying with Satelyte, I've got Megatron, Thundercracker and Skywarp on my tail. I need backup now!_/ There was silence for a few moments as Skyfire attempted to dodge the shots being fired at him

/_Skyfire it's Prowl, activate your homing beacon. We're on our way/ _Skyfire did as the SIC asked _/We have your location we will be with you as soon as we can/ _his comm then went dead, Skyfire cried out in pain when Megatron landed a shot on his wing. Unable to regain his altitude he started nose-diving towards the ground, Satelyte screamed in fear deciding to protect her with his life Skyfire quickly transformed and used his own body to shield Satelyte. His wings buckled under his weight as he hit the ground full force, Satelyte screamed again clutching onto his armour.

Ignoring the pain from his crumpled wings Skyfire rolled into a standing position and hid Satelyte behind his right leg, Megatron and the two seekers transformed landing in front of them. He powered up his fusion cannon and looked at them both, Thundercracker and Skywarp both suppressed their programming and the need to protect the crying youngling. Satelyte held Skyfire's leg in a death grip as tears ran down her faceplates

"The other Autobots will be here in a minute" Skyfire warned

"And by that time you will be offline" Megatron snarled "You made a fool out of me Autobot but I tell you now that will NEVER happen again" Skyfire placed a hand on Satelyte's shoulder as if to provide her with a little comfort, Megatron raised his cannon aiming it at Skyfire's chassis. Reacting quickly he aimed his own cannon at Megatron but was unable to land a shot as the Decepticon Lord shot him in the middle of his chassis.

"Fire!" Satelyte screamed as her guardian collapsed onto his back

"Lord Megatron the Autobots are approaching" Thundercracker stated

"Return to base" Megatron ordered, both he and the other two transformed and flew off. Satelyte scrambled over to Skyfire and shook his arm

"Fire! Wake up!" she pleaded her tears falling freely, Skyfire groaned and onlined his optics to look at her "Fire" she whimpered as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his side "Don't go, don't leave me like carrier and creator" she whispered, he weakly tightened his grip on her

"I-I'm sorry Satelyte" he whispered

"NO!" She screamed "No" wrapping her arms around his neck she sobbed against him, Skyfire gasped in pain as the energon flowed freely from his wound. "Don't go! Please Fire!" two hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her away from him "NO! FIRE!" she screamed trying to get free from the grip

"Easy little one" a deep voice said to her, ignoring the bot holding her she tried biting and kicking him to get free

"FIRE!" the bot holding her lowered her a little allowing her to grab onto one of Skyfire's hands, the large shuttle turned his hand around and gently rubbed her helm. Ratchet dropped down beside Skyfire and checked his wound, Skyfire's optics flickered before going dark his hand dropping away from Satelyte "FIRE!" her scream was spark wrenching to all those around her. Ratchet bowed his head feeling guilty that he was unable to save the shuttle, Optimus released Satelyte and watched as she threw herself at her guardian and sobbed into his chassis. The Autobots surrounding bowed their heads in respect at the loss of the large mech.

From the tree line a beige seeker watched the scene in horror, a lone tear rolled down his faceplates before he turned and fled the scene.


	25. Aftermath

**I'm sorry about killing of Skyfire but I had to in order for the plot to move on. Please forgive me! Please? **

**Please drop me some reviews guys they help me write quicker and work better! I do hope you are all enjoying this fic and its nice to know that some of you think that my writing has improved since I first started this. So thank you to everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favs they are what inspire me to continue with this.**

**There are no real warnings for this chapter although it will be quite solemn. Just a little warning also when it goes to Prowl's memory there are some sensitive things in there so if you've read the previous chapters and understand what happened to Prowl and you didnt like it, Please do not read this memory if you are against anything thats happened to Prowl so far!**

**Please review but no flames!**

**And as usual I own nothing except my ocs, Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan and Satelyte belongs to nightwing132**

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he looked over at Satelye, the little femme was curled up on one of the berths lying on her side. Since returning to the base she hadn't said a word to anyone only giving off a few audible sobs now and then, who could blame her first she had lost both of her parents and now her guardian. A quiet whine had him turning his attention back to her she was shaking and had curled up further into a ball. Slowly he walked towards her making himself known

"Satelyte?" he asked softly reaching a hand out to gently rub circles on one of her wings knowing it calmed seekers down, when she didn't reply he walked around to the other side of the berth. Tears were rolling down her faceplates as she quietly sobbed, he crouched down so he was at her level. He froze in shock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder, Ratchet cautiously wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her wing joints as she cried. "It's ok little one"

As she continued to sob he looked over her shoulder to the other side of the room, Skyfire was on the berth furthest away covered in a white tarpaulin. No one had the spark to have the large shuttle used for spare parts, Ratchet himself had automatically refused to take the mech apart. Both Lennox and Epps had suggested that they bury him as the humans do with those they lose, Optimus and Prowl were currently in discussion with the governement about that particular possibility.

Looking down at her he inwardly sighed, no youngling deserved to go through what she had, then again no youngling ever deserved to grow up in the middle of a war. Sadly Satelyte had been exposed to the war and as such had lost her parents and Skyfire to the Decepticons, it would take a lot of work to give her the confidence she would need to grow up. At least she would have bots around her who would look after her and protect her, she had a friend in Rythm and the two little femmes seemed to get on well enough. It was only earlier that the two of them had been sat in the main hanger playing with a ball, speaking of which.

Ratchet looked down at Satelyte and noticed that she had fallen into recharge, gently he moved her and placed her down on the berth pulling thermal blanket over her. Quietly he moved across the room to where Skyfire's body was laying, as the CMO it was his job to make any offline bots presentable to their families and friends and in doing so clear the subspaces of all belongings. Skyfire had very little on him at the time of his death, a spare thermal blanket which most flyers carried, a locked datapad and the small ball Satelyte and Rythm had been playing with.

The medic picked up the datapad and clicked it on immediately it asked him for a passcode, it was none of his business what Skyfire kept on the datapad but no doubt Red Alert would want to know what the shuttle was hiding. Placing it back down he looked over to the recharing youngling, she would need a new guardian and soon, keeping her in the Med Bay with her offline guardian a few feet from her would do nothing to help her mental state. The door to the Med Bay opened, Ratchet looked up and saw Optimus walk inside.

"Hello Prime" Ratchet said quietly indicating the Satelyte, Prime nodded in understanding and walked over to him

"How is she Ratchet?" Optimus asked

"Devastated, she was crying in my arms a few minutes ago" the medic replied looking up at his CO "She is going to need a new guardian" Optimus nodded in agreement

"That she will" Prime turned to look at Ratchet "Was there anyone apart from Skyfire she trusted?"

"I never saw her with anyone else, well other than Satelyte. Prowl and Jazz however would not be able to take care of her, Jazz came to me the other day Prowl's still having problems." The red and blue mech sighed

"Elita and I could take her in, if we can't find her a better guardian then she will remain with us" Ratchet turned to look up at Optimus

"You do remember that Elita is carrying correct?" Optimus gave Ratchet a blank look "You won't be able to look after her and take care of Elita, these are your first sparklings perhaps if they weren't then it would be easier, I wouldn't recomend it at the moment"

"What do you suggest Ratchet?" he asked seriously folding his arms over his chassis, Ratchet sighed

"She seems to trust me, I can take her in until we can find someone more suitable to take her in." Optimus looked down at him

"You're willing to take her in? Are you sure about that Ratchet?" the medic rolled his optics and looked up at him

"Yes Optimus, I'm sure. She can stay with me" Prime nodded and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Get some recharge Ratchet, it's getting late"

"I suggest you take your own advice Optimus, we don't need you collapsing on us tomorrow morning in that meeting." Optimus chuckled and left the Med Bay, Ratchet sighed and turned to face Satelyte. "Well this is new" walking over to her he watched as she twitched in her recharge, very gently Ratchet picked her up wrapping the blanket around her before leaving the Med Bay and going to his quarters. Once inside he laid down on the berth and gently placed her at his side, as he was dropping off to recharge he heard a little voice whisper

"Night Ratchet" he looked down at Satelyte and smiled as he saw her optics dim once more, perhaps taking her in as his charge would not be so bad afterall.

* * *

Jazz sat on the berth his back up against the wall holding a recharging Rythm in his arms, he watched as Prowl paced their quarters growling quietly. He stood up from the berth and placed Rythm down on her berth before pressing a kiss to her helm, turning around he looked at Prowl. The black and white mech growled punching the wall, Jazz winced and quickly checked their daughter was still in recharge. The silver mech then turned to face his sparkmate, walking across the room he wrapped his arms around his larger mate's waist.

"Prowler babe, calm down" he whispered

"Calm-? Jazz how the frag can I calm down?" Prowl growled quickly Jazz grabbed his sparkmate by the hand and dragged him into their washracks, shutting the door behind them he looked up into his sparkmate's optics. "Skyfire is offline Jazz! How the frag can you ask me to calm down?" Jazz grabbed his sparkmate's face and made him look into his optics

"Babe please calm down"

"It's my fault he's offline Jazz" Prowl shut his optics and dropped down onto his knees his sparkmate following "I should never have lead him to the Decepticon base, if I hadn't taken him on that fragging mission then Megatron wouldn't have come after him"

"No they would still have our daughter and the other femmes, Skyfire knew what he was doing when he went with ya" Jazz pulled Prowl into a hug

"If I had never survived then none of this would have happened" immediately Jazz pulled back and grabbed Prowl's face again

"Don't you dare say that! We'd be lost without you Prowler, I'd be lost without ya and Primus knows how Rythm would react. Don't ya dare say that ya should have offlined." Jazz gently stroked one of Prowl's doorwings and held his sparkmate close, Prowl shook in silent sobs as he relaxed in his mates grip. "Babe what's wrong?"

"I can't keep doing this Jazz" the two mechs fell into silence as Jazz waited for Prowl to continue, finally he spoke up once more "I can't keep sitting by and watching Megatron target everyone I know and love"

"Prowler we're at war, he's gonna go after anyone he can" neither spoke as Prowl sobbed quietly, holding his mate closer Jazz figured it was the only thing he could do for his mate at that moment. Skyfire's death had obviously done something to his mate's processor, "Prowler what's wrong babe? I know it's not just Skyfire that's caused this" Prowl clung to his mate burying his head in the silver mechs neck

"Please don't make me remember Jazz" he whispered "I just want to forget it all" Jazz tightened his grip on Prowl

"Ya gotta tell me babe, you need to get it out" Prowl shut his optics before reluctantly reaching out through their bond, Jazz responded his own spark latching onto that of his mate's. Both mechs stiffened slightly before Jazz too shut off his optics and placed his head on Prowl's shoulder accepting the option to view the memory being offered to him.

**_Prowl's memory... _**

_Prowl groaned his body going limp in the chains and his intakes working hard, Megatron walked around his prisoner and chuckled deeply. He looked down at the injured mech in front of him, using one claw he tilted the mechs head back so they locked optics. _

_"You really should just give me all the information I want Autobot" he stated grinning _

_"N-Never" Prowl whispered unable to speak any louder due to the damage done to his vocaliser, Megatron laughed making Prowl wince _

_"You do realise what I will do to the rest of the Auotbots should you not give me the required information. I will tear them apart limb by limb in front of your very optics, starting with the young scout. I tore out his vocaliser it's time that I finished the job hm?" Megatron moved away allowing Prowl to drop his head down "Perhaps I should tear his optics out next and bit by bit take him apart saving his very spark for last. Do you want him to suffer such pain? You can prevent it all if you just give me the information that I want" Prowl shut his optics and mentally recited a prater to Primus trying to block out the things Megatron was saying. "And what of his femme hm? Arcee was it, a very pretty addition to the Autobots it would be a shame for her to be violated in ways you Autobots condemn. I'm sure my mechs would enjoy having her here. She would make a prefect slave don't you think Autobot? Wearing the helm of her lover around her neck? Yes, all the while you can watch." The last few words had Prowl snapping out of his thoughts_

_"Leave them be Megatron" he whispered "Using others to get what you want is cowardly" Megatron laughed once more and circled Prowl as a predator would its prey_

_"Do you not understand Autobot? They do not have to suffer, all you have to do is tell me what I want to know. How many Autobots remain on Cybertron and how many are coming to Earth?" he roared punching Prowl in the back of the helm, the black and white mech yelled out in both surprise and pain. Shutting his optics once more he focused on sending soothing pulses to the sparkling growing within him, baffled that it was still alive after everything he had been through. "Listen to me when I talk to you!" Megatron screamed grabbing one of Prowl's doorwings and tearing it off, Prowl screamed in pain as the sensitive appendage was torn clean off. "Do you want to suffer in this way? Do you want your friends to suffer?" the door to the interigation room opened and Soundwave walked in, Prowl mentally screamed wondering how he was going to survive anymore. His processor was going to shatter from such much torture._

_"Lord Megatron" Soundwave greeted handing the warlord a datapad, Megatron threw Prowl's doorwings down in front of the black and white bot. A malicious grin appeared on his faceplates as he read the contents. The silver mech dismissed Soundwave before turning back to his prisoner, trailing a claw through the energon that coated Prowl's back from the missing doorwing. Prowl unwillingly whimpered in pain making Megatron's grin wider, _

_"Your brothers are coming to Earth Autobot, Soundwave intercepted a communication between them and Prime" he hissed the name of his brother but watched the terrified look appear on his captive's face. "Should you give me the information I want then I will allow your brothers to live, with all of their limbs attatched" As much as Prowl loved Smokescreen and Bluestreak he didn't want to weaken the Autobot defences, reluctantly he shook his head. "Then I will do to them what I did to your sparkmate. I will tear them in half and revel in their yells of pain, I will gladly watch as their sparks extinguish. I will bring their heads back and leave them in front of your very optics, you will know that you could have saved your brothers from the same fate your mate suffered." He hissed pouring a vile of acid into Prowl's wound causing him to scream in pain before leaving the room. Prowl shut his optics and sobbed from both the agony he was in and the emotional turmoil he was feeling._

_"Please Primus stop this" he whimpered 'Kill us both' he thought 'I don't want my sparkling to suffer the same fate as myself' the emotions of confusion and fear assualted his spark, the sparklings was picking up on his own worries and the pain he was suffering from. Sending the growing being a wave of love and comfort once more he directed all non-essential energon flows to his sparkling in an attempt to keep it alive._

**_End of the_ memory...**

Jazz gasped as he pulled back and stared at Prowl who still had his optics shut, that was why Skyfire's death had affected him so badly and why he blamed himself. Megatron had threatened to hurt everyone Prowl knew if he didn't give away any information, although Prowl was not directly to blame for the mech's death he thought that because of what Megatron had said while he was a prisoner it was a direct action against him.

"Prowler babe" he whispered "Skyfire didn't die because ya didn't tell Megatron anything, he died cause he did what was right and Megatron hated that."

"It's my fault Jazz" Prowl whispered his voice cracking "I should have died at the Decepticon base, Skyfire would still be alive if I had. None of you would be in this position" Jazz grabbed his sparkmate by the face

"Don't you ever say that! I love you! Your brothers love you! And Rythm, she would be spark broken without you Prowler!"

"Just give me back to the Decepticons Jazz, I don't want any of this happening again"

"NO!" Jazz shouted gripping Prowl's shoulders "I won't lose ya again! I can't! Don't EVER say that Prowler!" Jazz grabbed onto his mate and pulled him into a hug "Please don't ever ask me to do that again babe" he whispered nuzzling Prowl's neck, the black and white mech remained silent.

"Da!" the two mechs looked towards the door of the washracks, Jazz quickly kissed Prowl

"See babe, our lil femme is asking for ya. She's why ya shouldn't ever ask to be given back to those fraggers" Prowl wiped his optics before allowing Jazz to take his hand and pull him to his feet, even so he knew the only way this nightmare would stop would be to return himself to the Decepticons.


	26. Fears and Comfort

**Next Chapter! I hope you all like how this is going! And I do hope my writing is getting better but I'm not so sure, anyone got any opinions on what I could improve in my writing? If you do let me know!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing! Satelyte belongs to nightwing132 and Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan, Rythm does belong to me! As does any other OCs that will start making an appearance now and then.**

**Please review but don't flame! If you flame me I'll flame you**

* * *

Ratchet watched as Satelyte continued to recharge on his berth cuddling under the thermal blankets, he smiled as he sipped his energon she was already growing on him and she had only been with him for a few hours. He watched her wings flick before she started mumbling something in her recharge, when she started squirming and her wings flicked more often he went straight over to her.

"Satelyte" he soothed rubbing her head "Little one" she started to scream and he instantly picked her up rubbing her back "Satelyte wake up, I've got you" she jolted awake her intakes working as fast as they could, Ratchet continued to soothe her "It's ok Satelyte" she clung onto his chassis and started crying once more, Ratchet inwardly sighed she was going to need a lot of attention and reassurance before she was comfortable once more.

"Go away" she mumbled pushing at his chassis once she had stopped crying, Ratchet pulled back a little a looked down at her "Go" she repeated once more hitting his chassis

"Why do you want me to go Satelyte?" Ratchet asked concerned that she was rejecting him as her new caretaker; Satelyte looked down rubbing her optics

"You'll end up like Fire" Ratchet reached down and pulled her against his chassis rubbing her back as she cried once more "Don't want you to leave me" she grabbed onto his chassis clinging onto him tightly

"Satelyte I promise you I won't leave you" at his words she screamed and hit his chassis

"Fire said that!" her cries made Ratchet's spark clench in sympathy; the hummer rubbed her back and hummed to her quietly.

"You're safe Satelyte I promise. I promise that I won't leave you, I promise with my entire spark." Satelyte continued to cry curling up into a ball and leaning against him, Ratchet was going to need to spend a lot of time with her in order to soothe her spark and show her that she wasn't going to be left alone again.

* * *

"No fragging way!" Barricade roared turning to look at his twin "You saw what happened to Skyfire! There is no fragging way I am going to let you leave the base! Think of Jazz and Rythm you pit brained fragger!" Jetflare stood off to the side watching her sparkmate yell at Prowl, she sat down on the berth remaining silent.

"Barricade-"

"No don't you Barricade me you fragger!" the second black and white mech said jabbing his brother in the chassis "You have a mate and sparkling to look after Prowl! Stop thinking of one thing and setting your processor on it!"

"Don't you think I know that? Every day of my fragging life Barricade I worry about their safety! I'm a fragging liability to the safety of everyone here!" Prowl roared his doorwings flaring out behind him Jetflare flinched a little but remained silent watching them, Barricade looked up at his brother. "I think of Prowl and Rythm constantly, I worry about their safety. I worry about your safety and the rest of our family; I blame myself for what happened to Skyfire. Don't you dare tell me that I don't think things through because I do" when he finished talking he took a step back from his brother, Barricade sighed and put a hand on his twin's shoulder

"Prowl I know you care for them and everyone here but you need to think about everything. If you leave the base at the moment Megatron could easily track you down and do the same thing to you." Prowl stared at his twin the two of them locking optics for a moment, "Jazz told me what you said to him last night and there is no way in the Pit I'm going to let you go back to the Decepticons, not after everything we went through to get you back here" Jetflare stood up from the berth and made her presence clear

"Barricade if Prowl is so desperate to go out for a while, why don't you go with him?" Barricade turned to look at his sparkmate before turning back to Prowl, the older twin nodded accepting the suggestion. Barricade turned to face his sparkmate and gave her a quick kiss, he turned back to Prowl and the two of them walked outside. Jetflare sighed before leaving her quarters to go and find Arcee, since being rescued from the Decepticons the two of them had formed a friendship.

* * *

Jazz sighed sitting on the floor of Bluestreak's quarters watched Rythm play with Bluestreak, the younger Praxian brother was enjoying playing with his niece. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting on the floor also watching Rythm play, Sideswipe cast a glance at Jazz frowning slightly when Jazz's visor dimmed slightly. Rythm giggled as her uncle tickled her doorwings at the sound of his daughter's laughter Jazz smiled slightly. The silver mech went back to his thoughts thinking about his sparkmate, wondering what he could do to help Prowl get over his fear and concern.

He had seen some of the things that the Decepticon had done to Prowl but had yet to figure out a way he could help his mate, Barricade was watching over his twin but even he was struggling to get through to him. Jazz sighed knowing that if something was not done about Prowl's mental state then there was a chance he could lose him, yet Prowl refused to open up and was afraid of his friends getting hurt. Perhaps Optimus would be able to speak with him.

"Pa" she chirped crawling over to him Jazz smiled down at her and picked her up lifting her into his lap

"Jazz are you ok?" Sideswipe finally asked placing a hand on the mech's shoulder

"I'm fine Siders" Rythm looked over at Sunstreaker she smiled and crawled out of Jazz's lap and into the yellow mech's lap; she looked up at him staring at him intently. All three mechs watched the two of them "Sunny why are ya staring down my daughter?" Jazz asked grinning a little

"Cause she's staring at me" he replied after a while Rythm started to babble to herself

"Sunny!" she squeaked grinning up at him the four mechs present all smiled "Blue, Sunny...S-Sides!" even with the little stumble Jazz smiled

"That's my femme" Jazz cooed nuzzling her in turn she lifted her head and smiled up at them all "Come on let's go and find the others"

"No!" the silver mech groaned dropping his head down, she had to go and learn that particular word the word which would make his life absolute hell.

"Who taught her that?" Bluestreak was laughing too hard to even attempt to reply to Jazz while both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were snickering to themselves, "Now my life is gonna be the Pit" the silver mech sighed knowing that now his daughter was learning more words, she was going to refuse both him and Prowl and lot more. She was also going to be running circles around them now that she could walk for a few minutes without falling over, oh how fun his life was going to be from that moment onwards.

Looking back to Rythm he watched her pull herself up on Sunstreaker's arm before walking over to Bluestreak, her uncle held his arms out to her and smiled as she walked straight over to him. She smiled and sat down in his lap hugging him, Jazz couldn't help but smile Rythm seemed to be able to make anyone smile even in the darkest of times. Upon seeing the look on Sideswipe's face Sunstreaker rolled his optics

"I'd be careful if I were you Blue, Sides might try to spark you up" the golden twin stated, Sideswipe started to splutter indignantly while Bluestreak and Jazz both stared at him.

"Yeah...well don't let ya brothers overhear that Blue. They'd lock ya up and they wouldn't let Sides anywhere near ya" Bluestreak groaned and looked down at his niece who smiled up at him; Jazz stood up and scooped Rythm into his arms. She clicked in protest and wriggled in his arms trying to get to the floor, sighing Jazz placed her on her feet and watched her toddle towards the door. "I'll see you mechs later" the twins and Bluestreak called out their goodbyes to which Rythm gave them a small wave, Jazz opened the door and allowed her out first before following. "What am I going to do with your carrier huh sparklet?"

Rythm simply continued toddling along down the corridor with her creator following behind her, the silver mech watched with a smile as she walked. Even though she had been involved in the war since the day she was sparked she showed no sign of being traumatised, Jazz couldn't help but be thankful that she was a strong little femme. Rythm suddenly squealed before running down the corridor

"Rythm don't you'll fall!" Jazz shouted running after her just as she tripped over her own feet a pair of pink hands caught her, the little femme giggled and smiled up at the bot who had caught her. Jazz sighed in relief when he saw Elita One holding his daughter, the femme commander smiled up at him "Thank you Elita"

"It's no problem Jazz" Elita set Rythm on her feet before she straightened up, "Is everything ok Jazz? You look down"

"I'm fine just worried about Prowl" the two bots began walking once more with Rythm toddling in front of them,

"Is everything ok?" she asked in concern, Jazz picked Rythm up once more and turned to face her

"We'd need to discuss this in private" Elita nodded as they walked into the rec room immediately Jazz spotted Jetflare and Arcee and went straight over to them, Jetflare looked up and smiled at Jazz.

"Hello Jazz"

"Hello Flare, would you mind watching Rythm for me?" Jetflare smiled at him

"Of course not" Jazz placed Rythm on the table and gave her a quick hug

"Thank you, I owe you one" he said leaving the rec room with Elita One, Rythm looked at Arcee and smiled flicking her doorwings happily. Arcee smiled at her gently rubbing her head

"Do you think Jazz is ok Jetflare?" Arcee asked looking at her friend, Jetflare simply hummed in thought casting a glance in the direction Jazz had left.

"I'm not sure but something is going on, whether it's between Jazz and Prowl I don't know"

* * *

Jazz was surprised when Elita led him into Optimus' office; Prime was sitting behind his desk datapads strewn across it as he looked up at them. The pink femme pushed Jazz into one of the spare seats she then proceeded to sit down in her sparkmate's lap; Optimus simply wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at this TIC.

"Elita said you're worried about Prowl still Jazz" Optimus stated looking at him, Jazz sighed offlining and then on lining his visor.

"Last night Prowl said that he thinks he should surrender to Megatron" both Optimus and Elita wore horrified looks at the thought of Prowl still believing the vicious attacks were his fault "He's not opening up to me either"

"How long has this been going on Jazz?" Optimus asked concern lacing his voice

"Since that day in the Med Bay, he keeps having nightmares and telling me he thinks he should go back to the Decepticons" Elita noticed a stray tear streaking down Jazz's faceplates in an instant she was on her feet and hugging him, Optimus sighed inwardly he knew Prowl had been struggling but this…this was beyond what he thought. "I caught him once smashing his fists on the walls of our quarters, I was able to repair the damage for him"

"You should have told us Jazz" the silver mech looked up at Elita

"What could I have said Elita? I know Prowl's suffering mentally but what more can I do? What more can anyone do?" the pink femme sighed looking down "I don't mean any disrespect but there was no point in telling you, there is nothing any of us can do." Jazz too lowered his head gazing down at the floor, an uncomfortable silence engulfed the room as the three bots remained in thought.

"Perhaps there is something we can do." Both Jazz and Elita jumped at the sudden break in silence

"What do you mean?" Elita asked genuinely curious to what her mate was thinking of, Optimus looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to Jazz

"Well we've been there for him as support, Jazz you've listened to him when he has spoken haven't you?" Jazz simply nodded "Then the last thing we can try is to distract him, keep him busy and hopefully replace his bad memories with good ones"

"That…makes sense" was the quiet reply from Jazz "What if it doesn't work though? What then?" this time it was Elita's turn to reply

"To borrow a human phrase, we cross that bridge when we come to it"

* * *

Barricade drove silently behind Prowl his twin hadn't said a word since they left the base, the two of them had been driving for over three hours and Prowl hadn't stopped or said a word in all that time.

"Prowl maybe we should take a break?" the only response he got was a rev of Prowl's engine as he sped up "Prowl please we haven't stopped in three hours, I'm getting tired and I'm sure you are" Without warning Prowl slammed his breaks on and Barricade had to swerve to the side in order to prevent himself from crashing into him; Prowl had already transformed by the time Barricade came to a stop. He too transformed and glared at his twin, who he noticed had his doorwings arched back "What the frag was that for? We could have crashed into each other!" Prowl snarled then turned and walked off in another direction "PROWL! DAMMIT!" Either he didn't hear him or he chose not to as he continued to walk "Prowl please listen to me!" the black and white mech span around on his heel.

"What do you want Barricade?" Prowl hissed narrowing his optics at him, Barricade was momentarily taken back at the sudden violent streak his brother was showing.

"Why are you doing this brother? I understand that you feel this is all your fault but you need to understand that you are going about this the wrong way. None of this is your fault, what happened to Skyfire was because of Megatron's twisted processor. What he did to you was wrong, Megatron is disturbed and corrupted through the idea of power" Red optics looked into blue "Please Prowl I don't know everything they did to you but none of it was your fault, giving yourself back to him so he can tor-hurt you again is not the way to go around this. Even if you did hand yourself back to him he would continue to hurt you and attack the Autobots, Megatron will never stop this and you cannot keep thinking this is all your fault. Skyfire would not want you to blame yourself for his death; Arcee, Jetflare, Satelyte and Rythm wouldn't blame you for them being captured, Pit I know they don't blame you! Arcee certainly doesn't blame you for what she suffered at the hands of Shockwave."

Prowl turned away from Barricade and remained silent thinking about what the other mech had just said, without warning he dropped to his knees his doorwings dropping down. Barricade was by his side in an instant kneeling beside him, wrapping one arm comfortingly around his twin as he sobbed quietly.

"I feel as though I could have done something Cade" Prowl whispered "I feel as though it's my fault, all of it" the ex-con remained silent listening to his brother's sobs

"None of it was your fault Prowl" he stated allowing his brother to rest his head on his shoulder "It never has been and it never will be"

"Why can't I believe you Cade?" Prowl whispered burying his head in his hands.


	27. Discussions

**Hey readers! I am sorry for not being able to update as much as some of you might want, I write the chapter then don't like it so I rewrite it. It's a pain in the ass but my new aim is to update at least once a month, if I can't then I apologise and would like someone to whack my brain into shape :/**

******Disclaimer- I don't own a thing! Satelyte belongs to nightwing132 and Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan, Rythm does belong to me! As does any other OCs that will start making an appearance now and then.**

**Please review! But no flames! Oh and if anyone has any ideas for this fic give me a shout!**

* * *

Optimus watched as Elita spoke with Red Alert about the security upgrades that he wanted to put in place, the red and white mech was rattling on about how she and the rest of the bots weren't safe. Elita One being the calm natured femme she was just accepted everything he told her, when Red Alert finshed he looked down at her and slowly lowered his arms from where they were up in the air.

"Red do you really think all of these upgrades are necessary?" Elita asked looking up at the slightly taller mech while one hand absently rubbed her chest plates.

"Yes! We need to stop the Decepticons from getting close to here. We didn't think they could but look at what happened to...to Skyfire" the last part came out just above a whisper, the shuttle mech's death weighing heavily on everyone's sparks still. "And with you carrying twins we can't take any chances of them getting close again"

"I suppose you are right but can we at least drop the idea of having cameras in private quarters? I don't think many bots including myself would be very happy with that idea" Red Alert looked down at her and nodded accepting the deal, the pink femme smiled "I know you're worried about the security Red but you're doing the best you can and believe me that is a lot better than any of us could do" Optimus smiled knowing that his sparkmate was safe for a while with the security director, turning around he saw Lennox walking in reading something with a smile on his face. The Major looked up and wiped away a few tears that did not go unnoticed by the Prime.

"Is everything ok Major Lennox?" Optimus asked looking down at him, Will looked up and smiled at him

"Yeah everything's fine, I just got a letter from my little girl. Apparently she can now ride a bike by herself" Lennox chuckled to himself "Seems I'm missing out on a lot going on at home" Optimus knelt down on one leg so he was slightly closer to the man's height.

"Why do you not just bring your daughter and wife here?" he asked, Lennox sighed and looked up at him

"I wish I could, even though they've met Ironhide Galloway is still being as ass. He said because they're civilians they have no right to step foot here, he thinks they shouldn't even be allowed to know of your existence." The human looked back down rubbing his neck to relieve the sore neck he got from looking up at the mech "He wants to ban Ironhide from being allowed near Anna or Sarah"

"I will see to it that Ironhide is permitted to stay with your family, I will also see if it is possible for them to be brought here for a while." Optimus stated with a soft smile, Will looked up at him in disbelief "I myself would like to meet the little femme who has Ironhide 'wrapped around her finger' as you would say." The Major smiled up at him

"Thank you Prime"

"Anytime, I would not expect one of my men to work the hours you do and not be allowed to see his family. I cannot imagine not being able to see Elita or our sparklings" Optimus looked over his shoulder at where his sparkmate was standing.

"For the record I think you're going to make a great father."

* * *

Barricade was still knelt beside Prowl watching his twin carefully, watching him carefully to ensure that he did not try anything foolish. Prowl sighed looking down at the sand and running his fingers through it, watching as each grain ran through the gaps in his armour and landing on the ground once more. Sighing Barricade moved so that he was sat down rubbing his aching knee joints, Prowl's optics watched his movements but not once did he move his head.

"Is there anything I can do for you at all Prowl?" Barricade asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I don't know anymore, I just want to be a good parent and mate. As well as being a decent brother to you all, it feels as though something is holding me back. Something in this fragging processor of mine" Prowl growled gripping his head in his hands as though he was in pain, Barricade wrapped his arms around his twin and tentatively reached out over their twin bond. He tried not to pull back when he felt the confusion of emotions tearing it's way through Prowl's spark.

"That's why we're here Prowl, we want to help you."

"Then let me die!" Barricade looked at his twin in horror "I can't do this anymore Barricade!" tears were now flowing freely down Prowl's face, this was the first time Barricade had truly seen his twin in emotional turmoil. "I can't" Prowl's doorwings were as low as they possibly could get, his head lowered as he continued to sob.

"Prowl" the ex-Con noticed the flinch as he removed his hand from Prowl's shoulder

"I can't do this anymore Cade, I can't. I'm being selfish I know but I can't. I see them over and over again, at night I feel the torture they inflicted and it hurts! It hurts so much! Jazz has tried to help but I can't get them to leave me alone! My spark tells me I'm safe but my processor tells me to run" the desperation in Prowl's voice had Barricade pulling him into yet another hug and holding him close, "I just want the pain to stop Cade" he whimpered quietly

"It will Prowl, I promise we'll help you get rid of the pain. You just have to believe in us, believe in Jazz Prowl. We're all here for you, the Decepticons won't ever lay a finger on you again. I promise you." Prowl lent into his brother's arms "We will help you through this, by Primus I promise you Prowl. Megatron will pay for what he did to you, as will the other Decepticons"

Still holding the shaking Prowl Barricade sent a comm out to Jazz telling him they would be out for a while longer, with the reasoning that he was spending time with his twin. Prowl's tears had stopped but his doorwings still trembled from his outburst, gently Barricade ran his hand over the top in the correct way in order to soothe him.

"Sometimes I hear the things they said Cade, feel the things they did. Shockwave tore off my doorwings, I can still feel the pain when he ripped them from me." Barricade stiffened knowing just how painful it would have been for his twin to lose the sensitive appendages. "Soundwave was right, I'm a waste of life. I don't deserve Rythm, Jazz, any of you. No one should care about me, all I do is cause trouble and death."

"No" Prowl flinched at the harsh tone, Barricade forcefully made Prowl look him in the optics "They are not right Prowl, you are not a waste of a life. You do deserve all of us, your family, you deserve more. You deserve a life without pain, without you the Autobots would not have made it this far. It is because of you that they are winning the wars." Barricade sighed "You are my twin Prowl and I could not ask for a better mech to share my spark with, what I said to you all those years ago was slag. Everything I said was a lie, I was wrong to leave you all. I am the mech who doesn't deserve a life, you deserve more than this."

"You sound like a sparkmate" Prowl joked giving his brother a sad smile, Barricade laughed

"Well what can I say? Jetflare makes me soft" the two mechs chuckled slightly "But seriously Prowl, everything will be fine."

"I'm in scrap aren't I?" the Autobot SIC asked wiping away the last of his tears

"Of course you aren't, no one's gonna be angry at you." Barricade groaned as he stood up and held a hand out to his brother, after a few moments Prowl accepted the help and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "I know there is a little femme back at the base who misses her carrier." Mentioning Rythm seemed to drag Prowl out of his thoughts and made him smile a little. The two of them transformed and slowly made their way back towards the base.

* * *

Rythm giggled as she tried to chase Bluestreak, the young Praxian kept dodging out of her way watching her stumble. Jazz sat off to the side pride radiating from him, just watching his daughter running or stumbling around made him proud. She showed resilience to everything and anything, it was almost as though anything that happened to her she locked away in part of her processor so she could enjoy life.

Looking up the silver mech saw Ratchet walk in and surprisingly he was holding Satelyte, the young femme still looked depressed but slightly better than she had been. However once she spotted Rythm her optics lit up a bit, Ratchet spotting this carefully placed her down on the ground.

"Hey Rythm look" Bluestreak said scooping her up and turning her around so she could see Satelyte, she chirped and toddled over to her. Satelyte smiled and walked over to her friend and hugging her immediately, Rythm's doorwings flicked happily as she hugged her friend.

"Lyte!" She squeaked grinning up at the older youngling, Satelyte grinned and sat down with her friend. Watching the two of them Jazz smiled, Ratchet sat down beside the TIC and rolled a brand new ball over to the two femmes. Rythm immediately grabbed the ball making a roaring sound, Satelyte giggled and joined in with her.

"How's the lil femme doing?" Jazz asked looking at the medic, Ratchet sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. A habit he had picked up from the humans on the base.

"Better but she still thinks I am going to die" Ratchet replied quietly "She said she doesn't want me to leave her like her parents and Skyfire did" watching the flyer Jazz couldn't imagine what she was going through, so young yet she had already felt so much pain and witnessed so much death.

"Poor thing" Bluestreak had been included in the game between the two younglings, he was sat beside Rythm who was rolling the ball to him, he then passed it on to Satelyte who returned it to Rythm. "She seems slightly better than when I saw her the other day"

"She's doing better, hopefully this will help her slightly. She needs something to distract her and to take her mind of of him"

"When are we burying him?" Jazz asked quietly

"Tomorrow, apparently Lennox has found a place where he thinks will be a nice place for him." the reply from Ratchet was a solemn one. "Optimus is going to officially inform everyone when Prowl and Barricade return, I believe the General will be coming to pay his respects."

"I can't believe we're going to bury Skyfire of all mechs, I honestly though he was going to outlive me."

"I know Jazz, it wasn't far for Primus to take him so soon. One day I hope to meet Primus just so I can give him a piece of my mind, fragger has everything I plan on saying coming." Jazz chuckled imagining Ratchet growling at Primus while threatening him with a wrench.

"Wonder if you could take your wrench to the Matrix with you Ratch" the two bots chuckled, at the sound of engines the two of them looked out of the hanger and saw two identical police cruisers appear. "Hey Blue you ok to watch them if Ratch and I head out a second?"

"Of course Jazz" Bluestreak called out looking up from the two young femmes for a moment, Jazz and Ratchet nodded in thanks before the two of them left the hanger. Jazz smiled as he watched Prowl transform along with Barricade, the silver mech ran over to his sparkmate wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck. The black and white mech wrapped his arms around Jazz also gently nuzzling his mate, Barricade walked over to Ratchet and stood beside him.

"Whatever you did it worked" Ratchet said quietly turning to look at him

"I didn't do anything Ratchet, he opened up to me himself. We've still got a long way to go but he's getting there" For a few more moments both Barricade and Ratchet stayed where they were, Jazz still had his arms around Prowl's neck. When the medic and ex-con left Jazz turned to Prowl and traced a mark on his face where the tears had been, Prowl simply gave Jazz a soft smile before leaning down to kiss his mate once more.

From his position on the other side of the tarmac Barricade smiled. Prowl did indeed have a long way to go but the sparkle in his optics and the calm feeling emitting from his spark told his twin he was at peace, for the moment at least.


	28. Skyfire's Funeral

**Hello dear readers! Here is the chapter I have found hardest to write throughout this fic, this chapter is a tribute to my favourite shuttle-former Skyfire. As he had to die in order for this plot to move on I felt I should give him a proper goodbye. Tissues may be needed (I know I needed them!)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Rythm is mine though! Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan while Satelyte belongs to nightwing123. **

* * *

The mood on base that morning was solemn, no one was willing to smile or show any form of happiness, the only one who smiled was Rythm. None could accuse her of being disrespectful, after all she was only a sparkling and didn't know any better. Satelyte however was the worst affected of them all, the little femme had sat in the Med Bay the whole morning silently looking at the large tarpaulin across the room. Ratchet had tried to move her but she had simply screamed at him and curled up into a ball, with a defeated sigh Ratchet had given her a cube of energon and left her where she was. The medic looked over at her noticing she had indeed drunk the energon but was still looking in the direction of Skyfire's body. Walking over to her he sat beside her on the berth, she blinked and looked up at him.

"I know you don't want to go but you can't stay in her Satelyte. Let me finish" he said when she opened her mouth to reply "I need to finish up a few things before later, I promise you can go to his burial." with a defeated sigh Satelyte looked down to the floor. "Jazz is outside waiting for you"

"Can I say bye to him?" she asked quietly looking back up to Ratchet

"Of course you can" Ratchet gently picked her up and crossed the Med Bay, he set her on Skyfire's berth and moved forward. Looking at Satelyte he made sure she definitely wanted to see him, once sure she wasn't leaving without seeing Skyfire one last time he pulled the tarpaulin back. Pulling it down to Skyfire's shoulders he adjusted it so Satelyte couldn't see her guardians wounds.

"Fire" she whimpered, crawling forward on the berth she sat by his shoulder. Tears started to flow freely as she whimpered and wrapped her arms around Skyfire's neck, sobbing into his shoulder she continued to hug him. Ratchet just stood off to the side allowing her to cry and say her own goodbyes to Skyfire. "Love you Fire" she whispered quietly nuzzling him, Ratchet watched as she laid down beside Skyfire still hugging him. Deciding to give her some space Ratchet went across the room to organise some tools, looking across the room every now and then when he heard Satelyte talking to Skyfire.

"Ratchet?" her quiet call of his name had the medic walking over to her as fast as possible. She held her arms up to him and he immediately scooped her up into his arms, wrapped her own arms around his neck she continued to cry quietly. Holding her to him with one arm Ratchet used the other to pull the tarpaulin back up covering Skyfire once more, walking out of the Med Bay he saw Jazz. The silver mech was leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling, the TIC turned to face Ratchet and his features softened when he spotted Satelyte.

"Satelyte" Ratchet said softly pulling back slightly to look at her, she lifted her head and allowed Ratchet to wipe away her tears. "Are you going to be ok with Jazz for a while?" she nodded sadly and allowed herself to be passed to Jazz, the silver mech held her close to his spark.

"Come on kiddo" he said softly walking off down the corridor towards his quarters, Ratchet watched them walk away. He turned around and walked back into the Med Bay and walked over to Skyfire, pulling the covering back down he completely removed it. Sighing he placed a hand on Skyfire's shoulder.

"You went before your time my friend. I promise I will take care of Satelyte for you" Ratchet said quietly picking up some wax from a table beside the berth, "I am sorry I was not able to save you" taking a cloth Ratchet began the slow process of cleaning him up and making him look his best.

* * *

Jazz hummed to Satelyte as she continued to cry, pacing his quarters he watched Prowl who was feeding Rythm. Their daughter was happily drinking her morning energon from her bottle, her tiny hands grasping the edges of it. Satelyte eventually stopped crying but was still clinging onto Jazz, the two sparkmates shared a look and Jazz moved to sit beside Prowl. Rythm looked over at her friend and once she had finished her energon reached a hand out to her, Satelyte sniffed and took Rythm's hand in her own.

"Lyte" Rythm cooed crawling from Prowl's lap to Jazz's, wrapping her small arms around her friend she cuddled against her. Accepting the hug from her friend Satelyte curled up against her, clearly even though Rythm didn't understand why her friend was sad she just wanted to make her friend happy. Jazz gently rubbed his finger up and down Satelyte's back in a comforting gesture, the little femme's wings fluttered enjoying the feeling.

Sniffling Satelyte fell into a light recharge and lent against Jazz, Rythm too snuggled up to her friend before falling into recharge in her parent's arms. Gently and carefully Prowl lifted the two femmes up and walked into Rythm's room, he gently placed the two of them down on the berth and watched them curl against each other. Walking back out Prowl sighed his doorwings twitching unhappily, seeing this Jazz pulled him into a hug.

"She's already lost so much in this war" Prowl whispered, sighing he placed his forehead against Jazz's.

"I know babe, we've just gotta look after her" Jazz replied "And ya know Ratch is gonna look after her as much as he can"

* * *

Jazz and Prowl walked out of their quarters Jazz carrying Rythm while Prowl was carrying Satelyte, the young femme flyer was curled up against his chassis. Tears were rolling down her face as she cried silently, upon walking out of the building they saw the other Autobots slowly making their way to one of the few hills on Diego Garcia. At the very top stood a lone tree surrounded by lush green grass.

Whimpering Satelyte curled up further against Prowl, he cooed to her gently rubbed her wings to calm her down. Walking up the hill the two mechs made their way over to the large hole dug into the ground with a frame resting on top of it. The human members of NEST had gathered all wearing their full military uniform, both Lennox and Epps were stood next to one another looking incredibly solemn. Looking to his sparkmate and daughter Prowl noticed Rythm was recharging thankfully, looking back to Satelyte he tried to comfort her to the best of his ability. All of the Autobots were now present and had gathered around, a few of the humans were standing off to the side holding trumpets. Elita was standing off to the side along with Barricade, Jetflare, Smokescreen and Bluestreak.

"Prowl" Jazz said quietly putting a hand on his mate's arm, the Praxian looked at him and Jazz indicated towards the hangers. Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were making their way towards the burial site carrying a large metal coffin. Satelyte looked over Prowl's arm and whimpered when she saw it, Prowl hugged her closer and rubbed her back.

As the six mechs got closer to them the humans with the trumpets began to play something Prowl recognised as being called 'The last Post', something that had been played at the burials of all of the NEST soldiers who had perished. Reaching the top of the hill the six mechs carefully lowered Skyfire's coffin so it was resting on the frame built over the hole. Optimus moved so he was standing beside the tree and in front of Skyfire's coffin, Ratchet took Satelyte from Prowl and held her against his own chassis.

She latched onto him immediately as her frame shook with sobs, several of the men including Epps and Lennox looked at her in sympathy. Everyone remained silent as the music continued to play for a few minutes more, when it finally finished Optimus stood up straighter. The Autobots turned to look at their leader.

"We are here today to pay our respects to a dear friend of ours, Skyfire was a brave mech and one that we shall never forget. He was known among us all as a kind and caring mech, as such many of us thought of him as a friend. We ask Primus to watch over Skyfire's spark as he becomes one with the matrix. We can gain comfort in the thought that he is finally free from this war and among our fallen comrades at peace. While we mourn the loss of a great mechs and a truly great friend we can be thankful for knowing such a kind sparked mech. We thank Skyfire for all that he did for us as a faction and as individual bots. Until all are one."

"Until all are one" The rest of the Autobots replied in unison, Optimus then moved forward placing a hand on the small plaque on Skyfire's coffin.

"Goodbye my friend" he said before moving backwards, Ratchet moved forward and allowed Satelyte to place her small hand on his coffin. Her tears were flowing freely, holding in her sobs long enough to say a final goodbye.

"Bye Fire, love you" copying the actions of a human female she had seen on the television, she kissed two fingers and then touched Skyfire's coffin once more. Several of the humans looked away from the scene to hide their own tears, Ratchet then proceeded to say his own goodbye. Once all of the Autobots had said their farewells Optimus lowered his hand to allow Lennox to climb on his hand. Lifting him up Optimus put him close to the coffin, Will put his hand on the coffin.

"It was an honour to have served alongside you Skyfire, you will always be remembered by us all" Placing the man back on the ground Optimus stood up, looking to Ironhide he nodded. The black mech tapped Ratchet on the shoulder, Prowl put his hand in front of Ratchet.

"I'll do it" he said quietly, nodding his thanks Ratchet watched as Prowl joined the previous five mechs. Each mech took a strap from the frame underneath and lifted the coffin up, Bluestreak moved the frame. Carefully the six mechs lowered Skyfire down into the ground below, both Autobots and humans alike gave a final salute to the offline mech as he was lowered into the ground. A group of five men and five Autobots raised their guns, on Epps' command they fired a shot. A total of five shots in total.

Other than the sound of the shots only Satelyte's sobbing could be heard as she clung to Ratchet, her head buried in his shoulder as she shook. After lowering the coffin Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack and the twins stood back and gave their own salutes to their comrade.

"Rest in peace Skyfire, we shall never forget you." Prime said as he moved out of the way allowing Hoist and Grapple to fill in the soil once more.

* * *

Later that evening when the sun was setting across the horizon and jet landed on the other side of the hill, it transformed and slowly walked forward. Checking his energy signature was successfully hidden and the residents of Diego Garcia were on the other side of the hangers keeping him hidden, he walked forward cautiously. Getting to the newly marked grave he knelt down, placing a hand on the plaque put there he ran a finger over the name. Wiping away a lone tear he sighed.

"Goodbye Skyfire" he paused for a moment before speaking "I love you"


	29. The Original Personality begins to show

**Hello darlings! ^_^ Sorry for such a long wait but it took my quite a while to decide exactly how I wanted to write this chapter which was annoying but hey. As long as you all enjoy this I guess it was worth it.**

**Guess what I just found out in my geography lesson! We were studying islands under our (British) control, apparently there is an island near Australia called Diego Garcia! How awesome is that?! It's a military island!**

** Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter! Thank you for all of the favs and alerts! I would reply to you all individually but every time I do I forget! It's insane! But thank you for all of the support it's all of you readers who keep me going! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Rythm is mine though! Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan while Satelyte belongs to nightwing123.**

* * *

Rythm ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her once the door had opened, a chuckling Prowl followed behind her watching her with a smile. This was the first day in a week since Skyfire's funeral that it wasn't raining, Rythm went straight over to a large puddle. Standing on the edge of it she looked down into the puddle and tilted her head to the side giggling when her reflection did the same, Prowl smiled and knelt down beside her. Upon seeing her carrier in the water she squealed and clapped her hands, turning to look back at him and then back to the water.

"Dada!" she chirped several times pointing at his reflection

"That's right sweetspark" Prowl said, Rythm turned around and sat down on the ground she splashed the water giggling as she and her carrier were covered in the water. Chuckling Prowl picked her up and smiled at his daughter, she giggled as Prowl wiped a few droplets of water off of her face. As soon as he finished she quickly ran off running through several puddles in the process, Prowl simply shook his head knowing that he was going to have to wash her later on and clean the mud off of her.

He sat down on a dry piece of tarmac and watched his daughter as she played, as a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and illuminated the area he was sat he shut his optics basking in the warmth. Flaring out his doorwings to enjoy the warmth being provided by the sunlight, leaning back he allowed his thoughts to wander. He jumped however when he felt a weight on his leg, opening his optics he looked down and smiled. Rythm was lying on his leg and had flared her own doorwings out mimicking him, she also had her visor down enjoying the sunlight. Making sure she was both comfortable and safe he shut his optics and lent back once more.

* * *

Jazz walked around the corner humming to himself, he stopped in his tracks and stared at the image before him. Both his sparkmate and daughter illuminated by sunlight among the grey environment, staring at the scene before him in awe. His daughter looked so adorable recharging against her carrier, while Prowl simply looked stunning in his optics. His armour seemed to glow in the sunlight and make him look even more beautiful than ever. He saved the image to his memory banks not wanting to forget such a stunning image.

He walked towards the two of them as quietly as he could but clearly not quiet enough when Prowl turned to face him, the two mechs smiled at one another. Jazz walked over to the two of them and stood behind his sparkmate, kneeling down he wrapped his arms around Prowl's chassis. He lent down and put his head on Prowl's shoulder and looked over at their daughter, Rythm still hadn't noticed Jazz's presence and instead was enjoying the sunlight.

"I love you so much" Jazz whispered quietly to Prowl

"I love you too" Prowl replied turning his head enough to kiss Jazz quickly,

"Blue!" Rythm squealed and both sparkmates turned around to see a sheepish looking Bluestreak standing there, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at them.

"Um...I can come back later if you want me to" he offered feeling embarrassed at interrupting a family moment between the three of them. Jazz sat back on his heels and smiled at the younger Praxian,

"It's fine Blue, what's up?" Rythm jumped and turned around to see her sire sat behind them, looking between both Jazz and Bluestreak as though she was trying to make a decision about who to go to. Finally deciding she stood up and walked over to Bluestreak grabbing onto her uncle's leg. Jazz smiled leaning against Prowl's back in between his doorwings, Prowl chuckled and flicked his doorwings hitting one of Jazz's arms in the process. The silver mech chuckled and ran a finger over his left doorwing, Prowl shivered under the touch but otherwise didn't show any response.

"Prime wanted to speak with you Prowl" Bluestreak said picking Rythm up and throwing her into the air earning a squeal of laughter, Rythm giggled as she landed back in her uncle's arms. Prowl nodded knowing that it was about time he returned to his duties as Second in Command of the Autobots, Jazz seemed to have the same thought as him.

"If you're not ready Prowler just tell him, Optimus will understand" Jazz reluctantly released his grip on his mate and watched him stand up, stretching both his arms and his doorwings.

"He's in his office" The black and white mech nodded in thanks to Bluestreak, smiled and Jazz and kissed the top of Rythm's head before wondering off to find Prime. "Jazz would it be ok if I watch Rythm for a while?" Bluestreak asked looking over at his brother's sparkmate, Jazz smiled as he stood up.

"Course Blue, don't take her to Jackie's lab. Prowl banned her from going there after Jackie nearly blew something up while she was in there." Bluestreak subconsciously tightened his grip on his niece as though trying to protect her,

"Blue" she chirped reaching up to pat his face, he looked down at her and smiled. Jazz kissed her head and smiled when she dropped her visor down and nuzzled him back.

"Be good for Uncle Blue" he said smiling at her "I'll see you later"

"Bye Papa!" She waved at him as he walked off, Jazz couldn't help but smile at how his little femme was growing up. Picking up new words every so often and surprising both of them with her new vocabulary. His spark clenched in his chassis, Rythm was growing up far to quickly for his liking.

* * *

Prowl knocked on Optimus Prime's office and entered when he heard a quiet 'enter' from his commander, opening the door he was not surprised to see Elita One curled up in a chair beside the Prime. The pink femme looked up at him and smiled Optimus doing the same.

"Take a seat Prowl" Optimus said "I would stand up but currently I am unable" the commander cast a glance to his sparkmate who simply smiled at him, getting comfortable with her feet in his lap. Prowl smiled slightly and sat down in the chair offered to him.

"Is everything ok sir?" he asked flexing his doorwings,

"Don't be so tense Prowl" Elita said smiling softly at him "You're not in trouble or anything we just wanted to talk"

"Elita is right" Prowl turned to face Optimus, the Prime lent back in his chair. "We just wanted to know how you were doing"

"I'm fine sir" he answered only to receive a look from his two commanders, his doorwings hung low on his back as he sighed. "I am better that before" Elita One took her feet off of her sparkmate's lap and kissed his cheek.

"I'll go and find Chromia, see you later" walking past Prowl she placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him before leaving the office.

"Ratchet informed me that you were still having to be sedated occasionally" Optimus said once he was sure Elita was far enough away not to hear them, Prowl sat back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Prowl you know you can talk to me about anything, even if you don't feel you can speak to Jazz I will always listen to you."

"I still hear Megatron and Shockwave on a regular basis" The Autobot Commander stood up and walked around the desk, sitting on the edge of the desk he put a hand on his friends shoulder. Prowl flinched at the contact which didn't go unnoticed by the Prime, clearly Prowl had been thinking about his capture when he touched him. The two mechs looked at one another.

"I know you've already turned him down but perhaps you should try talking to Smokescreen" Seeing his friend was about to reply Optimus continued speaking cutting him off "I know he's your brother but he is the best in his field and your sibling relationship may make it easier for you to open up to him."

"I'm not really sure sir, if Smokescreen thought something was wrong then he would tell my brothers and Jazz. If Barricade ever found out the mech would slaughter me." All Optimus could do was watch as Prowl put his head in his hands and sighed, neither of the mechs spoke for a while. Optimus leaving Prowl to think over things for a moment. "With all due respect sir I would like to get back to work soon" The look on Optimus' face was clear enough for Prowl to notice "I thought that was the reason you wanted to talk to me sir?"

"Prowl I will not make you go back to work before you are ready, however if you want to then you can. If you decide to go back to work I can't stop you but I can't let you do as much work as you otherwise Ratchet would have both of our heads" Both mechs chuckled at this "Do you want to go back to work?" Prowl nodded at the question after a few moments of silence.

"Getting back to work may take my processor off of things, granted Jazz and Rythm do that rather well. I need something else other than my family in my life, I also need your permission before I'm allowed to begin training again." Prime smiled at his old friend seeing a part of him that hadn't been seen in a long time, Prowl had locked himself away at the beginning of the war and had become cold and as most presumed sparkless. This was the Prowl that hadn't been seen in so long, one who willingly showed his emotions and proved all conspiracy theories about him wrong.

"Of course you have my permission my friend" The words alone caused Prowl to smile softly up at the Prime "If you ever need to talk Prowl I will always listen to you"

"Thank you sir"

* * *

Bluestreak smiled at his niece as she walked in front of him, the human soldiers looked at her all of them smiling at her. She giggled every so often when one of the men pulled a face at her to get her to smile, it seemed as though all of the men loved the little femme as though she was part of their family. The Praxian mech held the door open for her allowing her to walk inside the rec room, the few mechs present turned and smiled at them all giving their own greetings.

Sideswipe walked over to Bluestreak wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him against his chassis, Bluestreak lowered his head in embarrassment at the public display of affection. The silver mech grinned and kissed his lover's shoulder ignoring the death glare Barricade was giving him from his place across the room.

"Bleh" Both mechs looked down at Rythm who had covered her optics and was pulling a face, all of the bots laughed.

"She does have a point you know" Mirage said as he walked past them preparing to go on patrol "It is bleh" Bluestreak ducked his head down further if it was even possible, Sideswipe turned around to shout after the spy.

"Yeah well it was bleh when I saw you fragging Hound into the wall!" Laughter erupted throughout the room at the comment, Bluestreak however slapped him on the arm.

"Watch the language around Rythm"

"Hello sweetspark aren't your gorgeous" The coo from Jetflare had Bluestreak looking over in her direction, Rythm was sitting in her Aunt's lap and was grabbing at Barricade's claws. Frenzy looked over Barricade's shoulder after wriggling out from under the armour, he took the time to have a closer look at her after not truly getting a chance. Rythm looked up and blinked upon spotting the small mech, grabbing onto Jetflare's arm she pulled herself up to get a better view.

Frenzy seemed to notice this and climbed further over Barricade's shoulder to look down at her, both bots stared at one another in silence. Bluestreak squirmed where he stood watching cautiously still not fully trusting Barricade's charge.

"Rythm this is Frenzy, he's a friend of mine" Barricade said watching as Frenzy moved closer to his niece. Quicker than any of the bots present thought a sparkling could move Rythm grabbed Frenzy and hugged him, her doorwings flicking happily as she hugged him.

"C-Cade!" Frenzy pleaded looking up at his friend who simply grinned back at him

"No way am I stopping this, this is far too good" He said with a grin

"This is fragging hilarious" Sideswipe chuckled walking over to get a better look "The mini spy beaten by a sparkling"

"Watch you language Sides!" Bluestreak shouted as he got a cube of energon for himself after he had prepared a bottle for Rythm, walking back over the young Praxian mech smiled. "That is cute though" Frenzy glared at the larger bots but accepted his fate as a toy, for the moment.

"Fragging!" Everyone turned to face the owner of the voice, Rythm was smiling her doorwings raised high as she repeated the word several times. If possible Bluestreak could have sworn Sideswipe paled, Barricade turned to glare at Sideswipe.

"Prowl and Jazz are going to murder you for teaching her that." The silver mech went over to them and knelt down in front of Rythm, gently taking her face in his hands.

"No Rythm, don't say that"

"Fragger!" She giggled at the look on his face.

"You my friend should start running" Jetflare commented leaning back in her chair, she received a confused look from the silver mech. With a grin she simply pointed at the door, Sideswipe slowly looked over his shoulder and froze upon seeing both Optimus Prime and Prowl stood behind him. The latter's doorwings were angled upwards in anger while his optics had a slight tinge of red in the corner of his optics.

"Damn"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Prowl roared lunging towards him, Rythm giggled releasing Frenzy so she could clap in amusement. Sideswipe dodged to the side as Prowl tried to grab his head.

"Hey Prowl I'm sure we can work something out" he laughed awkwardly trying to dodge the angry carrier, Prowl didn't respond only lunged grabbing Sideswipe by the neck. The silver mech shouted out trying to grab onto anything he possibly could as he was dragged out. Optimus Prime shook his head listening to the sound of Prowl shouting while Sideswipe screamed in a shrill voice, Bluestreak handed Rythm's energon to Jetflare.

"I've got to go and stop killing Prowl from killing Sides" Barricade laughed along with Rythm as he watched Bluestreak run from the room to go and save his lover. His twin was most definitely back, the memories might still plague him but none the less the real Prowl was back.


	30. A New Master

**Next Chapter! Ok so this is where we get back to the real plot which will start to make itself far clearer now! I do apologise for how long this took me to write; I have had one of the biggest writers blocks imaginable. No other excuses just me not having a good enough brain for a while.**

**Anyway! Please enjoy and if you have time drop me a little review, but no flames cause then I will have to kill you.**

******Disclaimer- I own nothing! Rythm is mine though! Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan while Satelyte belongs to nightwing123. Soul of Cybertron belongs to Marvel!**

* * *

_'Success is not final, failure is not fatal:_

_ it is the courage to continue that counts' ~ Sir Winston Churchill _

Rythm tilted her head to the side as she watched Prowl; the tall black and white mech flicked his doorwings as he sat cross-legged in the sun. His doorwings lowered as he slowed his intakes and listened to the silence around him; toddling over to him she sat down beside his leg and looked up at him. Powering up his optics he looked down at his daughter and smiled, reaching down he picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"Hello brightspark" Leaning down he nuzzled her

"Papa" She cooed reaching up and putting her hands on his face

"Hey Prowler" Looking back over his shoulder he smiled as Jazz made his way over to them both; quickly the silver mech swooped down and picked up Rythm, squealing she giggled and wriggled around in his arms. "Sorry for disruptin' you're meditation" Prowl smiled taking Jazz's free hand and kissing it "Get back to your meditation babe, we'll keep out of your way for a while. Besides I haven't seen you train in a while." Chuckling Prowl watched as the silver mech moved to one of the other trees and sat below it, Rythm playing with a few leaves on the ground.

Lowering his gaze Prowl cleared his processor and focused on the sounds of his daughter giggling and the rustling of trees; he flinched when Megatron reared his ugly head his red optics glowing maliciously. Clenching his fists slightly he focused on banishing the mech from his thoughts, focusing on every thought of the Decepticons he went through each individual one locking them away. Stretching his doorwings out Prowl stood up, reaching up and removing his sais he twirled each one individually.

Shutting his optics he focused entirely on listening to the sound of the wind flowing over the top of each blade; moving slowly he went through his processor digging up his training from his master. Fluidly moving into his first stance right arm bent at ninety degrees backwards the other straight in front of him. Slowing his intakes he spun quickly bringing his right arm forward in a slashing movement and bringing his left up as though to decapitate. Pulling his doorwings close to his body he spun bring his left arm up and down in one movement closely followed by jabbing his right forward.

Jazz sat watching Prowl as he moved through his various techniques each carried out with deadly precision; something about the way the mech moved had Jazz watching in both fascination and fear, if it wasn't for the fact Prowl was his sparkmate the Tactician could very well have him dead in seconds. If every mech was trained in Metallikato the war would have ended far sooner, Prowl moved into a position that would allow him to kill a mech in a few seconds, far sooner if Prowl trained them all. Humming in thought Jazz turned and checked Rythm was keeping herself amused before he stood up.

"Brightspark" She turned to look at him "I need to go for a little bit stay here with Dada alright?" nodding Rythm leant up to kiss his cheek as he kissed her helm "Love you baby girl"

"Love Papa!" With a smile he watched her go back to inspection of leaves, turning he quickly jogged back towards the base.

* * *

After a considerable amount of time Prowl lowered his arms and stood up straight; powering up his optics he looked around and had he not been able to control himself in time he would have jumped. The rest of the Autobots were gathered around him clearly having watched him train for the past few hours, Rythm sitting with Satelyte in Elita's lap while she sat beside Optimus.

Looking around the group he spotted several humans dotted among them all; after a few moments silence everyone present grinned up at him, Jazz more so than the others. Standing up Optimus nodded at Prowl and raised his left arm above his spark, slightly stunned Prowl returned the gesture more than a little confused as to how Prime knew the ritual of greeting a master after training.

Rythm scrambled out of Elita's lap and toddled quickly over to Prowl, placing his sais back in their place he knelt down and pulled his daughter up into his arms. Smiling at him she nuzzled him and waved a stick around pretending to use it as a sword, chuckling he poked her before turning to Prime.

"Can I do something for you sir?"

"Jazz?" Optimus asked grinning Jazz bounced in front of him placing his arm over his spark and placing one behind his back in a traditional apprentice salute; confused Prowl looked down at him.

"Reporting for duty Master Prowl!" The other Autobots quickly lined up behind him saluting him in the traditional manner; Optimus saluted Prowl with a smile leaving Elita to look after Satelyte. "If you'll have us we want to learn from you, even if it's the basics"

"Down please" Rythm chirped carefully Prowl placed her down and watched as she went over to Elita and her best friend; turning back to the other Autobots he took in the sight.

"What do you say bro?" Smokescreen asked grinning at him from where he was standing beside Bluestreak and Barricade; flaring his doorwings out and placing his right arm over his spark he nodded to them. Grinning at the acceptance from the Metallikato master they straightened up.

"What's first sir?" Sunstreaker asked, flicking his doorwings Prowl looked over every Autobot.

"Not all of you are equipped with blades, as Metallikato relies mostly on mastering the use of blades I cannot teach you that side. The code of ethics is the most important part of Metallikato, we follow the training of the Soul of Cybertron. Stoicism is key to learning the art, when Primus created the Soul of Cybertron or The Ultimate Warrior he designed him to withhold his emotions in order to control his power. The creator of our art was the apprentice of his, he was taught bladed combat which became synonymous with our art. The Code of Ethics ensures that no matter what your emotional center tells you, you follow the orders given to you." Pausing he looked around the Autobots allowing them to process what they were told, after a few moments he continued "A variety of combat strategies can be used but it depends on the bot's personal skill; I will train each of you individually and we will locate your skill. Any questions?" At the following silence Prowl nodded, looking over at Bluestreak he called him forward.

Slowly Bluestreak walked over to him his doorwings quivering slightly, nodding to his younger sibling reassuringly he pulled him over. Standing him in front of the others he placed a hand on his shoulder "With Praxians our main weakness is our doorwings, they make us a target due to their sensitivity, with other mechs it depends on their frame type. With Jazz it would be his sensory horns, with Prime his antennae. Each both has their weakness, protecting that weakness and not allowing the enemy to take advantage of that is key."

The Autobots watched as Prowl's doorwings lowered and pressed against his armour "While this does not prevent their sensitivity it does make them harder to target should you know how to defend yourself. Bluestreak fold your doorwings" The younger Praxian lowered his doorwings as much as physically possible, however his were no where near as close to his armour as Prowl's "Until Blue trains his doorwings to bend he will not be able to defend himself. Jazz" The silver mech bounced over to him and hissed when Prowl flicked his sensory horn, glaring at his mech he rubbed his horn "Jazz will never be able to hide his horns instead he needs to protect himself"

"While both Jazz and Blue have obvious sensitive areas everyone has a weak point, no matter what you must try to protect yourself to prevent that. Which is what we are going to work on along with the Code of Ethics. So." Straightening up and placing his hand on both Blue and Jazz's shoulders he smirked at them. "Who's first?"


	31. A Quiet Moment

**Hello readers! I apologise for not updating sooner! My A-levels start next week and I'm writing this to stop myself from panicking! So it won't be one of my best; this one deviates away from the main plot and creates the sub-plot within my story! Haha! Bet you didn't see that one coming did you! See secrets big big secrets have I! Yoda moment aside! Do enjoy!**

**And just out of curiosity does anyone else have problems with their emails at the moment? Or is mone just being crappy?**

**Please review but no flames they suck.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Sadly Oh how I wish I did! ********Satelyte belongs to nightwing132 and Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan.**

* * *

_'Every adversity, every failure, every heartache carries with it the seed of an equal or greater benefit' -Napoleon Hill_

Staying hidden from the Autobots was harder than he first anticipated it to be; checking every five minutes that his energy signature was hidden lest his cover be blown. Kneeling down his wings flattened themselves against his back as he watched the Autobots retire to their hangers for the night; keeping low he waited until the sun had set across the ocean and he was bathed in moonlight. Sitting down he ran a clawed finger over the golden plaque and the name inscribed upon it; tracing each letter with the utmost care and affection.

"I miss you Sky, I'm so sorry." Bowing his head the mech shut his optics "I love you" Wiping away the tears he whined quietly, wrapping his arms around himself "Do you remember back on Cybertron when you showed me the crystal gardens for the first time? I do, all the time we were there I couldn't stop myself from looking at you. You were so stunning Sky, the way the glows of the crystals reflected on your armour. I don't think I have ever been as happy as I was when I was with you. Everytime I looked at you my spark sung, ypu made me feel like a youngling again." Smiling sadly the seeker pulled a small crystal out of his subspace "And then you gave me this."

Gently turning it around in his hand he smiled, watching the swirls of colours as the gasses trapped within mixed. "It was the day before we left on our expedition. I was terrified and you told me as long as I had this I should know that you will always come and find me." Choking back a sob he wrapped his hand around it and held the crystal over his spark "And you did Sky, you always came back and found me. I think if it wasn't for you I would have gone mad a long time ago".

"And your smile, Primus your smile. You looked like a youngling with a box of goodies" Chuckling he smiled at the memories "You gave me the sweetest smile when I met you the first time"

* * *

_A young seeker mech walked through the corridors his data pad held close to his chassis; looking down at the number written on a smaller datapad he turned his attention back to the doors. 998A, 998B, 999A. Stopping outside the last door he took in a large intake before keying in the code and walking inside as the door slid open, instantly freezing at the sight of a large shuttle mech standing there. His wings stiffened as the large mech turned around turquoise optics meeting cerulean; the large mech smiled and straightened up. Primus was he tall! _

_"Hello, you must be my new partner, I'm Skyfire" The shuttle held his hand out to the smaller mech who cautiously took it and shook hands with him. Starscream took a few short moments to look at the mech's face, the smile he wore had his spark singing in his chassis and thumping against his sparkcase. Clearing his vocal processor Starscream forced a small smile._

_"Hello Skyfire my name's Starscream" _

* * *

"We were rarely apart from one another after that day" Starscream shut his optics "Our mentor said that wherever one of us was the other couldn't be far behind. He was right though." Opening his optics once more he looked up at the stars "And then there was our first kiss" A sad smile appeared on his face plates "I will never forget that day, it was impossible to stay angry at you after that"

* * *

_"Starscream wait!" _

_"Leave me alone Skyfire! I don't want to hear it!" Starscream shouted as he pushed past the other mechs at the academy; he could hear Skyfire running in order to catch up with him._

_"Please just hear me out!" Growling the smaller seeker turned around to glare at the larger; his optics narrowing as his wings arched backwards. _

_"You lied to me! You told me you wanted to be with me and then I find you kissing that femme! Explain that to me Skyfire!" Looking around Skyfire saw the looks the other scientists were giving them; grabbing the smaller mechs wrist he pulled him into a storage room. _

_"I didn't willingly kiss her Starscream I swear. She jumped me before I had a chance to stop her" Starscream continued to glare up at Skyfire although the shuttle could see the hurt and tears in his optics._

_"I trusted you" His voice cracked on the last word "How could I have been so stupid?" Chuckling bitterly he looked away "My own trine mates don't love me why would anyone else?" Pushing past Skyfire Starscream went to open the door; clenching one fist Skyfire moved quickly. Grabbing Starscream by the waist spinning him around and kissing him on the lips; blinking in surprise Starscream shut his optics and relaxed into the kiss. When they parted Skyfire pressed his forehead against Starscream's._

_"I love you Star, I always have and always will." He said softly kissing Starscream once more_

_"I love you too Sky" Was the reply as Starscream wrapped his arms around him_

* * *

"Please forgive me Sky, I never wanted to hurt you but it seemed that was all I was capable of. Everything went wrong when I joined the Decepticons; my spark was hurting so much after you went missing all those years ago. I was rash and shouldn't have done it because now look what happened. You're gone and it's my fault, I wish I had been with you and come with you to the Autobots when you asked me to" He shook as the tears began flowing freely

"Please, please Skyfire forgive me" Wrapping his arms around himself "I miss you so much Sky" Sobbing quietly so not to attract the attention of the Autobots Starscream continued to mourn the shuttle. After a while his sobbing lessened and he opened his optics to look at the grave "I've made sure he's grown up knowing about you Sky; he looks like you and I promise I'll tell him how much of a hero you were. I wish you could have met him Skyfire you would have been so proud of him."

Moving forward Starscream pressed a kiss to the plaque "I love you so much Sky, I'll come back when I can" Standing up he stretched his wings out and turned around to look at the Autobot base; ensuring that no one had seen him he turned back. "See you soon my love" Transforming and taking off Starscream blasted off silently. Walking out of the shadows of the base a lone mech watched the seeker take off; his doorwings flicking behind him having heard everything that the seeker said.

Frowning he walked up the hill to Skyfire's grave; standing where the Decepticon SIC had been standing he looked down at the grave. Wondering whether the two mechs had still been communicating during the war; also wondering whether he should inform Prime about Starscream's ability to arrive undetected at their base. Two arms wrapped around his waist; looking down he smiled at his mate.

"What ya doin out here babe?" Jazz asked looking up at him running a finger down his doorwing; Prowl remained silent for a few moments turning his attention to Skyfire's grave before speaking.

"I was merely speaking with a friend" Deciding to keep Starscream's secret a secret as long as he was not a threat to the Autobots. Jazz followed his gaze to Skyfire's grave

"Come back inside babe" Jazz said kissing his shoulder

"You go inside Jazz I'll follow you in a moment" Humming the silver mech nodded and walked back into their quarters; Prowl lifted his gaze to the stars where a faint trace of Starscream's departure lingered. "I will keep it a secret for you Skyfire...so long as Starscream does not pose a threat to us" With a parting glance Prowl looked at the moon as it's glow illuminated the grave, with a soft smile he turned and went back to his own mate.

A "Thank you" floated across the wind rustling the branches of the tree.


	32. The Darker Side Of Me

**Hi there! Sorry if you thought I'd abandoned you all, I haven't but the only excuse I have is a crappy few months. Sorry again, please forgive me!**

**Anyway the last chapter was just a filler until I got the chance to write this up for you guys, but it did have some importance to the rest of the story. You'll find that out later on, I hope my writing has improved since the beginning of this fic so do give me feed back on how my writing is but no flames please. And thank you everyone for the 40,000 views that have just been hit! **

**Please review and give me feedback but no flames because they really don't help me at all.**

**Time units! **

**Klick – a second**

**Breem – a minute**

**Joor – an hour**

**Cycle – a day**

**Decacycle – 10 days**

**Groon – a month**

**Orn – a decade**

**Vorn – a century**

******Disclaimer- I own nothing! Sadly Oh how I wish I did! ********Satelyte belongs to nightwing132 and Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan.**

* * *

Prowl stood before the other Autobots his doorwings raised as he observed the submissive bows of his comrades, with a fluid bow of his own he motioned for the others to stand up straight. Narrowing his optics slightly he scanned the posture of all of his 'students', his optics remained on Red Alert for a few moments as the security director was half hidden behind Inferno, the larger mech had gently placed a hand on his arm to calm him down. Deciding that he would speak with Red Alert separately from the others he continued his inspection, continuing to observe them he walked behind them, instantly spotting those who became nervous and those who prepared to defend themselves.

Moving silently he walked over to stand behind Smokescreen and Bluestreak immediately noticing their doorwings twitching at his presence, from the corner of his optics he noticed how Optimus was watching him without making it clear to the others he was doing so. Prowl stopped behind his commander and simply observed the Prime's reaction, tilting his head slightly to the side Optimus locked optics with Prowl, the two mechs continued to look at one another in what appeared to be a silent challenge.

Observing his sparkmate from his position beside Ironhide Jazz smirked, the slight flare of Prowl's doorwings and the way Prime squared his shoulders made him smirk. Optimus had accepted the silent challenge Prowl had issued and Prowl in turn had accepted the submissive bow of the Prime's head that followed. Humming a quiet acceptance the Autobot SIC moved around the Autobots and back to his original position in front of them all.

"You must understand that in order to learn you must first be able to clear your minds and focus on the energy within your sparks, such a task is not easily achieved but is possible if you are willing to commit yourselves." Prowl said with a sound of authority that most of the bots had not heard unless he was present on the battlefield.

Lennox walked out of the hanger towards the large group holding a folder under his right arm, spotting Elita One sat to the side with the two young femmes in her lap he made a bee-line to them. Hearing the sound of soft footsteps the pink femme turned to face him and smiled.

"Good morning Major" She said shifting Rythm gently so she was resting on her left leg

"Good morning Elita" He replied, chuckling when Rythm held onto Elita's arm and climbing over it to get a better look at the human. Chuckling he waved up at the sparkling "Morning Rythm and Satelyte" The older youngling waved at him

"Morning" Settling back in Elita's lap she turned to watch Ratchet amused how he and Ironhide were smacking each other when Prowl's attention was elsewhere. Elita held her hand out to Lennox who climbed on and was carefully deposited on her shoulder, looking around at the Autobots gathered he chuckled when Sunstreaker was slapped on the back of his helm by Prowl.

"Gibbs slap" He commented with a chuckle earning a look from Elita One, waving a hand he smirked "It's from a program on TV, there's a guy called Gibbs who slaps another man over the head just like that all the time" Chuckling Elita shook her head and turned back to the others, Prowl had divided them into five separate groups dismissing most of them and leaving him with one group. The remaining group consisted of Optimus, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hoist and Grapple, they watched as Prowl sat down closely followed by the others copying his position. "So I got the idea that Prowl is an amazing fighter but why are they sitting on the ground? I thought he was teaching them to fight?"

"You are correct that Prowl is one of our best fighters yes" Elita confirmed gently shifting the two young femmes "He is teaching them a form of meditation, it is important in order to teach them to fight. I used to know Prowl's master his name was Yoketron, he trained many mechs on Cybertron and I had the honour of speaking to him before he died. Prowl was one of his best students and he was incredibly proud of him, Yoketron once explained to me that he had his students meditate for hours on end in order to obtain peace within their sparks." Her optics roamed her large mate as his form relaxed and his optics shut before she continued speaking "That peace is key to their fighting styles as Prowl explained before, that is how Prowl became a master of his art."

Rythm waved at Jazz giggling when he waved back at her earning a slap on the helm from Prowl; gently putting the small femme down Elita watched her stumble over to her parents. Lennox grinned watching as Rythm put her hands on the ground in front of her and plopped down onto her aft, the little femme tried to copy the way the larger bots were sitting and rolled onto her back. Giggling she rolled onto her front her doorwings flicking happily, smiling Prowl stood up and walked over picking her up gently and sitting her down, holding onto her carrier's arms as he helped her sit comfortably. Elita One and Lennox smiled fondly watching the two of them.

"You know Elita I said this to Optimus a couple of days ago well slightly different but you are going to be an amazing mother. In fact both of you are going to be amazing parents" The pink femme smiled down at him

"Thank you Major" Subconsciously she placed a hand on her chassis thinking about the twins currently growing alongside her own spark.

"Satelyte" The young flier looked over Elita's shoulder and smiled at Ratchet, the pink femme gently put her down watching as she ran over to the medic who carefully picked her up.

"She's recovering well thankfully" Elita commented quietly "We were worried that she wouldn't be able to recover after Skyfire" Lennox sighed sadly, looking down at him she placed a hand gently on his back "Have you heard from your family recently?"

"No I haven't" Rubbing his neck he shut his eyes "I rang home but Sarah wasn't there, they must have been out shopping or something. Just my luck to ring when they aren't home"

"I'm sure you will here from them soon Major" At the sound of a vehicle approaching the Autobots turned to look in that direction, Optimus climbed to his feet taking a more appropriate stance befitting a leader. Elita carefully put Will down on the ground and was soon helped to her feet by Jazz "Thank you Jazz" She gave him a soft smile "Do you know who that is?" The silver mech shook his head

"No idea sorry" Smiling at Jazz Elita made her way over to Optimus as Jazz walked over to Prowl, the Autobot commander wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against his side; resting her head on his shoulder she looked over at the approaching vehicle.

"It appears that Galloway has decided to visit us" The femme commander groaned turning to look him in the optics "Perhaps it would be a good time to meet Ratchet in the Med Bay" Optimus continued meeting her gaze "I do not want him insulting you or our sparklings"

"Don't let him insult everyone, the man really needs to be treated like scrap to get through that thick skull of his" Nodding Optimus kissed her hand "I'll see you later let me know when he's finished ranting" Standing back Optimus watched her make her way across the tarmac towards the Med Bay; at the same time Prowl and Jazz approached their leader with Rythm securely in Prowl's arms. The little femme giggled putting her hand on Prowl's face, looking over her shoulder she reached a hand out to Optimus.

"Oppy!" With a chuckle he took her little hand in his own and smiled at her

"Is that Director Galloway's vehicle sir?" Prowl asked shifting Rythm gently

"Unfortunately it would seem so Prowl" Humming in thought the Autobot second in command kissed his daughter's helm bouncing her softly.

"With your permission sir I would like to take Rythm off of base for the duration of the Directors stay"

"Of course Prowl"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rythm chanted gripping his shoulders and pulling on his armour, looking down at his daughter Prowl raised his doorwings slightly "Daddy bored!" The three adult mechs chuckled, stepping in Jazz grabbed her from Prowl spinning her around as he did so.

"Ok, ok we'll do something now" Turning Prowl bowed his head to Optimus before following after his sparkmate and daughter. Watching them go Optimus resigned himself to the fact he was going to be stuck listening to Galloway's ranting for the next few hours; turning his audios down slightly he made his way into the main hanger where he would be conducting the meeting.

* * *

"Pa! Daddy!" At the call from their daughter the two mechs turned to watch as she ran across the beach, chuckling and shaking his helm Prowl followed her with his optics as she picked up several things waving them around.

"Ah still can't believe she came from us" Jazz said linking his arm with Prowl's, humming in agreement the larger mech watched as Rythm sat herself down on a large pile of sand and spread her small collection out on the ground before her. Squinting slightly Prowl placed a finger gingerly on his temple and one beside his optic, looking in concern at his mate Jazz placed a hand over his "Prowler?"

"It is nothing Jazz, Ratchet inserted some nanites into my processor to help repair some damage." Shaking his head slightly Prowl dropped his arm down and turned to look back at his mate "I'm fine, I would rather a small amount of pain than suffer with a broken processor for the rest of my life."

"Pa! Daddy! Look! Shiny!" Rythm held up a metallic coloured shell to her parents with a large grin on her face; walking over to her Prowl knelt down beside her and took the offered shell.

"Indeed it is shiny Rythm" Tilting his helm slightly Jazz noticed the way Prowl's speech was slowly becoming similar to how it was on Cybertron; it wasn't that he didn't love the way his mate spoke (because in his opinion Prowl's voice was incredibly attractive, as was his speech patterns) but since coming to Earth Prowl had been more relaxed and less uptight. Now watching his mate's actions and his doorwings he was becoming far more like his stoic self; that however seemed to be far enough away for a while more. Rythm lifted up a sand covered hand and smudged it across Prowl's face, the black and white mech chuckled moving his head back to avoid any more sand attacks.

Deciding to join his family Jazz put a smile back on his face and semi-bounced over to join them, dropping down into the sand he was promptly handed a large silver coloured rock.

"Like daddy!" Rythm giggled pointing at Jazz's silver armour before back to the rock, with a smile he realised what she was trying to make the connection over.

"Yes just like daddy, well done baby girl" Leaning down he kissed her head.

* * *

_"Prowl!" Turning around the large black and white mech tilted his helm in greeting upon seeing the approaching mech_

_"Jazz, is there something I can help you with?" Grinning up at him the visored bot put a hand on his shoulder_

_"We're havin' a party down in the rec room tonight, since it was your tactics that won the battle why don't ya come down and join us?" Watching Prowl's doorwings twitch Jazz secretly hoped that the stoic mech would join them "Even Prime is gonna be there fer a while" _

_"Whilst I would be inclined to accept I am afraid that I must decline, I still have some work that I must finish before the cycle is over." Inwardly sighing Jazz patted him on the arm_

_"Alright mech but ya know ya can always come down if ya finish early" Prowl bowed his head towards Jazz_

_"I will keep that in my processor, good cycle Jazz" With that Prowl began slowly walking his previous path towards his office; folding his arms and leaning on one leg the Autobot TIC watched him go. Frowning behind his visor he sighed shaking his head, turning on his heel he walked to his own office. _

_"That mech is way too stiff, gonna end up makin' himself ill" _

* * *

_"For the last time Jazz no!" Prowl growled his doorwings flaring upwards in agitation, his optics tracked the movements of the silver mech as he stalked across the office floor. Growling in response Jazz turned to look at him, e__ven though the mech was shorter than himself he was no less intimidating to the general populace of the Autobot base.__  
_

_"Ya sparkless fragger! They're mah mechs! I ain't gonna leave them ta Megatron!" The SIC's optics flashed a dark hue of blue_

_"And I will not allow a large contingent of mechs to die in order to recover a few. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Was the dark response as Prowl awaited Jazz's rebuttal_

_"Ah will do what I see fit ta save mah mechs, with or without ya consent" Jazz snarled poking a finger into Prowl's chassis, as soon as he touched the larger mech he was thrown up against the wall. Prowl growled darkly cuffing Jazz's arm to his desk, turning he stalked towards the door his doorwings higher than Jazz had ever seen before. "Let me go! I'll kill ya Prowl!" The resulting stare over a shoulder had Jazz's spark stilling in fear, never had he seen such a ferocious look in those deep cobalt optics, Prowl looked about ready to commit murder. _

_"You will do no such thing" As his head turned away he continued walking "You will not get free Jazz, those cuffs restrained gladiators" With those words the door slid shut ominously behind him leaving Jazz in darkness._

_"FRAG YOU TO THE PITS PROWL!" _

* * *

_The Autobots looked out across the battlefield in a combination of shock and horror, everywhere they looked a Decepticon laid dead and before them the once tall tower laid in smoking ruins. Optimus Prime frowned and narrowed his optics upon the smoke as a few figures slowly began emerging, the mechs raised their weapons preparing for Decepticons on a suicide rampage for vengeance. _

_Slowly the weapons began to lower once the first figure emerged, recognising him immediately the recently freed Jazz ran towards him with a cry of "Silverbay!" Catching the second in command of the special Ops in his arm carefully he looked over the mechs wounds as the medics ran over; following Silverbay's appearance several other Autobots limped out of the smoke._

_Optimus approached the mechs cautiously placing a hand on a rookie's shoulder, said mech looked up at the leader in awe, pain and relief clear in his optics. "Who did this?" Instead of a verbal response all the Prime got was a point towards the smoke; gradually a significantly larger mech's form took shape. Two bright blue optics clear through the smoke along with a pair of paler ones on his shoulder; as the smoke began to clear the assembled Autobots stared in shock, jaws open everywhere. _

_As the mech came to a stop in front of the group his doorwings twitched as he his injured partner down; standing straight he looked into Prime's optics before moving to Jazz's. The mech's armour was scratched and covered in energon, although it was clear that the large portion of the energon did not belong to himself. Narrowing his optics he spoke in a voice filled with rage and anger, his tone sending chills down the toughest of mech's spines, the Prime's included._

_"Do not ever call me sparkless"_


	33. The UN's Decision

**Hello everyone, I would like to say I am sorry for such a long wait but as my update said my family recently lost a dear friend in a brutal murder and we have been trying to cope. I don't want to gain sympathy from everyone but I would just like you to understand my lack of appearance. I am back and I shall try to give updates as regularly as I can. ****I would like to thank you for those of you who have supported me through this time. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me since the very beginning, I have now reached over 42,000 views on this and I am overwhelmed. Thank you all 104 of you who have followed me and the 77 of you who have favourited as well as all of you who have reviewed my work, it means a lot to me and I am glad that I can provide something for all of you out there who enjoys reading this. **

_**(I do have something to look forward to I will be going to Supercon 2014 in London as Enchantress with my friend who shall be going as Loki!) For anyone who is around in the UK and would like to talk about possible cosplay options as there are very few of us, drop me a message. Or anywhere else in the world who would like to work with me via Skype for other cosplays I would love to talk with you!**_

**Please review and give me feedback but no flames because they really don't help me at all. Again thank you so much to all of you who keep on reading this fic and I hope that any future chapters that I write continue to please you. (I may or may not have written this during my break at work he-he) **

**Time units! **

**Klick – a second**

**Breem – a minute**

**Joor – an hour**

**Cycle – a day**

**Decacycle – 10 days**

**Groon – a month**

**Orn – a decade**

**Vorn – a century**

******Disclaimer- I own nothing! Sadly Oh how I wish I did! ********Satelyte belongs to nightwing132 and Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan.**

* * *

Happily chattering away to herself Rythm walked across the tarmac beside her creators, Prowl smiled down at her softly observing her sparkling behaviour while at the same time monitoring Jazz as he looked around. Approaching the main hanger the two saw Optimus standing outside watching them, tilting his head slightly Prowl frowned and stood before his commander.

"Jazz would you please take Rythm inside" Optimus ordered not looking away from his second in command, the shorter mech looked between the two before scooping Rythm into his arms and moving inside. Once he had gone Optimus motioned for Prowl to follow him away from the main entrance and the human forces; remaining silent Prowl couldn't help the dread that took hold of his spark at that moment. When the two mechs had cleared all audio ranges Prime turned to face Prowl with a grim look on his face "Prowl" Breaking off he rubbed his face a human trait that the commander had picked up over the last few years. "The meeting with Director Galloway informed me of some things that the United Nations has demanded of us, they have made a request, more of a demand, that some mechs who they consider a threat are removed from our ranks"

Prowl's doorwings flattened against his back as he raised his gaze to the sky, nodding in understanding.

"I presume one of those mechs is myself" He needed no reply and simply gained a nod in response, bowing his head he sighed "Who else sir?"

"Barricade and Red Alert" Was the reply after a few moments of silence the two simply shared a glance

"How do they want us removed sir?" Optimus did not reply and simply chose to look away from him "Sir?" Again with no reply he growled "Sir! What do they want sir?!" Beginning to lose his patience with the Prime Prowl snarled "Answer me Primus damn it!"

"They want you offlined Prowl" Immediately the black and white mech fell silent opening and closing his mouth several times unable to find a suitable response, moving most of his weight onto one leg Prowl took a deep intake.

"Your answer?"

"I did not give one, Galloway left and will be returning in a few days for my response to their demands."

"Do Red Alert and Barricade know?" Prime shook his head "Only myself and Ironhide know including yourself now, I will be calling a meeting in a while about it. However I must speak with Inferno first so that he may prepare Red Alert and I hope that you will speak with Barricade" Nodding numbly Prowl began to move away but stopped when Optimus called out to him "I will do all that I can to prevent any harm coming to the three of you, but I will need your cooperation" With one final nod Prowl left the Autobot commander standing alone in order to go and find his family, sighing Optimus bowed his head before going to find his own sparkmate.

* * *

It was several hours later before Prowl saw Optimus again, the latter looking weary as he walked in with Elita by his side, the femme commander looked at him in sympathy clearly having been told about the contents of the earlier meeting. Jazz gently took one of Prowl's clawed hands in his own giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance having been informed an hour prior to the current meeting about what was causing him such distress; Rythm however remained blissfully unaware of her parent's concern as she played around quietly with Satelyte.

Their human counterparts were settled around the hanger awaiting the arrival of the Autobots, looking around and ensuring the presence of all of his men Optimus stood up straighter when he saw all were present.

"Earlier today I was involved in a rather unpleasant meeting with Director Galloway." Optimus began moving so that he was stood in the middle of the assembled men "The United Nations have been having discussions about our asylum here on Earth, their meetings has led to them agreeing upon one condition to ensure our prolonged asylum" Several present leaned forward listening intently "I held a meeting with the President a few months ago and as such I granted, upon his request, him access to the files on all of the Autobots currently assembled here." Sighing the Prime looked around his bots noting Barricade and Jetflare standing at the back while Inferno and Red Alert were in the far corner. "Unknown to myself this knowledge was shared with the rest of the United Nations" He noted how Ironhide tensed clearly suspecting something of a sinister nature "Three mechs were identified among us as being a threat to humankind and as such the humans have requested the termination of those three" As soon as he finished an eruption of voices occurred both from humans and Autobots alike, Barricade however remained silent looking down at Jetflare who wrapped her arms around his waist in support.

"Silence!" Prime roared and instantaneously silence engulfed the room as requested

"With all due respect sir I hope that you did not accept that" Bluestreak said timidly looking over at the younger mech Optimus sighed

"I did not grant them an answer, Galloway shall be returning in a few days for my response" Behind him Prowl clenched his fists in repressed anger, the next to speak was Major Lennox the human walking along the catwalk towards him

"Is there anything we can do Prime? Surely there is something we can do to overturn this"

"At this moment in time I am not sure but it is my hope that we can prevent this, as I am unwilling to execute any of my men the only other option available to us would be leaving Earth and relocating elsewhere. Where that would be as of yet I am not sure" He caught sight of Ratchet guiding Elita over to a crate and encouraging her to sit down before standing guard beside her.

"Who are the three mechs?" Ironhide suddenly spoke up asking the question the other were too afraid to ask, not wanting to know the answer in case they were among the chosen.

"Myself and Barricade are two of the chosen" Immediately all eyes/ optics were locked on Prowl, most in disbelief that Prowl would be among the three.

"Why the frag would they want you dead?!" Sunstreaker demanded pushing past his brother to look Prowl in the optics "You're not exactly the most uncontrolled mech around here. Barricade I can understand because of his previous alliance with the Decepticons, no offence." The Ex-Con nodded before Sunstreaker continued "But…you're…well you. You kick aft and offline Decepticons before they even get a chance to think twice, it's not as though you allow the Cons to murder innocents, or murder them yourself." Prowl remained silent throughout Sunstreaker's speech, slightly shocked that one of the mechs who constantly caused trouble for him was trying to protect him.

"And the third?" Bluestreak asked quietly disbelieving that two of his brothers were to be executed upon the order of the human governments

"Me" Everyone turned around to face the owner of the quiet voice, Red Alert was trembling slightly holding onto Inferno's arm and keeping his gaze down. The latter was holding him against his side with his free arm refusing to meet the gazes of the others choosing to comfort his smaller companion instead "It's because of my glitch" Those gathered fell into silence while Inferno gave Red Alert a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"With all respect I have to say I am not impressed with what I have seen of the human governments so far" Barricade spoke up after a few minutes breaking the silence gaining everyone's attention "There's a lot about the way they run their countries that reminds me of the old systems back on Cybertron before the war, the 'civilised' nations may believe themselves to be a shining example but give them a few more decades and in come the caste systems again." Reaching up Optimus rubbed his optics before turning to look at the three chosen mechs.

"There is little we can do until Galloway makes contact again, once he does I will inform him of our decision and request an audience with the United Nations personally. It is my responsibility to protect you and I will do all that is within my power to do so." Lennox chose that moment to speak up

"Play the family card" He stated "Explain to them that you will leave Earth if they continue their demands mention that Prowl and Jazz have a daughter, one thing that most world leaders will try to avoid is causing problems for families." Optimus nodded once more before slowly making his way back towards Elita, once in front of her he held a hand out and gently helped her to her feet.

"I do not believe we will hear anything this afternoon, you are all dismissed." Prowl and Jazz were the first to move, collecting Rythm after she said her goodbyes to Satelyte.

Soon after Jetflare and Barricade swiftly departed followed by the rest of the Autobots leaving the humans gathered along with Optimus, Elita, Red Alert and Inferno.

Red Alert clung onto Inferno's arm as the large mech nodded to their commanding officers before leading him out of the main hanger, Optimus frowned when he heard Red Alert's mutterings of '_I don't want to die Inferno, please don't let them'_.

Gently taking his sparkmate's smaller hand in his own Optimus led her out, desperately trying to ignore the guilty feeling in his spark. Nodding a goodbye to Lennox his attention went straight to Elita wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Optimus you will not allow anything to happen to them will you?" She asked once they had walked a suitable distance from the others, he stopped walking and gently turned her to face him placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Elita I will do all that is within my power to do so to prevent any more harm coming to them."

Instead of replying as Optimus expected her to she turned from him and slowly began walking away. Confused he called out to her only for her to glance at him over her shoulder.

"This war is changing everything Optimus, more than we could have imagined. Friends against friends, brothers against brothers and now our own allies turn against us demanding the death of three of our family" With tears in her optics she turned away shaking her head "If they don't listen to reason then we have to abandon yet another home!" She spun on her heel to look at him "What world will our sparklings grow up in Optimus? Not just our twins but Satelyte and Rythm as well. There is nothing left for us, we cannot trust anyone"

Walking towards her Optimus gathered her in his arms once he was close enough, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. The blue optics that looked up at him had lost their love and hope, replaced by sadness and fear.

"I promise you my love, I will do all that I can." He rested a hand over her chassis "For our friends, for you and for our sparklings"

* * *

Gently rocking Red Alert Inferno held him against his chassis, for a mech as soft sparked as Red Alert to be condemned to death was beyond all reasoning. He could not fathom a reason why a mech with a glitch, that led to the protection of so many innocents, could be sentenced to execution, he had done nothing wrong and had never harmed a human. Even when threatened Red Alert had chosen to simply hide behind Inferno in the hopes his friend would protect him, now sitting on Inferno's berth the smaller mech was having a panic attack and attempting to grip his helm as his sensory horns sparked.

"Everything will be ok Red" He soothed gripping the smaller mechs hands to prevent him from harming himself

"How do you know Inferno?!" Red Alert demanded grabbing Inferno by his shoulder armour "I knew this was a bad idea coming here! I don't want to die Inferno! Please don't let them kill me!"

With a gentle kiss on his sensory horns Inferno held him slightly tighter "Red calm down you'll trigger your glitch" He said softly, the smaller mech relaxed in his arms listening to the soft whispers in his audios. "If everything goes to slag I promise you I will stand by you and if we have to leave Earth I'll find us somewhere safe to live alright?" After a few moments Red Alert nodded relaxing further into Inferno's arms, smiling Inferno reclined on the berth pulling Red Alert down with him, relieved to see that the sparking had stopped.

No matter where they travelled war seemed to follow, Inferno struggled to provide comfort to his lover through times such as this. Everyone mech had been damaged one way or another as a result, Red Alert's damage appeared in the form of his glitch and constant paranoia. In fact Inferno was sure that had Red Alert been alive during Sentinel Prime's reign he would have been executed, it was Optimus' generosity and kindness that kept Red Alert alive.

Whispering into Red Alert's audios he nuzzled him "I love you so very much Red"

* * *

Jazz held Rythm as Prowl paced their quarters growling quietly to himself his doorwings flickering angrily, after a few more moments of pacing he walked over and dropped down onto his knees beside the berth, resting his head on the edge and shutting his optics. Setting Rythm down Jazz reached a hand out and gently traced the edge of his mate's doorwing.

With a sigh Prowl moved his gaze from the berth up to Jazz and held a hand out, accepting the silent gesture Jazz took the offered limb and pressed a kiss to it.

"Daddy, why Pa sad?" Rythm asked wrapping her arms around Prowl's neck, lifting his spare arm Prowl gently pulled her into a hug. She instantly curled up against him accepting the warmth offered.

Jazz moved off of the berth and sat himself comfortably beside his family "It doesn't matter baby, why don't ya just make ya Pa smile huh?" With a grin Rythm wrapped her arms around her carrier's neck kissing him on his face

"Smile Pa!" She chirped flapping her doorwings almost comically, cracking a slight smile Prowl leaned forward to nuzzle her. It was her giggles that lifted Prowl's spark slightly, she clapped her hands happily when she saw the smile on his faceplates. "Yay! Pa smile! Big smile please!" Just to please her he gave a bigger smile pulling her into a hug

**"I don't want this to be one of the last times we have together as a family"** Prowl whispered across his bond with Jazz turning to look at the silver mech, the sadness held within his spark radiating across their bond yet hidden from Rythm.

Jazz in turn wrapped his arms around Prowl resting his head on the other's shoulders responding "**It won't be, I won't let it**" Together the three sat in silence, Prowl gently rubbing his daughter's doorwings joints, smiling as she relaxed in his arms with a yawn.

"No 'charge Pa, no 'charge" She protested weakly desperately trying to stay awake but ultimately failing as she slipped into recharge not moments later. Shifting gently so not to disturb her Prowl switched places with Jazz putting his head on his shoulder, the silver mech hugged him softly nuzzling him soothingly.

**"I cannot do this Jazz, I cannot keep trying to fight a losing battle. It seems as though my return to the Autobots has caused more trouble than good."** Moving his head Prowl looked Jazz in the optics without taking his head away from Jazz's shoulder **"I should just have allowed Barricade to bring Rythm to you and have let Soundwave offline me"** Jazz moved swiftly grabbing Prowl's face in his hands

**"Prowl"** The use of his true name rather than nickname had Prowl on edge slightly **"Don't eva' say tha'. How many times do I 'ave ta tell ya? You're trainin' the mechs ta fight like ya. Ya saved our afts more than once since ya got back and helped improve our security. Without ya most of us would be in tha' Med Bay" **

Rythm shifted between them making herself comfortable once more, after checking she was still in recharge Prowl spoke again **"Skyfire is dead because of me Jazz, Red Alert and Barricade may die because of me."**

Prowl watched as Jazz picked Rythm up and carried her over to her own berth, gently setting her down and making sure that she was still in recharge. After making sure that she had not awoken he stormed over to Prowl grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull him into their washracks, shutting the door behind them. Once the door sealed shut Jazz spun around and punched Prowl, the taller mech's head snapped to the side and he reached a hand up in shock placing it on the side of his face where he had been hit.

"Don't ya dare say that! We've been ova this Prowl! This ain't ya fault! Skyfire died protecting Satelyte and makin' sure Megafrag wouldn't hurt her! Stop thinkin' everythin' is ya fault cause it sure as Pit ain't!" Grabbing Prowl's left shoulder with one hand he used the other to turn his head so they could lock optics. "Nothin' that has happened since ya got here is cause of ya. Please believe me darlin'." He gently wiped away the tears gathering in Prowl's optics "I will fight for ya just as much as any of tha' others. We're mates Prowl, when ah died I thought of ya and when I thought ya were dead I wanted ta die too. But then I found out about our little femme, ya carried her and protected her even when ya were tortured by the Cons. There is nothin' more amazin' than tha'."

The SIC lowered his head and his doorwings hung down low against his back as he shook relying on Jazz to support him "I feel as though this is my fault Jazz, this fragging glitch of mine and my fragged up processor has fragged up everything"

Jazz jumped in cutting Prowl off from speaking any further "Darlin' please! It ain't ya fault! There is nothin' wrong with ya processor! It's the fragging humans! They can't see what we do! They don't see that ya care fer everyone and wanna protect 'em! They don't give a flyin' frag that Red tries his best and they certainly ain't gonna like Cade, mainly cause he used ta be a Con. Galloway is a aft-pipe who doesn't 'ave a clue about anythin'." Keeping his hands on either side of Prowl's head he gently lifted him up to look in his optics once more "Darlin' this ain't ya fault, Prime'll tell 'em that and I'm sure Lennox and the other human soldiers will. Frag even Sunny 'n Sides will help protect ya"

With a keen Prowl dropped to his knees sobbing Jazz following him down, wrapping his arms around his larger mate and pulling him close while comforting him with sweet whispers to calm him. The black and white mech shook as he sobbed clinging onto Jazz as though he was a life-line.

"It's not fair Jazz" Prowl sobbed "Nothing ever goes right for us" Kissing Prowl's head Jazz nuzzled him

"I know darlin' I know"


End file.
